Phoenix and Unicorn
by kungzoune
Summary: (COMPLETE)Harry and Draco have a special destiny. They will find love and join to defeat evil with the help of Ron and Hermione at their side. Slash malemale and Sirius is not dead in this one.pairs HPDM HGRW RLSB SSOC
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, just a small word to say that I don't own Harry Potter and all the other characters that come with it.  
  
A word of warning this will be slash and will have some male/male relationships. It will have lots of fluff and some of our well known characters will be oc to fit with this fic. This is my first fic of this kind (slash I mean) but I wanted to give it a go, so on with the story.  
  
Of Phoenix and unicorns  
  
Prologue  
  
They say that in the magical world there are two creatures that are purely of the light. Rarely seen, for man is such an impure creature, they only show themselves to humans worthy of their presence. Once every thousand years an evil so great is unleashed onto the world that the magical creatures must step in to save the human world and theirs. Usually either a unicorn child or phoenix child is born and their powers and heritage are revealed to them on their sixteenth birthday. They are placed in the human world so that they can fight the evil and bring peace back to all.  
  
Sixteen years ago the evil that is Voldemort, rampaged and destroyed a good part of the muggle and magical world. The leaders of all magical creatures met deep in the Emerald Forest in Ireland. Dark and light creatures were represented. On the light side were The Phoenix Lord, Unicorn King, the Elvin Queen, The Lord of Griffins and the King of light Dragons. On the Dark side were the King of Dark Elves, The Lord of War Unicorns, Prince of vampires, Prince of Werewolves and the King of the Dark Dragons.  
  
They met around a magical blue fame fire, their sign of peace. The discussion lasted most of the night and finally they came to an agreement. The evil was too great for just one child to beat, this time they would send two. There would be the phoenix child who would have the abilities of all phoenixes. He would be able to survive the killing curse by being reborn from his ashes, his tears would heal and his animagus form would be a phoenix. He would have tremendous magical powers. He would be know as the Grand Phoenix Lord.  
  
The other one would be the unicorn child, he would have the healing power of unicorns, be an empath, he would be able to speak to all kinds of creatures, and he would be quick and agile. He would be of such beauty that his mere presence would warm the heart of others. His animagus form would be that of a pure white unicorn and he would be known as Grand Lord of Unicorns.  
  
Both boys would be born to different circumstances; everything in their lives would be of total opposites. They would be drawn to each other all their lives. When both turned sixteen they would find each other and find a love so pure, in which they would find the strength to defeat evil.  
  
This is their story... 


	2. chapter 1

Hi everyone I hope you liked the prologue. This is a little something I though about because Harry/Draco is my favorite pairing. I think their so good together.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and I never will (wipes tears from eyes... sniff, sniff) so en joy the story. Oh yes, Sirius is alive in this fic I just can't believe she killed him. (Sniff's again)  
  
Innocence proven and revelations  
  
In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Dr. was a boy of fifteen working quietly on his summer homework. He was writing an essay for his transfiguration class. It was on the animagus transformation, the pros and cons.  
  
Harry had always wanted to be an animagus, after all, his dad had been one and so was his godfather. He started thinking of Sirius; he had almost lost him in the fiasco at the department of mysteries. After He had been hit by a curse that his cousin Belatrix had sent him he had started to fall backwards but Harry and Remus had ran and had been able to save him just in time before he fell into the veil. Later that evening Dumbledore had told him of the prophesy. Harry had not been really surprised to find out he had to destroy Voldemort. Deep down, he had always known that it would come to a confrontation between Tom and himself. But lately he would see a third person standing next to him in battle in his dreams. Every time he would turn around to look at this person he would wake up.  
  
Earlier that day he had received a letter from his godfather telling him to be ready to leave the next day. So he could be with his friends on his birthday. He was already packed and had kept only a few things out of his trunk. His summer had not been too bad; the Dursleys had left him alone and had only talked to him to tell him to come down for meals.  
  
Later that night he was unable to sleep so he sat by the window looking outside at the night sky. His dreams lately were not always about Voldemort but about Phoenixes, he would see himself flying on his broom and suddenly a phoenix would be flying next to him. He couldn't understand what was going on because the phoenix would talk with him and sometimes call him "My Lord". "Maybe all the pressure was finally making him crack" he though. He went back to bed and cleared his mind and finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was ready to go. He had brought his stuff downstairs; he didn't know how they would come to get him. He sat on his trunk waiting and looking at the clock every few minutes. Suddenly he heard two pops and the Weasley twins stood in front of him.  
  
"Oy Harry, ready to go?" asked Fred.  
  
"I sure am, how will I leave I can't apparate."  
  
"Dumbledore gave us a portkey for you to use, we'll follow with your stuff." George answered.  
  
Harry took the portkey and soon felt the familiar tug at his navel and Privet Dr. disappeared in a swirl of colors. Soon enough he landed in the kitchen in Grimauld Place. He stumbled a bit but stopped when he notice he was being held by two strong arms. He looked up to see his godfather's smiling face.  
  
"Harry, you have such grace" Snickered Sirius.  
  
"Stuff it Snuffles, before I get you a muzzle." Harry glared at him but Sirius could see the humor in his eyes.  
  
Harry turned away from Sirius and found himself engulfed in a sea of Red Heads; they were either hugging him or patting him on the back. As usual Molly was making a fuss, making sure he had eaten enough during the summer. Finally Harry was able to talk to Sirius privately and soon Remus walked in the room and came to sit beside Sirius.  
  
"Harry, Remus and I have something to discuss with you. Actually we have a few things to discuss."  
  
Sirius seemed nervous; he looked at Remus who took his hand in his. Harry noticed this and his eyes went wide with the implication.  
  
"The first thing we wanted you to know is that Remus and I are a couple, we were together before your parent's death and just recently got back together."  
  
Harry was quiet; he looked between his godfather and Remus. Both looked quite nervous.  
  
"How are the others taking this?" asked Harry.  
  
"Most of the older crowd remember us as a couple from before. You see Harry in the wizarding world being gay is accepted. It's love that is important and with potions it's possible for same sex couples to have children." Remus finished by smiling at Sirius.  
  
"I'm ok with that" said Harry. "If I wasn't then I would be an hypocrite." Harry laughed when he saw Sirius' face pale.  
  
"Harry are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Yes, after that thing or whatever you want to call it with Cho, I started to really think about my preference. I've always like boys more than girls and kissing Cho just confirmed it. That was the most disgusting thing that happened to me." Harry grimaced when he though of the kiss.  
  
"Are you attracted to anyone at the moment?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No. I've got too much on my plate to think about that right now. Besides the only boys here are Weasleys and they are like brothers to me. What else did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well remember what happened at the ministry of magic in June."  
  
"Yes" Harry didn't like to be reminded that he had placed his friends in danger.  
  
"It seems that some of the Aurors and the minister himself saw Wormtail, when Dumbledore confronted Fudge he had to admit to seeing Voldemort and Peter. Dumbledore really got on his case about not having given me a trial. Everyone there were shocked, the didn't know that I had been sent to Azkaban without a trial and wasn't able to proclaim my innocence under verisaterum. I was declared innocent just a few days ago. I was awarded quite a large amount of Galleons and all the Black holdings and properties were given back to me."  
  
"Merlin, Sirius that's great, you're free." Harry was practically jumping up and down. He was laughing and hugging his godfather and Remus who he considered like an uncle.  
  
"Another thing Harry." Sirius handed a scroll to Harry. He took it and opened it slowly. It read:  
  
We at the ministry of magic; in order to rectify a great wrong done to one Sirius Orion Black, rule that custody of Harry James Potter be given to Mr. Black as per the last will and testament of Mr. James William Potter and Mrs. Lily Evans Potter. The scroll was signed Cornelius Fudge minister of magic.  
  
Harry was shaking when he finished reading. He was trying hard not to let his tears fall but was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
"Do...does this mean tha...that I don't have to go back to the Dursleys." He looked up at Sirius with hope filled eyes.  
  
"Harry, you'll never have to go back. If it's ok with you I'd like to legally adopt you."  
  
Harry threw himself at Sirius and sobbed. "Yes it's ok with me, now I'll get to go home on holydays. Can I get my own room?"  
  
"Well of course Harry you can have your own room and even decorate it like you want." Remus was smiling at him.  
  
"Really! Yes! I've got to go tell Ron."  
  
Harry ran out of the room calling for his friends. Sirius and Remus looked at the door in which he had left and laughed. They were happy to see Harry smile it didn't happen often enough. Remus turned towards Sirius and kissed him. After a few minutes they came up for air.  
  
"You did well Padfoot. We will finally be able to give Harry a real family."  
  
"Yes, now I want to take him shopping for clothes in muggle London and in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sirius give him a few minutes with his friends then we can go and get him."  
  
They were interrupted with a banging on the front door. Mrs. Black's painting started screaming like a banshee. Sirius ran to the door while Remus tried to calm Mrs. Black. What Sirius saw when he opened the door would haunt him for a long time... 


	3. chapter 2

Hello its me again just letting you know that I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Please review and please be gentle. Thanks.  
  
Enemy... maybe not  
  
Severus stood at the door bloodied and bruised holding another person who was looking even worse.  
  
"May we come in Black?"  
  
"Merlin, Severus, you don't have to ask. Remus go contact Dumbledore and tell him to bring Poppy with him."  
  
Severus Snape, number one spy for the order and all around bastard stumbled in and fell to the floor barely able to hold on to his precious cargo in his arms.  
  
"Please help my godson Sirius." Then he passed out.  
  
"MOLLY, MOLLY come here and help me in the hall," yelled Sirius. He levitated both men and made his way through the crowd that had gathered at the door. Mrs. Weasley seeing what was going on quickly sent everybody back to what they were doing. Then she followed Sirius to a room where he had laid both men on a bed on each side of the room. Severus had woken up and looked up a Molly.  
  
"I'll be ok Molly, I've been through worse please take care of Draco. If he doesn't get help he'll die."  
  
She turned around and looked at the man in the other bed. She cast a scourgefy charm which cleaned up the blood so she could see his injuries. She gasped when she saw the young man's face, Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious and desperately needed help. She started to heal his minor injuries leaving the internal ones for Poppy to heal. When the nurse finally came in the both worked on fixing up the poor boy. When he was finally safe and sleeping peacefully Molly turned to take care of Severus. His injuries where minor the blood had made it look worse.  
  
Just when they were finished Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus walked into the room to hear the story of what had happened to them.  
  
"Severus son, what happened to Mr. Malfoy that he is I such a stated?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
He conjured up chairs for everyone to sit while Severus told his tale. No one noticed the extendable ears that were under the door. If someone would have seen them and followed them to their source they would have led them to a room upstairs where four red heads, one bushy haired girl and a boy with emerald eyes were listening. They heard their teacher's voice as he started to tell his story.  
  
"It started this afternoon at Lucius' trial, after two hours of questioning he was found guilty and was given the dementor's kiss. As soon that his soul was sucked up Draco seemed to come out of a trance. He looked shocked at his surroundings and looked up at his mother and yelled "How could you let him place that curse on me?" She told him to shut up and that they would talk about it when they went home. On their way back he asked me to go with them, I could see fear in his eyes. I've never in my years saw any fear in that boy's eyes. When we got to his home we went into the library where he started yelling at his mother again. He kept asking her why she had let Lucius put him under the imperious curse for so many years. You see it seems he's been under the curse since the summer before his first year. I always wondered why he had changed from a very soft spoken and caring boy to the spoiled brat that he was in school within the matter of weeks. Narcissa finally told him to shut up or she would be the one to put him back under the curse. Then she changed her mind and told him that it would be the Dark Lord who would control him. She went on to tell him that he had been born for only one reason and that was to be a gift to Voldemort on his sixteenth birthday. It seems that spells and potions were given to him when he was born in order to permit him to become pregnant. Lucius had given his son to Voldemort as a proof of his loyalty. The Dark Lord wants Draco to give him the perfect pureblood heir.  
  
When Draco heard this he simply went crazy. He basically told his mother that he would never serve Voldemort. Let me quote his exact words. "I will never serve a cold hearted bastard of a half-blood snake faced son of a bitch who derives his pleasure from hurting and killing innocent muggles." He also told her that he was a real Malfoy and he would not lower himself as to bow and kiss the ass of that bastard. Let's just say that Narcissa and a few other death eaters that were in the room didn't appreciate his words and proceeded to hex the living day lights out of him. Albus I guess my cover is blown, I had to save him, he is what keeps me going, he is the only family I have left.  
  
I fought the other death eaters and made our escape using the floo to Snape Manor, but I knew it would only be a question of time before the found us, so that why I came here and not you know the rest from there."  
  
Remus who was deep in though asked what everybody wanted to know. "So you're saying that Draco isn't the arrogant and cruel boy we knew in school."  
  
"No, none of you knew him before he started school. He was a kind and very brave boy and he loved everything that had to do with nature. He was always playing outside with little animals he would find in the woods. I guess that he was too soft for Lucius' sake."  
  
"We will need to give him a chance when he wakes up. We will need to see what kind of boy he is now. Five years under the imperious curse could have changed him." Said the Headmaster while looking at the sleeping boy.  
  
Snape let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Do you think the other kids will give him a chance?"  
  
Sirius seemed to ponder the question. "I don't know Severus, they would have to be told the whole story so they can make their own decision."  
  
A knock at the door was heard and when Sirius opened it he saw all the kids looking at him. Harry always being the leader came in and turned to his potions professor.  
  
"We heard everything that was said." He put a hand up when he saw that they adults were going to stop him. "We have ways of finding out things, don't ask, then I won't have to lie. We will give him a chance, we never realized what kind of life he had. But any name calling of cruelty towards any of us and he looses that chance." Harry stopped and looked at all the adults in the room.  
  
"Now Sirius, Remus do you still want to go shopping or do you want to wait a few days, I don't mind waiting."  
  
"No it's ok Harry, you need new clothes and since tomorrow is your birthday and you will have lots of visitors we need to go today." Sirius got up and grabbed Remus' hand and led them both to the kitchen where the kitchen where they could floo to Diagon Alley. 


	4. chapter 3

I everyone I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me, you'll just get the cobwebs that are in the bottom of my piggy bank.  
  
A shopping we will go.  
  
Once in Diagon Alley they went to Gringotts first to get more money. Then they made their way to Madame Malkins . Harry was able to get new school robes and even a new dress robe, it was Red with small phoenixes embroidered at the hem of his sleeves, the bottom of his robe and around his collar. He also got shirts and casual dress pants. Then he tried on some Dragon hide boots he had wanted a pair for a long time. Deciding on a black pair that came up to his knees he decided to leave them on. They stopped a Olivander's to get a wand cleaning kit. They also stopped at an armory where they got him a belt with a place to hang a sword from. When he asked why they bought him that, they just looked at him and told him he would see why later.  
  
They went to the Magical Menagerie so Harry could get Hedwig some owl treats. He stopped when he saw a small kitten in a cage. It was pure white with big blue eyes that seem to look deep in your soul. What was special about the kitten was that it had three tails. Harry asked Remus what kind of cat it was.  
  
"It's called a Kitdel, it is said that it will bond with its master and can warn them and protect them from danger. It's also said that if can feel the emotions of its master and act according to them. It will also protect those who its master asked him to protect."  
  
"Wow, I want to him for someone, kind of a peace offering."  
  
"You mean Draco."  
  
"Yes, he looked so alone lying in that bed. He's lost his family too. And just like me he only has his godfather left to care for him. I want to show him that I'm serious about becoming his friend."  
  
Remus smiled at Harry. "That's a good idea Harry, it's very thoughtful of you."  
  
Harry walked up to the counter and told the salesclerk that he wanted the Kitdel and what ever supplies he would need for it. He asked if he could pick it up later since they had more shopping to do. They would come back in about three to four hours later to get him.  
  
They went to muggle London where Harry led his two guardians to a shopping mall. They stopped at the food court for a late lunch and the shopped like there was no tomorrow. Remus and Sirius made up for all the years that Harry had been deprived in the hands of the Dursleys.  
  
Harry's shopping bags were filled with jeans, leather pants, t-shirts, underwear, sox. pajamas, new shoes and even a leather jacket that Harry just simply had to get. On their way out they saw a tattoo and body piercing shop. Before they knew it Harry had gone into the shop. He was looking at the earrings, he saw one in the shape of a lightning bolt, it was silver so he asked the clerk if the had the same thing in gold. He didn't want to hurt Remus by accident.  
  
"Yes, we have that piece in gold, would you like it now after we pierce your ear."  
  
"Yes I'd like that."  
  
Sirius wanted to protest but Harry told him he would just come back by himself later if Sirius stopped him today.  
  
"Sirius he's going to be sixteen tomorrow, you had yours done at that age too." Remus was rolling his eyes at the fuss that Sirius was making.  
  
"What! Sirius you have a piercing, where?"  
  
Sirius turned around and mumbled something. Remus was laughing.  
  
"What did you say, I couldn't hear you." Harry was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I said that I had my nipple pierced when Remus and I were sixteen we knew we would be together forever so since we could not get married and wear rings we both got our nipple pierced."  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"Yes" They both answered.  
  
"Cool, you'll have to show me sometime." Harry turned around and sat on the chair waiting for the clerk to come and pierce his ear. After he was done he looked in the mirror and liked what he saw.  
  
As they left the shop Harry told them he wanted contacts, he explained that without his glasses he was blind as a bat and would be in real trouble if he lost them in the middle of a battle. They stopped at an optometry shop where he got his eyes tested and bought three pairs of contacts.  
  
"Now I think were done. Let's go get Draco's cat and go back home." Sirius was happy to go back and rest, all the shopping and all the looks he and Harry were getting were starting to get on his nerves.  
  
When they got back to Grimauld place Harry asked if Draco was awake yet. Severus told him that he had waken up thirty minutes ago. Harry made his way upstairs to Draco's room with the Kitdel. He knocked at the door and waited. aH 


	5. chapter 4

It's me again. I don't own Harry Potter and I'm making no money out of this. I just write for stress relief.  
  
New friendships.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Harry entered the room and saw Draco sitting on the bed propped up with pillows eating soup while Mrs. Weasley watched him carefully.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, what brings you here?" asked Molly.  
  
"May I talk with Draco for a few minutes Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Ok, now that Draco is done eating I guess it's alright, just don't tire him too much."  
  
"I'll be good." Harry smiled at the matriarch of the Weasley clan. She had quite a temper and he had no intention of getting on her bad side. She left the room and Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"I know what happened to you Draco, I'm ready to believe that you were just a victim like so many others. I know first hand of the evils of Voldemort's forces. I've seen your father in action so I wouldn't put something like this pass him."  
  
Draco was watching Harry and had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his rival was giving him a chance after all he had done.  
  
"Harry, I promise you that the Draco you knew all those years is gone. I can finally be me. My dad was a bastard and he knew that I wouldn't follow him in his dark path so he used methods which would guarantee that I would obey all his orders and force me to act like he thought a proper Malfoy should. Don't get me wrong I'm proud to be a pureblood but I don't believe that killing everyone is going to change the world. I think Voldemort has a few screws loose. "  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth, he also found that Draco was quite a beautiful boy with silver colored eyes, a color he had never seen before. "What am I thinking about, since when do I find Malfoy beautiful?" he though.  
  
"I have something for you. Call it a peace offering if you want." Harry handed him the basket in which the Kitdel was sleeping. Draco took the basket and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Well open it" Harry watched as Draco slowly opened the top of the basket, he saw the blond boy's face light up when he saw the sleeping kitten.  
  
"Oh my!" Was all that Draco could say when he took the cat out of the basket. Then he saw the three tails. "A Kitdel!" He chocked out. "You got me a Kitdel, OH Merlin! Thank you so much Harry." When he looked up Harry could see that he had tears running down his face. Harry sat on the bed next to Draco.  
  
"Don't cry, please don't cry." But Draco couldn't stop.  
  
"My father always refused to get me a pet, he claimed that none was good enough for a Malfoy." Draco was now sobbing with the pain of everything that happened to him.  
  
"I'm scared Harry, I don't know where to turn or what to do anymore." His sobs were getting stronger.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, so he placed his arms around the smaller boy and let him cry on his shoulder. "Shhh Draco, it's ok, we'll be here to help you." He softly rubbed circles on Draco's back soothing the distraught boy. Draco placed his arms around Harry's waist. He felt safe for the first time in a long time.  
  
They didn't notice Severus and Sirius looking at them from the door. Both men didn't know what to think. Somehow they knew that this could be a friendship that could become much more. They looked at one another and decided to leave them alone to talk.  
  
After Draco had gotten himself back under control he sat back and looked up shyly at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you obviously needed a good cry. I'm your friend now. Anytime you want to talk just let me know. When you feel better come and join us in the game room. I'll properly introduce you to the others. Do you know how to pay wizards chess?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty good, why?"  
  
"Maybe you'll be the one to finally beat Ron he's pretty much the school champion." Harry snickered at this. He had never been able to win a game against Ron.  
  
"Yeah I heard about the game he played on a giant chess board in your first year."  
  
"Yes it was pretty wicket, although at the time we were playing for our lives." Harry thought back at his first year when things seemed to be pretty easy compared to now. "Would you like some books to pass the time while your in bed?"  
  
Sure, I'll have to redo all my homework. I'm not going back for it at Malfoy Manor. My mom better be enjoying herself now because when I turn eighteen she will be thrown out since I'm the Malfoy heir and my father never disowned me, everything comes to me.  
  
Harry laughed at the mental picture of seeing Narcissa surrounded by luggage not knowing what happened and Draco slamming the front door in her face. "Well Draco you still have two years before that happens, this is my godfather's house and it's very safe. I can always ask him if you can stay with us during the holidays when Hogwarts is closed. What do you think?"  
  
"I'd like that, but my godfather might have something to say about it, he probably will apply for custody now that Narcissa as proven that she's an unfit mother."  
  
"Professor Snape knows that this place is well protected, and he is part of the order of phoenix and spends lots of timer here, so I think he just might agree. Besides I'd like company of someone my age when the others go back to the Burrow."  
  
"Alright you ask your godfather if it's ok and I'll ask mine, deal?"  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and told him he would let him know later what Sirius decided. He was pretty sure he could sweet talk them into agreeing.  
  
"Draco tomorrow is my birthday; I'll just give them the puppy dog eyes and see if it works." Harry was laughing and passed a hand in his hair and Draco saw his earring.  
  
"Harry, since when do you have an earring?"  
  
"Since this afternoon, my godfather couldn't say no since he has his own body piercing."  
  
"I've never seen him with an earring." Draco was thinking of the man he had seen a few times since the morning."  
  
"That's because it's not his ear that's pierced." Harry chuckled at the puzzled expression on Draco's face. "He and his boyfriend Remus got their nipples pierced when they were sixteen, they said it was because they couldn't get married and wear rings like a normal couple."  
  
"That's cool, but I would prefer to have my thong pierced, I think that would be awesome. Maybe you could take me to the place where you got yours done."  
  
"Sure if we can escape this place I'll take you, but I think you have to be sixteen to get it done without a parent's consent."  
  
"Well I'll be sixteen in three weeks, so maybe I can have it done before we go back to school."  
  
"So were almost the same age, I'm just a little older that you are. I never knew. Well we can probably use my invisibility cloak to slip out one afternoon but be ready to be punished if we get caught." "That's ok; we can always say were going to our rooms to do our summer homework and ask not to be disturbed while we're working. Then we can use your cloak to sneak out."  
  
They boys kept on making plans for their escape, until Poppy came in to examine Draco to see how well he was healing. She had never seen someone heal so quickly. It was like he had not received a severe beating that very morning.  
  
Harry left reminding Draco to come and see them in the game room once he was able to get out of bed. He smiled at Draco and softly closed the door. 


	6. chapter 5

Hi everyone I don't own Harry Potter so I can only borrow him for this story. I'm not making any money with this so don't sue.  
  
The phoenix transforms  
  
Later that night Harry was performing his usual ritual of looking at the clock until it turned to twelve. He was lying on his bed counting down the last seconds before he would officially be sixteen. As the clock turned twelve a red light surrounded him. He started to feel pain, it started as a light twitching deep down in his bones but was slowly becoming stronger until it was worse that the crustasius curse. He was screaming his lungs out but now one could hear him since the red haze was protecting him from anything attacking him from outside, and also keeping noise in.  
  
After ten minutes of pure pain, Harry finally fell into unconsciousness. He started dreaming; he saw a young man come up to him and telling him to follow. He led Harry to a clearing in the middle of a forest. It was the greenest forest Harry had ever seen. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by many creatures he didn't know really existed.  
  
He heard a flutter of wings and looked up, what he saw was the largest Phoenix he had ever seen. It was twice the size of Fawks professor Dumbledore's phoenix. It landed in front of him and bowed.  
  
"My Lord Phoenix, I am happy to see you made it safely. Welcome to the Emerald Forest."  
  
"Why have I been brought here, and why are you calling me Lord Phoenix?"  
  
"The reason why we brought you here is to give you your heritage and powers that you were born to receive on your sixteenth birthday. And as to why I called you Lord Phoenix is because you are now the Phoenix Lord of the light. You are the most powerful magical creature on earth; only one other will become your equal. It will take a few weeks for the Unicorn Lord to join you, but at the moment no one equals your power."  
  
"Why me?" Asked Harry, he always seemed to get himself into the worst situations. Now he would never have any peace.  
  
"You were chosen at your birth because you are pure of heart and soul. You already are a powerful wizard; this will increase your powers tenfold. You will have the power to heal with your tears. You will be able to become an animagus with a bit of practice. You will experience a burning day once a year. Basically you have all the powers of a phoenix."  
  
"Let me guess, my animagus form is a phoenix."  
  
"Yes my Lord, but you must keep your new powers secret. Only when you join the Unicorn Lord will you be powerful enough to fight the evil that is Voldemort. The Unicorn Lord is your soul mate. You two will be the only ones to know of your powers. No one must discover this until it is time to fight your enemy. The Unicorn Lord's identity will be revealed to you when he also turns sixteen in a few weeks. Until them be careful, you will both ground each others power. Your power will be a bit unstable until you can join with one another. Once you bond, you will need to find a hiding spot where you both can practice using your new powers and your animagus forms. In time your body will change to reflect your new powers. I suggest using the chamber of secrets at Hogwarts for your training. Don't worry the Unicorn Lord will know how to get in. Now young Lord you must rest, it is almost morning. You will be waking up soon. I bid you good day, enjoy your birthday with those who love and care for you, but remember do not tell anyone of this. I will contact you again soon. Goodbye my Lord. Be safe."  
  
Harry woke up not long after the dream ended. He tried to get up but found that his arms and legs were stiff, like after a good workout. After a few minutes he was finally able to sit up in his bed. He placed his glasses and frowned "What the hell!" everything was blurry. Thinking that his glasses were dirty he took them off. He looked around and realized he could see without them.  
  
"Bloody hell, so it wasn't just a dream. This must be part of the changes that my body will go through."  
  
He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He was looking at himself in the mirror but didn't see any other physical changes. "Oh well he did say it would take time." He took his shower and changed to some of his new clothes. Feeling rebellious he decided to wear his black leather pants, dragon hide boots and a silk green shirt he had found in muggle London. He tried to fix his hair but soon gave up it was a lost cause. He had let his hair grow a bit that summer so now it went down to a little over his shoulders. He tied it in a pony tail with a leather piece of string. With his hair tied you could clearly see his earring, the gold lightning bolt catching the light every time he turned his head. "I think a few people will be surprised." He chuckled, thinking of Mrs. Weasley's reaction to the earring.  
  
With a last look at the mirror he decide he was ready to go downstairs. He felt confident and powerful all of a sudden. "It will take me a while to get use to these new feelings." He was also thinking of something else the phoenix had told him. He would find his soul mate soon. "He said it would be in a few weeks, I can't wait to see who it is, I hope it's someone I like."  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there he didn't hear any noise and though that it was strange, usually there is always lots of noise coming from the kitchen with the Weasleys around. He took his wand out and made his way to the door. He took a breath and slowly opened the door... 


	7. chapter 6

Hello everyone. Time for another chapter, in the fun life of our favorite wizard. I also like to say that I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story.  
  
Surprise!  
  
He slowly opened the door and saw that the lights were out in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?" He looked around and suddenly the lights went back on and a bunch of people jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE". Harry jumped back and fell on his ass. "Ouch, are you guys trying to make me have a heart attack?" Everyone was laughing. "HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY"  
  
"What." Harry was looking at everyone in shock.  
  
"It's a surprise birthday party." Hermione said while jumping from one foot to the other excitedly. "We decided to have it at breakfast so we would really be able to surprise you."  
  
Harry saw that Sirius was grinning and Remus was laughing, he didn't know what to say. "Er... thanks this is my first birthday party." He saw the expression on everyone's face. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry, so did Ginny and Hermione. "Girls" he though. Ron and the twins looked like they wanted to go hex someone. "Probably want to get their hands on the Dursleys." Sirius and Remus looked shocked that their friend's son had never received a birthday party. Snape looked like he had eaten a lemon. "He's probably thinking that I said that to get some attention." The other Weasley men looked like they had expected him to react that way. They knew what kind of life he had at the Dursleys.  
  
Sirius snapping out of it grabbed Harry in a hug and whispered that he would never go without someone caring about him ever again. They he shoved Harry towards the kitchen table to sit down and have his breakfast. After breakfast Mrs. Weasley brought out a very large birthday cake. It had green icing and had golden snitches flying all over it. "Happy sixteenth birthday Harry" was written in bright yellow icing on top surrounded by sixteen candles which kept changing colors.  
  
"Make a wish." Said Mrs. Weasley. Just as Harry was about to blow out his candles, the kitchen door opened and Draco slowly walked in the room. Noticing that everyone was looking at him he asked if it was ok for him to come in.  
  
Harry saw how shy and insecure Draco looked answered "Sure come on in Draco, come sit down and have breakfast with us." Harry moved on the bench to give Draco space to sit down.  
  
"Thanks Harry, happy birthday by the way." Then he whispered in Harry's ear "You're looking good today, is that the new clothes you bought yesterday. Green is your color."  
  
Harry blushed at the compliment; he smiled at Draco and started pilling breakfast in his friend's plate. Draco smiled back at him and started eating. As he was starting to eat his Kitdel jumped on the table looking for food. Everyone stared in shock at the little ball of fur.  
  
"So what are you calling him?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's a she, and her name is Tempest." She's hungry do you mind if I give her a bit of bacon. She likes meat."  
  
"No not at all, give her what she needs. Just how big will she get?" Harry was scratching the little cat behind the ear.  
  
"She'll get just as big as a panther. As she grows so will her powers. She will be a fine protector. She already attacked two towels when the fell off the rack and onto my head in the bathroom this morning." Draco was laughing thinking of the shreds of material left over from the cat's attack. Harry was laughing too just imagining the scene. "Mmm Draco naked in the shower... Omg what am I thinking of." Harry blushed when he noticed where his thoughts were going. "I can't get attached that way to Draco, I'm about to find out who my soul mate is. I only have a few clues, one his turning sixteen in a few weeks, two as per the phoenix in my dream he is a friend of mine. Oh well I guess I'll have to wait until it's revealed to me."  
  
Everyone soon told Harry to open his birthday presents. From Hermione he got the usual book "Greatest Aurors in History" It had a note on it, it said to look at pages 245 and 246. When Harry looked at those pages it was a description of his dad and Sirius. As per the book they were an awesome team. Harry showed the book to Sirius who seemed to have a tear in his eye. He smiled at Harry and told him to go on and open another gift. He opened Ron's which had chocolate frogs and a subscription to Quidich weekly. They twins had gotten him an assortment of gags. Mrs. Weasley had gotten him wizard's candy and a very nice green jumper with a golden snitch in front. From Remus and Sirius a gift certificate for a new Quidich shop that opened in Hogsmead, he could use it on his next outing. Charlie and Bill had gotten him a Dragon hide vest and wand holster. Tonks and Moody had gotten him a few books on defense. He thanked everyone and started passing out cake.  
  
Draco took him to the side and looked at Harry's gifts. "Sorry Harry I couldn't get you something since I had absolutely no idea of what was going to happen." Harry looked at Draco and told him not to worry about it. He turned around and winked at Draco saying" There's always Christmas." Both boys were laughing when they went back to the table. Harry was truly enjoying his birthday.  
  
It wasn't until much later that day that someone noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. Draco who had always had a sharp eye out for his surroundings came up to him and asked him about it.  
  
"I'm wearing my contacts, I'm thinking if ever I have to go back in battle then I won't have to worry about loosing my glasses." He hoped Draco would accept that answer; he seemed to but then got a good look at Harry.  
  
"Something else changed in you Harry, I can't put my finger on it but you're different somehow today." Harry gulped nervously.  
  
"No nothing changed, must be the new clothes and the earring. Want to play wizard's chess?" He hoped the diversion would take Draco's mind of the change.  
  
"Sure, I love that; show me to your game room. I can play a couple of games then I got to go back to my room and do some of my homework."  
  
"I'm sure the professors knowing what happened would let you go back without having to do your homework.'  
  
"Maybe but I want to get my grades on my own merit, Granger is not the only one who's read almost all the books in the library. People always think I get my grades because of my parent's money, but I do work hard for them."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco; I didn't mean anything by it, I just though it would give you a break after everything that happened."  
  
"That's ok Harry after all; we've been friends for what, less than 24 hours."  
  
"All right lets go and play our game of chess then you can go study. Hey maybe you can help me with my potions homework, if you want to that is."  
  
"Sure, and you can help me with defense."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Both boys were still talking when they walked into the game room where all the other kids where either reading or playing games. Harry and Draco sat down at the wizard's chess table and started playing. Draco was obviously the better of the two and had quickly won two games. Ron looking at them play, asked if he could play the next games against Draco. Harry agreed knowing this would be the chance for them to talk a bit and get pass their past hatred of each other. It was a tight game but Ron still managed to stay champion. Draco congratulated him and told him that not many in Slytherin could beat him. He excused himself to go back to his room to do his homework.  
  
"Harry if you need help with your potions work, you know where my room is, just come and see me. I'll see the rest of you at diner."  
  
Once Draco left they all went to Harry and asked him what he though of this different Draco.  
  
"He's been real nice today; he hasn't called me Weasel once all day."  
  
"Yes and he hasn't called me a mudblood either." Said Hermione, who was sitting in a chair reading.  
  
Harry looked at everyone; he rolled his eyes and seemed a bit frustrated that his friends couldn't believe that Draco had changed. "Look guys, he's a different person than before. The imperious curse made him be evil, really I think he just a good person who got caught up in his father's evil schemes. I believe he's changed. I know you guys will need a few more days to get use to it, and that's ok, just remember that he's trying too."  
  
Harry left them to think about what he said and went to his room to get his potions homework. "This is going to be a long summer, until everyone gets used to the situation." He though.  
  
After that day, everyone at Grimauld Place got into a routine of homework, playing, just enjoying each others company. Draco quickly made friends with all of them. One day Snape came in and told everyone that in two days it would be Draco's birthday and asked if they would help him prepare a little party for him. They quickly agreed. Harry kept helping the others get ready and also was chosen to keep Draco busy while the planning and decorating would be going on. Something was in the back of his mind, didn't the dream say his soul mates birthday was a few weeks from his, and that he would be sixteen too. Harry was deep in though. "I wonder..." 


	8. chapter 7

Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, I will try to update often. I don't own Harry Potter. So lets have fun and on with the story!  
  
Enter the Unicorn  
  
The gifts were bought, the decorations prepared, everything had been done in secrecy. It was hard to have secrets from Draco he had an uncanny talent of finding out things he shouldn't know about. But everyone was pretty sure they had been able to keep the party secret.  
  
It was the evening before his birthday and Draco was in his room wondering in Severus who was now his guardian would come and spend some time with him on his birthday. He was reading a book and didn't notice that it was almost midnight. Once the clock turned twelve he started feeling strange. Suddenly he felt pain worse that the day he had been attacked by his mother and death eaters. He couldn't scream, his mouth was locked up tight. He was lying in bed in a fetal position thinking he was dying. He was scared, he felt like his bones were being broken and placed back together. After a few minutes he fell into blessed darkness.  
  
Meanwhile in another room in the house another young man started dreaming about a Phoenix. He knew that he was coming to tell him who his soul mate was. "Hello again, my Lord."  
  
"Hi, I think I might have figured out who my soul mate was."  
  
"Oh who do you think it is young master?"  
  
"I think its Draco, he fits all the clues you gave me. He's a friend, his birthday is a few weeks from mine. I attracted to him. We get along really well." Harry had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Indeed it is young Draco Malfoy who is your soul mate. His awakening is happening as we speak. Tomorrow he will seek you out. You can speak of this with him but make sure that no one hears you. You must keep this secret. If Voldemort were to find out he would attack you before your power is stabilized enough and he would destroy you. Use wandless magic to cast a privacy spell on your rooms. Your ministry of magic cannot detect wandless magic. Your phoenix magic is not the same as your regular wizards magic. You can perform small spells without your wand but use it well."  
  
"I will make sure this stays secret, I don't want anything to happen to us or the wizarding world would be in real trouble. I will show Draco where to practice and we will meet in secret. I have ways of traveling in the school undetected so I don't think it will be a problem."  
  
"Yes you have a special cloak you can use, unfortunately the Unicorn Lord does not have one. Hmm let me think. Yes this should do nicely."  
  
The Phoenix closed his eyes and suddenly a cloak appeared on a chair in Harry's room. "Give this to master Draco and he will also be able to travel in secret within your school."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now I must go. Be safe young master."  
  
Back in Draco's room the young man started tossing and turning in his bed. He started dreaming. A young man brought him to a clearing in a forest. He recognized the forest from books he had read at home. It was the Emerald Forest. "What's going on, no one but magical creatures can enter this forest." Suddenly a beautiful white unicorn walked up to him and bowed. "Welcome, my Lord."  
  
"Ok now I know something funny is going on. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Angelus, I am the Unicorn King. And you are the Grand Lord of Unicorns."  
  
"I'm what?" Draco sat down, suddenly his legs turned into jelly. He looked up at the unicorn and pinched himself. "Ok I'm not dreaming."  
  
"You are not dreaming my Lord, you are now sixteen and it is time for you to receive your heritage and powers. You were chosen at birth to be the one to help the Phoenix Lord in defeating evil."  
  
"Who is the Phoenix Lord, your Highness?"  
  
"He is your soul mate, the one with whom you will share a love so pure that when you both bond with each other you will be powerful enough to beat Voldemort and bring peace to the world."  
  
"Yes, but who is he, as in what is his name?"  
  
"I can only give you some clues, you're a smart man, and it shouldn't be too hard for you to figure it out."  
  
"Ok what are those clues?"  
  
"He turned sixteen just a few weeks ago. He changed the night of his awakening but only enough for the changes to be seen by someone who pays real attention to detail. He is a very powerful wizard. His mark is something he would sometimes like to hide. I can tell you that he is close to you."  
  
"Ok his birthday was not long ago, I know of only one person who had a birthday three weeks ago, he has changed a bit, he's close to me. Are you telling me my soul mate is Harry Potter."  
  
"I knew it wouldn't take much for you to figure it out. He had the same kind of dream when he received his powers. Yours are different than his. You have the powers of unicorns. You can heal by touch, you are an empath, and wandless magic will come easy to you. You will be an animagus, your form is a unicorn of course."  
  
"Wicked, I always wanted to be an animagus."  
  
"Now young Lord, just has the Phoenix Lord has been warned you must keep this secret until you are ready to fight the evil plaguing this world. The Phoenix Lord will show you a chamber within Hogwarts where you can train. Don't worry about entering the chamber, you are a beast speaker so you will be able to communicate with any animal you come across."  
  
"Ok I have no problem with keeping this secret. I don't need Voldemort on my back more that he is now, and the same goes for Harry."  
  
"Good now you must go, it is almost time for you to wake up. Be careful; keep your secret, talk of this only with the Phoenix Lord. Be happy my Lord. Be safe."  
  
Draco soon found himself back in his bed, he could hear people moving about the house. "We I guess my sense of hearing has been improved by the change. Usually I can't hear people in the kitchen from here. He got out of bed groaning, he felt like he had been run over by a dragon. "Man, even my toes hurt."  
  
He quickly took his shower and left his room. He headed to Harry's room. "The unicorn king said he would know who I was and we could talk about it. I can't wait to see what Harry thinks of the soul mate thing. I don't mind I always knew I was gay, and I'm starting to be attracted to Harry, but I don't know about his preference."  
  
He arrived in front of Harry's bedroom door and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Draco went in the room , when he saw Harry he instinctively bowed. Harry returned the bow and smiled at Draco.  
  
"So did you have any strange dreams last night?" Harry was smirking. "Did you realize that you're the only one who noticed the changes I had gone through the past few weeks."  
  
"I thought these changes were different, I didn't even notice if I changed since last night. The only thing different about me is my ability to hear everything going on in the house even if its as far away as the kitchen."  
  
"Let me get a good look at you." Harry slowly looked at Draco taking in all the details of the blond beauty in front of him. He noticed subtle changes. Draco's hair was a shade whiter and about an inch longer. His eyes seemed even more of a silver color, when he looked at you it is as if he could read your soul. He also noticed that Draco had grown about an inch. "You're going to have to use a spell to make your pants longer if you don't want anyone to know that you grew overnight. Apart from the length and color of your hair nothing else seamed the have changed."  
  
"What! The color of my hair had changed." Draco ran to Harry's mirror to look at his hair, he also noticed the change but he though that it wasn't too bad. "Well I always wanted to let my hair grow so now is my chance."  
  
"Harry how do you feel about me being your soul mate?" Draco was looking at the floor so he didn't see the smile and look of lust in Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry placed a finger under Draco's chin and lifted his head so that he would be looking at him when he spoke. "Draco, I've been attracted to you for a few weeks now, I was just afraid that my suspicions of you being my soul mate was wrong so I hid my feelings for you so I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, he leaned towards Harry and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Harry placed his hands around Draco's waist and drew him closer so he could deepen the kiss. He passed his thong on Draco's lower lips asking for entry. Draco complied and opened his mouth and as their thongs battled he felt his knees go week. "Wow he thought I can get used to this." The kiss only stopped when the both had to come up for air. Harry held on to Draco as if he was afraid to loose him.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a few weeks now, I know we have to keep our powers secret, but do we also keep our relationship secret?" Harry was looking worried. "What do you think love?"  
  
Draco who had been surprised at Harry calling him love took a few seconds to answer.  
  
"It will be hard enough to hide our powers; I don't think we should hide our relationship. Besides I think Severus and Sirius already know that were attracted to one another, I've seen the watch us sometimes."  
  
"You're right, and I don't like hiding things from my friends. This will make everything else easier. I want to be able to let everyone know that you're mine." Harry kissed Draco again leaving them both breathless.  
  
"Come on lets go down to breakfast, we can let the others know then." Harry took Draco's hand and led him down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.  
  
They were in front of the door, Harry turned around to look at Draco. "Are you ready love?"  
  
"Yes, let's do this."  
  
They went into the kitchen still holding hands; soon everyone noticed and stopped what they were doing. The boys sat down and turned to each other and kissed. Harry smirking at his godfather asked "Hey Sirius was it like this when you and Remus came out to others about your relationship?" He was laughing looking at the look of shock on everyone's face. He went back to his breakfast still laughing and he could hear Draco chuckling next to him.  
  
"You sure have a way with words love." The blond boy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Yes the summer was the best they had in a long time. 


	9. chapter 8

Hi everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews. I had to bring up the rating of this fic up to R due to some sexual situations. I'll try not to go into too many raunchy details, please let me know it it's too much and I'll tone it down a bit. I still don't own Harry Potter and Co, so on with the story.  
  
Mind speech will be shown in between .  
  
Trouble on the train  
  
It was September first and Grimauld Place had been turned into a zoo. Trunks were scattered everywhere, people were yelling at each other asking if they had seen books and different things that were missing. Harry and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table, talking and laughing while the others were running around. They had been smart and had packed the night before.  
  
Sirius and Remus were also sitting at the table whispering something to each other; they kept eying the two boys who were now caught in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hum, hum." Sirius was trying to get the boy's attention. Harry looked up at his godfather blushing. "Don't do that Sirius you sound like Umbridge." Both boys shuddered at the name.  
  
Sirius laughed "you both can say Voldemort's name without flinching but you can't say your old teacher's name."  
  
"Well in some ways, old toad face was scarier than snake face. With Voldemort I know what I'm dealing with. With that old toad, it was surprisingly painful." Said Harry while rubbing his hand.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well during detention she would make us write lines using a quill that used our blood. I still have the scar on my hand to prove it."  
  
"What!" Sirius jumped up "show me."  
  
Harry showed him his hand with the scar that said "I will not tell lies."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Remus was just as shocked as Sirius.  
  
"I didn't want any of the teachers to get in trouble with the old bat. She was already breathing down Trelawney and Hagrid's necks. She was crazy; she even threatened me with the crustatious curse, in front of witnesses."  
  
To say that Remus and Sirius were mad was the understatement of the year. Sirius fire called Dumbledore and ranted and raved for a good ten minutes before Remus was able to calm him down. "I want charges placed on that old bitch. She hurt Harry and almost used an unforgivable on him."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "Yes we will do something about Umbridge. We will investigate, we will see if other students received the treatment that Harry got last year."  
  
"Lee Jordan; received one of her detentions too." Said Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to see that Draco had tears in his eyes and he wouldn't look at Harry.  
  
"I can't believe I helped that old hag hurt students. I'm so sorry Harry." He took Harry's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Using a new ability they had Mind speech he told Harry that he would use his healing powers to get rid of the scar after the investigation was done. He knew the other professors would want to see it as proof.I love you Harry, no one will hurt you like that again. He sent to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Draco I love you too Dray, now we can both protect each other. Hey, we still have an hour and a half before we leave, wanna go to my room and make out? He purred into Draco's mind.  
  
Yes but what will the adults say when we disappear just like that?  
  
Don't know, don't care, come on love we won't be able to have a quiet moment together until much later tonight. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to his room. He used a very advance privacy spell that made the room soundproof so nobody could hear them and also locked the door. He drew Draco into his arms and started kissing him deeply and passionately. He left a trail of kisses from Draco's ear to his neck, they had never gone all the way but had not been scared about doing other things that were pleasurable. Right now Harry had unbuttoned Draco's shirt and was sucking and lightly biting one of Draco's nipples. He made his way south and after a few minutes both boys were glad they had place silencing charms on the room. When Draco came in his mouth he screamed Harry's name. After he had regained some control over his breathing Draco looked at Harry with hungry eyes. He also wanted Harry to scream his name. Not to long after he succeeded in his quest.  
  
Both boys were lying naked in each other's arms slowly caressing each other and whispering words of love. They were interrupted by a banging on the bedroom door. They had only placed the silencing charm one way so they could still hear what was going on outside.  
  
"You two had better be dressed and not doing anything you shouldn't in there." Yelled Sirius.  
  
"No Sirius we're not doing anything. We just wanted a few minutes alone before we leave." Said Harry while he was quickly getting dressed. Once both were dressed again Harry took off the charms off the room. He opened the door and smiled innocently at Sirius. He didn't notice professor Snape standing in the back.  
  
Sirius was trying not to laugh. He knew he had caught them in a compromising situation. He winked at Draco and told him "Draco next time you give Harry a hickey make sure he wears a turtle neck sweater to hide it." He turned around laughing when he heard the two boys gasp and saw Severus pale.  
  
"Black, are you saying the boys were engaging in sexual activities?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. Come on Severus, you were young once too. Don't try to make me believe that you were innocent at that age. They're both sixteen pass the age of consent, do you really think we could stop them once they put their minds to it?"  
  
While Sirius was talking with Snape, Remus came up the stairs to see what was going on. When he got close enough to Harry's room he was surprised to smell the scent of sex coming from the room. He looked at both boys and raised an eyebrow. Draco and Harry were both looking at the floor finding it suddenly interesting. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they made their way downstairs.  
  
We will have to be more careful once we get to school. I'm sure those three will keep a sharp eye on us. We don't want them to discover our secrets. Draco smirked at Harry You know it's your fault we got caught.  
  
Sorry Dray, I just can't keep my hands off of you. You just keep getting more beautiful and irresistible everyday.  
  
Draco was blushing again and it gave his cheeks a bit of pink color.  
  
You know you're adorable when you blush.  
  
A Malfoy does not blush! he huffed.  
  
Ok then, I guess you got some sort of rare skin disease. Harry was sitting on the couch laughing. Draco walked up to him and strattled his legs pushing Harry against the back of the couch. Draco held his Harry's arms back and started whispering naughty things that he would do to Harry next time they were alone. He trailed kisses down Harry's neck. Harry could do nothing but moan. His insides had turned into jelly and all his blood had rushed to a certain part of his anatomy.  
  
"Draco, Pl... please stop, we don't have time for this now, and we're leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Draco gave Harry a final kiss then took pity on him. Harry glared at him while trying to readjust his pants so the others couldn't see his erection. Draco seeing this, looked around and when he saw that no one was going to stop him he pushed Harry into the nearest bathroom and helped Harry by taking care of the problem he had caused.  
  
A few minutes later they joined the others who were ready to leave for platform 9 ¾. They held hands and would look at each other in a way that left no doubt about their relationship.  
  
At the station Mrs. Weasley hugged all the children. When she got to Draco she told him that if ever he needed something to let her know. She had practically adopted him.  
  
"He's such a sweet and fine young man." She though.  
  
Soon all the teens were on the train exited to see their friends. Draco was sitting next to Harry with his head lying on Harry's shoulder, their hands were intertwined and they were softly speaking to each other. The compartment door opened. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins walked in .  
  
Pansy looked at Draco with discuss. "Come on Draco, you can't stay in this compartment, the Gryffindors will contaminate you."  
  
"That's ok Pansy, I think I'll pass and stay here with my boyfriend. Now if you don't mind we were having a perfectly good moment alone with each other. Please leave."  
  
No one saw her when she took out her wand and whispered "Imperio, Tell your boyfriend that you hate him and come with us."  
  
"Hum...Harry, Pansy is trying to use Imperius on me. What should I do, should I let her know that it doesn't affect me?  
  
Yes, tell her because of what happened this summer that you practiced fighting it off, and that now it doesn't affect you anymore.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Pansy? Using an unforgivable on the train. It might have worked for Lucius but now I'm trained to resist it, you might as well give up now before I turn you in."  
  
Harry got up and grabbed her by the arm. "Draco's way to polite. Let me make sure you understand, bitch. You come near any of my friends and my boyfriend and look at them funny, you'll be wishing that you were standing in front of Voldemort. Do I make myself clear?" Harry's anger was so great that you could feel the magic rolling off of him.  
  
Calm down love, you're radiating huge amounts of power. They'll know if you keep it up.  
  
Sorry love, I guess that I'm really protective when it comes to my soul mate.  
  
Draco got up and kissed his boyfriend, then he pushed Pansy out of the compartment and pointed to the door so that the other Slytherins would get the message. As soon as they left Draco locked the door. He placed a wandless charm called "notice me not" on the compartment. He went to his boyfriend and proceeded to snog him senseless. "Thank you my strong protector." He purred in Harry's ear. "How should I reward you for saving me from the big bad Slytherins?" He started to nibble on his lover's ear.  
  
"Draco you're going to drain me by the time we get to school."  
  
"Well you still owe me for that little bathroom incident before we left." Draco had a wicked smile on his face. Harry smiled and licked his lips. "Yeah I guess I do owe you." He grabbed Draco by the waist and kissed and caressed him until he couldn't stand by himself. Harry sat Draco down on the bench and went down on his knees between Draco's legs. Looking into Draco's eyes he slowly unzipped his pants. Once Draco's erection was free he took him into his mouth. Soon he came into Harry's mouth. "I love you Harry." He panted. Harry got up and kissed him. He helped Draco get dressed properly. They sat down holding hands and took off the charms protecting them.  
  
Not long after Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to their compartment. Harry and Draco had become very good at hiding just how fare they had gone in their relationship. They were careful to only kiss and hold hands in front of their friends.  
  
Draco started to pay a game of wizard's chess with Ron, while Hermione and Ginny read a book. Harry was staring at the window not really seeing what passed in front of his eyes. He was deep in thought thinking of how much danger Draco would be alone in the Slytherin dorms. He was also thinking of all the training they would have to go through this year. He knew that he and Draco would get more powerful once they bonded but he just didn't know what "bonding" meant. He would have to look it up in the library. "Hum...May be Draco knows what it means after all he grew up in the wizarding world." He was brought out of his thoughts by Draco telling him it was time to get dressed, the would be arriving at the school soon.  
  
arH 


	10. chapter 9

Hello everyone. Time for another chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.  
  
I noticed that my mind speech signs where not working so now it will be marked with this .  
  
The sorting ceremony  
  
When they got off the carriages they made their way to the great hall. Before going in Draco excused himself to go see professor Snape.  
  
Harry and his friends sat down and started telling their fellow Gryffindors about their summer. Harry kept an eye on the Slytherin table to make sure that Draco came back safely. Before he knew it professor McGonagal came in with the first years, still no Draco. Harry was starting to get worried. The sorting soon was done and Harry still didn't see his lover. Looking at the head table he could see that Snape was sitting in his usual place. Two seats were empty next to him. "Probably for the Defense teacher but I wonder what the other one is for."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. Suddenly the whole room became quiet. "I would like to welcome the new students to Hogwarts. Now the sorting is not done, we still have one more person to sort. He is a sixth year who asked to be resorted. Usually this would not have been permitted but due to circumstances it was allowed this time." Dumbledore looked at all the tables to see their reaction. "I would ask Draco Malfoy to please come up and put on the sorting hat."  
  
The doors to the hall opened and in walked Draco. He was wearing a plain black uniform just like the ones the first year had on before they were sorted. He passed in front of Harry and winked. He made his way to the front of the room and sat on the stool. He placed the sorting hat on and was shocked when it started speaking to him.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, back again I see. The darkness that hid your true self is gone. Now you can really be sorted for who you are. Yes you are still quite cunning but now other strength are showing. You're very smart and would do well in Ravenclaw, your loyalty to your new friends is admirable, but what comes out the most is your bravery for what you have faced already and will in the future.a Now there is only one choice that is right for you and it's GRIFFINDOR."  
  
All the tables were in shock. Harry got up and started clapping for his boyfriend. Ron, Hermione, Ginny joined him all smiling at Draco who was making his way to his new house table. Soon the whole lot of Gryffindors started clapping for their new housemate. By the time he sat down his uniform had changed to reflect the Gryffindor colors.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be resorted Dray?" Harry glared at his lover. "I was starting to get worried when I didn't see you come into the hall."  
  
"Sorry love, professors Snape and Dumbledore though it would be safer for me to keep it quiet until the feast and I wanted to surprise you." Draco smiled at him, he knew Harry couldn't resist him for too long.  
  
Harry quickly took his lover in his arms and kissed him. The whole hall suddenly became quiet again. No one could believe that the golden boy of Gryffindor and the once Slytherin prince were a couple.  
  
How much do you bet that Voldemort will know about us by tomorrow morning. asked Draco.  
  
I won't bet because I know I'll loose money on that one, and this will probably also be in the Daily Prophet's morning edition. They were both laughing at their silent jokes. They didn't notice the other students looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
Finally Draco did notice Er... Harry I think we should watch ourselves when we mind speak, people are starting to look at us funny.  
  
Just then professor Dumbledore got up again, and for the third time the hall became quiet. "I would like to introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teachers, yes this year you will have two teachers due to the return of Voldemort. This way it will be easier for you to learn. First we have a returning teacher, some of you probably remember him from a few years ago Remus Lupin." The door to the great Hall opened, Remus made his way to the head table and sat down next to Snape. "The next teacher is new in his position, he's and ex-auror and will help professor Lupin during classes. Please welcome Sirius Black." Sirius walked into the hall, he stopped in front of Harry and Draco who were smiling up at him. Draco being the big tease he was just smirked at Sirius. "So Professor Black can't let your boyfriend out of your sight for too long." He winked at his professor before turning towards his shocked boyfriend. "Harry isn't this great now we'll have all three guardians watching out for us." He drawled in his sarcastic voice.  
  
Harry glared at Draco and rolled his eyes. Yes this would make it harder for them to hide away to train. We're going to have to make sure that they don't find the marauder's map or they will be able to find us even when we're in the chamber.  
  
Bloody hell I didn't think of that. What are we going to do?  
  
I guess we'll do our best to sneak around the castle. It's not like we have a choice. We need space when we start our animagus training.  
  
They boys kept on speaking telepathically until they noticed everyone getting up from the table to make their way to their dorms. Draco followed Harry since he had never gone to the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry showed him where he would sleep. A new bed had been added to the sixth year dorm. It was just besides Harry's. That was ok with them since they knew that they would probably sleep together anyways. After they finished unpacking they changed to their night clothes and kissed good night. When all the boys were sleeping Draco made his way to Harry's bed, he snuggled with his lover and soon fell asleep.  
  
Tomorrow they would go to the chamber and start training... 


	11. chapter 10

Hi everyone, I would like to say a few words about my story before I continue. First I'm so happy that many of you like it. I'm working on another story so I have to split my time in between the both of them. English is actually my second language so if I make a mistake and don't notice, please remember that I'm doing my best. I write for the fun of it and these are actually the first stories that I have the guts of letting others read. I have another chapter finished but them I'm going away for a few days so it might take me a week before I can update either of my stories. So last time I checked I still don't own Harry Potter and his gang.  
  
I've just gone to see the HP movie POA with the family and all I can say is WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All right people I'm going to try this again ( ) will be mind speech.  
  
And this will be parceltongue -- --  
  
A TRIP TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS  
  
After a hectic first day of school the boys were finally back in their dorm. They were alone so they didn't bother with mind speech.  
  
"At what time will we leave?" asked Draco.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as everyone falls asleep. After all these years I can tell when the others are sleeping soundly." Harry moved to sit on Draco's bed to look at what his lover was reading. It was a book about "bonding".  
  
"Harry when we had our awakenings we were both told that when we bond we would get our full powers. What I can tell from this book is that there are five types of bonding. I think we need to achieve all five." Draco was holding Harry's hand caressing it softly. "The first is a bond of love; I think we already have that one since we love each other so deeply. The second is a bond of magic; that's when two wizards can combine their magic to make their spells stronger. We also have that one; our privacy spell is a good example of that."  
  
Harry was quietly listening to his lover's explanation, his head tilted to the side to show that he was concentrating on what was being said. Draco kissed him on the cheek and continued. "The third is a bond of marriage. He looked nervously at Harry who was smiling at him.  
  
"Dray, I know that we haven't been together long but I do love you. We can get married in secret and only tell the others after the war."  
  
"Yes Harry we'll get married a soon as possible. I know this isn't the romantic way I would have liked to propose to you, but when have our lives ever been normal?" Draco chuckled and shook his head. Ever since finding out he was the Lord of Unicorns he had mellowed a lot. He no longer felt the desire to hurt or say nasty things to others. "I guess were both taking on the characteristics of our magical halves. I'm calmer and more in tune with nature while Harry's more of a free spirit. No wonder he always loved to fly." Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and started explaining the other two bonds.  
  
"The fourth bond is a soul mate bond; we already have that one also. Our telepathy comes from that one and we can also feel each others emotions. The last bond is usually the one that completes the circle. It is the physical bond; this one only happen if it is completed with a soul mate. The bond forms when the two soul mates make love for the first time." Harry was speechless when he heard of the last bond.  
  
"Draco, we have three of the five bonds already in place. It's easy to tell since we are already much more powerful than a few weeks ago. The last two will happen when we get married." Then Harry looked at Draco. "How are we going to get married secretly?"  
  
"There is a ceremony where two wizards can get married without anyone else having to be present. It's called the Lunarias ceremony. I must be performed in the forest on a full moon. The only witness to the ceremony will be nature. It's a simple ceremony but it will bind us for eternity and no one not even the minister of magic can break the bond. It's totally legal."  
  
"That's a good idea Dray. The full moon is in two weeks. Do you want to do it them or wait until the next."  
  
"I love you Harry, I'm ready to marry you this moon if you're ready too. As for making love I can wait to make you mine." Draco kissed Harry and slipped his hand underneath Harry's shirt to caress a nipple. He passed his tongue over his lover's lips demanding entry. Harry was eager to comply. Things were just heating up when they felt someone's magic coming nearer. They knew the other boys were coming to bed. With one last kiss Harry made his way back to his own bed. "Man this is going to be two weeks of pure torture." He groaned when he noticed the problem that his make out session left him with. He looked over at Draco who seemed to be suffering from the same problem.  
  
After a few hours everyone was finally asleep Draco tip toed to Harry's bed. He gently shook his boyfriend who had dosed off. "Wake up sleeping beauty, we have work to do."  
  
They both got underneath their invisibility cloaks while still holding hands so they wouldn't loose each other in the halls. Harry led Draco towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor using the marauder's map to make sure they didn't get caught. Draco was puzzled when they stopped in front of the bathroom door.  
  
(Er... Harry aren't we going to the chamber of secrets?)  
  
(Yes the entrance is in the bathroom.)  
  
Draco was shocked. (Merlin, Salazar sure had weird ideas. He probably took sick pleasure from going into the girl's bathroom. To each is own I guess.)  
  
Harry was snickering; leave it to Draco to find the situation kinky. In the bathroom the boys took off their cloaks. Harry walked up to the sinks and spoke parceltongue. -–OPEN--. Draco's eyes went wide. (I...I understood what you said. OMG I understood parceltongue. I always wanted to speak to snakes. Wait a minute I remember what the Unicorn King said. I'm a beast speaker and I will probably get be able to understand all kinds of animals as I get stronger.)  
  
Harry turned around to get a look at his boyfriend who was pacing the floor talking to himself. (Dray, calm down you're starting to radiate power. Too much and the castle will let Dumbledore know. Come on love its ok. It's a good thing to be able to talk to animals we might make new allies that way.)  
  
(You're right Harry.) Draco took a deep breath to calm himself down. He then took a good look at the entrance to the chamber which had opened while he was panicking.  
  
(We have to go down there?) He looked disgusted at the thought. (I am not going to dirty my robes.)  
  
Harry gave and exasperated sigh and jumped down the tunnel. When he landed he turned around to wait for Draco. After a few minutes he finally came down. He looked totally green when he saw the rat bones that littered the floor. He raised his wand and banished all the bones, and then he used a spell to freshen the air around them. (I don't want to get sick every time we come here.)  
  
Harry knew that Draco hated anything that wasn't perfectly clean or in order. "It must be a Malfoy thing." He though. (I guess we can spend our first night in the chamber making sure every thing is ready. We can clean and set up a training area.)  
  
(Good idea Harry we can also set up living quarters just in case we have to hide down here. We'll need a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and I'd like a library where we can study new spells. We can bring our books here and copy the other ones we need from the school library.)  
  
"Alright Dray, you get to work on the cleaning since you're familiar with the spells required and I'll handle the living quarters. I'll start with the bedroom." He looked at Draco with lust in his eyes. He took him in his arms and kissed him until they both needed to get some air. Harry caressed his lover's body promising that once he was done they would have time to "play". With one last kiss both boys separated to go and do their work.  
  
It took a few hours for Draco to get the chamber clean enough for his taste. When he got to the corpse of the basilic he shuddered at the thought that it was his Harry that had killed the beast. He decided to keep the parts of the snake that would be good for potions. Since those ingredients were so rare they were worth a fortune. Draco who had always wanted to be a potions master like his godfather. He knew exactly what to keep and what to throw away. Once that was done he went in search of Harry who was still working on their new rooms.  
  
When he got to the new rooms he saw that Harry was placing the finishing touches to the library. He decided to visit the rest of the rooms while Harry finished his task. The bedroom was quite stunning; furnished with light colored oak wood furniture. The bedroom had a large queen size four poster bed. The bedding was in tones of navy and silver. A thick silver colored rug covered the whole floor. Two dressers, one on each side of the room were waiting for the boys clothes. In a corner were two desks.  
  
The bathroom was bigger than the prefect's. White marble floors let to a bathtub which could easily fit six people. In the corner was a shower with four shower heads. A full length mirror covered a whole wall. On some shelves were navy and silver towels. Draco continued his tour to the kitchen. It was very modern. Very muggle. Harry had used a spell to keep the appliances working even in Hogwarts. In the middle of the kitchen was an oak table and two chairs.  
  
Draco made his way back to the library. It was a quarter of the size of the one at school. All the shelves were still empty. In an alcove Harry had placed a couple of desk, a couch and a few comfortable chairs in front of a fireplace.  
  
"You did a great job Harry. I love it. Now let's try the bed to see if its comfortable. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and started to unbutton his shirt. Kissing, licking and biting his way down. Harry was caught in a world of sensations. He didn't want Draco to stop, but he needed his release. Just when he was about to come Draco stopped and dragged him into the bedroom. "Harry I love you and I want to make love to you." He placed a finger on his lover's lips so he wouldn't interrupt. "But I also want to wait for our wedding night. It will be more special for us that way."  
  
"I love you too Dray, When the time is right we will make love." Then with a wicked grin he started undressing Draco. "There's no reason we can't have fun until then." He quickly finished taking off his lover's clothes. Soon all that was heard in the chamber were moans and screams of ecstasy... 


	12. chapter 11

HI everyone, I had a good laugh when I read the reviews. Sorry about the thong and tongue thing. What can I say; I always had a warped sense of humor. Here is another chapter I hope you like it. I will be gone for the weekend so it will take a few days for something else to come out.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Mind speech is ( ) and parceltongue is -- --  
  
On with the story...  
  
OUTSMARTING THE MARAUDERS OR NOT  
  
Two weeks had passed since the return to school. Lessons were going well, Sirius and Remus had become the schools favorite teachers; they were fair to all houses and their lessons were always fun. The kids learned a lot faster with two teachers helping them out. They were quickly catching up to the level to which they should be. The students were even saying that the potions professor was even taking points from his own house once in a while. Up to now it was a good start of school.  
  
Harry and Draco were exited, it was the day they would sneak out to the forest to get married. Draco having had experience in keeping his feelings hidden was having no trouble acting like nothing important was going on. Harry on the other hand was distracted all day. He kept looking at his watch; it was like he wanted time to go faster. He kept thinking of how to get pass Sirius and Remus who no doubt would be roaming the forest because of Remus' change.  
  
Sirius had noticed that the boys seemed to be hiding something. He kept a close eye on them. They often disappeared at night. He was thinking of "borrowing" the marauders map to follow them one night. Whatever they were hiding must be important. He noticed that sometimes when they were talking and one of them would say something and the other would have a funny look and they would suddenly go silent. But it looked like the conversation was silently continuing; they would shake their heads and move their hands just like two people talking but no noise was coming out of their mouth. Sirius was intrigued. Harry seemed preoccupied today and Draco kept glancing at his boyfriend like he wanted to warn him to calm down.  
  
"Remus, do you find that Harry is acting very strange lately?"  
  
"Yes I can smell that he is nervous and exited about something. I can also smell that off of Draco but he hides it better. I overheard them whispering something about the full moon earlier. Do you think they are up to something?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to Harry's dorm and I'm going to borrow the map. I'll do that while they are in defense class so this way you can make sure that they don't catch me. Tonight if they go somewhere I'll be able to follow them. They've been sneaking around since the beginning of the school year."  
  
"Be careful, you don't want to loose Harry's trust by looking in his things. You will follow tonight but if you don't find anything you will give them back the map tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. "Would you please reminding me why I love you so much?" Sirius took Remus in his arms and kissed him, leaving Remus weak in the knees. "Oh yes, now I remember." He whispered. They broke apart when they heard the students outside their door.  
  
"Come in kids. Good afternoon class. Today we will be learning about the Patronus charm. Raise you hand if you can perform the charm already."  
  
Harry, Draco and a few more raised their hands.  
  
While the class was listening to Remus; Sirius sneaked out of the class and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He went to Harry's dorm and found the map in his trunk. He placed the map in his pocket and made his way back to class just in time to see Remus give a demonstration of the patronus. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a white silvery wolf came out of his wand.  
  
"Harry please come up here and show us your patronus."  
  
Harry made his way to the front of the class. Took out his wand and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM". Thinking he would see the familiar stag; he was shocked to see a beautiful unicorn come out of his wand. It ran across the room a few times before disappearing. Remus was also surprised, he never heard of the patronus form changing for anyone. He told Harry to sit down and called on Draco to come up.  
  
"Draco what is your patronus form?'  
  
"It's a dragon."  
  
"Ok anytime you're ready."  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" He was also shocked to see that his patronus was now in the form of a phoenix. Oh my, this may cause them trouble. He looked at Harry and shook his head. (Omg Harry, how do we explain that?)  
  
(Let's just act like we don't understand it ourselves. The innocent look should do it.)  
  
"Professor Lupin, what happened to my dragon? I don't understand why my patronus is now a phoenix." Draco looked at Remus and gave him his best innocent lost child look. "Man I should be an actor" he though.  
  
Remus was not fooled; he had seen the look the boys had exchanged. He could tell that they knew what was going on. 'Something in their lives must have changed. The patronus never changes form. This is interesting." He turned towards Sirius and gave him a signal that meant to warn him to keep a sharper eye out on the boys. "We'll have to get Severus to help us out; after all he's the best at sneaking around."  
  
Harry and Draco left class with the feeling they were being followed. But every time they turned around they couldn't see anyone.  
  
(I have a bad feeling that we didn't fool them in there. Your godfather and uncle are two very smart wizards so I don't think we can trick them so easily.)Harry just looked at his lover and shrugged. Draco took Harry's hands in his. (Tonight will be special love. We will use our cloaks to go down to the chamber to get the dress robes that we found yesterday and from there we will make our way to the forest.) They had found two new dress robes on their beds in the chamber of secrets with a note attached to them. It had said "Congratulations on your wedding ceremony. The spirit of the magical creatures will be with you as you start your new journey as one." It had been signed Phoenix Lord and Unicorn King. Harry's robe were spun of gold with the picture of a phoenix embroidered in silver on the back. Draco's were silver with a golden unicorn on its back.  
  
A few hours later they were both ready to sneak out to get to the chamber. Harry had not been able to find the map. This kind of worried him a little but he had no time to think about it too much. They hid under their invisibility cloaks and went out of the Gryffindor tower. Neither of them noticed that they were being followed. They made their way to the girl's bathroom and took off their cloak. Sirius who was under his own cloak watched as the boys made their way to the sinks. Draco smiled at Harry before turning towards the sink and spoke the words of parceltongue to open the chamber. He had been practicing with the help of Harry. They could now carry a conversation in parceltongue when they alone. To say that Sirius was shocked to hear Draco speak the snake language was an understatement.  
  
Both boys jumped in the tunnel and made their way towards their secret rooms. Sirius followed quietly. He could hear the boy's conversation.  
  
"I can't wait until after the ceremony so I can finally make you mine. Harry I've waited a long time for this moment. Can you believe that in a few hours we will be married?"  
  
"What I can't believe is that we are able to do all this without getting caught. You know Dray I hate keeping secrets from my family and friends. I wonder if we could contact the Phoenix Lord and ask him if we can at least tell a few people." Harry sat on his bed holding his head. "I can't stand all this secrecy. I know we can't have Voldemort know about us but telling Remus, Sirius and Severus shouldn't place us in danger."  
  
"I know Harry, let's get through tonight and when we come to our full powers we'll try to contact the Phoenix Lord and Unicorn King and ask them. Now we must get dressed."  
  
Sirius watched as the boys went to the dressers to get their clothes out. He was amazed when he saw the dress robes. Harry found a box near his dress robe. When he opened it he was surprised to see a small gold crown and ring. The crown itself was just a small band of gold about and half inch wide with rubies and diamonds scattered on it. They ring was shaped like the head of phoenix with ruby eyes. He placed the jewelry on himself and turned around to see how Draco looked.  
  
His lover looked beautiful wearing his silver robes. He also had a crown of silver with emeralds and diamonds, his ring was shaped in the head of a unicorn with emerald eyes. Draco had let his shoulder length hair loose. Harry kissed him and caressed his cheek with his fingers.  
  
He took a few steps back and held out his hands. In a formal voice he spoke to Draco.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Grand Lord of Unicorns it is my honor to escort you to our wedding ceremony in the dark forest."  
  
"Harry James Potter, Grand Phoenix Lord it his my honor to go with you to our wedding ceremony in the dark forest."  
  
Both boys bowed to each other then Draco took Harry's hand. "Come love it is time for our wedding. May the powers of nature guide us and protect us." They started glowing and their power could easily be felt.  
  
Sirius was in awe. "Omg what's going here, are the boys really the Grand Phoenix Lord and Grand Unicorn Lord. I though those were just legends from a long time ago. He followed them until he got to the entrance of the chamber. He levitated himself out of the chamber just in time, because Harry had given the command for the entrance to close. He kept on following them as they made their way to the dark forest. After walking for twenty minutes the stopped at a clearing. The moonlight illuminated everything around them. It gave the trees a eerie glow.  
  
Harry and Draco faced each other and smiled. They held one hand and the other was placed on the other's hear. While they were getting ready; all kinds of magical creatures made their way to the clearing to witness the ceremony. Sirius sat next to a tree. He would let his godson know that he witnessed his wedding ceremony tomorrow. He just wished that Remus could be here. He heard a branch crack right next to him. He turned around and came face to face with a familiar brown and gray werewolf. He knew that Remus had taken his potion so he wasn't afraid of his lover. Werewolves never hurt their mates. Remus gave him a questioning look. The werewolf in him felt happy for the couple standing in the middle of the clearing, but the human in him was puzzled.  
  
Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. "I found out a lot, but right now is not the time to talk about it, sit down and watch the ceremony with me."  
  
By now both boys were brightly glowing with the power of their auras. Harry's aura was a beautiful golden color while Draco's was silver.  
  
Harry started the ceremony "I Harry James Potter take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy as my husband. By the powers of the moon, stars and all the forces of nature. I Grand Phoenix Lord take thee Grand Lord of Unicorns as my soul mate. I promise to love and protect you forever and a day. You are my live, my love, my everything." Harry took his phoenix ring and placed it on Draco's finger. The glowing intensified. Draco took a deep breath his eyes never leaving Harry's.  
  
"I Draco Lucius Malfoy take thee Harry James Potter as my husband. By the powers of the moon, stars and all the forces of nature. I Grand Lord of Unicorns take thee Grand Phoenix Lord as my soul mate. I promise to love you and protect you forever and a day. You are my life, my love my everything." He took his unicorn ring and placed it on Harry's finger.  
  
Both started chanting in some ancient language for a few minutes. Anyone watching could hardly keep their eyes open as the light around was so strong. Suddenly both boys took out their wands and yelled LUNARIAS AMORUS ETURNOS. As suddenly as it started the light disappeared. Draco leaned over and kissed his new husband. "I love you Harry". Harry held Draco in his arms and caressed his body. "I love you to Draco. Let's make our way to the castle. We still have a bit of unfinished business to do." He gave Draco a wicked smile. They kissed again and they could feel the passion and lust in each other. Still holding hands they made their way back to school. Sirius followed them again but stopped when they got to the bathroom. What he heard told him that it was not something that he wanted to watch.  
  
"So Harry now I finally get to make you mine. After tonight we will be joined in everyway possible. I love you so much. Let's go back down to our bedroom. I can't wait to feel myself inside of you."  
  
Harry blushed at the passionate words of his husband.  
  
"Come, Dray I want to feel all of you with a lot less clothes on you." Harry laughed as he slid down the tunnel. Draco soon followed him.  
  
Once the boys had gone back down towards the chamber Sirius made his way back to his own quarters. He knew he would find Remus there. They had a secret door that let them leave the castle without having to go through the front doors. It made things easier on Remus at this time of months. He went into their bedroom where he found the werewolf waiting for him. "Go to sleep love I'll tell you all about it in the morning." He laid down next to his lover and soon fell asleep too.  
  
Meanwhile in the chamber two lovers discovered the pleasures of making love. They both took turns to top. Their passion was great. It took a few hours for them to be sated. Ah! To be young and sixteen. They too fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up in the morning they would get quite the surprise... 


	13. chapter 12

Hi everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend. Here is my update that everyone has been screaming for. Just remember I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
I love you guys; it's so much fun to get positive feedback while writing. Now on with the story.  
  
A word for those who had been reading my other story, I've put that one on hold for now I kind of ran out of inspiration. So sorry. I you really want another chapter and I get enough people asking for it I'll think about it.  
  
THE SURPRISE PART ONE  
  
The next morning Remus got up early this was not his habit right after a full moon. He felt tired and felt pain in every part of his body. He kept thinking at something that happened during the night. "Was I dreaming, or did I really see Harry and Draco get married?" He shook Sirius awake. "Get up love, I had a real funky dream, well I'm not sure if it was a dream."  
  
Sirius who was slowly waking up mumbled something about stupid gits who rise too early in the morning.  
  
"Remus you weren't dreaming, I suggest we get Snape to come here, he will want to know what's going on too. I don't want to have to go through the whole story twice."  
  
Remus got up and got dressed before fire calling Snape. Once he was decent he went to the fire place and threw some floo powder in the flames. "Severus Snape."  
  
The potions master's head appeared in the fire place."  
  
"What do you two mutts want with me so early in the morning and on a Saturday morning too?"  
  
"Severus, Sirius found out something that concerns Harry and Draco, is it possible for you to come to our quarters; it's quite important."  
  
"Stand back I'll floo up."  
  
Remus just had time to back up a few feet before the potion master came through the flames. Sirius walked into the den just has Severus had came in.  
  
"Ah, good Severus please sit down, this will come as quite a surprise for you I'm sure."  
  
"Well Black what is it; I have important potions to brew for Poppy at the infirmary."  
  
Sirius sat down and looked at the two men who where staring at him expectantly. "All right, Harry and Draco have been sneaking around school late at night since the beginning of the year. I was curious to what was going on. It's not safe for them to be going around the school after dark. So I decided to follow them since I noticed they were acting a lot more peculiar yesterday. I "borrowed" the marauders map from Harry and took the rest of the day following them using my invisibility cloak. I used a special spell that we had invented in seventh year which hides our magical aura. So this way if anyone with the ability to sense others can't tell if they are being followed. I didn't want to take any chances in case this was just a false alarm. Nothing happened for the rest of the day, but a little after dark they both came out of the common room using their own invisibility cloak. I followed them to the second floor girl's bathroom. Inside the bathroom Draco proceeded to open the entrance to the chamber of secrets. He was talking parceltongue."  
  
He was cut off by Severus protesting about what he found out. "But Draco cannot speak parceltongue what the hell are you saying Black?"  
  
"Just listen to me Snape; you will understand as I tell my story, now just shut up and listen." Sirius got up and started pacing in front of the two men. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, once the entrance to the chamber opened I followed them inside. They led me to a set of rooms; it looked like a small apartment they had obviously added to the chamber. From what I saw there was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and another few rooms I didn't get a look at. I followed them to the bedrooms where the changed into some of the most magnificent robes I had ever seen. Then Harry called Draco the Grand Lord of Unicorns and asked him to go with him to the dark forest to get married. Draco replied that he was happy to go with the Grand Phoenix Lord. I couldn't believe it so I kept on following them to the forest. They came upon a clearing and started the ceremony. That's when you joined me Moony. I think you were led there by your animal instinct just like all the other creatures that were there. The ceremony was simple but very beautiful. The power I felt confirmed what the boys called themselves in the chamber earlier. Remus, Severus I know we all heard of the legend of the Unicorn Lord and Phoenix Lord that come to save the world when things get too desperate. Something tells me that the boys are the chosen ones. What should we do now?"  
  
Severus was speechless and couldn't think of what to say. Remus had a pensive look like he was debating their next move. Finally Remus got up and looked at the other two.  
  
"I think we should go and wait for them to leave the chamber and confront them before we go to Dumbledore. Have them explain their story to us. If they kept something as important as this from us; then there must be a reason. I want to talk to them first before judging them."  
  
"For once Lupin I think you're making some sense. I know Draco wouldn't hide something from me unless it was very important to do so. Maybe we should go now before others wake up and start walking in the corridors. And let's use that spell to hide our auras that you mentioned. This way we can surprise them, and catch them in the act."  
  
The three men made their way silently to the girl's bathroom. There they waited sitting against the back wall where the boys were most likely not to notice them when they came up. They waited almost an hour before the entrance to the chamber opened...  
  
Meanwhile in the chamber of secrets the two boys were waking up too.  
  
"Good morning love" Two beautiful emerald eyes were shinning with a new light of power. The blond slowly turned towards his husband and smiled. His eyes too seemed to be glowing with power this morning but when he saw Harry his eyes went wide.  
  
"Omg Harry what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean love?"  
  
"Your hair is a lot longer than it was last night and you have more muscles. Wow you look really hot Harry."  
  
"Well love you've changed too. Your hair is now completely white and is also much longer, and you're even paler than before. Your eyes are glowing. How are we going to keep things secret now?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should try to find a glamour spell so we can hide our changes. Let's get up and take a shower, after last night I feel all sticky. Merlin, Harry that was a beautiful night. I love you more than ever now."  
  
"I love you too Dray, now my Lord Unicorn will you join me in a quick shower. We have to get out of here before too many people notice were gone."  
  
Draco followed Harry into the shower. Seeing his naked lover gave him wicked ideas of what he wanted to do in the shower. He grabbed Harry and pushed him against the wall where he started to ravish the raven haired sex god. "I think I'll take the time to discover your new body." He purred in Harry's ear. He started kissing Harry until they both had to come up for air. Then he made his way down to his nipples, he sucked on each until he heard his lover moan in ecstasy. He kept on kissing him leaving a trail of bite marks until he reached Harry's navel in which he dipped his tongue. Harry's breath was now coming in sharp gasps. He looked up to see his lover's eyes looking at him with lust and hunger. He smirked and licked his lips. Then he took all of Harry in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and sucking softly. Soon Harry came in his mouth were he swallowed all of what he had to offer.  
  
After that Harry had been able to regain his senses he fell to his knees and kissed Draco tasting himself in the process. He pushed Draco against the side of the shower stall and proceeded to give him back all of what he got earlier. After they were done both were holding each other kissing and basking in the after glow of their love making. Harry suddenly stood up and held his hand towards the blond to help him get up. "Come on love, we really got to get out of here. If we don't make an appearance in the great Hall; Sirius and Remus are bound to search for us."  
  
When they were both dressed they made their way to the exit that led to the girl's bathroom. Harry told the door to open and took Draco in his arms were he proceeded to levitate them out of the chamber. Neither noticed that he had not taken out his wand. As they exited the chamber Harry told the doorway to close. They both didn't notice the three men sitting in the shadows of the bathroom.  
  
Draco stood up brushing his clothes, he always felt a little dirty when he came out of the chamber. "You know Harry when we graduate; I'm going to take you on a long trip for our honeymoon. Somewhere nice and warm, where we don't have to wear so many clothes."  
  
"Seeing me naked is all you want, you pervert." Harry was smiling at his husband. He finally got a good look at Draco. "Wow Draco I think you grew at least three inches since last night. Your hair is almost to the bottom of your back. You know I think we're beginning to take on the physical resemblance to our animagus form. I didn't know that was possible."  
  
"It shouldn't be possible" said Draco as he was looking at himself in the mirror. "Merlin Harry, you're right my hair is now pure white. Oh how are we going to explain our sudden changes? Harry I'm not the only one who grew a few inches last night."  
  
Harry was now almost 6 feet tall and his black hair now had a few streaks of red. He was now quite muscular, not like a body builder but well toned. His skin was tanned just like someone who spent his whole days in the sun. His eyes radiated power and strength. Draco was now just as tall has Harry but instead of being muscular like him he was thinner but still toned. He was graceful on his feet. He was more beautiful than he had ever been. There was something very pure about him. His eyes also radiated power and kindness.  
  
"All right love, time to go... Hey isn't that your map Harry?" Draco was looking at a piece of folded parchment lying on the floor.  
  
"Yes it's is the marauder's map. What is it doing here?"  
  
Harry took the map and opened it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Suddenly the school appeared in front of their eyes. They were both looking at their position when their eyes went wide. They both looked at each other and gulped before turning around and looking at the three adults in the room with them.  
  
Sirius took that moment to come out of the shadows. "Hello boys, care to explain why you both are now coming out of the chamber of secrets." Sirius gave them both a look that said I already know but I want to hear it from you.  
  
(Merlin Harry, how the hell did they find out about us?)  
  
(I don't know Dray, should we erase their memories?)  
  
Draco looked at his fuming godfather. He gulped and said "Hello Sev." The potion master seemed to have trouble controlling his anger. "Please explain to me Draco why you're talking about honeymoons and changes with Mr. Potter." He stood in front of the boy with his arms crossed waiting for a response.  
  
(Dray, I really don't want to hide this from them, how about we get them to swear to a wizard's oath so that they can't tell anyone. Then we'll explain everything to them.)  
  
(Yeah, I think that will do. And with them knowing if ever we need help in our training we can always go to one of them, I'm sure they would help.)  
  
Harry took a step towards the three men. "I will tell you everything but all of you must take a wizard's oath that you will not tell anyone. Or I will have to obliviate you. Draco and I really need your support right now please say you'll take the oath."  
  
Remus was the first to speak, his werewolf instinct told him this was for the greater good. "I swear a wizard's oath that I will take your secret to my grave."  
  
Sirius was next to take the oath. He gave his godson a smile and a hug. "I swear a wizard's oath that I will take your secret to my grave."  
  
Severus shook his head in exasperation. Then he got a good look at his godson. "Well I've never seen Draco so happy, maybe I should do this. What's another secret anyway." He was brought out of his thoughts by Draco placing a hand on his arm. He had a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
The potion master gave a small smile to the boy. "I swear a wizard's oath that I will take your secret to my grave."  
  
Both boys let out breath they didn't know they were holding. They both said the incantation to bind the other wizards to their oath. Once this was done Harry summoned five chairs so that they could all sit down while they told their tale. They started with the events from the summer leading up to the night before when they got married.  
  
Remus looked at them and asked "Do you both know that the ceremony you performed binds you for eternity, in life and in death. If one of you dies then so will the other one a few hours later."  
  
"Yes we know Remus, If something were to happen to Draco I don't think I would want to live, you see he is my soul mate and the love of my life. We both have come to this world for a purpose and that is to beat the evil that is Voldemort. When we are done and only then will we be able to have a normal life."  
  
Severus who was listening seemed to be deep in thought. He got up and started pacing in front of everyone. "Draco when you got married last night I assume you consummated your marriage."  
  
"Er...yes we did." He suddenly found his hands interesting.  
  
"And who was on top?" asked the smirking potions professor.  
  
Harry seemed too shocked by the questions to speak. He was embarrassed to have his sex life discussed in front of his adoptive parents.  
  
"SEV, that's quite a personal question, don't you think?" Draco was fuming.  
  
"Look Draco I don't want to go into details but it's important for me to know, since I'll be the one giving you the potions you'll require."  
  
"What are you talking about Severus?" Remus and Sirius were now looking at the potion master curiously.  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you the day we came to Grimauld place when we were injured? The reason why the Dark Lord wanted Draco. He wanted him because of the fact that he was physically changed to be able to carry children. Now I'll ask the question again. Did you top Mr. Potter?"  
  
Realizing what the professor was implying made Harry feel faint. "Thank Merlin I'm actually already sitting down."  
  
Draco looked at his lover and answered. "Yes he did, twice actually." The blush on Harry's cheeks was made worse by those words.  
  
(Draco are you telling me you might be pregnant.)  
  
(Yes Harry, I'm sorry I completely forgot about it. We weren't thinking of much else than making love last night. Let's not panic before we know for sure.)  
  
(Dray I don't know if I'm ready to have a child, we're only sixteen and still have to defeat the worst Dark Lord in history.)  
  
(I know Harry, I'm not ready for parenthood either.)  
  
Draco turned to speak to Severus. "Sev, I think we should go to your quarters and make the potion for the pregnancy test."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and showed him the way to Severus' private chambers. It was a very subdued group that passed through the halls. Sirius was holding Remus' hand in a death grip. "Please let this be a false alarm, they're much too young to start a family." He kept chanting this to himself hoping that his worst nightmare wouldn't come true.  
  
(Draco if you are pregnant, just remember that I love you and will be with you every step of the way.)  
  
(I know Harry, but if I am there is no way we will be able to keep anything secret anymore. I mean how the hell do you hide a child?)  
  
(We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.)  
  
The men entered the potion master's private quarters. Harry was surprised to see that the professor's room had colors that were not black or green. Actually the room had tones of dark blue and light blue mixed with creams and caramel colors. It was a very cozy and comfortable sight that greeted them.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes when he saw the reaction the others had to his quarters.  
  
"You guys do realize that my usual charming personality is a mask I wear to hide my true allegiance to the Slytherin children. I am human you know.  
  
Draco was smirking at Harry. "Yes we Slytherins are always hiding our feelings it's a mater of survival."  
  
(Oh I know Dray that you don't have much to hide from me, I saw all I wanted to see last night.) Harry winked at his blushing lover.  
  
Sirius saw the blush on Draco's cheeks. "Funny Harry didn't say anything out loud." He kept on observing them. It seemed like they were communicating without speaking.  
  
"Harry can you and Draco mind speak?" He asked.  
  
"Er... yes we can."  
  
(Oh shit, I guess were busted.)  
  
(Well my Lord Phoenix, if you could just keep your perverted thoughts to yourself and stop making me blush every five minutes maybe we could keep it a secret from the rest of school at least.) Draco was glaring at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we won't tell anyone. Besides Sirius and I are also capable of mind speech. It comes with being soul mates. Ours is probably not as strong as yours since we were separated for a few years but it's getting stronger every day. Remus smiled at Sirius.  
  
Severus was getting impatient with were the conversation was heading. "Now gentlemen, if I could get your attention. Draco I will need a few drop of blood for the potion once I'm done. It's a quick potion to make so please sit down while I get to work."  
  
After and awkward fifteen minutes of silence Severus called Draco over so he could get some blood. Taking a few drops he chanted a spell over the cauldron as he mixed in the blood. The potion went from red to blue. Draco and Severus turned to each other. No one could tell what the look they gave each other meant.  
  
Draco made his way to Harry who was watching him sit down next to him.  
  
"Well love?"  
  
Draco turned towards Harry and held his hands. "Harry I'm ..."  
  
He 


	14. chapter 13

Hi everyone. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really am having a blast writing this. I would like to say that I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I'm dirt poor so please don't sue. This is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for. I know I'm evil for leaving you waiting like this. I do my best.  
  
Remember mind speech is indicated with ( )  
  
THE SURPRISE PART DEUX  
  
"Harry, I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry was totally flabbergasted. "Ok what do we do now? You won't be able to train with me. Or a least I don't think so." He was still holding his husband's hands.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at the young couple. They knew that the boys certainly had not planned to start a family so quickly. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We will do all we can to help both of you. Draco you will need a glamour charm placed on you so that no one can tell you're pregnant. If people find out they'll start asking questions you don't want to answer. Harry you will begin you training with one of us. Draco you can always study and learn spells while Harry learns how to use them. And as soon that you have the baby you can start on your own training." Everyone was surprised that it was Sirius who was level headed.  
  
"You're right professor Black. I will study and help Harry learn new spells. I can still train in my beast speaking and empath abilities. I can learn to be an animagus since my form is bigger that me it will not hurt the child."  
  
Severus looked at his godson. "What is your form Draco?"  
  
"I'm a unicorn."  
  
"What! You're a magical creature. That can't be, no one is able to have a magical form."  
  
"Well Harry and I have magical form as the Phoenix Lord he can change into a phoenix and for me as the Unicorn Lord I can change into a unicorn. It is one of the changes we mentioned earlier."  
  
Harry took his husband in his arms. (I wish we could get some time alone so we could discuss our child.)  
  
(Harry we can go back to the chamber it is after all Saturday, we can go to the dorm and change into new clothes and then make our way back to our rooms.)  
  
The boys got up and told the three guardians that they needed some time alone to talk about their new responsibilities, they told them they would go to the chamber for the day. If anyone asked about them; they told them to say they were just looking for time alone, and that they were somewhere in the castle.  
  
Harry and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor tower. They met a few of their friends and told them they were going to hide out in an old secret room they had found. They wanted privacy. Ron looked at his friends like he had never seen them before. He noticed the physical change the boys had gone through. "What the hell happened to them?" he tough. He knew they were hiding something but he also knew that they wouldn't tell him unless they wanted to. He felt left out of his friendship with Harry. He excused himself from the two boys and made his way to the lake to sit down and think.  
  
Meanwhile the two young Lords were taking their time changing into new clothes. In between every piece of clothes they would put on they would stop to kiss or caress each other.  
  
(Let's hurry and get back to the chamber before I take you on this very bed.) Draco was licking his lips looking at Harry as he was getting dressed. He like what he saw. The changes had been really good for Harry.  
  
Harry noticing the state in which Draco was decided that the blond could certainly not walk in the halls with such a noticeable problem. He pushed him back towards the bed and placed a privacy charm on the room. No one would be able to interrupt them. He slowly undressed his husband. He kissed every piece of skin that he uncovered. When he got to his lover's stomach he placed his hands over their unborn child. "I just found out about you little one, but I already love you." He kissed the spot where his hands had been resting. He looked up to see his love with tears in his eyes. He came back up to kiss Draco. His lover took advantage of that to undress Harry. They were soon caressing each other and discovering their bodies once again. Harry was careful when he entered his lover, he was a bit scared of hurting the child. "You don't have to be so careful love; you won't hurt the little one. Pleas go faster." Draco moaned. Harry picked up the pace and soon both of them were moaning with pleasure. All too soon they both climaxed screaming each other's name. A few minutes later when they were both able to get their breath back Harry looked at Draco and said ;"Merlin, Draco I can't keep my hands off of you what will I do when we go back to class?"  
  
Draco was laughing, "We'll have to do what all other horny students do I guess."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Picture Hagrid snogging professor McGonagal"  
  
"Ewww... that's gross, yes that would definitely get a few problems to go down."  
  
Draco was laughing so hard he almost fell of the bed. Harry grabbed him and pulled him closer to him. He loved to hear Draco laugh it was almost musical. They both looked at each other and smiled. (Let's get dressed love, and make our way to the chamber. And this time Harry keep your hands to yourself.) Draco smirked but then was hit by a flying pillow. He looked at his husband shocked. Then he decided to get back at the other boy. He waved his hand and all the pillows in the room flew and hit Harry. It was two happy and laughing Gryffindors that walked the halls heading towards the second floor girl's bathroom. They made sure they were not followed before going in. Once in the chamber they decided to talk about what they would do when the baby came  
  
"Dray I'm kind of getting exited about this baby, I always wanted to have a family. I was so happy when Sirius and Remus adopted me; I finally had someone that loved me. When we became a couple my life was fuller and now with a baby on the way I just don't know what to say. I'm scared, exited, confused, happy, one minute I feel like I'm walking on air and the next I feel like I'm falling and can't stop." Harry looked at Draco who was sitting on their bed. He couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to be married to the beautiful blond.  
  
"Harry I'm nervous too, I mean if ever Voldemort found out about this child, our lives would be spent just hiding from him. Maybe we can ask the Unicorn King and Phoenix Lord to help us."  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco and closed his eyes and went into a trance. He was trying to contact the Phoenix Lord. After a few minutes he was able to talk with him. He asked him to come and bring the Unicorn King with him. Draco and he had very important business to talk about. The Phoenix Lord told him they would be there soon. Harry cut the connection and opened his eyes to see Draco lying next to him looking worried.  
  
"Harry what were you doing, I was trying to talk to you but you weren't answering."  
  
"I was in a trance talking to the Phoenix Lord. I asked him to come and see us and also to bring the Unicorn King with him."  
  
"Are they coming?"  
  
"Yes they will be here soon."  
  
"Good now if you don't mind it's been quite an exiting morning. I think I'll take a nap."  
  
Harry kissed his husband on the forehead "Sleep well love, I'll watch over you."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and though that it was nice to have someone love and care for him. "If he's so protective now, what will he do when I actually start getting big with our child?" He soon fell asleep with a smile on his lips.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair reading when he felt someone come near him. He lifted his head to see the Phoenix Lord, Unicorn King and someone he didn't recognize come towards him. They bowed to Harry when they got close enough. Harry looked at the stranger, she was very pretty. She wasn't very tall, only about five feet tall. She had long blond hair and two pointy ears. He recognized her as an elf. She also bowed before him. He really didn't like people bowing to him but he knew it was inevitable.  
  
"Grand Lord Phoenix, we have come, since you have summoned us. How may we be of assistance?"  
  
"This morning Draco and I found out that he has become pregnant the night of our bonding. We need help with concealing the pregnancy and hiding the child once he or she will be born."  
  
"We are happy for you young Master. We will help you to the best of our abilities. Now for the concealment charm Master Draco will probably have to start using it during his third month of pregnancy. Don't be surprised if his pregnancy only last six to seven months."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean, I though pregnancy lasted nine months."  
  
"There are two reasons why Master Draco's pregnancy will be shorter. First is that male pregnancy is usually a month shorter than women's. Being as powerful as you both are; will speed up the process. And as per hiding the child we can arrange for an elf to come here and take care of the baby during the day. I believe Queen Adira wanted to talk to you about that very subject." The Phoenix Lord extended his wing to indicate the elf that was standing next to him.  
  
She came to Harry and bowed to him. She smiled and looked at the sleeping form on the bed. "He will need lots of rest the first few weeks of his pregnancy. He will not be able to use too much wandless magic until his third month. Then his body will have adjusted to the situation. I think your guardians already know of the situation and that one of them is a potions master. That will be good; he will certainly help in keeping Master Draco healthy. I will send some of my healers here when the time comes for the birth. I will also send a nanny that will stay with you and take care of the child until you are able to let your secret out. Don't worry my Lord we magical creatures like to help each other out. It will be an honor to the Elves to aid in taking care of your child and possible future children."  
  
Harry was surprised that the solution had been so easy. "Thank you all for your help, it will ease the pressure we were starting to feel. We know our duty is to save this world form old Tommy boy but we're also happy to be able to have a life during this time." He turned around when he heard Draco waking up.  
  
Draco got up and sat in bed. He looked at the new people in his bedroom. They turned and bowed to him. Draco almost rolled his eyes at them, he felt just like Harry about people bowing and calling him Master, he didn't like it. "Did I hear you correctly when you said the elves would help us take care of our child?"  
  
"Yes Master Draco we will help you as you carry and deliver your little one." The pretty elf Queen smiled at him. He got out of bed and gave Harry a hug and kiss. Relief was evident on his face. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the day passed with the Phoenix Lord teaching the glamour spell to Draco. It was a combination of glamour and shield spell which would protect the child from any stray spells during one of his classes.  
  
Meanwhile the Unicorn King added a new room to the ones that already existed. It was a beautiful nursery. The ceiling had been charmed to look like the sky with white fluffy clouds. The walls were painted to look like the enchanted Emerald Forest. Once in a while a unicorn would walk in the forest and stand by a small pond, other beautiful creatures would also appear. The crib and other pieces of furniture were made of a very light colored wood. And the bedding was in all the colors of the rainbow. It was a very beautiful and happy looking room. Their baby would be well taken care of and would want for nothing.  
  
After the training and renovations the three magical creatures bid farewell to their Lords. The disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry and Draco decided to make their way back to the dorms.  
  
Later that evening the boys were in the Gryffindor common room; they were happy just to sit and talk with their friends and play games. They knew that soon the real training would start now that they both had received their full powers.... 


	15. chapter 14

HI everyone, sorry I've taken so long to update. Actually I've started another story but this one I'll only put on this site when I'm done so people don't have to wait to long to get the updates.  
  
Oh, and for the last time I know not that thong and tongue are not the same things. LOL  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co. So on with the story.  
  
The next three weeks went on without incident. They boys could easily disappear to start their training. Draco had learned to control his empath abilities and was getting better by the day at his beast speaking. He also noticed that the students kept looking at him with lust in their eyes. He couldn't understand why.  
  
(Harry, why are all the students looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?)  
  
(Draco ever since the change you have just become beautiful beyond words. When you walk into a room everyone notices. There is a purity about you that seem to draw everyone to you. Do you remember the reaction that we had the fist time we saw unicorns in Hagrid's class. Everyone was in awe at their beauty and that they were one of the purest creatures that exist. I think it's your unicorn side that is doing this to you.)  
  
(Harry I think we should make everyone understand that our relationship a little more serious than they think, I don't want someone to get ideas and attack me. I see how they look at me, like they want to shag me or something. I don't want to take a chance that someone hurts our baby.)  
  
(You're right Dray, maybe we should let them think that we're engaged. This way I can send a loud and clear message that you are not available and anyone thinking differently will have to deal with me.)  
  
Draco laughed when he saw the serious look that Harry had on his face. He leaned towards Harry and kissed soundly on the lips. "I love you Harry Potter." He said it loud enough so that a large amount of people around them would hear. "Yes I'll marry you." He knew that the rumors would spread like wild fire around school.  
  
(Good move Dray now it won't take time before the whole school knows just how serious we are and they will leave us alone.)  
  
They didn't notice some of the Slytherins giving each other funny looks. One of them got up and left for the owlry. Their master should know about this.  
  
A few days later Draco started feeling the affect of morning sickness and found himself in the bathroom throwing up a few times. Severus gave him a potion that would help settle his stomach. Draco smiled at him gratefully. They had become close since the summer and the potion master had even started to be friendly with Harry and his guardians. All five of them knew that they would be spending lots of time together during the coming months so they had placed their differences behind them.  
  
They had a hell of a time evading Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore's questions. They could not get anymore innocents involved with their fight.  
  
Harry's spell casting was becoming stronger and quicker. Remus was a great dueling teacher but what surprised them was the skill that Severus held in that department. He finally admitted that he also had his mastery in defense against the dark arts and a black belt in judo a muggle fighting technique. His explanation was "You can never be prepared enough when spying on a dark lord like Voldemort."  
  
So the training began. Draco practiced sending spell to they other wizards and they would jump out of the way. Draco was getting better and faster at sending spells at moving targets. His accuracy was increased tenfold. His spells also got stronger and more powerful with time. Sometimes when he got tired his shield would glow silver and the others would know that he had reached his limit for the day. Harry would insist that he go to their bedroom and take a nap. Draco would grumble unhappily but then he would soon fall asleep. Harry would look at him fondly while he slept telling himself how lucky he was to have such a wonderful husband. While Draco slept in their room in the chamber he would take off the glamour hiding his stomach and Harry would be able to see a small mound appear beneath his love's clothing. It was amazing that Draco was only one moth pregnant but already he had to use the glamour. The Unicorn King had said that it should take him three month for him to start showing; Harry just didn't understand what was going on. He decided to contact the Elvin queen to have one of her healers examine Draco to see if everything was going as planned.  
  
A few hours later Queen Adira showed up with and older elf who bowed when he saw Harry.  
  
"Welcome your Highness, please both of you sit down. My husband should be waking up soon. I would like for your healer to examine Draco, the pregnancy is showing a lot quicker than it should. He is only one month along and already you can see the bulge in his stomach."  
  
The old healer who had a pensive look on his face replied "This could mean two things Lord; either the Unicorn Lord is more powerful that we though or he is expecting more that one baby."  
  
Harry almost fell off his chair when the healer mentioned more than one baby. He looked towards the bedroom wishing that Draco would just wake up so the could examine him. After a few minutes he got his wish when a very sleepy Draco walked into the room. He was surprised the see the queen in front of him. Both elves got up and bowed before him.  
  
"Hello your Highness what brings you here today?" Draco smiled at the petite figure in front of him.  
  
"Master Harry requested that I bring a healer to have you examined; it seems that you're pregnancy is advancing faster than it should."  
  
Draco looked down at his growing stomach and agreed.  
  
"Master Draco, please go and lie down on your bed while I run some test." The healer looked at him and indicated the bedroom door. They both made their way inside closing the door behind them leaving a frustrated Harry in the room with the queen.  
  
Meanwhile the three guardians were making their way to the chamber to have diner with the boys. Each of them had been given a bracelet with a charm in the form of a snake that would hiss the words to either open or close the chamber. A gift from Harry; to let them know that he wanted his family involved in every aspect of their lives. Severus had not known what to say and had just given Harry a hug leaving the young man shocked and speechless. This had made the potion master chuckle.  
  
When they go to the living quarters of the two boys they heard Harry talking to someone. They came into the living room and saw the Elvin Queen. Harry introduced them to Adira and they started talking about the training and how well things were going.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Draco came out of the room looking pale. Harry just had time to catch him before he fell to the floor. He seemed to be in shock. "What's wrong love? Why did you almost pass out?"  
  
Draco was in a daze; he looked up and saw that his whole family was in the room. "He gulped and looked at Harry. "Harry the healer found out what's going on. I think everyone should sit down." Everyone looked worryingly at Draco.  
  
"Well first of all, my pregnancy will only last about five months since I'm a bit more powerful that we thought at first. And the other reason why I'm getting big so fast is that we're having twins." You could hear a pin drop as there was no noise in the room. No one knew what to say. "Right now I'm at the same stage in my pregnancy as a two month and a half pregnant woman."  
  
(Say something love, I'm beginning to get scared.) Draco was almost crying when no response came from his husband. He got up and ran to his room slamming the door. He threw himself on the bed sobbing into his pillow. "Why wasn't Harry accepting this?" he thought.  
  
The door slamming seemed to wake Harry up from his trance. He looked at the door horrified that Draco thought that he didn't want him or their children. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in to see his beloved husband crying his heart out. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just in shock that what you said didn't register and that why I didn't answer you. I love you and our babies, don't ever think any differently." He laid down next to Draco and took him in his arms. He wandlessly closed the door and locked it. He kissed Draco's tears away. "Shhh... love please don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulder and sobbed until he fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry spent the rest of his afternoon holding on to his soul mate and calling himself and idiot and every other name he could think of.  
  
Around diner time Draco finally woke up to see two very sad green eyes looking at him. He knew that Harry had not meant to hurt him. He smiled and kissed his husband and told him that he was forgiven. "I love you Harry, it wasn't you that made me cry so much. Yes your reaction didn't help but I think the reality of it all just hit me when the healer did the test to reveal two little babies inside of me. Do you want to know what were having?"  
  
"Sure I'd love too know; we will have to add another crib to the nursery."  
  
"We're having ..."  
  
DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS I KNOW I DO? MAYBE I WON'T DO THIS TO YOU AGAIN OR I'M GONNA START GETTING HATE MAIL.  
  
"We're having two girls." Draco was laughing with happiness. Two little angels; hopefully not influenced by the Weasley twins. Harry hugged him tight. Let's go up and tell our guardians. They're probably worried about us. The boys made their way out of the chamber holding hands and talking about the two new additions to their family that would soon arrive. 


	16. chapter 15

Hi everyone time for another update. I'm happy that most of you like my story and forgive my mistakes. Like I said before; this is a learning experience. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Mind speak is indicated by ( )  
  
Parceltongue is indicated by -- --  
  
Making their way through the castle they noticed that they were being followed by something in the shadows. Harry took Draco's hand and kept a sharp eye out for trouble. He would not let anything happen to his family.  
  
(Draco I want you to go to Severus 'quarters. I think all our guardians are having a meeting there. I want to get a look at our stalker.) Draco silently told him to be careful. They separated, Draco heading towards the dungeons and Harry disappearing in the shadows. This would give him a chance to practice on his stealth. Making sure that the thing that was following them wasn't interested in Draco he started making his way closer to where he felt the presence. Something told him it wasn't human. As he got closer to it he heard a voice. He had a feeling of déjà vu. He stopped to listen carefully.  
  
--sssstupid humansssss, how can they live in ssssssuch a cold place. I can't find my wayssssss out now.—  
  
Harry recognizing parceltongue crept closer to the voice and finally saw the snake lying in a corner. -- What do you wantssss little sssssnake? Are you lossssst?—  
  
-- Ssssspeaker I wasssss brought here by ssssssomeone who wanted me to harm you. I'm to poisssssson you mate. But I don't want to hurtsssss anyone. Pleassse help me. I'm sssssso cold.--  
  
-- Do you wantssss to come with me. My mate isssss alssssso a sssssspeaker. We could give you a home wheressssss you would not have to hurtssss anyone and it would be warm.--  
  
-- Yesssss I would love that. Thankssss.--  
  
Harry picked up the snake and saw that she was about three feet long, completely white with ocean blue eyes. She wrapped herself around Harry's shoulders and laid her head near Harry's neck.  
  
-- What isssss your name?--  
  
-- My name is kisssssha, my old masssster ussssed to call me kisssss.--  
  
-- Thatsssss a pretty name.--  
  
--Thanksssss.—  
  
Harry kept on talking with her until he reached the potion master's quarters. He knocked at the door and was let in by is nervous husband who was looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "I'm ok Draco; I've actually met a new friend." Harry lifted Kiss from his shoulder and showed her to Draco.  
  
"Wow love, she's very pretty what's her name."  
  
"Her name is Kisha but she said that we can call her kiss."  
  
-- Hello little one, my name issss Draco, my mate ssssays your our new friend.—  
  
-- Yessss I don't want to hurtssss anyone but the perssssson who brought me here wantssss you to be poissssssoned by me.—  
  
"Draco, I think that maybe someone following orders from Voldemort might have let her loose in the castle thinking she would poison you. That bastard wants to hurt me by getting to you. We really need to keep the twins a secret from the outside world until were ready to beat him."  
  
"He's right Draco, if someone is a spy for Voldemort and is keeping tabs on you we will have to be more careful." Harry jumped at hearing the potion master sneak up on them. He looked over Draco's shoulder and saw their three guardians looking at them with a worried look on their face. The want into the sitting room and started talking about who could be the spy. Since Severus had given up his cover to save Draco's life the Slytherin house was weary of him. And because of Draco's relationship with Harry they didn't talk to him anymore except to insult him and call him traitor.  
  
Draco stopped listening to the others to place a hand on his stomach. He thought he felt something but just shrugged it off as his imagination. (Love should we tell them about the twins, I think they were pretty worried about us this afternoon.)  
  
(Yes, I let you have the honor of telling them about our daughters. Should we tell them the names we decided on too?)  
  
(Sure why not. They'll probably pry it out of us eventually.)  
  
Draco turned towards the three men who had noticed that the two younger wizards weren't paying attention to them anymore. Sirius was trying to hide his laugher while Remus just shook his head. Severus scowled at his godson then rolled his eyes when the two boys looked at them with innocent looks. "Now if you two are finished discussing other maters while we try to find ways to protect you; maybe you can start listening to us again. If it's not too much to ask." Severus had crossed his arms and glared at the young couple. Draco looked at his godfather and smiled. He was used to Severus' moods so nothing really fazed him when it came to the airs his godfather would take when he was pissed.  
  
"Sev, Harry and I have new for you two. As you know were having twins but we also found out what were having. Would you like to know?"  
  
Sirius jumped up when Draco told them that they knew the sex of the babies.  
  
"Oh tell us already Draco, I've had enough suspense to last me a lifetime already."  
  
Harry was laughing at him. "Come on Dray let's tell them; at their age I don't know if they will survive the shock."  
  
All three men huffed at the implication that they were old. Draco took Harry's hand in his and smiled at him. Then he looked at the three older men and started to explain what the healer at told him.  
  
"The first thing is even if I'm only one month pregnant as per the scans it's more like two months and a half. I will be giving birth in approximately four months to four months and a half. We are having two girls. One will be called Lily and the other will be called Marguerite. We want Remus to be their godfather since you two already are ours. What do you say Remus?"  
  
"I would love that, but are you sure; with what I am it may not be a wise choice."  
  
Harry gave his adoptive uncle a hug. "I trust you with my life Remus and I also trust you with my children's. Please don't worry about our babies being safe near you. They will learn to love you as we do."  
  
Remus had tears in his eyes. Being a werewolf is what had kept him from being Harry's godfather but that was before the wolfbane potion. Lily had wanted him to be godfather since he had always been more responsible than Sirius but now he was happy with the choice he knew that he wouldn't have been able to take care of Harry after his parents had been killed. He barely was able to keep himself alive back then. Remus took a deep breath and looked up at his lover. Sirius who was smiling at him took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. He knew that Remus always wanted kids of their own; but it was an impossible dream. So they would settle for spoiling their godchildren. Severus rolled his eyes at the affectionate display but secretly he had always hoped to find the special one that would love him too. But he had long ago given up on that too. Just like the two others all his affection was passed on to his godchild and soon he would have two little ones to love also even if he didn't know how to show his feelings he would make sure that they were happy and safe.  
  
"Now that the two mutts have slobbered all over themselves I suggest we make an appearance in the great hall for diner or they will send a search party." Severus got up and indicated the door making sure the others understood that the meeting was over and that it was time to eat.  
  
Draco left making sure one more time that the glamour was hiding his stomach. He didn't want to take any chances. Harry had transfigured and old jar into a tank for Kiss and he left her in Severus' rooms so she could sleep under a warming charm. The two boys made their way to the Gryffindor table to sit with their friends. Harry noticed that Ron was quiet all through diner and when he was done he silently left the table. Draco gave Harry and look and a nod indicating for him to follow the red head. (Go ahead love, I think Ron is starting to miss you and is feeling left out. I think we will have to better divide our time between training and keeping in touch with the rest of the wizarding world.)  
  
(Your right Dray, I'll go up and get the map to see where he's gone and I'll have a talk with him.)  
  
Harry kissed his husband and bid the others at the table goodbye and left for the tower where he retrieved his map and started looking for his red haired friend. He finally spotted Ron's name on the map; he was in the room of requirements. Harry made his way to the room and paced three times in front of the door thinking of having to find Ron before the door appeared. When he went in he saw a room full of weapons. The wall in front of him was full of daggers, swords and axes while the wall to the left was full of arrows and bows and even a few staffs. Harry was looking wide eyed at the display. "What the hell is going on here?" He saw another door where he could hear noises it sounded like metal hitting against metal. He slowly walked towards the door and looked inside. He was surprised with what he saw. Ron was in the room fighting what looked like a dummy. He was standing in nothing buy a pair of pants no shirt and no shoes and was holding a sword made of gold with rubies. He was sparing with the dummy. He was quite good at what he was doing. He blocked a blow that was aimed for his head. He had his back to Harry so he didn't see him enter the room. Harry watched as Ron kept on battling the dummy. Finally the dummy was able to disarm Ron who swore. "Bloody hell, I've got to get this right." He stopped moving and Harry got a good look at Ron's back. He had a tattoo on his back; actually it was more like about ten tattoos. All of them were little blue squares with runes in them. He had two on each shoulder and the rest were running along his spine. Harry couldn't make out what they meant. He kept observing his friend until he heard a voice talking to Ron. "Ah young guardian, you have no reason to be mad at yourself, after all you've just started your training three weeks ago."  
  
"That may be Alron but I have to get better so I can protect them both. It is my duty is it not. I just wish there were more hours in a day so I could practice and get better. Can you tell me again why you chose me instead of someone more powerful?"  
  
"Yes young one you do have a duty to the two Lords. You were not chosen. You were placed in this world for a reason; because your heart is pure and your nobility surpasses all others. Not many have the honor of being protectors to the Phoenix child and Unicorn child. You young prince have been born to human parents in this world for the same reason that they have been born into it. The three of you will defeat the evil that threatens all the worlds. Although is it not your duty to fight Voldemort directly like they have to; you still have to make sure that their path to the dark Lord is clear during the final battle. You are a warrior, guardian of the light and elf prince it is your duty to fight alongside your friends. Now if you want more time I might be able to arrange it. Have you ever heard of a time turner?" Ron shook his head like he still couldn't believe that it was about him that the elder elf was talking about. He threw his sword at a target on the wall hitting the mark easily. Then he answered the question he had been asked.  
  
"Yes a few years ago one of my friends used one to get to more classes then what is normally allowed." He smiled while thinking of the girl who was his friend. He now knew how Harry felt having to keep things secret from his other friends. "Lord Alron will I be able to tell Harry and Draco soon about me being their protector. You know with all their powers they will probably think that it is strange for them to have a guardian."  
  
"Yes they have powers to defeat the dark lord but will need all the help they can get with all the other dark creatures that fight alongside Voldemort. I hate to say this but when your training is finished you will be a well trained assassin. Your job on the battle field will be to get the two Lords to Voldemort no mater what the means you have to use; and that will mean to kill many creatures that the two Lords wont have the heart to touch."  
  
"Have you though that maybe I don't want to kill either. I really don't feel good about becoming an assassin as you put it. I just don't know if I can do this." Ron fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. He knew that he had no choice but he still hated it. Yet he would do anything to protect Harry and even Draco.  
  
"My prince I think this is enough for tonight. Go and rest, talk and play with your friends. We will continue this tomorrow."  
  
"As you wish Alron. I'll see you at the same time tomorrow." Ron got up and turned around and saw that he wasn't alone in the room. "HARRY!"  
  
"Ron what is going on here? Is what he said true? You're a guardian of the light and elf prince?"  
  
"Yes Harry just like you I have been placed in the human world to help defeat evil. I just found out three weeks ago. I was starting to find it hard to keep this secret so I'm kind of glad that you caught me." Ron gave Harry a shy smile. Then he remembered his manors. He got up and bowed to Harry then got down on one knee. "I am Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir son of queen Adira, I swear by my life that I will fight the evils in this world and protect you Grand Lord Phoenix." He wandlessly called for his sword which was still embedded in the wall and placed it in front of Harry feet. Harry picked up the sword and handed it to Ron.  
  
"I Grand Lord Phoenix am honored to have such a guard. Rise Prince Alderic my friend and stand by my side in the fight against evil." Ron got up and smiled to his friend. He gave Harry a hug and asked if it was ok to go and see Draco so he could repeat his wow to him so that he could keep on fulfilling his duty.  
  
"Sure follow me I'll take you to him." (Draco I hope your up for a visit I have quite a surprise for you.)  
  
(I'm in the chamber practicing my beast speaking abilities with Hedwig. She's quite a smart bird; and funny too. I told our guardians that you went after Ron after diner. They were saying that they noticed that he was acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. They're here with me right now. Have you found out anything?)  
  
(You'll find out soon love. I'm almost there.)  
  
Harry who had been talking to Draco had not noticed that Ron had brought his sword with him. Ron had placed a charm on his weapons so that no one would noticed them. "I might not be fully trained but that's no reason to get caught without any means to defend ourselves." He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry stopped in front of the girl's bathroom. He paled when he thought of the last time they had both been there.  
  
"Er... Harry what are we doing here?"  
  
"Come on Ron you'll understand in a minute. Just follow me and I'll answer your questions later." He snickered at the look on his friends face. He walked up to the sink – OPEN--. The passageway opened and he jumped down the tunnel. Ron took a deep breath and followed him. When he got down he saw that the mess that was there before had disappeared. He kept on following Harry until they came up to the living quarters that the two Lords had built. Harry let him into the sitting room where Draco was sitting talking to Severus, Remus and Sirius. Draco's eyes went wide when he saw Ron. To Harry's surprise when he turned around to look at Ron he saw that he was no longer dressed in his regular pants and Weasley jumper. He had an elven robe on with runes running along the edge of his sleeves and collar. His robes were a deep royal blue with golden runes he also had a crown similar to the ones they had on when they got married; his was gold with sapphires and diamonds embedded in it. He stepped up to Draco and again fell to one knee.  
  
"I am Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir son of queen Adira, I swear by my life that I will fight the evils in this world and protect you Grand Lord of Unicorns." He placed his sword at Draco's feet and waited.  
  
Automatically Draco got up and took Ron's sword to hand it back to him. "I Grand Lord of Unicorns am honored to have such a guard. Rise Prince Alderic and stand by my side as my friend so that we may defeat the evil that plagues this world." Draco was still a bit shocked at seeing Ron as an Elvin Prince but started laughing. "I should have know Ron that there was a reason why you were able to stay friends with Harry all through his adventures. You have the noble heart of an elf. I'm glad to count you as one of my friends now." Draco gave Ron a hug surprising him. Ron hugged him back but then stepped back. He had felt some strange kind of magic surrounding Draco's stomach. With a wave of his hand he removed the spell hiding the pregnancy. He gasped at what he saw. Then he smiled and turned towards Harry. "Well, well I see that you two are a lot more serious that you let on."  
  
Harry just started blushing as Ron gave him a speculative look. "My Lord just how serious are the two of you in your relationship?"  
  
"We are married, and have been for a month now. Draco is pregnant with our twins. In a little over four months he will give birth to our two daughters. I'm glad that you are our protector as they will surely need extra protection from Voldemort. He's already sent a snake to poison Draco. We are lucky that Kiss wasn't an evil snake and didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"I see that my help is needed. Just give me a few minutes I have to check on something."  
  
Ron stepped outside of their quarters into the grand hall of the chamber. The other five wizards followed him curious as to see what he was going to do. Ron stood still and extended his hands towards the ceiling. He started chanting in an old elfish language that had been long forgotten only to be revealed to the protectors. As he chanted he started glowing bright red. The highest color of power amongst the elves. He started to walk around the hall going from corner to corner not missing anything. It took him almost an hour to finish what he was doing. He turned around to see that the others were still watching him. He walked towards them but suddenly felt himself grow weak. He had used so much energy in warding the chamber with Elvin magic that he was worn out. He looked at Harry before passing out. Harry ran to him and checked him out.  
  
"He's ok just worn out, he will be better after a few hours sleep. Did any of you recognize the spell that he used?" The other men shook their heads; none had understood what Ron had done. They decided that the three professors would leave the chamber and wait for the three students to show up later then they would be able to question Ron. 


	17. chapter 16

HI everyone. I can't believe that I've received over a hundred reviews. I just want to let everyone know that this is a great experience for me and I'm sorry if I make mistakes or if my characters speech isn't fancy enough. Like I said English is my second language and I've not from a rich or fancy family so I don't know how the rich talk to each other when they are being formal. I just do my best.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Only the characters you've never read about are mine.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Ron slept until the next day. He was a bit groggy and didn't remember where he was. Hearing someone come up to him he pretended to sleep. As soon that the other person was close to him; he jumped out of bed and in a flash had his sword in his hands.  
  
"Whoa, there Ron it's just me Harry."  
  
"Oh sorry Harry for a minute there I couldn't remember where I was." Ron was turning the famous Weasley red. He put his sword away and started laughing. "I always told you Harry that you were a scary sight for someone who just woke up." Both boys started laughing at their long standing joke.  
  
"Ron, we're going up to Severus' quarters so that you can explain what's going on. I think that everyone is curious as to why we have a protector. And we want to know what you did to the chamber that used up all you energy."  
  
Ron knowing that he had a long story to tell smiled at his friend and gestured towards the door to tell him to lead the way.  
  
As they walked back Harry took the time to take a good look at his friend. He was taller and had a lot more muscles than he remembered. His walk was more confident and graceful. Ron's eyes held and inner light that told you of his goodness. He also noticed that Ron had let his hair grow it now almost reached his shoulders. "I wonder if Hermione noticed these changes in him." He though.  
  
After a few minutes they were in front of the potion master's personal quarters. Harry knocked; hearing a "come in" they made their way to the sitting room. The three teachers and Draco were sitting drinking tea and discussing their training schedule. Seeing his love come in Draco got up and gave Harry a kiss. (So how is he?)  
  
(He seems ok, whatever he did took out a lot out of him.)  
  
(I can't believe that he's an Elvin Prince.)  
  
(Well let's sit down and let him tell his tale.)  
  
Once everyone were sitting down all of them turned towards Ron. Draco was giving Ron one of his calculating looks. "Explain yourself Prince Alderic, why are you here with us?"  
  
"Yes my Lord Unicorn." Ron took a deep breath and looked at his hands were a few scars could be seen then he started telling his story. "It started seven months ago when I turned sixteen. I started getting these dreams in which I could see a battle on a hill. As I made my way up this hill I could see three figures standing on top. Two of these figures were standing together on one side while the other stood alone on the other side. It wasn't people that were standing there; it was animals. The lone figure was a snake; a basilic to be more precise. The other two were a phoenix and unicorn. I knew somehow that they were part of my destiny. As soon that I made my way to the top of the hill a fourth figure would appear to me, telling me that when I was ready I would find out my role in this dream. The fourth figure was and dark elf named Lord Alron. He told me that one day soon he would return to my dream and tell me who I really was. He said that two more had to awaken before me and then I would protect them from evil until they were ready. He told me that I would get training through my dreams until I received my full powers and he told me to keep this all secret to protect everyone I love." Ron stopped and asked for a glass of water. He ran his hand through his hair and the others could see his pointy ears. Severus gave him his water and sat back down to listen to the young man continue his tale.  
  
After drinking Ron continued. "Since this summer the dreams came more often. One day after Harry's birthday Lord Alron returned to my dream telling me that one had awakened and in a few weeks another would also awaken. He told me that they wouldn't know about me for a while even after all three of us received our powers. I had to be trained as quickly as possible because Voldemort would surely want to destroy both of you if he ever found out. After Draco's birthday I felt a strange shift in the air at Grimauld Place. I could tell that both of you were different but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was too busy dealing with my dreams and new knowledge to notice that you two were the ones that had awoken before me. Had I been paying attention I would have noticed right away. I guess I wasn't ready. After we got back to school you two kept disappearing; I found myself alone most of the time as Hermione kept spending her time in the library. She was telling me that our NEWTs were coming and we had to study for them. But something that I had to do something more important first. This feeling I had told me that I had to find out who I was and soon. One night after you two came back from wherever you were hiding I got frustrated. I missed my friends and was lonely. I was sad so I left to go outside to think. I made my way to the lake and sat down and started thinking about every thing that went on since my birthday. I got mad I told Lord Alron that if I didn't find out soon about my destiny that he would have to find someone else to carry on the work that they wanted me to do." Ron started laughing and shook his head at the memory. "That was not a very smart thing for me to do. Let's just say that Lord Alron is not considered a dark elf for nothing. He appeared to me at the lake and grabbed me. His exact words to me were. "If you survive the night then I will tell you of your destiny young one. All you've done lately is whine and demand that we tell you everything, you must prove your worth nothing is given for free in this world." And before I knew it he brought me in the middle of the forbidden forest and disappeared." Ron turned towards Harry. "Do you remember the spiders we met in our second years Harry?" Harry nodded and grimaced at the memory. "Well my friend those spiders are just little kittens compared to what is in the middle of the forest." Ron's eyes suddenly looked haunted. "I won't go through all the details, let's just say that I did survive the night and leave it at that. The next morning Lord Alron found me. I was almost dead but I still managed to tell him that I had survived and I wanted to know what was going on. He healed me and brought me back to school. He told me to meet him that evening in the room or requirements where he would tell me everything. I think I saw respect in his eyes after that." Ron got up and started to pace in the room.  
  
"Later that night I made my way to the room of requirements and sat down waiting for his arrival. When he came in the room started to change. It became the room that you saw earlier Harry. I looked at all the weapons that were on the wall. He told me that I would learn to use every one of them. He said that my body would start to change physically to accommodate my new powers. He sat down in front of me and started to tell me about the legend of the unicorn and phoenix children. He told me that every time a child was sent to the human world so was a protector. These two would usually grow up as friends and later discover their powers together. This time wasn't an exception. I was placed in the human world like the two of you. Born from a human mother and raised as one until my heritage would be revealed to me. I found out that my job would be doubled from all other protectors since both a unicorn child and a phoenix child had been born. I was supposed to be friends with both of you but life sometimes does not go according to plan." Draco was a bit pale when Ron mentioned the friendship that they all should have shared.  
  
"Draco I want you to know that even with all that went on in our earlier childhood that I hold nothing against you. After all we were just kids in a world corrupt with evil. I'm just happy that we're together now. It will make my job a lot easier."  
  
Harry interrupted Ron. "Ron you said in the chamber that you are the son of Queen Adira, who is your father?"  
  
"My father is King Ulrich of the Dark Elves. I was born from a love that should never have been. The two worlds of Elves have always been at war because of their believe in the use of magic. Light elves use only light magic and dark elves use mostly dark magic; they are not evil but will use dark magic when they need to. My birth caused the peace that now resides in the Elvin worlds. My parents met at the meeting they had to decide if they were going to involves themselves in the human world and fell in love. I was born nine months later and you both were born soon after. That is why I was chosen to protect the both of you. I am the most powerful Elf there is. I have both the light powers of my mother and the dark powers of my father."  
  
"Ron what did you do in the chamber of secrets that made you glow red and pass out when you were done?" Draco was curious he had felt protected during the whole thing and wanted to know if they were now safer due to Ron's unusual magic.  
  
"Well the red glow is just an indication of the strength of my magic. Just like wizards we have different color auras that tell you just how strong you are. Red being at the top of the scale and green being the lowest. In wizards I think that the order is reversed with green being the strongest color indicating mages and red indicating squibs. You two would probably both be a very strong green if we were to past the test. I would probably be like and aqua which is one scale lower. We can have different levels in different magic's we use." Ron turned towards the teachers who were gapping at him with the news of the color auras. Sirius asked him if later on he could do the test on them. Ron agreed saying that it would be good for them to know just what their limits were so they could either improve on them or learn new spells if the ones they knew weren't strong enough for their power levels.  
  
"As to what I did in the chamber; well I added a few wards of my own. It's a mix of old elfish protection. It's something that only I can do. I mixed both the dark magic and light magic to make a silver spell level ward. I had only done this once before and it was to protect the Burrow and my human family. I did that last weekend when I snuck out of school in the middle of the night with the help of Lord Alron. Even if I'm not really their child I still love them for all that they did for me. I will tell them the truth once this is all over and I leave for the Elvin world where I will learn how to rule my people."  
  
Harry was impressed with his friend's powers. "Gee Ron, you a prince; now I won't know what to get you for Christmas anymore. You probably have it all." Harry was laughing when he noticed that Ron had never though of it that way. "Well Harry I can always use some more chocolate frogs I don't think they make them in the Elvin world." Just as he started talking about food his stomach started grumbling. Everyone laughed and decided to make their way to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
Meanwhile in an old house known as the Riddle house a man who was more like a monster was sitting in front of a fire thinking about the letters he had received a few days ago about his promised one being engaged with his enemy Harry Potter. "This is not acceptable; I want my heir to be born soon. I need the Malfoy boy here as soon has possible. I think that I will enjoy having him in my bed he is quite a beautiful boy."  
  
"WORMTAIL COME HERE."  
  
A small almost bald headed man came into the room and bowed down to Voldemort kissing the hem of his robes.  
  
"You...you ca... called m... my Lord?" He stuttered.  
  
"Wormtail, I want you to go to Hogwarts and spy on Mr. Potter and young Malfoy. I want to know what they're up to. Once we get to know their schedule we will be able to kidnap my promised one. As soon that I have him I will impregnate him making sure that my heir will be born. I want you to keep a sharp eye out on them making sure that Potter keeps his hands off Mr. Malfoy I want him a virgin when he's brought to me. And find out if the snake I sent earlier to the castle has succeeded in her quest to poison the young Malfoy. Her poison is not fatal but would have put the young man under a new kind of imperious curse to make him leave the castle. Since I haven't heard from her I want to know what happened. Now go and don't contact me until you have some good news."  
  
"Yes mas...master."  
  
"Oh and Wormtail... crucio." He started laughing a cold and cruel laugh that made the guards outside his door cringe and thanking Merlin that it's not them in the room with their master.  
  
Back at the castle the two young Lords made their way to the room of requirements with Ron; they wanted to watch him train. When they went in they noticed an Elf standing in the corner of the room. Ron laughed when he saw the reaction on Lord Alron's face. "My Lord Unicorn, my Lord Phoenix I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I can see that Lord Alron. Its ok we didn't have time to warn you of our arrival. We are just interested in seeing Ron's training program. We both are training with weapons too but we have limited knowledge about them and are hoping to learn too if it's ok with you." Harry bowed to the Elf Lord as a sign of respect to a teacher.  
  
"Of course my Lord it will be an honor for me to teach you both along with Prince Alderic. Please stand aside while Alderic and I demonstrate some of the fighting techniques you will be learning."  
  
As soon that Harry and Draco where sitting in conjured chairs on the side of the room Ron cast a protective spell that would stop any stray spells of weapons from reaching the two Lords. He also waved his hands in front of himself to change his clothes to Elvin battle robes. He like fighting in these robes. They were made of the finest elfish cloth that existed and were also full of protection spells. They were hard to the touch like armor but when you had them on they would be light and move with you just like a second skin. Ron's robes were royal blue with gold leaves around the collar and hem. Around his sleeves were also other golden leaves scattered around. On his right breast the insignia of the two royal families. He drew his golden sword that he was using last time that Harry saw him practice and took a battle stance. Lord Alron looked at his prince with pride. The young man was becoming quite the warrior. He had no doubt that when he became king that he would rule both Elvin worlds with fairness.  
  
They both stood for a few moments staring at each other as if they were sizing up their enemy. Ron decided to make the first move. Soon the fight was in full swing. Draco and Harry were shocked at how good their friend was and smiled at each other. They felt better knowing that Ron would be around to protect them and their babies. After the demonstration Draco was starting to get tired so they excused themselves and left Ron to his training.  
  
The two men made their way to they boys Gryffindor dormitory and quickly went to bed. Neither noticing a rat with a silver paw following them. The rat saw both boys sleeping together and knew he had to tell his master that his promised one was probably not a virgin anymore and he was scared of his master's reaction. He took one last look at the two sleeping boys and left the tower heading towards the forbidden forest. 


	18. chapter 17

Hi again!  
  
Thanks to all that have reviewed this story. I was asked a question on my last chapter so I will try to answer it the best I can.  
  
Ron is the Elvin Prince for both worlds of the light and dark elves. He was born of an affair between Queen Adira of the light elves and King Ulrich of the Dark elves. Once he was born; both rulers decided on a peaceful solution for both their worlds. When Ron is ready and old enough he will become king of both worlds. Even if his true parents are not married he was accepted by both as their heir since Elvin children are very rare and royalty usually cannot have more than one child.  
  
Now for Harry and Draco I will explain their rank in this chapter.  
  
Now I hope this helps. I'm just making all this up as I go but yes I think I should have explained it better in the story. Sorry for that I will try to make things clearer in the future.  
  
TO TELL THE TRUTH  
  
Back in Voldemort's lair a rat was waiting for his master to let him in his throne room. He changed himself back to his human form and waited to be called.  
  
"WORMTAIL COME IN HERE!" The little man scurried to his master's feet and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"What have you found out Wormtail? What is going on in the castle?"  
  
"M..my Lord, I've discovered that the relationship between P...Potter and your promised one is more serious than you had been told. They sleep together and when I left the room they were doing more than just sleeping with each other. My Lord, your promised one is certainly not a virgin anymore. And from what I could tell Potter if very much in love with the young Malfoy."  
  
"Arrggg... If I get my hands of that Potter he will regret ever having crossed me. Nobody takes what's mine and gets away with it. Wormtail I want you to go back to the castle and kidnap Malfoy. I don't care what methods you use but you will come back with him if you value your life. And I want him unarmed. I will still use him to carry my heir even if now he is not pure. Now leave me and don't return without the boy."  
  
Wormtail seeing that his master was lost in though hurried out of the room. Once he left he noticed that his master had not punished him. "Thank Merlin for this, he must really be upset." He noticed other death eaters entering his masters chambers and suddenly he head screaming. "Well I guess we can't all be lucky this evening." He left the Riddle house and made his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Back at the castle two young men were waking up. Harry looked at an old alarm clock on his nightstand. It told him that it was only six in the morning. They still had an hour before having to get up and get ready for class. Harry turned towards his sleeping husband with a mischievous smile. He looked at his sleeping angel and decided that he wanted to have some fun with his body. He slowly caressed his lover's arms and chest then decided that he looked to good so he decided to kiss him. He then proceeded to take a nipple in his mouth and lightly suck on it. He started chuckling when Draco started stirring and moaning in his sleep. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He made his way down his stomach stopping to kiss the mound where his children were hiding. He then made his way to Draco's erection and started to lick and suck. Then he took him in his mouth and gave him the best blow job yet. As Draco came all he said was "OH Merlin, oh Harry!" When he was done he looked up to see two silver eyes looking at him with love and lust. "You know love, I could get used to being awaken like this every morning." Draco pulled Harry up to kiss him. He saw that Harry had his very own problem to take care of. He opened his legs and told Harry to take him. "Hurry love I need to feel you inside me." Harry quickly prepared his husband and slowly entered him. "Oh my Draco this feels so good." They soon found a rhythm that both were comfortable with Harry came first soon followed by Draco. They stayed in each others arms until they heard the others starting to wake up for class.  
  
(I love you Harry, but now I think we should go take a shower. We're all sticky and my hair is such a mess.)  
  
Harry laughed and kissed him; he got up and put on his boxers and gave Draco his. They made their way to the showers were thing quickly go steamy again. Harry cast a silencing charm on their shower stall and proceeded to show his husband just what a few touch could do to a young and healthy you man. Draco was soon moaning again and yelling Harry's name as he came. He proceeded to give Harry his own pleasure before the end of their shower. Both boy thoroughly sated appeared at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast. Smiling and holding hands; they greeted their friends as they sat down. Ron soon joined them and winked at the couple. They were happy with the secret they shared and knew that together they would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
A few minutes later they were joined by Hermione who looked at all three with suspicion in her eyes. "What are they hiding from me?" She started to eat breakfast and noticed the expression on Harry and Draco's face; it almost looked like they were talking with each other telepathically. "So what have you guys been up to? I haven't seen you around much."  
  
Harry swallowed his piece of toast before answering. "Er...we've just been studying in an empty classroom where we wouldn't be bothered and were we could spend some time alone." Hermione gave him a look that said that she didn't quite believe him. "Harry what's going on with you and the other two boys. You have changed so much physically in the past couple of months. All three of you look like you've been working out. Are you training? And if so why can't I train with you?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, we've only been doing exercises to keep ourselves fit, nothing much."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I join you then." She knew for sure that they were hiding something from her by the expression on Harry's face; he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Hermione, we only exercises once in a while, you know, nothing to serious."  
  
"Harry, I don't believe it. I know you're lying to me. I'm your best friend; or at least I though I was. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, maybe one day I will be able to tell, until then just trust me."  
  
"Yeah ok." She whispered, she looked at him and had tears in her eyes. She felt like she was in first year again when she had no one to talk to. She excused herself and made her way to the library. She hid in a small chamber that she found in the back of the library and started crying. She felt so lonely; Ron the man she loved didn't pay her any attention anymore and her best friend Harry spent all his time with his boyfriend hiding around the castle. In a few days would be her sixteenth birthday and no one seemed to care. And she was having strange dreams again. They had started this summer around Harry's birthday and kept coming back every few days. They had stopped a three weeks ago but had started again last night.  
  
She dreamt that she was walking up to a dark castle that was just has big as Hogwarts. But when she went in everyone would stop and look at her then they would bow. She could not understand why they were bowing to her. Suddenly what looked like a servant would come up to her and give her a goblet of an unknown liquid to drink. The goblet was always full of blood which she drank and enjoyed. She would start walking through the castle and make her way up a tower. Outside the perimeter of the castle she would see a battle going on. The smell of blood and death was all around her. She would look at four figures battling in the middle. An Elf, unicorn and phoenix were locked in a battle against a basilic. She would never see the outcome of her dream because every time she saw the final confrontation she would wake from her dream.  
  
"I must be going crazy. Maybe I should take a few days off from studying and try to relax a bit. My birthday is Saturday and it's a Hogsmead weekend. Maybe I'll make my way to town and do a bit of shopping with the money my mom sent me as a gift." Feeling better after having made plans she made her way to her first class of the day; potions with professor Snape.  
  
In class she sat next to Ron who seemed to feel her sadness and felt bad about it. "Hermione what's wrong?" She looked at him and smiled. "Nothings wrong Ron why do you suddenly care?" She turned around and started preparing her work area for the potion that they would make. Ron kept looking at the beautiful girl next to him. He wanted to tell her about his training and who he was; but he knew that to protect her he needed to keep it a secret. He was brought out of his thoughts by professor Snape entering the classroom and yelling at them to be quiet. "Ah good old Severus you're one hell of an actor." Ron was chuckling while looking at his professor going on about idiot Gryffindors incapable of making a simple potion. His attention came back to Hermione. She seemed so sad. Maybe they had been neglecting her lately.  
  
"Hermione, Saturday is a Hogsmead weekend would you like to come with me do a bit of shopping?"  
  
She looked up at him to see if he was sincere. "Ok I'll meet you in the common room at nine so we can get some breakfast first. Thank you Ron." She smiled at him and helped him with his potion. She looked around the class and saw Harry and Draco working on their potion. She saw a strange orange glow around their cauldron. It looked like a fumes containment field. "Why would they use such a field? The fumes from this potion aren't toxic except for pregnant women. Strange."  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione was looking at them and he smile and waved at her. She smiled back and returned to her work. "She looks to be in a better mood."  
  
(Harry, something is bothering me. Like were forgetting something important about Hermione.)  
  
(Oh why do you say that love?)  
  
(I don't know; it's just a feeling I'm getting.)  
  
Harry kept thinking about what Draco told him all through the rest of his potions class. What were they missing? Back in their dorm Harry was still thinking about it. Ron came in and told them that he and Hermione were going to Hogsmead Saturday. Harry looked at his calendar next to his bed and sure enough Saturday was circled on his calendar; not for a Hogsmead weekend but in bright red ink was written "Hermione's sixteen birthday." His eyes went wide when he remembered what was so important about that date.  
  
"Guys, I know what we forgot about Hermione, it's written here on my calendar. It's her birthday on Saturday. We've been so busy with our training that we completely forgot about our other best friend."  
  
Ron felt the worse. He loved Hermione and couldn't believe he would forget something as important has her sweet sixteen. He would need to get Lord Alron to help him get her a gift; maybe a piece of jewelry from the Elvin world. "Guys I know were not supposed to tell anyone about who we are. But I think that maybe we should include Hermione. You know just being our friend puts her in danger. Besides I can't stand to see her so sad all the time. I want her to know everything and I'm sure she would help us discover new spells; no one knows their way around the library like Hermione."  
  
"Harry I think that Ron is right about this. If ever our secret is discovered then it would be a good thing that Hermione is trained and prepared to defend herself."  
  
"Alright guys, how about we tell her tonight when we head back down to our quarters. We can bring her with us."  
  
All three agreed to let Hermione know about their secret lives. They all missed their bushy haired friend. They made their way to their next lesson; Defense against the dark arts with Sirius and Remus. They loved this class were they learned so much from two very good teachers.  
  
Later that day when everyone was in the great Hall for diner Harry turned towards Hermione and told her to meet him in the common room at eight. He had important things to discuss with her. She agreed and got back to eating wondering what Harry wanted to talk about.  
  
At five to eight she made her way down from the girl's dorm. When she got to the common room she noticed the all three boys were waiting for her. She was going to ask them what was going on but Harry placed a finger in front of her mouth to tell her to be quiet. He took her hand and led her towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor. All four of them made their way towards the sink. Harry spoke the word to open the entrance to the chamber. Hermione paled when she saw where they were heading. She followed them and noticed that all three knew their surroundings pretty well. They made their way to Harry and Draco secret rooms. All four sat down on the couches in the sitting room and waited a few minutes. The were waiting for their guardians whom they had told about letting Hermione into their secret. The three professors soon arrived and made their way into the room and gave the boys knowing looks when they saw Hermione. She turned towards Harry and asked what she was doing here.  
  
"Hermione this is a long story so please make yourself comfortable." Harry conjured up some tea and scones. Once everyone was served he sat back down and held one of her hands.  
  
"Ok it started this summer at my birthday. Actually it started much earlier than this probably around Ron's birthday when I started getting these funny dreams. In my dream I would be in a gigantic battle and I would be facing Voldemort. Then the dream would change and I would have someone standing next to me also fighting Voldemort. Sometimes my dreams would be of flying with phoenixes and a few would call me their Lord. It was very strange for me to have these dreams. But this summer I found out why I was having them. The night of my birthday the Lord of Phoenixes came to me and told me of my destiny. I am the phoenix child otherwise know as the Grand Lord of Phoenix. I was born to this world for one purpose and that is to destroy Voldemort." He stopped and looked at Draco who took over from there.  
  
"I had also been receiving these funny dreams about a battle too; but mine started after Harry's birthday. On my birthday I received a visit from the unicorn King. I'm the unicorn child and my title is Grand Lord of Unicorns. Harry and I are soul mates. We are supposed to rule our own worlds after this war with Voldemort is done; Harry as the Phoenix Lord should rule the phoenixes and me the Unicorns but we decided to give that role to the rulers that are already in power since we don't want to be separated. We were married a month and a half ago. We knew that we could never marry the normal way because of our age and the fact that the ministry would never have approved of a Malfoy marrying the boy who lived. So we performed a Lunarias ceremony, now we're legally married and no one can break our bond. We also found out the next day that I became pregnant from our first night together." He waved a hand in front of his belly and the glamour charm disappeared showing the small mound. "We're having twin girls. We want to ask you to be their godmother. Remus will be their godfather."  
  
Hermione was surprised by what she was hearing; first their dreams sounded an awful lot like hers. Then to find out that her friends were the ones from the old unicorn and phoenix legends was a big shock to her system. "I...I would love to be their godmother. I just want to know why you didn't tell me before."  
  
"We couldn't Hermione for your own safety and ours. We need to keep this a secret from Voldemort until we have finished our training and become strong enough to destroy him. Until then Ron is here to protect us. His powers have come in faster than ours. We'll let him explain his situation himself." Harry gave her hand to Ron who took it and kissed it. Hermione blushed; she had been waiting for a long time for the red head to notice her as more than a friend. She turned towards him. "So what is your part in all of this?"  
  
"Well Mione, for me it also started on my sixteenth birthday, I too kept getting dreams of an epic battle. Only all I always saw myself walking in the middle of the battle towards three figures fighting on a hill; an unicorn, a phoenix and a basilic." Hermione gasped when she heard of the creatures in Ron's dream. They were the same that she saw in her own dreams.  
  
Harry saw his friend pale at the mention of the animals in Ron's dream. "Are you ok Mione?"  
  
"Er... yes, I'm ok. Go on Ron finish your story."  
  
"I kept on receiving these dreams until a few weeks ago when I finally found out who I really was. My real name is Alderic Ronuldus Navir. I am the Prince of all Elves; dark or light. I was born to humans so that I could grow up near the unicorn child and phoenix child. I am their protector. I train constantly so that I can learn the use of all kinds of weapons and magic. It is my duty to make sure that both our Lords make it to the final battle where they will face Voldemort. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. It was for your own protection. I finally talked Harry and Draco into telling you; I don't like to keep anything from you Mione you mean too much to me." He leaned over an gave her a chaste kiss. Just then Draco's Kitdel jumped on his lap and started purring. He started laughing. "So this is where you've been hiding you little imp. Ron liked the little kitten he though she was a bit better behaved than Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione laughed when she saw the kitten's antics to get Ron's attention. She turned her attention to the three professors. "How did you three find out about this?"  
  
Sirius told her how he had noticed how the boys acted strangely the first couple of weeks of school. He told her how he decided to follow them using the marauder's map hiding his magical signature with a spell. He also told her of witnessing their wedding ceremony with Moony and how they had told Severus the next morning because Draco was his godchild. Once he was done he made her swear a wizard's oath that she would not reveal anything that she had found out.  
  
"I swear that I will never reveal your secrets. But I have a confession to make." She took a deep breath, she was about to tell them about her own dreams. She was scared since she would be sixteen herself in a few days.  
  
Ron noticed how nervous she looked. "What is it Mione?"  
  
"You know how all three of you have received strange dreams before your sixteenth birthday." All three boys nodded. "Well I've also been getting dreams of a battle. Only I look a the battle from the tower of a castle that is next to the battle field. I think that it might be Hogwarts but I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm looking at you fighting while I drink blood from a goblet. I'm scare guys if all of you have received dreams like this when you became sixteen and all of you have changed; what does this mean for me?"  
  
(Harry I think that maybe you should ask the Phoenix Lord to come here so we can ask him.)  
  
(I think you're right Dray. Just give me a minute to contact him.)  
  
Harry closed his eyes and called to his Phoenix mentor to come to him. A few minutes later a bright light lit the room and the Phoenix Lord appeared. He bowed to Harry and Draco then turned to greet Ron. When he saw Hermione he came and stood in front of her. "Good evening My Lady. All will be revealed to you soon. Don't be afraid about what is to come."  
  
"So you know what is going to happen to me?"  
  
"Yes I do, but someone will come and help you with your change on the night of your birthday. I cannot tell you anything before that. We will see each other again after your change; until then I bid you good day." With a pop the Phoenix Lord was gone.  
  
Draco looked on and snickered. "Well that helped." Harry rolled his eyes at his husbands and told Hermione that she could come down here were they would watch over her during the night of her change. She thanked them and asked if they could let her out of the chamber. She wanted to be alone to think.  
  
Ron took her hand and helped her leave the chamber. Once they were out of the girl's bathroom she turned towards him and kissed him. He held her close and promised that he would always be there for her. She smiled through her tears and bid him goodnight. She made her way to her dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow. The emotions of the day had caught up with her. 


	19. chapter 18

Hi everyone and thank you for reviewing. I love knowing that you like my fic. I've included some more Hermione and Ron into it but this is still mainly a Draco/Harry fic. I just needed to add to the story so that it seemed more like the real HP stories.  
  
I don't' own Harry Potter. I just wish Santa would put him in my Christmas stocking though. So on with the story.  
  
Remember that mind speech is indicated with these ( )  
  
THE LAST AWAKENING  
  
The days of the week quickly passed and all of a sudden it was Friday night. Hermione had brought a bag with her change of clothes and a few toiletteries that she would need. She met Ron in the common room. He smiled at her and took her hand. They slowly made their way to the girl's bathroom where Ron used an amulet that Harry had given him; when you said the password it would translate it to parceltongue and open the entrance to the chamber. They didn't talk while making their way towards Harry and Draco's rooms. They held hands and looked at each other which said more than words ever could. They knocked at the door and were asked to come in.  
  
Draco was standing in the middle of the sitting room talking to Kiss and playing with Tempest. He greeted his two friends and told them that Harry would join them soon; he had left to get some books from Severus. He showed Hermione the room they had set up for her to sleep in. He told her that they would keep an eye out for her during the night but that she had to go through the change by herself and during her dream her mentor would probably make him or herself known to her. Once Harry came in they all sat in front of the fire and talked about their experiences of when they had changed. They didn't hide the fact that it had been painful.  
  
Harry looked at his friend. "Hermione we don't know what kind of magical creature you will be tomorrow but believe me when I say that no mater what you are we will stand by your side." Hermione thanked Harry; she looked at her watch which told her that it was eleven thirty and she should be getting ready for bed. "Now guys if you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready for bed so I hope you have a good night." Getting she gave Ron a kiss that took his breath away. "I love you my beautiful prince." She made her way to her room not noticing that Ron had kept his eyes on her swaying hips while she walked. He didn't see the look that Draco and Harry exchanged and the snickering. He was just worried about Hermione.  
  
Draco and Harry also excused themselves to go to bed. As soon that they closed the door behind them Harry cast and one way silencing charm so that if something happened in the other room they would know. Draco feeling frisky slowly undressed his lover and pushed him towards the bed. "What will be, will be; there's no use worrying about it love. Let me take your mind off of it." He gave Harry a wicked smile and soon started kissing Harry's neck. Harry moaned under the ministrations of his husband. "I love you Dray. Make love to me."  
  
"With pleasure my love." Draco who had completely undressed Harry stood up to take off his own clothes. He saw that his green eyed beauty was looking at him with lust filled eyes. He could see the reaction that his strip tease caused. Harry started panting and his erection was becoming harder. A thin sheet of sweat was forming on his body. "Merlin Draco, you're going to make me come just by looking at you undress. Will you stop being such a tease an come here."  
  
"Maybe I should see if its true that I can make you come without touching you." Draco was trying to hide his smirk when he saw Harry's eyes go wide.  
  
"NO, Draco please I need you now."  
  
Draco knew that he had teased Harry to his limit of endurance. He took pity on his lover and made his way to bed where he proceeded to make love to him for a good part of the night.  
  
Meanwhile in Hermione's room as soon as the clock turned to twelve a faint glow surrounded the young woman. She didn't really feel pain, just a burning sensation inside her bones. After a few minutes she felt another presence in the room. She opened her eyes to see a man that looked to be no more than twenty five standing by her bed.  
  
"Hello Child. I see that you're ready to come into your inheritance."  
  
"Who are you and what is my inheritance?"  
  
"Sit Child I will explain it all after I've turned you."  
  
"What do you mean with turn me?"  
  
"I am Prince Vladimir Servov, I am Prince of all Vampires. And you my Child are my heir. You are the second protector of the chosen ones. I think that you already know who I'm talking about."  
  
"You mean Harry and Draco."  
  
"Yes the Unicorn and Phoenix Lords. I think the man you love; the Elf Prince is the first protector."  
  
"Yes Ron is their protector. Does this mean that I'm to become a Vampire?"  
  
"You already are. I just need to help with the final stages of your change. Trust me Child this will not hurt...much."  
  
Hermione looked the man over one more time before telling him that she was ready.  
  
"He took her by the shoulders and pushed her head back so he would have access to her neck. He found her jugular vein and pierced her skin with his fangs. He started draining her blood. Hermione felt like she was finally free of all her human burdens. In its place was a new awareness of the ways of the world. She understood better the difference between life and death since now she was technically dead. After a few minutes she felt herself pass out. When he felt her go limp in his arms he removed his fangs from her neck and licked the wound which promptly disappeared. Then he slashed his wrist and placed it in front of her mouth where she latched on. After he felt that she had fed enough he took his arm away. He brought out two bags of warm blood from his cloak and gave them to her. She sunk her new fangs in the bags and quickly drained them. Afterwards she fell asleep. He stayed by her side for a few hours watching as her body changed to accommodate her new powers. She grew but not much only another inch and her hair became longer it now went down to her hips in soft curls instead of it's regular bushiness. Her skin became paler than Draco's; almost translucent. She was becoming quite beautiful. Finally after a few hours when the changes were done he woke her up.  
  
"Wake up Child, I must explain things to you before I leave." He shook her shoulder to help wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and got a good look at her surroundings. She could see things that were never visible to her before. She also saw the different kinds of magic swirling around her. She looked at her father and smiled.  
  
"You are now Princess Hermione Servov of the Vampire realm. As my daughter your duty is to protect the two Lords who will save our worlds. As you fulfill your duty it will show the world that Vampires are not an evil race. Now child I know that you love the Elf Prince deeply. Know that there are no rules that say that you two cannot have a relationship. So I wish you happiness in your love life."  
  
Her father was smiling at her kindly. "Father will I be able to see the sun and continue with my schooling?'  
  
"Yes Child you will be able to see the sun. It is only a myth that Vampires cannot walk under the sun. And since you only need fresh blood once a month at the full moon then you will have no problem to finish you schooling since you will not be a danger to other students. I will come and bring you to London with me for your monthly feeding. We do not need to kill to survive, all we need is enough blood to last us until next feeding. When we feed on people they do not remember anything the next day. All they have is a slight headache."  
  
Hermione felt relieved she did not want to be a killer and she did not want to hurt fellow students or her close friends.  
  
"Now daughter, you will train with the boys in learning about defense. I will come once in a while to help you. Since your speed and agility will be surpassed by none you will need to practice with another Vampire. My friend Katharina has agreed to come and see you three times a week to help with your training."  
  
"Thank you father. What else will I be able to do?"  
  
"You will learn wandless magic and you will also learn how to become an animagus. All Vampires have two forms. And yes one is always a bat." He chuckled when he saw the expression on her face. "The other is just like a wizards animagus form and is based on your personality and who you are inside."  
  
"Wow father two forms. I wonder what my other form will be. Is there a way to find out?"  
  
"Yes there is just wait and I'll perform the spell." He stood up and waved his hand over her. "ANIMALUS REVEALUS" She felt a tingling and then a puff of smoke appeared next to her. She gasped; her second form was a black panther. She smiled and almost jumped off the bed with glee.  
  
"I must go now daughter, rest and tomorrow you will be able to enjoy you day shopping with your boyfriend." He bent down and kissed her forehead. In a puff of black smoke he was gone. On the table next to her bed was a large pouch full of Galleons. A note was tied to it. "Enjoy your shopping, this is just a little something for the sixteen years that I missed. Love from your father."  
  
She smiled and laid back down to sleep. "Merlin are those boys ever going to be surprised tomorrow morning."  
  
Ron who had been sleeping on a cot in the sitting room felt a change in the magic coming from Hermione's room. He was tempted to go in but something told him to wait until morning. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "DAM between Hermione's changes and the noise coming from Harry and Draco's room I'll never get some sleep. No wonder Draco became pregnant the same night they got married, they're worst than rabbits. I should have told them that silencing charms don't work on Elvin ears." He turned around and placed the pillow on top of his head and tried to get some sleep.  
  
While everyone slept; a rat was making his way up to the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitory. When he got there he noticed that three of the bed were empty. "I better check on their friend the bushy haired girl." He made his way to Hermione's dorm and found that she wasn't there either. "What's this now. Nobody sleeps in their own beds anymore."  
  
He was making his way back out of the castle when he hear two voices coming closer to his position. He recognized the voices of his two ex-friends.  
  
"Padfoot they'll be ok after all she will be the fourth to go through this."  
  
"I know love, I just worry about them, their just kids after all."  
  
"Yes but kids who had to grow up pretty quickly."  
  
Remus stopped walking and started sniffing the air around him. Sirius seemed to noticed that something was wrong and started using his dog senses also.  
  
(Sirius love, I smell a rat.)  
  
(You don't mean...)  
  
(Yes that's exactly what I mean. Let's act like nothing is going on and follow me.)  
  
They started talking about their lessons plan for the next day while following the scent of their enemy. Remus was having less trouble following the scent than Sirius who had to focus more since his dog form was not as natural as Remus' wolf side. As they turned a corner they saw a rat scurrying away from them. Sirius took out his wand and stupefied him. He picked him up and conjured an unbreakable glass jar to place him in. He kept him away from Remus because of his silver paw. It would not do to have Remus hurt went they were just about to get their revenge on Pettigrew.  
  
"Come on love, I think we should visit the headmaster. Why don't you go get Severus and ask him to bring Verisaterum to Albus' office." Remus nodded in agreement not being able to talk because of the high emotions he was going through. He quickly made his way to the dungeons while Sirius made his way to the headmaster's office.  
  
Remus knocked at the potion master's door and waited. He laughed when he heard cursing and mumbling about fools who visit at godly hours of the night.  
  
"What do you want Lupin?"  
  
"Severus we need for you to bring some verisaterum to Albus' office. We caught a certain rat making his way in the corridors of the school. I think by the time we get there that Albus will probably already have fire called the minister's office and asked them to send some aurors over."  
  
"All right I'll be there in a few minute, just let me get some decent clothes on and I'll go"  
  
Remus quickly made his way to the headmaster's office just in time to see Cornelius Fudge and six aurors come through the floo.  
  
Albus got up and welcomed the minister and asked him to be seated while they waited for the verisaterum. Ten minutes later Severus made his entrance into the office with his robes billowing as usual. "Headmaster here is the potion you requested."  
  
"Thank you Severus, please sit down. Now Sirius please show minister Fudge your captive."  
  
Sirius took the jar out of his pocket and enlarged it. "Remus please stand back. He has a silver hand and I don't want you to get hurt love." Remus nodded and made his way to the back of the office. Once he was in place Sirius opened the jar and took out the petrified rat and placed him on the floor. With the help of Albus he cast the spell to force him to transform back into a man. When they saw the petrified Pettigrew on the floor the aurors quickly surrounded him and binded him with chains. Once they were sure that he was well tied up the woke him up with a quick enervate spell.  
  
When the prisoner noticed all the faces looking at him he tried to get away or transform back into a rat.  
  
One of the aurors told him that the chains he was placed in were special. They were made with spells that block animagus changes. Defeated the man slumped on the floor unable to look anyone in the eye. He knew that this would mean the dementor's kiss for him. Severus seeing this as his chance quickly administered the three drops of verisaterum they needed to give him so that they could interrogate him.  
  
Albus got up and started asking questions. He also requested that one of the aurors keep a detail account of the answers he gave.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirty eight."  
  
"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a gasp hear in the room. Everyone knew that Sirius was innocent but to hear it from the rat's mouth was simply unbelievable.  
  
"Do you work for Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where is he hiding?'  
  
"The Riddle house."  
  
"Where is this Riddle house."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What are his present plans?'  
  
"To kidnap the Malfoy boy and to impregnate him so that he can have an heir."  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Because he is of the purest blood and he is in love with Harry Potter."  
  
"Does Voldemort know of Harry and Draco's relationship?"  
  
"Yes. He knows that their engaged and that they sleep together."  
  
"How did he find this out?"  
  
"He has spies in the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses."  
  
Remus and Sirius were shocked that Gryffindor would have spies. But then they knew from personal experience that spies could come from any house.  
  
"Who are the spies?"  
  
"Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle jr. in Slytherin and Patil in Gryffindor."  
  
"Have you been to Hogwarts to spy before tonight?"  
  
"Yes I came here a week ago."  
  
"What did you report to your master?"  
  
"I told him that I saw Potter and Malfoy having sex in their dorms."  
  
"Severus you may administer the antidote now."  
  
(Sirius we will have to tell the boys to be careful when they are outside their private rooms. Now Voldemort knows about them, he will probably try again to get to Draco so he can hurt Harry.)  
  
(Yes we'll tell them fist thing in the morning.)  
  
Severus who didn't say too much during the meeting noticed that the two mutts were talking to each other using their telepathy. He looked at Sirius and gave him a very light nod to tell them that he got the message too. They would have to speak to the boys tomorrow about their raging hormones and better privacy spells.  
  
Early next morning three anxious boys waited outside of Hermione's room. They couldn't wait to see what had happened to their friend. All of a sudden her door opened and a very beautiful woman walked out. Ron was almost drooling when he saw the exquisite creature in front of him. Hermione had always been a pretty girl but now she was beautiful woman. She walked out of the room almost floating out and made her way towards Ron. "Good morning my love." She smiled at him and showed a beautiful row of white teeth with two fangs.  
  
"Hermione what happed to you?"  
  
"Ron, I am no longer Hermione Granger but now I'm Princess Hermione Servov of the Vampire realm." She placed her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Then she looked at all of them and asked. "Are you guys ready for a shopping spree. I know I am."  
  
"Wait Hermione, won't the sun affect you?" Ron had a worried frown on his face.  
  
"No love that's just a myth. My father told me so." She turned around to face Harry and Draco. "He also told me that I'm your second protector and that I will be training with all of you."  
  
"The odds just get better for us as we go along. Isn't this great Draco." Harry hugged his husband he was so happy to have all his friends at his side for the upcoming battle.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. "Alright lets go up for breakfast and then we take the birthday girl shopping. I have a few galleons that are just dying to be spent. And Harry I still want that tongue ring. We will go today to get it done. There is a magical tattoo shop in Hogsmead. Hermione we need to put a glamour spell on you so that they don't see the changes that have occurred last night we can change the glamour so that your new look appears gradually so one day you won't have to use it anymore." Then he turned towards Harry and winked.  
  
(Just think of all the things I can do to you with that tongue ring love,) Draco laughed while placing the glamour on Hermione; he loved to tease his husband.  
  
Harry blushed and took Draco's hand. "All right let's go everyone. We have a full day of fun ahead of us." They made their way to the great hall were they had a good breakfast and ate quickly so they could leave early so that hopefully they wouldn't encounter any of their guardians. It was kind of surprising that they weren't a breakfast this morning. Usually Severus was very early in getting his breakfast and this morning not one of their guardians was sitting at the head table. "I wonder what they did last night that made them too tired to come to breakfast this morning." Harry was still thinking about the strange occurrence when Draco asked him if he was done eating so that they could leave. They laughed all the way to Hogsmead where they had a blast shopping and just plain being teenagers. 


	20. chapter 19

Hi everyone. Here comes another chapter. I really love to write this fic. I still can't believe the response I'm getting. Thank you so much. And thanks for the spelling lessons; believe it or not I do read all my reviews and try to fix things when I've made a mistake. You guys are the reason my fic is getting better.  
  
Another little message for those who were worried about Hermione not being in the final battle; don't worry she will be involved. All will be revealed as the story continues. LOL  
  
All right for this story the boys and Hermione's birthdays go like this; Ron February eighteenth, Harry July thirty first, Draco August twelve and Hermione November thirteenth. And before I get other comments I know that Hermione's birthday is really in September as per book three of the series when she discusses having gotten some money from her parents but the date I have in mine fit the time line I have set up better.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
ATTACK AT HOGSMEAD  
  
All four friends were enjoying their day of shopping and were now sitting in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a meal and some butterbeer. Harry had secretly ordered a birthday cake to be delivered at their table. After they finished eating a young house elf came and delivered the cake. All three men got up and started signing a very off key rendition of "Happy birthday" and "For she's a jolly good fellow". Hermione was laughing so hard she had to hold on to her sides.  
  
"Thanks guys, I love you all but don't quit your day jobs that was awful signing." She gave Ron a passionate kiss and promised him she would thank him later when they would be alone. Draco saw the secret smile that they gave each other and smirked. He was going to have fun teasing those two.  
  
(Harry I think those two will be worse than us. I think that maybe we should head back to school or they will surely start shagging on top of the table.)  
  
(Draco you're dirty minded; did you know that?)  
  
(Yes I know and that's exactly why you love me.)  
  
(Dam, right.)  
  
"Guys Draco starting to get tired I think we should head back to school?."  
  
Hermione who had become quite attached to the twins that Draco was carrying quickly agreed. (Yes Draco dear, we'll get you to school so you can rest and take care of my two goddaughters.)  
  
Draco's eyes went wide with shock. "Mione since when can you speak telepathically?'  
  
"Since I came into my inheritance. It's one of my new powers. Unlike you I can communicate with anyone I want, it's one of my Vampire traits. I think it may come in handy."  
  
As they were leaving the Three Broomsticks about twenty death eaters appeared all around them. Ron summoned his golden sword and placed himself in front of Harry and Draco. Hermione stood by his side.  
  
"Stand aside Weasley, mudblood, it is the young Malfoy and Potter we're after."  
  
"No I think we'll pass on that. You'll have to go through us to get Harry and Draco."  
  
The death eaters were laughing at the brave red head and the puny girl. They wouldn't be laughing for too long. The battle started when one sent the crustatious curse towards Ron. He used his sword to deflect the spell which hit another death eater sending him to the ground screaming.  
  
Ron looked at the fallen death eater and snickered. "I guess that's what they call a taste of your own medicine." And before he knew it he was in full battle mode. He didn't even notice when his battle robes appeared on him. The death eaters were shocked to see this Elf attacking them. Ron knew his cover was blown when a gust of wind caused by a spell lift his hair to reveal his pointy ears. "Dam! I know that Dumbledore is going to hear about this and question me. Fuck I really messed up."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione dispose of her few death eaters herself using her speed she stupefied two and used Expelliarmus to unarm another. She turned around and winked at him. Then he saw two more death eaters making their way to Harry. Before he had time to get to them Harry had already taken care of them using a flame throwing curse. The only one that didn't seem to be doing something was Draco but Ron knew better; he could feel the protective magic of a shield spell placed on him and the others that had the blond's magical signature. He knew that he had to dispose of the other death eaters quickly before aurors showed up and started asking questions they couldn't answer. He put his sword away and started chanting in Elfish again. The red glow returned and he noticed that the fighting had stopped. He opened his eyes to see that the death eaters were looking at him with fright. He opened his hands and sent red beams of light towards the closest death eaters. They quickly became unconscious and fell on the ground. He noticed Harry throwing some more stupefy curses at another death eater that had managed to sneak up on him.  
  
"Harry don't show all of your strength. Until you're fully trained it's up to Hermione and me to protect you." He heard Harry mumble something about overprotective gits and returned to Draco's side. He still had his eyes closed concentrating on the protection spell.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at seeing her friend grumbling about not being able to help. She knew that this hurt Harry not being able to fight with them. He had always been the one to face danger to save his friends. She turned around and took care of the last two death eaters sending then a bat bogey hex that she had learned from Ginny. Only this time it was different she didn't even have to say the incantation; she only had to think about it and raise her hands and hundreds of bats seemed to come out of her hands and attack the unfortunate souls that she was aiming at. "Oh goody another of my new powers. I can't wait to have a good discussion with this Katharina woman to find out about all this new stuff I can do."  
  
After the battle was done all the death eaters were tied together and left in the middle of town with a note pinned on one of them. It was a warning to Voldemort. It read "Voldemort don't mess with the force of the four. We will only tell you once; if you try to mess with us too much we will retaliate. It was signed Phoenix, Unicorn, Panther and Fox."  
  
The first aurors on the site were Tonks and Shackelbot. They read the message and decided to contact Dumbledore to have a meeting of the order so they could discuss these four new "allies". All the death eaters were taken to Azkaban to await their trial.  
  
Meanwhile four teenagers were laughing as they made their way back to the castle. They had performed a very strong memory charm on the death eaters so they wouldn't remember who the fought. Harry had a huge smile when he opened the front door of the school. But his smile disappeared when he saw their three guardian standing there waiting for them. Severus walked up to him and with a cold voice told them to meet them in his quarters in an hour. So they were a bit worried when they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Not long after the kids had left to go back to their towers the headmaster summoned the three teachers to his office. All three men looked at each other wondering what he wanted. They made their way to the gargoyle and said the password to go up to the office. Once inside they sat down and waited for the old wizard to start. They noticed that other members of the order were also coming through the fireplace. Once the order of the Phoenix was all gathered professor Dumbledore started talking.  
  
"It would seem that there has been a death eater attack in Hogsmead a few minutes ago. Twenty death eaters appeared in the middle of town and started sending spell at everything that moved. Now the strange part is that no one remembers who fought the death eaters. Even the death eater don't remember who they were battling. It seems that a very powerful memory charm was performed on them. The only clue they found was a note attached to one of the men. It held a warning for Voldemort and was signed Phoenix, Unicorn, Panther and Fox. Does this sound familiar to anyone?"  
  
Everyone were shock at the news but none knew who the wizards who had protected the town were. Severus was swearing in his head. He knew four kids that would be in great trouble and would receive severe punishment for placing themselves in danger like this. Sirius had gone pale and held Remus' hand both knew who they were talking about but didn't want to reveal any secrets.  
  
(Remus, look at Severus I think steam is starting to come out of his ears, he is so angry.)  
  
(I'm angry too love, those kids should put themselves in danger like that.)  
  
(I think we should ask them what happened first before we judge them, maybe they didn't have a choice.)  
  
(You're right Sirius, Hey aren't I suppose to be the level headed one here.) Sirius gave him a smug look and laughed at the werewolf's expression. Severus noticed the looks that the two mutts were giving each other and he knew that they were discussing the event. He turned back his attention to Dumbledore who seemed like he was about to say something else.  
  
The aged wizard cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Last night Sirius and Remus captured Peter Pettigrew. We were able to get information as to what Voldemort is planning but we could get the location of his base of operation. It would seem that Voldemort is now interested in kidnapping Draco Malfoy to use as a means to have an heir. We must protect both he and Harry from any harm. In case some of you don't know Harry and Draco are a couple and from what I heard they are engaged and plan to get married after they graduate. This is another reason why Voldemort wants to kidnap Draco so he can hurt Harry by taking the person he loves away from him. We must stop this at all cost. Only Harry can defeat Voldemort and if he was to loose someone so close to him it would probably destroy all our chances."  
  
Sirius was starting to get mad; he always knew that Dumbledore used Harry as a weapon but to hear him pronounce it in front of everyone made his blood boil. Remus feeling the distress of his mate placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. (Calm down love or Dumbledore will start to suspect that you know more that you let on.)  
  
(Alright Remus, you right as always.)  
  
(Of course I'm always right.) Sirius just rolled his eyes at his lover's antics.  
  
Once the meeting came to an end the three professors made their way to the dungeons. The four young wizards were already waiting for them in front of the door. Inside the sitting room Severus finally let everyone know what he thought of the situation.  
  
"Of all the stupid things you could have done this tops them all. Fighting twenty death eaters when none of you are fully trained. Using a memory charm which none of us adults would have to power to use. You obliverated the whole fucking town. And you also left a calling card on the death eaters to piss off Voldemort. I can't believe this." Severus sat down holding his head in his hands. He could feel a headache coming on.  
  
Remus seeing how worried the kids were smiled at them and added. "Well I guess we know that once you're fully trained you will be pretty powerful. We worry about all four of you. In case you haven't noticed; none of us as much of a family so we consider all four of you like adoptive kids. Please be careful and next time you get attacked. Try to get away and contact us. And Severus is right, do you think that letting Voldemort know about all four of you is a good idea?"  
  
Harry felt bad for worrying his guardians. "Remus, Sirius I'm sorry, but we didn't have a choice to fight. They appeared right in front of us as we left the Three Broomsticks. We didn't have a chance to escape. Ron and Hermione took care of most of them since we want to hide mine and Draco's powers for as long as we can. I hate having someone fight my own battles but I know how much this is important. Please don't be mad." Harry walked up to Severus "Draco didn't take part in the battle. All three of us protected him. All he did was cast a protection spell over all of us." Severus looked at his godson for confirmation. Draco nodded and smiled at his worried guardian.  
  
Hermione came up to Severus and looked at him she sat on the floor in front of him and held his hands. She removed the glamour hiding her new look. She hear all three teachers gasp at her new appearance. She turned to look at Sirius who looked puzzled and Remus who had a look of comprehension she also noticed him sniff the air around him. "ah yes the werewolves sense would tell him what I am" she thought. She turned around and smiled at Severus who was doing his best expression of a goldfish.  
  
"I Princess Hermione Servov of the Vampire realm swear to you Severus Salazar Snape that I will do everything in my power to protect Draco and Harry. This is my promise to you." Severus didn't know what to say. He gave Hermione a rare smile. "Thank you, your highness."  
  
"You're welcome professor."  
  
"Please when we're in private call me Severus. All the boys do."  
  
"Ok Severus."  
  
Draco sat next to his godfather and raised an eyebrow at his display of affection. Severus glared back. "You're all I have Draco, I don't want anything to happen to you. Now for the real reason we wanted to meet all four of you. Sirius and Remus caught Pettigrew last night during their evening watch. He confessed to having spied on both of you and also confessed to having told Voldemort of how far you relationship has progressed. I think that both of you should keep you sexual urges for yourselves and only act upon them in your private rooms in the chamber of secrets."  
  
Sirius looked at his godson and smiled.  
  
Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius, He knew that now that the ministry had Pettigrew in their hands they couldn't come back on their words and accuse him again. It had always worried him how easy Fudge had given him his freedom and always thought that the bastard had some secret motive for doing it. Sirius hugged him back but then became serious. "I know you two are in love but you will have to be more careful on how you express your love in public. And be careful for these four student as good old Peter named them as spies for Voldemort. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Patil and that's the Patil in Gryffindor but also be careful of her twin." The four students were silent they couldn't believe that other students were spying on them. But then again it was just a case of history repeating itself when the thought back at Pettigrew.  
  
Remus go up and walked over to Hermione. He took her hand and got her to stand up. "Hermione, werewolves and Vampires have been enemies for centuries I hope that you and I can remedy that and show them that our two races can get along."  
  
"Remus I'm honored to have your friendship. I'm sure my father would agree I will ask him to meet you. Have you ever heard of Prince Vladimir Servov?"  
  
Remus gasped at the name of an old friend that he hadn't seen in such a long time. They had been friends as kids. He knew that they had been friends at a time when war raged between the werewolf and Vampire realms. His own parents had been killed by Vampires when he was young just after he had been bitten . They had never found the werewolf that had bit him so they had to find him a new family. He had been taken in by a human family who were neighbors of the Servov family. Even at a young age Remus could tell that Vladimir wasn't human but his friend had never told him what he was. But he remembered the day he found out very clearly.  
  
"So you have heard of my father." She asked.  
  
"Actually your father and I were friends during the last war between our people. I lived next door to him with my adoptive family. My parent's had been killed by Vampires." He heard Hermione gasped when he told them this bit of information. "I didn't know why at the time. I was just a child who knew nothing of the ways of my people. I should have been raised by the one who bit me. But since they couldn't find him I was left with my parents. They didn't know that it would be more dangerous than they thought. They paid the price for their love for me."  
  
Remus looked at all of the people in the room. He ran a hand through his hair and continued his tale. "Since I never grew up in a werewolf colony I didn't know that Vampires were our enemies till much later. I found that out the day that Vladimir moved away. His father came home the night before it was a full moon and heard me howling. He made the connection between the signs of a werewolf living near them and me. He had always looked at me with a pensive expression on his face; when he discovered what I was he wanted to destroy me. The next day he packed up his family's belongings; and as they were about to leave I ran out of the house to say goodbye to my friend. He stopped me before I could get to Vladimir to talk to him. He threw me on the ground and started advancing on me with his fangs bared; he would have killed me but Vlad stepped in between his dad and me and told him to leave me alone. I wasn't their enemy. He told his dad that I had never been in contact with other werewolves so I didn't know about the war against Vampires. He turned towards me and apologized for his father's behavior and confessed about what he was. I was confused. I didn't understand why they were leaving and why his father hated me. So I decided to look up some information on my race and on the Vampire race. I was really sad to discover that our two races had been at war for over five hundred years." He stopped looking at the floor and lifted his head to face Hermione. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Yes I've read about the wars and I know that if I could get my dad to talk with the werewolf Prince that maybe peace could come of it. From what I saw of my father I think that he's a good man. Remus I know that you probably got in contact with some of your people do you think that you could send a message to the Prince so they could meet?"  
  
"I don't know I can always try. Maybe we could be allies in this war since Voldemort wants to destroy all our worlds."  
  
"Yes we would do better at being allies than enemies. But know this Remus you will never be my enemy no mater what happens." Hermione gave Remus a hug and went to sit down besides Ron who seemed to have trouble stopping himself from looking shocked. Remus had never spoken about himself so much before. It was a learning experience.  
  
(Remus, my love; you never told me about this part of your life.)  
  
(Well it was a very painful time in my life. It happened when I was ten just before I went to Hogwarts. You guys were my lifeline when I found out all about the race that I was now part of.)  
  
Remus sat down next to Sirius who quickly drew him into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Moony."  
  
"I love you too Padfoot, promise me you'll always be careful when you go out. If other Vampires know that you're my mate they just might try to attack you."  
  
"No I won't let them. Just give me a minute." Hermione got up and opened her arms and closed her eyes. . She started glowing, a soft blue aura formed around her. (Father I need you to come to me. Please hurry it's very important.) She opened her eyes and everyone could see that they were now red. She blinked a few times and they went back to their original color.  
  
A few minutes later a man appeared out of a black cloud of smoke. He was dressed all in black and had a pet bat hanging from his hand.  
  
"You called for me daughter?"  
  
"Yes father, I need a favor from you. But first let me introduce you to my friends." She stood in front of Harry, Draco and Ron. "My friends I would like to introduce you to my father Prince Vladimir Servov of the Vampire realm." She turned to face the boys and introduced them too. "These are my school friends. Harry Potter Grand Lord of Phoenixes, his husband Draco Malfoy Grand Lord of Unicorns. My boyfriend Prince Alderic of the light and dark Elves here in the human world he is known as Ronald Weasley. Severus Snape potions master here at Hogwarts, Sirius Black one of my teachers." She took a deep breath before turning towards Remus. "This is another of my teachers Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf. Do you remember him?"  
  
Vladimir turned towards Remus and looked at him for a long time. Finally he remembered where he had heard the name before. It was his old childhood friend. His father had punished him severely for having saved him due to the fact the he was a werewolf. Vladimir looked Remus over again and noticed that he was standing protectively in front of another man with long black hair and deep blue eyes. "ah he's protecting his mate." He smiled at Remus to put him at ease.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me Remus, I still remember my childhood friend in the man before me." He stopped a few minutes to scan the magic he felt coming from Remus. "You are a very rare Werewolf, I think you are the first I've met who is a fully trained wizard. Not many have magic in them like you do. I sense no evil from you. It is not often that you meet a werewolf who has such beliefs in the light as you. Most turn dark because of their affliction."  
  
"I have never been on the dark side. I will never serve Voldemort or hurt innocent people." Remus stood proudly in front of the Prince. He himself looked like an aristocrat, now that he wore new robes thanks to his job as a teacher he didn't look like the worn down person he use to be. His strength of character showed in his golden colored eyes.  
  
"Father, Remus is part of the team that is training us, he is one of the defense against the dark arts teacher of this school. His life partner Sirius Black is the other teacher. I want you to send word to our people that they are not to harm any of them; we are allies in this war. If they hurt them then they would be harming The Grand Lord of Phoenix's family. Sirius is Harry's godfather and Remus is his second godfather by adoption. It is very important the everyone gets the message. The Phoenix Lord would not be very happy if he lost one of his parents."  
  
"I understand daughter and I will let our people know. You are very protective of your friends my Child."  
  
"Yes I am, Harry's had enough of a hard life until now that I want him to be happy and Remus is a big part of his life. He is also a good friend and one of the best teachers we have ever had. I think that when this war is over he would make a good ambassador for peace talks between our races."  
  
Remus started laughing at Hermione's suggestion. "Me an ambassador, I'm touched Hermione but I'm sure the Werewolf Prince would have his say in all of this." Now lets get back to the business of your training.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and turned to her father. "Thank you for coming Father. Will I see you again soon."  
  
"Yes I will come back in three weeks to help you with some training and present Katharina to you." He walked to Hermione and gave her a kiss an her cheek. In another cloud of black smoke he was gone.  
  
Sirius spoke up and said what everyone pretty much had on their minds. "Well that was quite and interesting meeting. Thank you Hermione for looking out for us."  
  
"Think nothing of it Sirius. You and Remus are pretty much my guardians too while I'm at school."  
  
Once the discussion was over they decided to make their way to the chamber for some training. Hermione wanted to try some of her new powers that she had discovered during the battle. They didn't notice a new painting on the wall no too far from the bathroom. And didn't see the person in the painting disappear after they had gone in. 


	21. chapter 20

Hi everyone and thanks again for reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter but I would love to.  
  
On with the story...  
  
NEW DISCOVERIES  
  
Later that evening Harry was practicing sending cutting spells at some dummies they had set up in the chamber. His spell kept on getting stronger and stronger until Harry cut the dummy in two. Draco noticed that his magic was beginning to radiate. (What's wrong love?)  
  
(Nothing Dray.)  
  
(Don't give me that bullshit I know something is bothering you.)  
  
(Dammit Draco. Voldemort is really starting to piss me off. Why can't he stay away from me and my family?)  
  
(Because he a sadistic bastard and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And what he wants right now is an heir and you head on a stick.)  
  
Draco walked over to Harry and drew him in a hug. Harry finally broke down after all the changes that had happened in his life in such a short time. Within months he was responsible for a husband who was expecting their first two children; his friends were directly in the line of fire and so were his godfather and adoptive godfather and the last remaining family that his husband had, the potion master. He felt overwhelmed although he didn't want to change a thing; it still scared him to have so many people he loved in danger. Hell, he even was starting to like his husband's godfather with his ever present sarcastic replies. After a few minutes he calmed down and kissed his lover.  
  
"I love you Dray, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I love you too Harry, I don't know what I'd do without me either." The blond smirked at his husband who swatted at his arm.  
  
"Git."  
  
"Yes but you love me."  
  
"I know, I think we should call it a night and see if you can put that sexy mouth of yours to better use."  
  
"Oh, do you have anything special in mind?"  
  
Harry's eyes started shinning with lust as he advance on the retreating blond. They found their way to the bedroom where Harry closed the door and placed silencing and locking charms on the door. Then with a growl he pounced on his husband and dragged him to bed.  
  
Outside their quarters Hermione and Ron were sparring. Suddenly Ron made a face and mumbled something about "horny as rabbits, and having to teach them other silencing charms."  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
"It's Harry and Draco, they're at it again."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Come on Hermione even you aren't that innocent. They're in bed having sex right now."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because with my Elvin ears I can hear through regular silencing charms. And right now they seem to be having loads of fun." When he turned around to look at his girlfriend he noticed that she was giving him a funny look. "What?"  
  
"I think I know a way for you to forget about what you're hearing."  
  
"Oh, tell me then."  
  
She took the glamour off for a second time that day and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden she was dressed in a very beautiful gown. It was blood red and stuck to her body like a second skin, it had a slit on the side with showed a long pale leg. She slowly glided over to him and placed her arms around his neck. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered a suggestion making him blush.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
She shut him up by kissing him. He was unable to think. She drew him closer so that their bodies would touch from head to toe. "Let's go and find someplace to be alone." She turned around and walked a few feet then slowly turned her head to look at him. "Are you coming love?" Then she kept on walking swinging her hips in a seductive way. The red headed elf knew that he couldn't resist the beautiful girl he was so in love with so he followed her. They would come back the next day for their training with some of the biggest smiles you could see on someone's face.  
  
Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest the original counsel of peace had decide to have a meeting. Around the usual blue flame fire all the leaders of each realm met and discussed the training of all the chosen ones. They were happy that the protectors had finally come into their own powers. All of them expressed their thoughts at the mater.  
  
The Vampire Prince talked about his daughter and a strange friend that she had made at school. It seems that she had a teacher who was a werewolf; a wizard werewolf. He told the others that he was very powerful but there seemed to be some kind of block on his powers. He turned around and looked at the Werewolf Prince his long time enemy. "Prince Joshua I think that if my daughter can make peace with your race that maybe we can talk about a truce and maybe in the future a permanent peace treaty."  
  
The Prince narrowed his eyes as to ascertain the honesty of his foe. "Who is this werewolf?" asked the older man.  
  
"His name is Remus Lupin. And from the information I've been given it seems that he has never lived in one of your colonies. This is even stranger because he was bitten as a child. He is a teacher at Hogwarts where he got his own wizard's training. His mate is the godfather of the Grand Lord of Phoenix."  
  
"Interesting... very interesting. We have always raised the children who were bitten by one of us. It has only happened once that a child had been left in the human world and that was many years ago. We searched for the child but were never able to find him. Could this Remus be the one?"  
  
"That could very well be possible; is this very important?'  
  
"Yes very. You see like many other magical creatures; werewolf can only have one heir each. And the way we procreate is by biting children and keeping them in our colonies. The woman can bite a child and then the man can also bite one if they decide they want to raise two children. I know it's not a very good thing for us to do but it is the only way to ensure that my kind survives. Usually we try to find out about the children first. Most of the time we will take orphans that already have no family that would miss them. At other times we take children who live in horrible conditions of abuse and give the loving homes. Many years ago my wife and I decided to finally find the child that would become my heir. For a very strange reason I was drawn to a certain child. I knew he had a family but there was something in him that told me that he was the one. What I didn't know was that his family would protect him so fiercely. After I bit him I was attacked by his parents. I had to run away. When I came back the next night to retrieve him they had disappeared. No trace was left of them in the house. I always wondered why but know I know. They were probably a family of wizards and were able to use magic to disappear without leaving any clues."  
  
"Bloody hell Joshua are you telling me that Remus might be your heir."  
  
"He might be. I would have to meet with him to be sure. I can tell who bit him by his scent. If he has part of my own scent then he is my child."  
  
They Phoenix Lord interrupted the two. "Prince Joshua, Prince Vladimir it is imperative that we know for sure if this is the heir to the Werewolf throne. If he is then his powers can be unblocked and he can join the other two as a protector. More warriors we have protecting the two Lords and their future children the better. Our spies in Voldemort's circle have advised us that he was able to get some rebel clans of Vampires and Werewolves on his side and that he is also talking with representative of the demon world." The Phoenix Lord suddenly had a pensive look on his face. "This is starting to sound like a prophesy I've read about a long time ago. I don't remember it clearly. I will have to search my books for more information; I have a feeling that we are not finished getting surprises. It would seem that this is going to be quite a war and the powers beyond are helping us out as much as possible. Have any of you realized that almost all of our races are being represented. We have Harry of the Phoenix, Draco of the unicorns, Hermione of the Vampires, Ronald of the dark and light elves and now probably Remus of the werewolves. Only the Dragon and Gryffins races aren't represented."  
  
Marcus the Dark Dragon King made his way to his comrades. "We dragons never send any of our kind to be born as a human. We actually bond with the humans we think are worthy. We will let you know if ever we discover such a person. Our elders are always looking at the stone of revelation. We know; thanks to a prophesy that soon the worthy one will revealed but we can't guarantee that it will be during this war. All we know is that he will be both of light and dark. We also need to know what is in the prophecy you speak of Lord Phoenix. We may find information in it that can help our cause. I suggest that we join in the research. I'm sure my cousin King Darius would also help." He turned around to ask his long time friend; the light Dragon King quickly agreed to help.  
  
The Lord of Gryffins also told them that a chosen one had been prophesized and that he would come from the dark to find the light. But he, like the Dragon King could not tell them when they would discover him.  
  
"All right we will start the research tomorrow after we've made a little trip to visit Remus Lupin to see if he is your heir Joshua."  
  
All the creatures agreed and left to get some rest. They knew they would have lots of work come next morning.  
  
Many things were going on that night. Back at Hogwarts in a room unknown to many and old man was talking with a few other souls. If someone took a closer look you could see that only one of the persons present was alive. When they finished speaking the old man left the room while the others returned to their paintings.  
  
Next morning four very tired but happy Gryffindors were sitting in potions class working on a invisibility potion. They were working quietly when Neville's cauldron exploded. The fumes were quickly spreading and Harry had to cast strong containment spell so that Draco would not breathe any of the fume. Snape quickly told all his students to leave the class while he cleaned the damage.  
  
The students headed to their next class which was DADA; Seamus and Dean asked Harry what kind of spell he had used. "Oh it's just some kind of shield I've read about in a defense book. I kinda panicked and used it not knowing if it would work." Both seemed to accept the explanation and turned around to talk about Quidich.  
  
(Quick thinking there love.)  
  
(Thank Dray; I'm starting to get nervous about letting you near Neville.) Harry chuckled when he saw the blond trying to stop himself from laughing. He placed his arms around his husband and asked. "Are you really ok Draco?"  
  
"Yes love, you saved me once again. Let me reward my hero." Draco placed his lips on Harry's and brought his tongue out to demand entrance. Harry was happy to comply. It drove him nuts kissing Draco and feeling his tongue ring. Oh Draco had already showed him all the things that tongue ring was good for and kissing was definitely one that he liked.  
  
Hermione walked up to them and snickered. "Didn't your guardians warn you about public displays?" She laughed when the two boys stopped kissing to glared at her then they turned around and went back to kissing. She made her way towards Ron and placed her arms around her neck and whispered. "If you can't beat them, join them." She kissed him with all the passion that she felt for him. Ron felt like he was on fire every time they kissed.  
  
Sirius and Remus who were walking towards their next class saw the two young couples. They smiled at each other, when the went into their classroom they closed the doors since they still had ten minutes before class started. The animagus placed a silencing charm so the students waiting wouldn't hear them. Sirius drew Remus to him. He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He kissed the werewolf who felt like his legs would give out on him a any moment. When they heard the clock sounding the start of class he left Remus sitting on the desk looking flushed and thoroughly snogged. He didn't give Remus time to fix himself up before opening the door for the students and laughed when he saw their expression at seeing their professor looking that way. Remus passed next to Sirius and growled that he would have his revenge later.  
  
(I'm looking forward to it love.)  
  
Hearing his lover growl again he started laughing. He felt himself get hit by a hex. All of a sudden all the students burst out laughing. Remus had a wicked smile and raise his eyebrow at Sirius who was not sporting green and silver robes with a sign floating on top of his head reading "Slytherins are number one."  
  
"Remus remove the spell."  
  
"Sorry Sirius it last at least six hours, I'm afraid you'll have to go to lunch looking that way. I'm sure Severus will love the support of his house." And with his telepathy he added (Remember love I was a marauder too.)  
  
The rest of the class went on without any more problems. At lunch you could hear cat calls from the Slytherin table. The students were laughing and having a grand time thanking their DADA teacher for his support. They had a Quidich match that weekend against Gryffindor.  
  
Severus couldn't help himself at throwing few snide remarks. "I guess you CAN teach an old dog new tricks." Remus almost spit out his pumpkin juice when he heard the potions master's joke. By the end of lunch the whole head table were laughing and having a grand time.  
  
Sirius who was use to being the butt of someone's joke took it all in stride but promised his lover that this was not over by a long shot. Harry walked up to the teacher's table and placed a hand in front of his heart pretending he was mortally wounded that his own godfather would chose to support the other house. Ron being the brother of two of the worst pranksters to walk the corridors of the school came up to Harry and placed his arm around his shoulder and made quite a scene of giving Harry a tissue so he could wipe his fake tears. He even asked if Harry wanted him to go to Mme. Pomphrey's to get a dreamless sleep potion for all the nightmares that this would cause him. Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table where all the students were laughing and falling off their chairs at seeing their usual quiet leader suddenly act out in front of them. At the end of lunch everyone were pretty much in a good mood to finish off the day. Nobody noticed that the Headmaster had been pretty quiet during the exchange; usually he was the first one to find pranks to be funny.  
  
The students left the great Hall to continue with their lessons. Harry and his gang decided to return to the chamber after diner so that they could do more training.  
  
Once in the chamber the four young wizards started with their study of animagus transformation. Ron had discovered that he could change into a fox. He was kind of puzzled since elves usually couldn't transform into animal. Remus though it was because his body was still part human. As they were studying they didn't notice three figure suddenly appearing inside the chamber. Hermione was the first to notice since she felt her father's presence.  
  
"Hello father. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"  
  
"My Child I here because I wanted you to meet someone." He turned around and extended his harm to welcome a new person that none of them had met yet. "My Lord Phoenix, My Lord Unicorn, Prince Alderic and my sweet girl I would like you to meet Prince Joshua Lang of the Werewolves." The Prince walked up to the four youth and bowed deeply.  
  
"I'm am honored to finally meet all of you. Princess Hermione, your father tells me that you have become friends with another werewolf named Remus Lupin."  
  
"Yes he is one of the greatest Defense teachers that we have. He's a good man, fair to all houses. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"If it is possible I would like that very much. I am curious to meet a fully trained wizard werewolf. Usually the human world refuses to teach our kind which is why we bring the bitten ones to our colonies."  
  
"Well Headmaster Dumbledore is a great wizard and he gave Remus a chance. It wasn't easy for him but he soon found three friends that helped him survive his years at Hogwarts. Harry's late father was one of them and so is his life partner Sirius. Give me a moment and I will call them and ask them to come here." Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting Remus. When she felt that she had reached his mind she quickly gave him the message. He told her that he would get Sirius and be there in a few minutes. She opened her eyes and looked at the Prince.  
  
"They will be here soon."  
  
Harry turned towards the Phoenix Lord and the two Princes. "Please follow me to the sitting room where we can get comfortable and get some tea. I think it's time to take a break anyways."  
  
Draco walked up to Harry and smiled gratefully at being able to rest a little; he was now almost two months and a half pregnant and his back was starting to feel the strain under the combined weight of the twins. Since he didn't have the glamour on everyone could clearly see the bulges under his shirt. He smiled as he patted his belly and took Harry's hand to lead him to the sitting room.  
  
Once there Harry conjured up tea and snacks for everyone. A few minutes later Sirius came in followed by Remus who froze when he entered the room. He started sniffing the air and his eyes grew wide with realization. He knew that scent but he couldn't place it. He looked at the three men sitting in chairs across from the others. Two of them he knew but the third seemed to be frozen in his chair also.  
  
Sirius sensing that something big had just happened he looked between his lover and the stranger.  
  
(Are you all right love?)  
  
(I...I don't know, I've met this man before but I can't remember when.)  
  
Sirius knew that Remus was close to passing out with shock; he grabbed the werewolf by the arm and led him to a chair.  
  
The Prince got up and walked towards Remus. He bend down on one knee to look at Remus in the eyes. He could see recognition and confusion. He started sniffing the air around Remus; after a few minute he smiled.  
  
"After all these years I have finally found you. I was so sad when I went back to your home the next day and noticed that you had disappeared."  
  
"My parents told me that they had searched for you and that they couldn't find you. But they never explained to me the real reason why we had moved from our home the day after I was bitten."  
  
"I came to your home the next day with my wife to fetch you. Since I had bitten you, I was now your sire and you my child. Remus you are my heir."  
  
Remus just looked at the older werewolf with shock. "Er... not to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
"I am Prince Joshua Lang of the Werewolf realm. You Remus Lupin are my son, my chosen heir. And now you will be know as Prince Remus Lupin. One day you will take my place at the head of our people."  
  
Remus had just paled at hearing what the Prince had told him. Somehow this didn't seem to surprise him too much. He remembered the man from his youth. He remember talking with the man many times before he had been bitten by him. He had not been scare of the werewolf when he had met him on that fateful night. And now he knew why he had walked up to the man during the full moon. He had felt no fear. He had understood that the stranger wanted him for a reason. After he had been bitten he had passed out but not before feeling the stranger pick him up in his arms. His parents had probably attacked him then. The next day they probably decided to disappeared knowing that werewolves usually keep the children they bite. So many things now made sense to him. He was speechless; he looked around to see the reaction that the others had. Sirius looked as pale as he was probably just realizing that he was now the unmarried partner of a Prince. Harry seemed happy about the news and so did Draco. Ron just looked like he always did; a little lost and Hermione looked at him with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Remember when I said that you would make a good ambassador and you answered we'll see what the werewolf prince has to say about it. Well I guess that you wont have an excuse not to do it anymore." She gave him a smug look.  
  
The Phoenix Lord turned towards Remus. "Prince Remus we will need to meet with you this coming weekend. It seems that Prince Vladimir found some power blocks on you and we need them to be removed so that you can become one of the protectors of our two young Lords. You will need to train with them to learn about all you new beast powers."  
  
The Werewolf Prince took over from there. "Son, as a member of the royal family you will have the ability to transform to your wolf form anytime you want. You will be able to talk with pretty much any kind of beast found in the forest; magical or not."  
  
(Sirius pinch me, I think that I'm dreaming. I've been waiting for the day to meet my sire for ever. When he disappeared it left an empty feeling inside of me.)  
  
(You'll be ok love; I'll always be at your side.) Sirius moved to hold Remus in his arms. He didn't notice the look that the older werewolf was giving him. The older Prince had noticed that his son was talking silently to his mate. They only way for a human to be able to do this was if the two were soul mates. He took the time to get a good sniff of the air around his son's mate. He could smell something canine but could understand it. He could feel that the man was good. There was something dark about him but his light side was much stronger.  
  
"Son, I would love for you to introduce your mate to me."  
  
"Sorry sir, this is Sirius Black my life partner."  
  
Sirius stood up proudly while the older man kept on looking at him. Then the Prince extended his hand which Sirius shook. Both men smiled at each other.  
  
"We will return to the werewolf realm in a few weeks were you two can be properly wed by one of our officials."  
  
"But father, there are laws against werewolves getting married in the wizarding world."  
  
"You my son are exempt from any laws of the wizarding world. As my son and heir the werewolf laws take precedence on any others. This means that you will also be able to have a child is you so desire."  
  
"What we can have a child?" Sirius just looked like he had received a million galleons.  
  
"Yes. We have an agreement with the wizarding ministries all over the world that we will have peace but our people can live with our own rules in our colonies. And that any of our laws are the ones that we werewolves will obey. The only ministry giving us problems is the one here in England. But they would never dare go against all the other ministries who will want to keep the peace. They will permit you my son to have a child even if you are a wizard. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do. I guess I had accepted the fact the we would never have a child of our own so we kind of gave up on the idea. We have adopted Harry and are content with him."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather and Remus. "Remus I would love to have a baby brother of sister. I've always wanted a big family. I guess that his aunts will be a couple of years older, unless you get to work on that right away." He said patting Draco's belly. He smiled when he saw Remus blush a bit.  
  
"I think we will wait a bit before we go down that road. I still need to absorb this information and I think I want to wait to be rid of Voldemort before we bring another child into this world."  
  
"My son, as I said before that will be your and your husband's decision to make. Now I must go. I will return on the next full moon to help you unblock your powers." The Prince went to leave but then turned around and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius could you explain something to me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why is it that I smell some canine blood in you? You are not of my kind."  
  
"That is probably because I am an animagus and my form is that of a grim a kind of giant dog. Would you like me to show you?"  
  
"Yes please, I am most curious about this animagus change, I have heard of it but never witnessed it."  
  
When he was done speaking Sirius changed to his dog form in a pop after having walked a few steps so that the prince could get a good look at him he transformed back.  
  
"Amazing, it seems that my son has found himself quite a powerful mate. I know that not all wizards have the power to change like that. Thank you for showing me. Now I must really be off. My wife will have my pelt if I don't get home in time for diner." Touching a necklace he had around his neck the Prince disappeared in a swirl of light. The Vampire Prince and Phoenix Lord bit everyone a good evening and also left.  
  
They were discussing the news of Remus' new rank when Severus came into the room. He saw that everyone were in a serious discussion. When he was told of the news he just looked at Sirius and said. "Please tell me that you will not procreate and have another generation of marauders going around the school." Everyone started laughing at the professor who looked a bit green at the news. 


	22. chapter 21

Hello all. I love all the wonderful reviews. I want to thank the people who have let me know of a few of my errors in spelling. I guess there is only so much that the spell checker can do for me. LOL  
  
Anyway I don't own Harry Potter. I'm really tired of writing this disclaimer. Oh well.  
  
On with the story.  
  
A NEW AND WELCOME CHANGE  
  
A few weeks passed and it was the evening of the full moon. Remus was anxiously waiting for his Sire to come and help him with his new powers. He was nervous. He didn't change in front of people; the only one that had ever seen his change was Sirius. He kept looking at the forest wondering if his new father would take him in there to change or if he would bring him to the werewolf realm. He turned to look at Sirius who was busy correcting some essays that their students had given them earlier that day.  
  
He looked on at the man he loved so much. He knew that Sirius wanted a child so much, but he also knew that Sirius would never mention it in front of him. He would be the one to decide. "Sirius, my brave Sirius." He thought; his husband was very much the Gryffindor. Brave to a fault and always walking into situations without a second thought. He didn't seem scared that his new husband of two days would soon change and become an even stronger monster. Remus still didn't understand what it meant to be the Prince of a whole nation. All he knew was that one day he would have to lead people who shared the same affliction as him.  
  
He signed and turned around to look at the forest one more time. He felt two strong arms go around him and received a kiss in the back of his neck.  
  
The animagus knew just how worried his husband was. "Remus I know we can trust the Prince. He's waited for a long time to claim his heir I don't think he would do anything to harm you."  
  
"It's not that Sirius; I just don't see myself as a leader. I always was the one to follow you and James in school. And what if I become a worst monster than I already am?"  
  
"REMUS LUPIN I have never heard something so stupid in my life. You are not a monster. You're a beautiful, compassionate and brave man. I love you. Please don't talk like that anymore."  
  
"He's right my son." Hearing the older werewolf come into their chamber they turned around to face him.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry to have to remind you that for tonight you will not be able to come with us. We are performing and ancient ceremony and only other werewolves can attend. I'm afraid that even in your animagus you may not be safe."  
  
"Alright I'll stay here. But I don't like it." He turned around to hug Remus. "Good luck tonight love. I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow morning." Sirius took Remus and kissed him. He let all his feeling show through the kiss. Remus was panting for breath when they were done. So close to moonrise his mate was driving him crazy. The Prince feeling that his son was about to pounce on his mate he quickly placed a hand on his arm and touched his necklace. In a swirl of color both of them disappeared from the room.  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw that Harry and Draco were standing in front of him. Harry hugged his godfather and told him that they would keep him company for the night. Sirius let them in quickly checking if someone might have seen them in the corridors. Satisfied that he saw no one around he closed his door and cast a silencing charm so they could talk without being heard. Again no one noticed the persons disappearing from some paintings.  
  
Harry and Draco sat on the couch and asked Sirius if he wanted to play Snap to pass the time. The older man knew that both boys were also worried about what Remus was going through. He sat down and soon found himself thanking the stars above for such a good family.  
  
Meanwhile in the middle of the werewolf realm Remus and Prince Joshua appeared in front of a mansion that looked almost as old as Hogwarts. It dark stones had an eerie look. And the statues of wolves and werewolves lining the road leading to the front door didn't seem too welcoming. Once inside the contrast was shocking. As unwelcoming that the outside looked like; the inside was full of warmth and comfort. Remus raised his head when he heard someone come down the grand stair case. A beautiful woman made her way down. She seemed to be just a bit older than him but at a closer look he could see a few wrinkles on the side of her eyes and mouth. When she was done coming down the steps she walked towards the two men. She smiled at Remus and kissed Joshua.  
  
"Remus my son. I would like you to meet my wife Kendra. She is your mother and has waited a long time to meet her chosen son."  
  
"Welcome my child. I'm so happy that this old wolf was able to finally find you. Come let's go to the sitting room for tea so we can talk a bit before the ceremony." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss and a hug. Her smile was beautiful. He felt like he had just come home.  
  
Remus followed his new mother and chuckled when he heard his father mumble something about not being old.  
  
When they were sitting down Kendra had a servant bring some tea and snacks.  
  
"Joshua tells me that your mate is a human wizard who is able to change into a canine. I find this simply amazing what magical human beings can do. He also told me that you're a teacher in a wizarding school. What is it that you teach exactly? How long have you been with your mate? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to make it at your wedding. I was at a peace conference in America; we needed to talk about a few laws with the American ministry of magic. I would love to meet the man in your life; maybe I can visit next week. I'm also curious about meeting the young Vampire Princess that has started the peace between our two worlds. She must be an amazing woman."  
  
Remus laughed at all the questions his mother threw at him. His father loved to let his wife indulge in her questioning. He gave Remus a nod letting him know that she was done asking and he could now talk.  
  
"Well mother, my husband is a very special human. His name is Sirius Black. He comes from a very old and pureblood wizard family. His family is very dark, they believed in the superiority of the purebloods. Sirius was always an outcast because he didn't have the same beliefs as his parents. He ran away from home when he was sixteen and spend the remainder of his school year living with our other friend and his parents; the Potters. We were all in the house of Gryffindor at school; Sirius was the first Black to ever be sorted in Gryffindor. The main trait of our house is bravery. Believe me when I say that Sirius fits the description of the perfect Gryffindor." He smiled thinking of their days at school. After having taken another drink of tea he continued to talk about his love.  
  
"Sirius became and animagus in our fifth year. He and two other friends also became animagus so they could be with me when I changed on the full moon. The last two years at school were the best. I had found my mate and my friends could come with me in the forest during my change. After we graduated we moved in together. We knew we could never get married but we still loved each other deeply. Thins started to get crazy with all of Voldemort's forces slowly destroying the wizarding world. We separated for a while. Then two of our friends were killed and Sirius was blamed. He was sent to the wizard's prison Azkaban. Twelve years later he escape to save Harry from the real traitor. He spent two years on the run from the ministry. We got back together a year and a half after his escape. Our love was just as strong as ever. At the end of school last year we went in the ministry to save Harry and his friends from Voldemort. The minister and many aurors saw the real traitor of the Potters and pronounced Sirius innocent of the crimes they thought he had committed. We were free to live together again. We soon adopted Harry and returned to the school as teachers for Defense against the Dark Arts. We've been helping the young Lords with their training and now we're also helping Princess Hermione and Prince Alderic with theirs too. And that is pretty much the story of Sirius and me."  
  
"I sense that you miss your mate my son."  
  
"I do Sirius has been with me every moon since we got back together. This will be the first time in almost three years that I do this without him. It just brings back memories of hard times."  
  
The Prince got up and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Don't worry son, your mother and I will be with you during the change. At first you wont have your mind but when we remove the blocks you will be able to control yourself without any potions. Your werewolf form will be like your husband' animagus form. During the rest of the month you will be able to change into a normal wolf. You will find that the pain of changing will be lessened by your new ability. Now we must go to the Lunar clearing to prepare."  
  
Remus followed his new parents to a clearing a few minutes walk from the manor. He saw that many official looking people were waiting for them. All of them bowed when they saw the royal family enter the clearing. Remus felt strange at seeing people show him so much respect. He was asked to go in the middle of the circle they had formed. A few minutes later the moon came out and all of them transformed. Remus was used to the pain but was still screaming, after a while his screaming turned to howling. As soon that he was fully transformed he felt himself get hit by a light. The wolf in him told him to attack but before he could move he was hit by many more lights. All of a sudden he started glowing. He felt a battle in his mind between his human form and his wolf. After a few minutes Remus won the battle against Moony. He had full control of his mind. He started to look around and saw his parents looking at him proudly. He walked up to them and growled. He was finally able to communicate with others while he was a werewolf. He looked around and found that the other werewolves seemed to be discussing different things.  
  
"My goodness they're acting just like normal people talking about the weather. It's like they aren't even aware that they are now in their beast form." Remus was shocked to see that no one was bothered by the change. "Now I understand why they take the children they bite away from the human world. We are not monster but when you are treated like one all your life you tend to start believing it." Remus was brought out of his thoughts by his mother who told him that they were going for a run in the woods. Remus nodded to let her know that he understood and followed. He spent the rest of the night getting to know his parents. He told them about some of his adventures with the marauders whey he was young. He told them about the hard life that Harry had and how the young man was now happy with his new family. He told them that he was to be the godfather of the twins that Lord Unicorn was carrying.  
  
The night passed quickly. When morning came they made their way back to the manor after returning to their human form.  
  
His father came up to him and placed a necklace around his neck similar to the one he had around his own neck. "Son, this necklace will permit you to return to this place. Next time you come if you want to bring your husband just hold on to his arm and the portal will bring both of you here. Now to use it just hold it in your hand and think about the place you want to go. Now I suggest you return to your spouse who has probably spent the night worrying about you. I will see you next week when I bring your mother over for a visit. I will bring her in the chamber of secrets so that your Headmaster doesn't know of our presence."  
  
"Thank you father. I shall see you then." Remus hugged his father and took the necklace in his hand and thought of the quarters he shared with Sirius. In a flash of light he found himself in the middle of the sitting room. The first thing he saw was his husband sitting and reading a book. He was sitting in front of the fireplace and looked up to see what the flash was.  
  
He jumped up when he saw who had appeared in the room. "Remus!" He ran to him and hugged him tight. "How are you love, did everything go ok?"  
  
"Sirius it was amazing. I can keep my mind now without any potions. I can also communicate with others too. Can you believe it Sirius some of them were discussing politics, BLOODY POLITICS, it was unbelievable. We were all werewolves but we were civilized." Remus sat down and was looking at the floor. After a few minutes he looked back at Sirius. "I'm not a monster. I just understood that last night." Remus grabbed Sirius around his waist and started sobbing. He could finally be put all the years of pain and fear behind him.  
  
Sirius held him while he let go of all his pent up emotions. He noticed that Harry had woken up and had made his way towards them. Soon Remus felt another pair of arms go around his shoulders. Harry was looking at Sirius who smiled at him to let him know that everything would be ok. Draco's voice could be heard from were he was lying on the couch.  
  
"We told you Remus that you weren't a monster. You just had to discover it by yourself." He got up from the couch and walked up to Remus who had finished crying. He took the werewolf's hand and placed it on his belly. "Do you think I would have asked a monster to be the godfather of my children?" Remus just held his hand on Draco's belly. He looked up at the blond. "Thank you Draco. Like you said I just needed to realize it for myself." After everyone got their emotions under control Draco declared that he was hungry and since he had to eat for three that they should make their way to the great Hall for breakfast. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on all of them and their robes soon looked like they had just been taken out of the dresser.  
  
All four made their way to the great hall talking about some of the new lessons that Sirius and Remus wanted to teach during class. The two teachers made their way to the head table were they were greeted by their coworkers. Remus met Severus' eyes and gave him a small nod to let him know that all was ok. They had formed a friendship with the snarky potion master.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione asked the boys if they had gotten some rest while staying with Sirius. Hermione used her telepathy to ask the questions they couldn't say out loud.  
  
(How is Remus?") Harry smiled and answered her.  
  
(He's ok; he cried a bit this morning because he finally realized that he wasn't the monster that everyone made him up to be.)  
  
(That's good. Now he will be much happier and won't fear the moon so much.)  
  
(Yes, I think that Sirius took this harder than Remus did. He was quite pale this morning. I feel like something else is bothering Sirius. He's been kind of quiet the last couple of days.)  
  
(Maybe he was just really worried about Remus.)  
  
(I don't know; I feel like it's something else. His magic just feels off for some reason. I don't know it's just a feeling I'm getting. Like before something big happens.)  
  
(Relax Harry; this has been quite a year we've had up until now. Maybe we all need a few days of rest.)  
  
(Maybe you're right Mione. I just worry about them.) He turned and looked at the three men sitting at the head table. Remus noticed him staring at them and smiled. Harry watched has Remus turned towards Sirius and kissed him. Yes things would be ok; for now.  
  
Harry didn't know that he had been right about something strange coming their way. At the same time that he stopped talking to Hermione a scream was heard in another realm as a bright glowing gem started emitting a strange pulsing noise. Their chosen one had been revealed soon they would have to find him but first they had to call a meeting of elders...The Gryffin Lord contacted the counsel of peace and also asked them to be present at the meeting. It would be quite a night as their hope for peace in all the worlds suddenly looked brighter... 


	23. chapter 22

Hi everyone. Did you like my last cliffy. I just love to keep everyone at the edge of their seats. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
THE FOURTH PROTECTOR  
  
The next few weeks were divided between training and studying. Soon it would be the Christmas break and everyone had planed to go to Grimauld Place for the holydays.  
  
It was a Hogsmead weekend and the four young wizards had decided to separate to go shopping for presents. Severus would be accompanying Draco since he was now over three months pregnant and was starting to have trouble moving around. He was getting huge and kept complaining that he didn't have any clothes that fit him anymore. Severus just rolled his eyes at the blond and helped him shop for gifts for his friends. Ron and Hermione had also disappeared in Hogsmead each going their own way.  
  
Sirius had gone by himself to muggle London to get some new clothes for Harry and his friends. Since all of them had grew quite a lot in the last couple of months they desperately needed new stuff. He also found a beautiful set of rings that he wanted Remus and him to wear. They were gold and within each of them was a single ruby. It was a simple ring but the craftsmanship was superb. Suddenly he stopped when he felt out of breath. This had been happening more often to him in the last weeks. He felt different and his magic was starting to play tricks on him. One minute he couldn't even use a simple spell the next he would knock somebody out with a hair color charm. He just didn't understand why his magic was unstable. He had gone through his magical maturity at fifteen like most wizards; so why was his magic acting up now? He tried not to think too much about it and got back to his shopping.  
  
Harry was in Hogsmead buying a big box of chocolate frogs for Ron and some for Draco who had an awful sweet tooth now that he was pregnant. He also got Ron a broom servicing kit and for Hermione he got her two new books on the history of Vampires and Werewolves. For Draco he got the most beautiful set of robes that he could find. He wanted his love to have something special to wear after he gave birth to their children. The robes themselves were made of the finest silk. They were silvery gray that shinned many colors in the light. They would bring out the color of Draco's eyes. Harry happy with his purchases decided that he would contact his mentor the Phoenix Lord to get magical potions ingredients for Severus. He knew that some of the potions Severus experimented with cost him a fortune so he wanted to give him a break. For Sirius and Remus; Harry had gotten them a certificate from a magical travel agency. They could use the certificate to book a weekend away at any tropical destination they wanted. He knew that with all the teaching and training his guardians needed a break.  
  
Remus had decided to go to Diagon Alley for the day. Since he now had loads of money in a vault that his father had given to him; he planed of spoiling his husband this Christmas. He had already bought Sirius a new broom and some new robes. Now he wanted to get a piece of jewelry that Sirius could wear when they returned to the werewolf realm. He thought that maybe a chain with a medallion with the royal family crest would be a good present. It would show all the werewolves that Sirius was the Prince consort. Remus chuckled when he thought back at the first meeting between his mother and Sirius. The animagus had spent hours answering all the questions that his mother threw at him. Some had been simple like what was your favorite subject at school while others had been as embarrassing as to when they had first made love. Sirius blushed a bright red at that one. Remus couldn't remember the last time that Sirius had blushed. He had always been the more open one of their relationship. I guess that being confronted by your mother in law isn't the same as joking around with friends.  
  
Remus was also worried about Sirius who seemed preoccupied about something lately. Every time that Remus had asked him about it Sirius had just told him that he was a bit tired and would feel better at the Christmas break. He shrugged and went back to his shopping. He would ask him again tonight if something was wrong.  
  
Later that evening Remus got a good look at Sirius. He looked feverish. Again Sirius brushed him off telling him that he was ok and just tired. So they went to bed early that evening. In the middle of the night Sirius eyes opened they were glowing a golden yellow. He sat up in bed and got up and walked to the door or their quarters. He was in a trance like state. Something was calling to him to go to the forest. He made his way outside barely noticing the cold air that hit him. He was only wearing the bottoms of his pajamas and was barefoot.  
  
With his eyes still glowing he walked towards the forest. If someone from the castle had been looking outside at the moment they would have seen a figure surrounded by a golden light entering the forest. After about a fifteen minute walk Sirius came upon a frozen lake. In the middle of the lake stood a Gryffin with his wings spread out. The Gryffin watched as Sirius walked up to him and got down on one knee.  
  
The Gryffin Lord looked at Sirius and laughed. "Rise Sirius Black, I should have known that the fates would send you to me as the worthy one. It seems that all the close family of the two young Lords are meant for greatness."  
  
Sirius got up and smiled back at the Gryffin Lord. "You know that I would do anything to protect Harry and his friends."  
  
"Yes you fit the prophesy of the chosen one perfectly.'  
  
"Oh, what prophesy?"  
  
"A long time ago a great war was predicted between the forces of light and dark. A prophesy was made to the current Gryffin Lord. My great-great grand father was the one to receive it. It told of a chosen one who would be born in the human world, would love a non human and come from the dark to the light. It also said that this warrior would be worthy of the staff of Gryffins. As the prophesy was told to my grand father a ruby the size of an egg appeared on a pedestal in front of him. It said that when the gem started signing the worthy one would be ready to receive the staff. About a month ago the day after the last full moon the gem started signing. Yesterday the staff appeared next to it. I was sent to bring back the chosen one so that he can receive the staff. It is its call that brought you here to me. The staff has chosen you and now you will be able to help by becoming a protector to the two young Lords. Now come with me and I will show you the way to the staff." The Gryffin Lord got up and turned around to leave.  
  
"Er... I don't think I should go to your world dressed like this." Sirius waved his arms in front of him to show his state of undress. The Gryffin just chuckled and waved his paw in front of Sirius who found himself dressed in red and god battle robes. He told Sirius that the last human to be close to being able to wield the staff had been Godric Gryffindor himself. Sirius stumbled when he hear this. He looked at the Gryffin with eyes wide with shock. "How the hell am I better the Godric. The man is practically a god. And I'm just Sirius Black." He was still thinking about what the Gryffin told him when they stopped in front of what look like a black hole.  
  
"This is a portal to my world. With the staff you will be able to create these to go from one world to the other." The Gryffin entered the portal and Sirius followed him. When the came out on the other side Sirius saw that the land of Gryffins was mostly mountain terrain with some volcanoes mixed in between. The Gryffin Lord told him to climb on to his back. Then he flew off. After almost and hour of flying they stopped in front of a mountain that was higher than any other ones he had seen before. At the base of the mountains were steps leading to the top.  
  
"You must climb these yourself. But beware there can be many dangers that you will have to face before you attain your goal." The Gryffin waved his paw again and Sirius found himself holding his wand.  
  
"Now go, I will wait for you here. Good luck and stay safe."  
  
The Gryffin sat down and waited for Sirius to start climbing the stairs before turning to talk with an invisible figure next to him.  
  
"You can stop being invisible Prince Joshua. Your son's mate is a brave soul. He will succeed in his quest."  
  
"Yes I've grown quite attached to my son in law. He makes my son happy and that all that matters to me."  
  
"Yes he's a good man. It's amazing to see that from the dark can come such light." Both men sat down looking up at the mountain that Sirius had climbed up not to long ago.  
  
Meanwhile in the castle the paintings had alerted Albus Dumbledore about the strange way that Sirius Black had exited the school. Making his way to his and Remus' quarters he was clearly puzzled about the activities that were happening under his nose in the school. He knew that Severus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Ronald, Remus and Hermione were mix into these secret meetings. And why were they meeting in the girl's bathroom. The only thing in there was the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Surely they weren't using it.  
  
He found himself in front of Remus' door. He knocked and noticed that the door had been left opened. He hear Remus make his way towards him.  
  
"Headmaster what bring you here at this time of night?"  
  
"Remus it seems that the paintings notice Sirius leaving your quarters to go outside. He was just wearing his pajama bottoms. Er... anything you two want to discuss?"  
  
Remus looked at Albus with shock. He ran back to his bedroom to see that Sirius wasn't in bed. He came back to the sitting room and asked Albus to sit down.  
  
"I don't know Albus where he went. He was there when I fell asleep. We even went to bed early because he was so tired."  
  
"Remus I want you to tell me the truth. What is going on. I received report of you meeting with Severus, Harry and his friends inside the girl's bathroom on the second floor." He raised and eyebrow telling the werewolf that he had better not lie to him. Remus closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.  
  
"All right Albus. Just give me a minute to contact the others. He went to a desk where he retrieved a mirror. He looked at the mirror and spoke a name. "Hermione Granger."  
  
After a few seconds a tired voice answered back. "What is it Remus?"  
  
"I need all of you to come to my quarters immediately, it's and emergency. Can you contact the others?"  
  
"Sure I will just give us a few minutes to get there."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome your Highness."  
  
Albus didn't say anything when he heard Hermione call Remus Highness; he thought that she was joking with him. Remus returned and sat down next to the old wizard. "Would you like some tea while we wait for everyone to show up?"  
  
"Yes tea would be nice." They quietly drank their tea while waiting.  
  
Meanwhile on some mountain in the Gryffin realm Sirius was starting to get tired of climbing stairs. He had been at it for almost an hour and a half. He decide to sit down of a few minutes to catch his breath. "How the hell can I be worthy of this staff?" he asked himself for the hundredth time. He was sitting thinking about everything when he heard a noise coming from the bushes on his right. He turned around just in time to see a twenty foot long snake make his way towards him. Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the snake.  
  
The snake stopped advancing on him and raised his head to look at Sirius. He started hissing at Sirius as to ask him something.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't speak parceltongue. I should have brought my godson." Sirius remembered the medallion that Harry had given him to get into the chamber of secret. "Maybe that will help me pass." He took the medallion in his hand and spoke to it. He told it to tell the snake that he meant it now harm. It glowed for a few minutes before hissing to the snake. The snake looked into Sirius' eyes then he answered back in English. "Young Gryffin you may pass. Someone with less bravery would have left running and screaming." The snake seemed to be amused at Sirius' shocked expression.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, now go, you still have quite a long way to go."  
  
Sirius took one last look at the snake and started climbing the stairs again. "What else am I going to meet on this mountain."  
  
Back at the castle it was a weary group that was looking at the Headmaster who was calmly drinking his tea. Nobody knew where Sirius had disappeared they were all worried. Suddenly a scroll appeared in front of Remus. He read the message and saw that it was from his father. "My father sends a message to tell us that Sirius is ok and will return in the morning." Seing the puzzled look on Albus' face Remus decided that it was time for confessions so he started at the beginning.  
  
"Albus I know that what you hear from us is going to be quiet a shock but you must believe everything I tell you. And please don't stop me until I'm done or I might not be able to continue."  
  
The old wizard nodded and Remus began telling him their story. "It started this summer at Harry's birthday. He found out that he was actually the Grand Lord of Phoenix." Albus said nothing but looked at Harry who showed him his wedding ring which was also the Phoenix Lord ring. He shone with a golden light and found himself wearing his golden dress robes.  
  
"Then a few weeks later when Draco turned sixteen he became the Grand Lord of Unicorns. Sirius and I discovered this a few weeks after school started. We were able to witness their wedding ceremony. They performed a Lunarias ceremony on the full moon. The next morning we let Severus know of what we had found out since he is Draco's godfather." He turned around to look at Draco. "Take off the glamour Draco we might as well tell him everything."  
  
Draco waved his hand in front of his stomach and his big round belly appeared. His dress robes also appeared. He was now dressed all in silver. "I'm three months pregnant with twin girls. They will be born sometime in January."  
  
Dumbledore had paled a bit when he saw his student so far along in his pregnancy. He turned to look at Remus to let him know that it was ok to continue.  
  
"A few weeks after the discovery of their ranks they found out that Ron was one of their protectors. We found this out by accident when Harry followed him to the Room of requirements. Ron is the first protector of our two Lords; his actual name and title are Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir. Son of Queen Adira of the light Elves and of King Ulrich of the dark Elves." Ron hearing this removed his own glamour to reveal his real appearance to the headmaster. He soon found himself wearing his navy blue royal robes.  
  
"And again a few weeks after that it was Hermione's sixteenth birthday; she became the second protector. We found out that she is Princess Hermione Servov of the Vampire realm." When the old wizard turned towards Hermione she waved her hand and her glamour disappeared and she was wearing her blood read gown with her necklace and the royal crest medallion.  
  
Remus seeing that every one were now dressed according to their rank wondered what he would wound up with at the end of his explanation.  
  
"I myself discover over a month ago that the man who bit me as a child is actually Prince Joshua Lang of the Werewolf realm. Since this is actually how they chose an heir; I am now Prince Remus John Lupin of the Werewolf realm. I am the third protector of our Lords." As soon that he was done speaking his clothes changed to light blue robes with golden moons embroidered around the hems. His necklace appeared; it also bared the royal crest of the Werewolf clan.  
  
"Well now Albus you know who we are and why we're here. This must be kept a secret at all cost. Voldemort would give his right arm to get this information. He desperately wants to get his hands on Draco and Harry. He would loose it completely if he ever found out about the babies."  
  
The old wizard smiled and the twinkle that was always present in his eyes was even brighter. "Yes I see the importance of secrecy. You have my word that I will not tell a soul."  
  
"Thank you professor. I finally have the family that I've dreamed of and now I must do everything to protect it. Now if you don't mind Draco and I are going back to bed. He needs all the rest he can get being so close to the birth of our children." Harry got up and took Draco's hand; before leaving the room he waved his hand and they were dressed in their regular clothes again. Soon every one left telling Remus that they would return in the morning before class to see what happened with Sirius.  
  
The werewolf went back to bed thinking about his father's message. He fell back asleep dreaming about Gryffins and mountains.  
  
Sirius who was still climbing came upon a nest filled with Eggs made of rare jewels and precious metal. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the eggs. A small voice in the back of his head was coaxing him into taking one of the eggs. It was telling him that he would want for nothing as long as he lived if he took one. Like in a dream he saw his hand going towards the nest. Then his inner voice told him to stop. "Don't touch those they may be a trap. Besides you have your family waiting for you back at the castle isn't that enough riches for you?" Sirius shook himself out of his stupor. He took on final look at the nest then started climbing again.  
  
After another thirty minutes of climbing he came upon a creature that look like it was a mix of a unicorn and eagle. It was wounded and desperately in need of help. He took out his wand and healed what he could but he knew that if he didn't bring the creature to the Gryffin Lord waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain that it would die. He levitated the creature while making his way down the steps. He hoped that this was the right decision. He hadn't been given a time limit so he hope he could try climbing back again. Time seemed to pass quicker going down them up. So before he knew it he was back at the base of the mountain. As soon that he placed the animal back on the ground a light surrounded him and he found himself back where he had found the creature. "BLOODY HELL, THIS IS CONFUSING."  
  
Shaking his head he turned around and started climbing again. After a while he sat down to take a few minutes of rest. He was thirsty. As soon as the thought left him a very beautiful woman appeared in front of him. She offered him drink and food. While he drank and ate he noticed that the girl was making advances at him. Sirius just chuckled and thought "If you only knew that I don't swing that way." Again as if someone read his thoughts a very muscular Adonis came out and started making advance at him. Sirius rolled his eyes and kindly told the man that he wasn't interested. "I love Remus to much than to be temped by you."  
  
He thanked the almost naked woman and man then turned back around to climb. "This is getting ridiculous how high IS this stupid mountain?"  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever he made it to the top. He saw a ruby that was emitting a strange noise which just got stronger as he came closer. When he got up to within three feet from the stone a voice spoke to him. Looking around and seeing no one; he knew that the voice came from the stone itself.  
  
"Chosen one. Let me be the first to congratulate you on succeeding at your quest.'  
  
"My quest but I didn't do anything really dangerous."  
  
"You showed your bravery and intelligence when you faced the snake. Then you showed that you would not be led by greed by refusing one of the fortunes eggs. You showed compassion and kindness when you rescued and unknown creature. And finally you showed loyalty and love to your mate when your refused the temptation of the flesh."  
  
Sirius never realized that all these things had been tests to see what kind of person he was. He smiled and felt a lot better about himself.  
  
"Yes young protector you can be proud of yourself. Now receive the staff of Gryffin and return to your world to protect your family."  
  
A blinding light appeared on top of the ruby and the staff came to Sirius' hand. As soon that he touched it the ruby came off the pedestal and inserted itself in the Gryffin paw that made up the top piece of the staff. Sirius felt the power of the staff course through his body. Knowledge long lost was transferred to him. He found out that he had now a second animagus form; a Gryffin. He smiled and couldn't wait to tell Remus. He quickly made his way down the mountain were he noticed that his father in law was also waiting for him sitting next to the Gryffin Lord.  
  
The Gryffin Lord walked up to him and bowed. "From this day on you will be know as the Gryffin Arch Mage. You will be instrumental in the battle with the demon world who are now allies of Voldemort. Now it is time for you to return to your world."  
  
Sirius bowed to the two men and in a flash he was gone. He appeared in the sitting room of his and Remus' quarters. He made his way to their bedroom where he stood at the door looking at his sleeping husband. He slowly made his way to sit next to Remus; he kept on looking at the beautiful man asleep in their bed. He felt that his love was stronger than it had ever been. He bent over to kiss those lips that called to him. When he sat back up he saw Remus' eyes begin to open. He saw his mate sniffing the air. When recognition set in he quickly sat up in bed looking at a laughing animagus.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK where have you been. You scared me half to death. If my father hadn't written me a note saying that you were safe I would still be in a panic."  
  
"Remus, I've just come back from a quest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was taken to the land of the Gryffin and told that I was their chosen one. It seems that I'm the only one able to hold the staff of Gryffin." Sirius stood up so that Remus could see how he was dressed and the staff.  
  
Remus' eyes went wide when he saw the red and gold robes. They went even wider when he saw the staff that Sirius was holding. It was made of holy and was etched with runes going all the way up to what seemed like a Gryffins claw that was holding a ruby.  
  
"I'm the Gryffin Arch Mage, I am the fourth protector of the chosen ones." Sirius started taking his clothes off to go to bed. He waved his hand in front of the wall and a stand appeared on which he placed the staff. Once he was completely naked he turned around and gave Remus a wicked smile. He made his way to bed and started kissing his husband. "You know love, all this physical activity has gotten me really in the mood. I should burn some more of my energy by making love to you."  
  
Remus' golden eyes started shining with lust. "Mmm... I think you're right Siri I thinks I have some energy to burn myself."  
  
The two lovers soon found themselves dancing a dance that has existed for as long as the world has existed. In the morning there would be time for more explanations, right now was the time for love... 


	24. chapter 23

Hi everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love writing, it makes me feel good.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and Co  
  
THE DRAGON'S FIRE  
  
The next morning Remus and Sirius called all their friends and the Headmaster to meet then in their quarters. Once everyone arrived Sirius explained to them the events that took place the night before. He told them about the trials and how the Gryffin Lord had told him that even Godric Gryffindor had not been able to hold the staff. Everyone was shocked to see just how powerful the Gryffin staff was. Sirius called for his staff and as he did his clothes changed to his red and gold battle robes.  
  
Harry got up and hugged his godfather. "Thanks for being there for me, I consider you more like my father. I knew I looked up to you for a reason."  
  
Sirius explained how Voldemort had an alliance with the demon world and that he was now responsible to help defeat them with his mage powers. He told them that he had received all the knowledge to use his powers but he still had to train with them so he could learn how to control them.  
  
Everyone was exited that their force was now stronger. The only one that seemed to be quiet was Severus. Sirius explained how he had felt the weeks before he received his new powers which made Severus think about a few small things that had happened to him.  
  
Three different incidents had made him think that something was off with his own magic. The first had happened when he was in his office correcting some essays. It was late in the evening and was very dark. He had gotten a bit angry at the small amount of light since he couldn't read the scribbling of his idiotic students. He had slammed his hand on his desk in frustration and all of a sudden all the candles in his office started burning more brightly. The next one was in his potions lab; he was getting ready to experiment and try to improve the wolfsbane potion. He had passed in front of his cauldron thinking that he needed to light a fire under it when a flame appeared by itself. He had stared at the flame for a good five minute before understanding that he had performed wandless and wordless magic. The third incident was after he had received a letter from an old death eater acquaintance giving him death treats. He had been so mad that the letter had burst in flames in his hands. The strange thing about that was that the fire didn't even hurt his hands. All this had him wondering what was happening. But he kept it secret thinking that it was just the stress that was making his magic go wild.  
  
After the meeting everyone went back to doing what they were supposed to do; going to school and pretending like nothing major was happening in their lives.  
  
The last couple of days before the Christmas holydays were quiet. Draco and Harry kept disappearing at night to spend some time alone. They were so in love. They would often be seen walking outside in the snow just holding hands. The Gryffindors had accepted Draco in their house. But after he had played a prank on the Slytherins turning their hair gold and red for a day they had really started liking him. Harry was happy that within Gryffindor tower they could also relax. The others had been warned about Pavarti being a spy for Voldemort. It had been discovered that she had the dark mark on her arm so she had been expelled; so had Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson. Now that they knew that there were no more spies they could relax a bit. They still kept an eye out but went on with their relationship quite happily.  
  
Finally the last day of school was upon them. They wished a Happy Christmas to all their friends and started packing up for the next day when they would leave.  
  
The next morning they took the train to go back to Grimauld Place. Since her parents had left on a second honeymoon Hermione was staying for the whole holydays with the boys and their guardians. Severus had been invited to stay with them since Draco might go into labor while they were on holyday. And everyone started thinking of him as part of the family.  
  
After two days back at Grimauld Place the group decide to go to Diagon Alley for a final day of shopping before Christmas. Each of them had a small list of last minute things to get. They split into three groups. Harry and Sirius where in the first group; Remus, Hermione and Ron the second; Severus and Draco the last. They gave themselves three hours of shopping before meeting each other at the Leaky Cauldron where they would floo home.  
  
Harry and Sirius were having a discussion about what to do with Grimauld Place once the war was over since all of them would be moving to the Elvin realm so they could live in peace. They all had the ability to go from one realm to the other. They were just wondering if the elves would accept Severus since he didn't have any special powers. They didn't want to leave him behind; he had suffered enough during his life without being abandoned by his new family.  
  
"Well Ron is their prince he should have a say in it..." Harry was interrupted by the noise of about fifty death eater apparaiting in the middle of Diagon Alley. They looked around to see if their other friends were close. Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Remus come out of Florish and Blotts book store. Turning around he saw Draco and Severus coming out of the Quality Quiddich store. Soon everyone was fighting against the death eaters.  
  
Harry was trying to make his way to Draco who was now holding two death eaters away from Severus with one of his shields. He was also kneeling down next to a woman who had been cursed by one of the death eaters. He was using his newly discovered healing touch to save her. Draco was busy healing the woman so he didn't notice three more death eaters making their way towards him.  
  
Harry screamed at to him to be careful. Draco looked up just in time to avoid a powerful cutting hex. Draco sent a stupefy curse to the nearest death eater and disarmed the other. In his very pregnant state he was a lot slower and couldn't hold off the others that were joining their fallen comrades. Harry couldn't make his way to him as a blasting curse hit a store in between them and made the wall fall to the ground. Severus seeing that his godson was in deep trouble turned around and extended his hand. Without knowing how he did it he threw a couple of fireballs at the death eaters making them run for their lives.  
  
Severus was shocked. "Now from where did that come from?" He turned around to take care of a few more but was hit by a curse and sent flying towards a wall. He hit it with a "thunk" and slid down half conscious. With his half closed eyes he witnessed everything that his four students and two new friends were going through. He felt anger that he couldn't get up and helped them. Suddenly he felt like the world was going in slow motion. He saw the curses as they left the wands or hands of his friends. He was able to take the time to get a good look at what made the curses. He saw though his new vision just what the curse actually did to a body when it hit. It almost looked like a drop of water hitting the surface of lake. The ripples spread through the body slowly. He felt the fire within himself building and burning stronger as the fight progressed.  
  
He hated being enabled to help his godson. He turned his head to watch as Draco almost got hit by another curse that would surely have hurt the twins. His rage was building up inside him. He turned around to see that Sirius had called for his staff as a few demons had appeared in the middle of his fight. As he watched all of his love ones fight off the massive amount of enemies he also saw the innocent fall in the fight. His friends were careful not to hit anyone but death eaters and demons but the enemy didn't care who they hit. Sirius watched as a witch tried and failed to protect her two children. She soon fell to a killing curse herself. Now the fire within him burned like a raging inferno.  
  
He heard a voice telling him to let go of his inner fire and all would be saved. "Do not be afraid young one, the fire is your friend. It will obey your command. Now rise and help your friends and defeat the enemy."  
  
All of a sudden it was like a dam that burst. He knew what he had to do. He got up and extended both his hands. Balls of fire shot from his hands and made their way to the nearest death eaters. Five of them were taken down instantly. Severus turned towards Draco and chanted a spell; suddenly a wall of fire surrounded him and no spell could make its way through. Draco looked up shocked to see that for some reason he now felt safe. Seeing that his godson was safe he turned around to help Sirius and Harry. He noticed that they were doing ok on their own. He looked further to see someone make their way towards Remus with a silver dagger. He quickly conjured a "fire whip" then with a snap of his wrist he disarmed the attacker. Remus turned around just in time to see the dagger fly out of the man's hand. He had been about one foot away from being killed by his worst nightmare "Silver".  
  
Severus looked towards Hermione and Ron who was also handling things quite nicely. Finally after thirty minutes which seemed like decades the battle was over. The surviving death eaters that didn't apparate away were rounded up and tied down so the aurors could bring them to Azkaban.  
  
Harry made his way to Draco who was still encircled by the fire wall which was slowly fading. Hermione, Ron and Remus made their way to the other two and stood watch while Harry checked Draco over to see if all was well. Sirius was helping heal a few minor injuries to some of the bystanders.  
  
Draco suddenly went pale. "Where's Severus?" Everyone turned around to scan the area to see if they could see the potion master who had been there just a few minutes ago. They saw him standing next to a building which was about to collapse. Hermione used her speed to push him out of the way just seconds before the stone wall collapsed. She brought him back to where the group was waiting.  
  
Severus who was feeling worse than before backed up to stand against a wall for support. He felt himself slowly sink down to the ground as his energy left him. Ron turned around and noticed that he was barely conscious.  
  
"SEVERUS" The red head made his way to his fallen teacher. He tried to touch him but felt his fingers burn when they came in contact with him. Draco came up to his godfather and tried to touch him also. "OUCH. What the hell, his burning up literally."  
  
Sirius came up to them and told them he would apparate him directly to Grimauld Place. He told them to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back home.  
  
Sirius bend down and touched Severus, he grimace when he felt his fingers burn but still held on as they disappeared with a pop. Harry got everyone to hurry up and leave so they could find out what was going on with Severus.  
  
What they saw when they got home gave them quite a shock. They all came out of the fireplace and went up to Severus' room. When they went into the room they noticed that Sirius was placing cooling spells on the bed which was now smoking from coming in contact with Severus.  
  
"I have to keep this up or the bed will go up in flames. What the hell happened in Diagon Alley to have him burn everything that he touches?"  
  
Harry shook his head and told him that no one knew. "He must have gotten hit with a curse that we don't know."  
  
"We will have to always have someone keeping an eye on him until we figure out what is wrong. Since I'm already started charming the sheets to be cold as ice, I might as well take first shift." Sirius turned around and looked at Draco who was quite pale with worry at seeing his godfather looking so weak when he was such a strong man.  
  
Harry sense his love's distress took him in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Come Dray lets go rest in our room. Sirius will let us know if there is anything that changes." When Draco went to protest. Harry clearly told him that he himself didn't look to good and if he didn't want him to send for their healer then he would have to at least lie down for a nap. Draco realizing that he was truly tired finally agreed but requested that Harry come and hold him while he slept. "Of course I will, now come on."  
  
The two boys left the room to only reappear at diner time. Ron and Hermione also excused themselves to rest. The attack had taken quite a lot our of everyone and they knew that they still had a long way to go before they were ready to finish the war. Too many things could have gone wrong today.  
  
Remus sat next to Sirius and helped him keep the bed cool so that Severus could be comfortable.  
  
"Sirius no one saw Severus get hit by a curse. All I know is that he stopped someone from stabbing me with a silver dagger. He used a powerful fire whip spell. Not many people can use fire magic. Didn't you notice that Draco had also been protected by a fire wall shield? I also saw a few fire balls hit death eaters during the battle. Do you think that he's responsible for those fire attacks?"  
  
"I don't know love; we will only know when he awakens."  
  
They both sat looking at the unconscious man hoping that he would be ok and wake up soon.  
  
Meanwhile in Severus' mind a battle of another sorts was going on. The voice he had heard earlier kept on telling him to accept the fire within. That it was meant to be." He kept arguing with the voice that fire magic was a dark magic and that he had seen enough darkness in his life.  
  
"My Child, this will not hurt you. You will be able to control it and use of for the forces of good."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you accept this gift that we give you. The Grand Phoenix Lord and Grand Unicorn Lord will need all the help they can get. You must accept this; it is your destiny."  
  
"I...I just don't know. I don't want to go dark again. I just found happiness and friendship. Something I have never experienced before."  
  
"Do not worry; you will not lose all of these things. But you may if you don't accept these powers. Did you not see your friends falter this morning in battle? If you had not helped, your godson and the Werewolf Prince would be dead."  
  
Another voice, which was softer, spoke to him. "Accept your fate; it is your duty to your family to help them. Do this for love and you will not fail."  
  
"Both of you tell me who you are and I will consider it."  
  
The first voice answered back." I am King Marcus of the Dark Dragons."  
  
The second voice also answered. "I am King Darius of the light Dragons. And you are our chosen one. We will bond our powers to you. As you are the one worthy of this. You are both dark and light which is exactly what we need for a full bonding. You will gain the power of my people. To use fire to protect and save lives. Like the shield and whip you used on your godson and Prince Remus. You Severus Snape are the fifth protector."  
  
King Marcus took over. "You are dark enough to take the powers of my people. The fire attacks that you used today are part of them. Combined together; the powers of light and dark will help you be a well rounded Dragon Master Sorcerer. Usually when we bond with a chosen one they only get the power of one of our races. But being who you are, we find you worthy of both our powers. Now Severus Snape will you accept this bond and help your godson and his husband to protect our worlds?"  
  
Severus was overwhelmed by the information he was getting. He didn't think he was worthy as they said but he didn't want to take the chance that Draco and his children would get hurt if he refused.  
  
"Ok I will do this. Will someone come and help me train to use these new powers."  
  
"Yes one of us will appear to you in your dreams and explain it all to you. We will take our turn to teach you what you must know. Now let's start the bonding. Just one word of advice. This will be painful because of the double bonding. Just endure and it should be done quickly. When you wake you will feel a bit different but you will have full control of the powers."  
  
Severus nodded to let them know he was ready. He soon felt like liquid fire was going through his veins. He screamed like he had never screamed before. He felt the flames get higher around him. It seemed to last for ever but soon everything stopped hurting and he passed out from exertion.  
  
Sirius and Remus who had been watching him all along were suddenly surprised when the bed caught fire around Severus. They tried to stop the fire but couldn't do anything. They noticed that Severus was not hurt by the flames. After about ten minute the fire was gone as suddenly as it came. The temperature of the room went back to normal. Sirius reached out to touch Severus. Seeing that he was now cool to the touch he told Remus to go and tell the others that he was probably ok.  
  
"Go Remus, I will stay here for a few more minutes just o make sure."  
  
"Ok love' I'm sure Draco will be happy to hear the news."  
  
Remus walked to Harry and Draco's bedroom and knocked on the door. A weary looking Harry answered the door wearing only his boxers. He blushed when Remus joked about his green boxers matching his eyes. Once he stopped laughing at his friends' son he was able to tell him that Severus was fine and had stopped burning his surroundings. He told them he was now resting peacefully in his room. Remus bid them a good afternoon and turned around to head towards his own room. All the excitement was finally getting to him too. He decided that a nap before going down for diner was a good idea. About thirty minutes later Sirius joined him and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
It wasn't till the next day that Severus finally woke up. He made his way down to the kitchen and found everyone sitting and eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Before he knew it he had been served a full plate of food and given a spot to sit next to Draco. He looked up from his plate to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"You are probably wondering what happened to me yesterday."  
  
"Yes" they all answered.  
  
"It started a few weeks ago. I found myself doing a bit of wandless magic. Making fires out of nothing and setting fires to objects when I got angry or frustrated." He took a drink of pumpkin juice before continuing.  
  
"Yesterday during the battle I found myself unable to help any of you. My powers were not has strong as yours. Soon I found felt myself get him by a disarming curse which sent me flying against a wall. After that I couldn't get up so I watched the battle. Then when the situation became desperate I felt something burst inside of me. All of a sudden I could do wandless fire magic. I used a shield spell to protect Draco and a whip to unarm someone who was going to kill Remus. The I attacked other death eaters with fireballs. I don't remember much after Hermione pushed me from the falling wall. All I know is that I heard two voices speaking to me while I was unconscious. They told me that I was their chosen one. I had been chosen to bond with the dark Dragon King and Light Dragon King and I would be able to use Dragon fire magic to help you in your cause. I am now a Dragon Master Sorcerer, the two Dragon Kings will come to me in my dreams to help train me. Lord Phoenix, Lord Unicorn I am your fifth protector."  
  
Harry and Draco almost jumped for joy. The seven of them once well trained would be able to give Voldemort a run for his money. They started discussing plans to go back a bit early to school so they could get extra training time. They would return to school on the twenty ninth of December. Draco was happy because he knew it would be better for him to be close to the chamber of secrets when he gave birth to the babies.  
  
"All right now lets enjoy these few days of holyday we have. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we will be receiving lots of visitor's in the evening. I think Albus will be coming for Christmas diner." They kept talking about this being their first Christmas together as a family and swore that every year they would get together and celebrate. 


	25. chapter 24

Hello again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I don't own Harry Potter so on with the story.  
  
Remember mind speech is indicated with ( )  
  
CHRISTMAS AT GRIMAULDS PLACE  
  
Christmas morning was upon them. Harry woke up feeling his lover's hands all over him. He felt Draco kiss and lick his neck and nipples. Harry moaned and smiled at his husband.  
  
"Good morning love, Happy Christmas."  
  
"If you keep waking me up like this Dray I'm going to wish for Christmas every day."  
  
Draco chuckled and kept on kissing Harry. He felt really good this morning and wanted to share his good mood with his green eyed angel. Soon their morning play got hot and heavy. They forgot to place silencing spells on their room. So when the screamed their climax they heard bagging on the walls from both sides and got snide remarks about letting others get their beauty sleep in the morning. Harry and Draco hid under the blankets and started laughing. They got up and took a shower; this time they didn't forget to place silencing charms on the bathroom. Harry couldn't believe the sex drive that Draco had during his pregnancy. Then again since he was a sixteen year old boy he wasn't complaining. He loved how Draco would drag him in dark corners to snog during the most impromptu times of day.  
  
The last time Draco had brought him to the downstairs bathroom to repeat his performance from the day they had left for school in September. Harry had been left a gasping mass of goo. "Man I love the things he does with that tongue ring." Harry always gave back all that he got. He loved making his husband scream his name in ecstasy. He was always careful to not be too rough on Draco because of his now enormous belly. At night Harry would give Draco back rubs and talk softly to his children. He loved both his daughters very much even if he hadn't met them yet. Often he would just hold Draco and rub his belly while Draco relaxed in his arms. As they got closer to the birth of their children Harry would always make sure that Draco was comfortable. They had grown quite close in the last couple of months.  
  
Harry was brought back to the present when Draco came into their bedroom with just a towel on. "Let's get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. I don't know about you but me I'm famished with all this physical activity." Harry smiled as he watched his husband trying to get dressed. He went over to help him with his shoes.  
  
"Thanks love; I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Well I know you wouldn't be having so much fun in bed in the morning."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Yes but you love me anyways."  
  
"You know I do, now lets go eat I'm starved and your daughters have been kicking up a storm. So they probably want food too."  
  
The boys made their way downstairs and noticed that Remus and Sirius were already in the kitchen making breakfast. Harry saw the look that passed between his godfather and his husband. Sirius laughed when he gave Harry a small book on silencing charms. He chuckled when he saw Harry blushing and hiding his face in Draco's robes. The four of them were laughing at some stories that Remus was telling them about their time as marauders when Hermione and Ron came down to join them. A few minutes later Severus also made his way to the kitchen. They finished eating and made their way to the sitting room where a tree had been decorated. Tons of presents were waiting for everyone. The four youth were sitting excitedly on the floor while the older men sat in chairs waiting for the distribution of gifts to begin.  
  
Harry took it upon himself to pass out the gifts. And for the next two hours happiness reigned supreme in Grimauld Place. Harry was finally able to enjoy Christmas with people who loved him. It was a far cry from the days where he had to watch the Dursleys open their presents in front of him; he had always been forced to watch even if they never gave him anything. His uncle always made sure to tell him that freaks didn't deserve special gifts. Draco feeling his sudden sadness took him by the hand and told him to take a good look at the people in the room. "Look around Harry; this is your real family. Don't dwell on the past it can only make you miserable." Harry smiled at him and took a good look at his family. He watched as Hermione held on to Ron kissing him while looking at her hand where Ron had placed and engagement ring. Then he looked at Sirius and Remus who were holding hands while talking with Severus about the improvements he had made on some of his experimental potions.  
  
"Your right Dray this is my family, from now on I'll let the past stay in the past. I love you; you always know what to say to make me feel better." He leaned towards his husband and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
For diner professor Dumbledore showed up; so did Moody, Tonks and the rest of the Weasley Clan. Everyone was having a blast. The twins were shocked and surprised when they were made the butt of Remus and Sirius' pranks. The twins were now sporting neon green hair, had rabbit ears, and cat tails.  
  
"Ah my dear Moony, I see that we haven't lost our touch."  
  
"No my dear Padfoot, we still got what it takes." Both men bowed to their audience. It took a few minutes for the twins to understand that they had been pranked by "The Marauders."  
  
"BLOODY HELL George did you hear what they called each other."  
  
"I sure did Fred; this means that our little brother probably knew who they were all along. I think this deserves his own pranks played on him." They turned and face Ron with an evil glint in their eyes. Ron paled seeing how he wasn't going to get out of this one so easily. Hermione laughed while she watched her fiancé being chased around the house by the twins.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made her way to her future daughter in law. She took a good look at Hermione's ring wondering where Ron would have gotten the money for such a ring. Hermione explained that Ron had borrowed money from Harry and was repaying him by doing odd jobs around school on weekends for Hagrid and the professors. Hermione crossed her fingers in her back hoping that Molly would accept the explanation. She certainly wasn't going to tell her that her son was an Elvin Prince who was rich beyond words. He had gone to his diamond mines himself to chose the rock that was on her ring. It had been crafted by and elf elder who specialized in magical jewelry. The diamond itself shone of every color of the rainbow when the light hit it. Hermione had been shocked when Ron had proposed to her in front of all their friends this morning. She was still floating on cloud nine. She couldn't wait to tell her father. They would contact their magical parents once the got back to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus was presently having a discussion with the headmaster telling him of his own powers he had received a few days ago. The aged wizard seemed happy that his long time friend could now hold his own against the dark forces. He asked Severus to show him some of his skills when they returned to school. Severus also told him that they would return to Hogwarts on the twenty ninth and would all be hiding in the chamber so they could train without interruption.  
  
Harry made his way towards his potions teacher and Headmaster. He gave a small wrapped package to Albus. It was an amulet that would permit him to enter the chamber. He placed it around the old wizard's neck and told him that no one but him could use it and that nobody except Harry himself could remove it. The old man thanked Harry.  
  
"It all right professor Dumbledore, I consider you part of my family and I would love for you to come and visit our quarters in the chamber, we can also show you our training facilities that we set up. It is also a place where all of us feel safe from the dangers of the outside world. Each of us regularly meets with our mentors in the chamber. Hey even the Headmaster might need a break. You're always welcome to come and see us. When the babies arrive we will need all the help we can get." Harry laughed when he saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increase tenfold.  
  
The evening quickly passed with the signing of Christmas carols wizard style and good company. The Weasleys left for the burrow and Tonks and Moody left not to long after. Hermione and Ron were the first to go to bed. The others saw the by way they were touching that Ron was in for a great night being properly thanked for the ring. Hermione had a sexy smirk on her face when she bid everyone goodnight. Severus soon left too. Sirius and Remus who had promised Prince Joshua and his wife that they would spend the next night in the werewolf realm for the full moon also left to go to bed. Sirius snickered and told Harry and Draco not to do anything without silencing charms. Their morning performance was not forgotten.  
  
Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch holding each other and looking at the lights on the tree. Harry started kissing Draco's neck. He licked his earlobe. Hearing the blond moan under his touch he became bolder. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped for a few seconds to get his wand out and place a few silencing charms and a privacy spell. He turned around to look at his beloved. He continued to take of his shirt; kissing every new piece of skin that was revealed as he made his way down to his pants. He took more time kissing his husbands belly telling his daughters that he loved them. Then he took off Draco's pants and boxers. He made Draco lie down on the couch. He took him in his mouth and brought him to a very hard climax. He lied down next to Draco and gave him some time to recover. Draco started touching and undressing Harry. After a few minutes he had him moaning and screaming his name. Their love making now consisted of oral and manual touches. Since Draco was so close to delivery they had decided that penetration might not be a good idea. It was a bit uncomfortable for Draco and since Harry didn't want to hurt his love he agreed. Besides there was so many things they could do and still feel the love for each other in their love making. After they were done Harry wrapped Draco in a warm blanket and carried him to their bedroom where they fell asleep dreaming about what the future held for them.  
  
The next morning Sirius and Remus bid goodbye to everyone and left through a portal that Sirius had made with his staff. They were on their way to Remus' parent's home. When they got there they noticed that it had been decorated in bright red and gold decorations. Sirius who had never seen Moonrise Manor was amazed at the beautiful home that felt strangely welcoming to him. He saw his in-laws making their way to them.  
  
"Remus my son welcome back. I see you brought your wonderful husband this time." Princess Kendra kissed and hugged her son and his mate.  
  
"Hello mother, did you have a good Christmas?"  
  
The Prince answered his question. "Yes we did son, but we kept most of our celebration for today. We have your gifts under the tree and we have a special diner planed for tonight. You will get to meet a few more werewolves tonight, my sister and her family is coming. I will introduce you to them."  
  
Remus' mom turned towards Sirius who was still in awe of the magnificent manor. "Do you like our home Sirius?"  
  
"Yes very much. It's feels like I've come home for some reason and I can't wait to see Remus' transformation tonight. It will be the first time I see him transform without pain."  
  
"Yes with his new powers he can control the pain. He will do fine tonight. The others can't wait to see you Sirius; only Remus and Joshua have seen your transformation. Does it hurt?"  
  
"No actually it doesn't hurt; it's actually a not very well know branch of transfiguration. I can change at will. It had hurt only the first few time until my body go used to the change. Would you like to see my form?"  
  
"I would love that."  
  
Sirius smiled and with a pop he had turned into Padfoot. Kendra was shock to see the grim in her living room. She laughed when he walked up to her and licked her hand. With another pop Sirius changed back.  
  
"Wow that is simply amazing." She turned around and looked at her husband. "We should get him to transform before your "dear" sister gets here so we can have a little fun."  
  
Joshua gave his wife an exasperated look. "That isn't very nice dear."  
  
Kendra mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "neither is your sister". She turned around to look at Remus. "Your aunt might not be very happy about us having found you. She was sure her own son would inherit the title and this manor. But now since Joshua has found his heir your cousin is second in line for the throne until you have your own children. Just be careful around her."  
  
"We will mom, I'll keep and eye on her and make sure she stays away from Remus."  
  
"Thank you Sirius, I know that my son has a good heart and is willing to give anyone a chance so he will probably not be watching out for danger signs from her."  
  
"Hey I can take care of myself." Said the younger werewolf with a huff.  
  
"I know you can love, but I'll watch your back for you anyway."  
  
"You just want an excuse to look at my backside."  
  
"Well it's not my fault; its quite a lovely backside."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes while Kendra laughed at the antics of her son's mate. Yes he was definitely a good man. She loved a man with a sense of humor. Her husband was such a man. The only time she ever saw him serious was when he was dealing with his sister and Vampires. But now that the peace was finally being achieved with the later thanks to her son; the only problem they now had was Lady Marcella and her family of idiots. It would be nothing for his sister to stab Remus in the back while they weren't watching.  
  
Sirius saw the pensive look that his mother in law suddenly had. "Is there something we can help with for tonight?"  
  
"Can I talk in private with you Sirius?"  
  
"Sure, lead the way."  
  
She brought him to the library and closed the door so no one could hear them. "My husband doesn't want to believe it but our spies in Voldemort's circle have told us that my sister in law wants to join with Voldemort. If she does she will bring the downfall of our people. I worry that she will try something to hurt Remus during the full moon tonight. She sees him as an obstacle to her rise in power. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"How about I ask a few of my friends to come here and watch over Remus while he transforms. I know he will probably be vulnerable during his changes since this is only the second he's gone through with his new powers. I will summon my own powers to protect him. No one is going to take my husband away from me." The last part was said in a cold and angry voice. Sirius excused himself to contact the others. He summoned his staff and concentrated on Harry.  
  
(Harry, this is Sirius; are you listening?"  
  
(Yes Sirius what's going on?)  
  
(It seems that Remus' aunt is going to try to hurt him tonight with the help of Voldemort. She wants her son to become Prince so she can ally all the werewolves with him.)  
  
(What!)  
  
(Yes Princess Kendra just told me. She said her husband didn't want to believe her when she warned him. Can some of you come and help me guard Remus and his parents tonight?"  
  
(I'll go for sure; give me a minute to ask the others.) Harry broke the connection but returned to it after five minutes.  
  
(We will all be going tonight. Even Draco since we can't leave him alone here.)  
  
(Thanks Harry. Let me tell Princess Kendra and I'll tell her you will be here right after diner. I will open a portal at eight this evening. Make sure everyone is ready and in the kitchen when I do.)  
  
(Ok Sirius no problem I'll see you then. Please try to enjoy yourself until then.)  
  
Sirius told the princess about the visitors that would be making their way to the manor later that evening. She was happy and felt for the first time in weeks that her son would be safe.  
  
About an hour later a servant came in the sitting room to announce the arrival of Lady Marcella and her son Sir Dellius and two of their bodyguards. Remus didn't like her on the spot. She looked down on him and even made Sirius who had always been a proud pureblood look like a street rat. Sirius not to be surpassed by the bitch waved his hand in front of him and summoned his staff and as usual when he did this his clothes changed to his regal looking red and gold battle robes. He bowed to the Prince and Princess and turned to Lady Marcella.  
  
"It would seem the polite thing to do is to also give you my title fair Lady. I am Sirius Orion Black Gryffin Arch Mage at your service." He finished his tirade with a sweeping bow. Then he gave her a look of loathing sending her a message that she had better not mess with him.  
  
Princess Kendra was the first to get herself back in control from the shock. Her husband's mate was always full of surprise. She silently laughed at the look of fright that her sister in law had on her face. "Good now the bitch will probably keep quiet for a while about her superiority."  
  
Sirius waived his hand in front of Remus who found himself dressed with some of the new dress robes that Sirius had gotten him. They were a beautiful shade of amber with silver and gold moons going all the way around the hems and collar of the robe. Sirius took his hand and kissed it; their wedding rings clearly shone in the light. Showing every other werewolf present that Remus was his mate. He being part canine because of his animagus form understood that this had to be done in public so no one would get ideas about the young Prince being available.  
  
After diner Kendra announced that they would receive more distinguished guests. She nodded to Sirius that it was ok for him to bring the others. Sirius made a portal and went through.  
  
Once in Grimauld Place he told the others to dress for the occasion. He told them how Lady Marcella needed a dose or reality as to her status. So Harry waived his hand in front of Draco and him and they found themselves wearing the robes they had on for their wedding and their crowns. Hermione also changed her clothes to her red formal dress. She rearranged it so it would be a bit more formal and less sensual. She heard the grunt of disappointment coming from Ron who was standing in back of her. She turned around and winked mouthing "Later love".  
  
Ron laughed as he also changed his clothes to his royal dress robes. He also had a crown on his head that was gold with sapphires. He conjured a small golden tiara with rubies and diamonds and placed it on Hermione's head. He kissed her to stop her from protesting.  
  
"In a few months you will be my wife. I already asked my mother if it was ok to use some of the smaller crown jewels for you and she agreed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The tuned around to look at Severus who was shaking his head. He didn't like dressing up like a pompous ass. But he still made the effort knowing that his new rank would require it. He waved his hand and suddenly was dressed in a black dress robe which was opened at the top to reveal a white shirt. The collar of his shirt was brought together by a diamond the size of and small egg. The hem of his robe and the end of his sleeves were decorated with silver embroidery in the form of flames. The robe opened at the hips to show off black Dragon hide pants and boots. On his right hand was a silver ring with a black onyx and on his other hand was a gold ring with a diamond. Both represented the Dragon Kings to whom he was bonded.  
  
The others were impressed since they had never seen Severus look so regal before. He looked at everyone and asked them what they were waiting for.  
  
They made their way back to Moonrise Manor and Sirius took his time introducing each one to the Prince's guest.  
  
"Lady Marcella. Please let me present to you my godson Harry Potter he is the Grand Lord of the Phoenix, this is his husband Draco Malfoy who is the Grand Lord of Unicorns." Both men gave a small bow. Sirius saw the calculating look she had while looking at Draco. She probably knew of Voldemort's plant to capture him. She knew she would get on Voldemort's good graces if she brought him the blond wizard.  
  
Sirius turned towards Ron and Hermione. "This is Prince Alderic of the light and dark Elves and his fiancé Princess Hermione of the Vampire realm. She and Remus are responsible for the peace that now exists between the two races." Hermione glided towards Lady Marcella and shook her hand. She smiled showing off her fangs. "I'm please to meet a family member of my good friend Remus." She returned to Ron's side. She didn't see the disgusted look that Lady Marcella made after they had shook hands but Ron didn't and he placed his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
Sirius knew that Hermione had made the gesture to make the werewolf understand that she held Remus in great esteem and wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting him. He continued the introduction by walking towards Severus. He saw recognition in his eyes. The ex-spy had seen the Lady before; probably at a death eaters meeting. "Oh this is going to be good." He thought.  
  
"And last but not least let me present you to Dragon Master Sorcerer Severus Snape."  
  
Severus gave a small bow to Lady Marcella and turned and bowed deeper to Prince Joshua and Princess Kendra showing them proper respect for their higher rank. In the corner of his eye he could see the hate and anger coming from the female werewolf. Severus placed both his hands in his sleeves. No one knew that he was forming a spell under there. He smiled and made his way towards Lady Marcella. He held his hand out to shake hers in greeting.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you My Lady." He shook her hand and sent the spell through their connection. Remus and Sirius saw the smirk that was on Severus' face after the greeting. He walked back to them and taped his head twice with his finger. It was their signal to open their mind so that he could communicate with them. Since all of them now had magical powers beyond the normal limit all of them could use telepathy.  
  
(Now that I have both your attention. I've used a spell that will let her remember who we are but she won't be able to tell anyone not even under the effects of verisaterum.)  
  
(Good thinking Severus; you seemed to recognize her. Where would you have met her?)  
  
(She is one of Voldemort's new allies. She promised Voldemort the allegiance of the Werewolf realm if he helped her get control of the Royal house. I think that your appearance Remus has set her plans back a bit.)  
  
(DAM we will have to keep an eye out for her tonight so that she doesn't hurt my parents.)  
  
(Yes we will love and we will also make sure that she doesn't hurt you too.)  
  
Everyone sat in the sitting room talking about politics and the difference between worlds when they noticed that it was time for the werewolves to head to the clearing to change. The moon was about to rise. The others followed and watched as the werewolves started to howl at the moon. Sirius changed into his dog form and made his way towards Remus who was a bit slower changing. He smelled a female werewolf making her way towards Remus. He started to run towards them. He reached Remus just in time to jump up and make him fall down. The other werewolf who tried to hurt Remus lost her balance and fell on the ground next to them. She took out a silver blade out of a bag and tried again to attack Remus. Severus seeing that they were in trouble used his fire whip to remove the knife from her hand. He also used it to remove an amulet that she had around her neck. When he saw what it was he knew why she had been able to wield a silver dagger. The amulet had a special protection charm that protected the wearer from silver.  
  
Remus looked in shock at the dagger that had fallen on the ground two feet from where he was. Just being near so much silver sent wave of dizziness through him. Harry walked up to the dagger and banished it to the armory in the chamber of secret. He would deal with it later. He turned around and conjured some ropes to tie down Lady Marcella. She would be tried in the werewolf courts the next day. Draco placed a protection spell on Remus so he could spend the rest of his night in peace.  
  
Hermione walked up to Sir Dellius and said "I know you can understand me. If you try anything tonight to hurt anyone in the royal family I will make sure that you also get tried for treason against your Prince. I will personally ask to be the one to carry out your sentence. I hear werewolf blood is particularly good at this time of year." She smiled evilly at him and licked her lips making sure he saw her fangs. The werewolf whimpered when he heard the treat from the Vampire. Ron was in the process of holding back the two bodyguards; he finally had to tied them down also.  
  
The rest of the night was very quiet. Everyone was subdued because of the events that went on earlier. In the morning the Remus, Sirius and their friends left to go back home to Grimauld Place. Once there Remus made his way to his room to rest. Sirius joined him knowing that he would be upset about the attack.  
  
Harry looked on as the animagus left to take care of his husband. He turned towards Draco who looked to be quite tired too. "Lets got to bed love. Don't get up; let me carry you upstairs." He lifted Draco and noticed that half way up the stairs that the blond was sleeping in his arms. He used a spell to remove Draco's clothe leaving him in his boxers and did the same to himself. He laid down next to him and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day as they had to start packing to go back to school. 


	26. chapter 25

Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. It's called family vacation and computer problems. Plus I had a bit of a dilemma, I was thinking of rewriting the last chapter but then I decided not to. I know it wasn't my best work but I will try to do better.

I don't own Harry Potter and CO. I just want to entertain you.

Mind speech is showed by ( )

RETURN TO HOGWARTS

The next two days was a blur or activities. Between packing and planning for their training, the gang was quite busy. Harry was worried because Voldemort had been quiet, too quiet lately. Harry knew they would have to get ready for his usual yearly attack and he was worried about Draco and the twins. Draco had told him this morning that he didn't think he would make it to his due date. He had started feeling some slight twinge in his lower back. Harry had sent a message to Queen Adira to tell her of this new developpement. She had sent back her own message stating that elven healers would be waiting for them at the chamber and Lady Shara would be the one to take care of the twins while he and Lord Draco were in class.

Severus had left early yesterday to make sure the coast would be clear when they got back so the students who had stayed for the holydays were occupied. He kind of felt left out being the only one that wasn't in a relationship. He had decided to leave the love birds to have one final night by themselves. He also didn't want them to know that he actually envied them. He was a proud man and didn't want pity. In his mind, he was probably going to be alone for the rest of his life. And due to his new sorcerer powers it would be a long lonely life. The last Dragon Master Sorcerer had lived to be almost seven hundred years old and Severus was even more powerful than him since he had bonded with two Dragon kings. "At least I will have my friends with me for a long time since all of them have extraordinary powers.

Back at Grimauld Place Harry noticed that Draco was getting paler and kept rubbing his lower back. "Oh, oh I think it's time we went back to Hogwarts." (Guys I'm taking Draco to Hogwarts right now. Do you mind bringing our luggage for us? I think my husband has gone in labor.)

Hermione voice answered him back. (Really, of course we will help you. Hurry and I'll make sure everything is ok on this end.)

(Thanks Mione. I'll see you later.)

(Don't worry about us. Take care of Draco and my goddaughters.) Remus' calm voice was also heard. Soon everyone had wished them good luck and a speedy delivery.

Harry took his husband in his arms and kissed him. "Don't worry love, I'll just apparate us to the gates of Hogwarts then I'll carry you to the chamber so you don't get tired."

Draco looked at Harry relieved. "Thanks love, I think our babies are in a hurry to see the world. The pain doubled in just a half and hour."

"Get ready Dray. I'll let Severus know we're heading his way and have him waiting for us at the gate just in case."

"Ok" Draco suddenly bent over holding his stomach as a really strong contraction hit him.

Harry called Severus with a bit of panic in his voice as he saw his love in pain. (Severus, I'm taking Draco to school right now. He's in labor and things seem to be going quickly. Can you be ready for us at the gate in about three minutes?)

(Of course Harry. I'm on my way there right now.)

(All right see you there.)

Harry turned and held on to Draco has he apparated them both to the Hogwarts gates. Severus was waiting for them with a potion. He gave it to Draco telling him that it would take the edge of the contractions for a while giving them time to get him to bed in the chamber.

"Harry have you let the Elf Queen know that we're on our way right now with Draco?"

"No I'll do that right now"

Harry quickly closed his eyes and called for Queen Adira; he let her know that the twins would really be early and they needed the Healers there right now. She told him it would be no problem. They would be there when they got to the chamber. Harry thanked her and started running towards the castle with Draco in his arms.

Draco seemed to be feeling a bit better but was still holding his stomach. As soon that they got to the chamber three healers helped get Draco ready for the birth. They changed his clothes and set him up in a room that looked like a muggle birthing room. Harry sat at the head of the bed holding Draco's hand. The labor went on for two hours before Draco's water broke. Both boys were so into the birth of their children that they didn't notice the others arriving and settling themselves in the sitting room to wait out the birth. Hermione and Remus were reading a book and often looking up at the clock. Severus and Ron had decided to play a game of chess. Ron was happy to find a worthy opponent in the potion master. Sirius was pacing the floor and wondering how everyone else could be so calm.

Ron looked up from his game and frowned when he saw the Mage making a hole in the rug. "Relax Sirius; my mother's healers are the best on earth. They will not let anything happen to Lord Draco and the two little ladies he carries."

"I know; I'm just worried of how devastated Harry would be if something would happen to any of them."

Remus seeing just how worried Sirius was put his book away and got up to hold his husband in his arms. "If your this worried about Draco being in labor what will we do when we have our own children."

Sirius looked at Remus who seemed to be hiding something. "I'll worry about that when the time comes."

Remus turned away mumbling something about that maybe not being so far away as he thinks. With his canine hearing he heard what his husband said and Sirius' eyes went wide at what the implication of what those words meant. He would have to have a long talk with his prince of a husband once this day was over. He sat down occasionally looking at Remus would didn't seem to want to meet his eyes.

Inside the birthing room Draco was starting to feel the contractions full force. He kept growling at Harry and telling that he would never touch him again if he knew what was good for a certain part of his anatomy. Harry had been warned that this was normal behavior for someone in labor so he didn't take it personally. He kept on holding Draco's hand even if he didn't feel his fingers anymore. Draco had long squeezed any feelings out of them.

After a few more hours the Healers announced to Draco that he could start pushing. Draco pushed for a good hour. His strength was starting to leave him.

"I can't do this anymore Harry."

"Just a little more love and we'll have two beautiful daughters in our arms. Please don't give up."

Draco gave one hard push and finally the first baby's head could be seen. It was covered with platinum blond hair just like Draco's. When she was finally out she let out a wail that would make a banshee run for cover. One of the healers handed her over to Draco with a smile.

"She's a fine young lady; this one will make her way in the world. She is strong."

Harry leaned over and kissed his husband and his new daughter. "Hello sweet Lily. I'm your papa." Draco handed her over to Harry as he wasn't done giving birth; they still had another little on to bring into the world. After a few more pushes Marguerite was born. She had a full head of black hair the same color has Harry's. Harry choked on his tears when he saw this. They would have miniature versions of both of them running around the chamber. Draco held Marguerite while Harry held on to Lily. The healers had finished treating Draco who soon would be back to normal. Unlike a woman the male only took two days for their body to get back to normal.

Draco was presently speaking to his youngest little girl. "Well at least your not identical. It will be easier this way for daddy and papa to tell you apart. But something still tells me that you two will get in lots of trouble." Marguerite's eyes seemed to brighten at the sound of her father's voice. She had also cried when she was born but had a quieter cry than her sister. Her eyes seemed to be a lighter blue than Lily's; Draco knew that all newborn had blue eyes so he hopped that one of them would have Harry's emerald eyes.

The healer had conjured up two bottles of milk and had showed the new parents how to feed the children. They had also transfigured the bed into a normal one so the birth father could rest and be comfortable.

After the two new bundles had been examined and brought out for the others to see they had been put to bed in the same crib. The healers had recommended not separating them for at least a few weeks since they had been so close to each other in the womb. The healer left and a few minutes later a beautiful young woman who looked to be about thirty years old appeared in the room.

"I am Lady Shara and I will be your twin's nanny. I was assigned to this task by Queen Adira."

Harry looked at the woman who smiled at him. She had red hair that went down to her waist. It cascaded in long waves. It was even redder than Ron's hair if that was possible. She had beautiful green eyes in which Harry could only see kindness. She held herself up proudly as her rank in court demanded. She was petite just like the other elf females he had seen. She looked like a fragile flower but she radiate a strength and power that he had seen in the few high elves he had met." He smiled at her and welcomed her. Draco who was dosing off also mumbled a welcome.

"Thank you for your kind welcome my Lords. Please Lord Draco sleep it will do you good." Harry watched as she made her way towards the crib. He could see tears in her eyes as she ran a finger down both girls' cheek. "Why is she crying?" he tough. Harry didn't understand the sadness that seemed to roll of the elf.

"What's wring Lady Shara?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about my Lord."

"Please call me Harry. And yes I really want to know why you are sad."

"The reason why I was given this assignment is because I'm the only elven royal who still has to find my mate. I'm almost past the age of being able to have children. I long to hold a child of my own in my arms. So my cousin the Queen thought this would do me some good." She smile at Harry and asked him if he could show her where her quarters would be.

Harry who had been caught unprepared by the quick birth of his children told her that he had not set up a room yet.

"I'm sorry this was just such a surprise I didn't have time to set up a room for you. I will ask Severus if he wants to help out. Just give me a moment."

Harry called for the potion master. (Severus can you come to the chamber for a few minutes. I need you to conjure up a room for Lady Shara. With all this excitement I king of forgot.) He could hear Severus chuckling as he made his way back to the chamber.

(What! The golden boy of Gryffindor forget such an important task.)

(Oh do shut up.)

A few minutes later Severus made his way into the sitting room where Lady Shara was waiting for him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting and quietly drinking tea. The light of the fire shone in her red hair making it almost look like flames. Two startling emerald eyes looked up at him and went wide when they saw him. A blush appeared on her cheeks. She got up and introduced herself.

"Good evening I am Lady Shara, cousin of Queen Adira. I am the twins' new nanny." She extended a hand to shake Severus'. She looked into his onyx colored eyes and blushed again. "My goodness I'm acting like a school girl meeting her crush for the first time." She took a good look at Severus. "My, he is one fine male specimen."

Severus took her hand but instead of shaking it he kissed it very gallantly.

"I am Severus Snape, Dragon Master Sorcerer at your service, my lady."

"Well if I would have known that such a handsome human would be here to great me I would have come sooner." She looked over to Severus to see a slight blush on his cheeks.

They talked as Severus prepared a room for her. She was amazed to see that he was quite talented. A potions master and the godfather of the Unicorn Lord. She would have to think about this attraction to this human man. As she bid him good night she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She closed the door to her room and soon fell asleep dreaming of the tall darks and handsome man she had just met.

Severus stood for a few minutes just staring at her door with his hand touching the spot where she had kissed him. "Wow, she's absolutely amazing." He thought.

During the night the twins woke up both crying for attention. Lady Shara showed Harry how to change a diaper and helped him feed the girls. They decided to let Draco sleep so he would recover from the birth quicker. Harry asked her if everything was ok with the room that Severus made for her. He saw her blush when he mentioned the potion master. "What's this; could she be attracted to Severus?" He smiled and knew Draco would love this little bit in information. He knew that Severus had felt a bit left out since everyone but him were in a couple. They placed the girls back to bed and bid each other good night. Harry made his way back to Draco who was still sleeping peacefully. Harry lay down and took Draco in his arms. He felt the blond snuggle up to him and soon also feel asleep.

Then next morning he was woken up by faint cries coming from the nursery. He got up and noticed that Draco was already up and changing one of the girls with the help of Lady Shara. She was very patient with them understanding that for two young men this was quite a lot to undertake. Harry went to the crib to pick up Marguerite who was also fusing. He brought her over to the changing table and quickly made sure she was comfortable. Then using wandless magic he conjured two bottles of milk and gave one to Draco. They both sat side by side feeding their daughters while Shara watched with a smile. "They will be fine fathers. They already have such love for their children." She watched as Draco leaned over and gave his husband a good morning kiss. Harry happily responded to the kiss, and then laughed has Draco said something in his ear. The look that they gave each other left no doubt at what the young Lord had suggested to his raven haired lover. She would have to talk to them about protection if they didn't want to make their family bigger too soon. She asked them if they wanted breakfast. Both agreed and she made her way to the kitchen and started to make the meal. She was looking for something in the fridge when Severus and the others came in and saw her. The first thing Severus notices was the nice shape of her hips and backside as she was bent down to grab some eggs from the bottom of the fridge. She turned around and almost dropped the eggs when she noticed the six five people looking at her.

"Hello, I'm Lady Shara. I'm the twin's nanny."

"Hello aunt Shara, my mother told me about you coming to take care of the girls." Ron looked at the red head elf that was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ah Prince Alderic, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My sister is always talking about her spirited son." She laughed as Ron blushed a bright red. He turned around and held Hermione hand while introducing her.

"This is my fiancé; Princess Hermione of the Vampire realm." He turned towards Remus. "This is Prince Remus Lupin of the Werewolf realm and his husband Gryffin Arch Mage Sirius Black." Then he turned around and faced Severus. "This is..."

She interrupted him "Severus Snape. Dragon Master Sorcerer and potion master of Hogwarts." She made her way to Severus and greeted him with another chaste kiss on his cheek. "We met last night; he helped Harry by conjuring me a room to stay in." She was looking at Severus and didn't see the shock look in everyone's eyes when she had kissed him. Draco came into the kitchen holding Lily at that moment and saw the look on everyone's face. He was about to ask what was going on when he noticed the red haired woman he had met last night. She was smiling at his godfather who had a slight blush on his cheeks. "OK what did I miss?" (Harry, what's going on between Severus and Lady Shara. Their making googly eyes at each other. I don't think I've ever seen Sev blush.) He heard his husband laugh through their link.

(I though Lady Shara acted a bit strange last night when I asked her how Severus had handled making her room. She also blushed when I mentioned your godfather. Maybe we should get both of them together.)

(From the looks of it I think we have our work cut out for us. I think it's almost a sure thing that those two will get together eventually.)

(Now to change the subject. How do you feel this morning love?)

(I'm ok but I don't want to go through that again for another few years. We will definitely start using protection from now on.)

(Yes your right. We will wait at least until were in our twenties to have more children.)

(Well with fertility potions maybe next time you can be pregnant.)

(Maybe, we'll talk about it when the time comes. Right now I just want to eat breakfast and relax with my new family.)

(I love you so much Harry Potter, Give me a week and I'll be able to show you just how much.) Draco purred in their connection.

(Draco Malfoy, stop before you give me a problem I won't be able to fix, with all these people here.)

Draco burst laughing and sat at the kitchen table placing Lily in a special carrier they had set up for them. Harry soon made his way over to them and place Marguerite in her own carrier. They sat with their extended family eating breakfast when Albus made an appearance. He was carrying two gifts in his arms and handed each of the young Lords one.

Inside each gift was a teddy bear with a two colored bracelet. Half of it was gold the other silver. He explained how the teddy bears were like a muggle monitor system he had once seen that would let the parents hear the noise in the nursery when they had things to do in other parts of the house. He had charmed the gold side of the bracelet to glow when Lily cried and the silver half to glow when Marguerite would make a fuss too. All they had to do is leave one teddy bear in each of their crib as they were enchanted with wards to activate the bracelets. Both boys thanked the old professor for his thoughtful gift. He knew they would be worried about their children when they got back to class. He turned to Remus and also let him know that he had placed a protection charm on the silver half that if ever he came in contact with it he would not get hurt.

After breakfast Remus took one of the babies in his arms and held her just like he had held Harry when he was a baby. He loved the smell of newborns. His wolf side told him that they were new additions to his pack and that he would protect them fiercely. He looked up to see Sirius give him a strange look. Remus smiled at his husband. He had an appointment to see Poppy later that day. If it was what he thought was going on with him these past few days he didn't know how Sirius would react.

They had talked about having children, but wanted to wait until after the war. But just like Harry and Draco, little accidents happen. He had talked to his mother and she had told him that his new powers would make him more fertile during the phases of the full moon for the first few months. And not knowing this they had used no protection. "Oh well, what will be will be." He smiled at the sleeping infant and hope deep inside of him swelled at the thought that maybe he would soon hold his own child in his arms.

He gave the sleeping girl to Sirius who soon was rocking her gently and started telling her of all the pranks he would teach her for when she started school. Remus just rolled his eyes at his sometimes immature lover. Harry just laughed while Draco looked horrified at the thought of one of his daughters following in the marauders footsteps.

Severus seeing the worried looks his godson was giving the animagus just chuckled and said. "You won't be able to stop them Draco; they have Potter blood inside them. Just that much spells trouble."

"Hey I resent that. I don't spend my time playing pranks."

Severus just raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said "If you think I'm going to believe that then you're crazier that I am."

Harry was about to reply when he felt his husbands lips on his. His mind was quickly on something else. When they came up for air, they blushed when they noticed everyone looking at them. Hermione was holding the other twin and was being held by Ron. He whispered something in her ears sending her into fits of giggles.

"If you two don't stop you'll run out of space in the chamber of secrets for children's rooms."

"Don't worry Ron; we don't plan to have more children for another few years. We will make sure of it this time." Harry stuck his tongue out at his red head friend.

Some of the group soon left Draco and Harry's quarters to go train in the chamber. Albus made his way back to his office. Severus decided to show the castle to Shara. Sirius told her it was ok to go as he would stay and help the boys if they needed something. He had noticed the attraction between the two and thought this would be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other.

After looking at his watch Remus left to go to the infirmary for his test. He told Sirius that he would be back soon he just had to do a few things in their office. Sirius watched him go and frowned. "What is he hiding from me?" Harry noticed too that Remus had been acting a bit strange theses last few days. He just shrugged it off. Sirius would be able to handle Remus after all they had been together for years.

Harry after helping Draco put the twins to bed. He decided to go and train for a bit with Ron and Hermione. He left Sirius playing a game of chess with Draco. He kissed his husband and let him get back to his game. After an hour and a half of training Sirius came out to ask if anyone had seen Remus. He had been gone for a long time for someone who had just left to get a few things from his office.

Harry pulled out the marauders map and searched for Remus. His dot showed up next to Poppy's in the infirmary. Sirius paled thinking the worst. He asked Hermione to help the boys with the babies while he went up to the infirmary to see what was wrong with his husband. Once he reached the infirmary doors he paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. If Remus was sick it wouldn't do for him to see him in such a state.

He pushed the doors and walked in. He saw Poppy talking with Remus who was lying in a bed. She was showing him some brochures and laughed at something Remus said. Sirius walked over to his husband and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. Remus looked up to see an angry Mage looking at him. He paled and saw Sirius eyes turn to worry. Sirius came up to him and held him in his arms.

"What's wrong Remus? Please tell me, are you sick?" Sirius couldn't stop his voice from cracking. He let go of Remus and held his face in his hands. He kiss his love softly. When Remus opened his eyes after the kiss he saw that Sirius had tears in his eyes. Unable to keep him in suspense any longer he gave him the news.

"Sirius I'm not sick, I'm pregnant. I'm about one month along, and I have about five more to go."

"Pre... pregnant... but how..." Remus raised an eyebrow at this. Sirius shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You didn't take a fertility potion."

"I know, when I discovered that I might be pregnant I got in contact with my mother and she told me that every werewolf who goes to the changes I've gone through become more fertile for a few months during the full moon phase. What do you think of this?"

The only answer that Sirius gave him was a deep loving kiss...


	27. chapter 26

Hi everyone. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I would like to apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter. Lady Shara is actually the Queens sister, not her cousin. I just noticed that this morning. I guess that what you get when you write until two in the morning.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Mind speech is indicated by ( )

EVIL HAS NOT FORGOTEN BUT LIFE GOES ON

Back in Voldemort's lair the inner circle were going over the last battles they had with Harry and his gang. They had lost many of their numbers in that attack and Lord Voldemort was not happy. One of the death eaters named Cryos took out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Now what do we know about our enemies. We will start with Harry Potter."

The death eaters started to name some of the powers they had seen Harry use.

"He can cast magic without his wand." Said one of the younger death eaters.

"He can apparate, even if he's underage. And we all know that he's a parcelmouth." Said another.

"All the spells he uses have a much higher magic level than I've seen in any other wizards; hell he took out three of us with a simple Expelliarmus spell."

"I'm pretty sure he can talk to the others telepathically, how else they could know when the others are being attacked."

"Anything else?" asked Cryos. "No, now let's go with what we've seen from Malfoy."

"He can cast strong shields not just around himself but around others too even at a distance. And can heal by just touching people. I haven't seen him attack too much. It was more like they were always protecting him for some reason." An older death eater was talking and rubbing his chin thinking.

"From what I saw I think he can also cast magic without a wand."

Cryos was busy writing everything down. He wanted a detail report to give his Lord when he went to see him. "All right what have you seen of the Weasley boy?"

"He's an elf, he has pointy ears. He uses a bow and can also cast wandless magic. From the robes he wears I say he's pretty high up in their ranks."

Another young death eater told everyone that he saw him kiss the girl who was fighting with them.

Cryos raised his eyebrow in surprise at this news. "Ok so he's an elf, and in love with the mudblood. Anyone got anything on the girl?"

"Yes, I saw her move at super speed. I've only saw such speed before; in our vampire allies."

"She can also use wandless magic. And I think Brutus is right about the vampire speed. I'm sure I saw her eyes glow red for a moment the other day in Diagon Alley."

Cryos was almost pulling his hair at the news. "Dam, what kind of force were they dealing with?" He looked around and kept on writing. "Ok what do we know about the traitor Snape."

"Apart that he is one of the best potion masters in the world not much. He always kept to himself during meetings."

"I saw him throw wandless fireballs at some of us the other day. One just barely missed me. It burned my robes as it passed me by."

Cryos kept on writing on his parchment. "Ok so he's a potion master and can use fire attacks wandlessly. I'm sure our Lord will be quite happy when he gets his hand on this traitor. Now what about Sirius Black?"

"He was holding a staff and really giving trouble to our demon allies."

"Anyone see what kind of staff it was?"

"All I saw was a ruby at the end of it."

"His robes also changed when he got his staff. They became red and gold. Gryffindor colors. He also used spells that I've never heard before. It was like he was at a higher level of wizardry."

Cryos turned around and looked at one of their werewolf allies. "Now last but not least. What about our little werewolf Prince?"

The werewolf smirked and started explaining about his new Prince. "He's obviously more powerful than before. It seems that finding about his heritage also made him discover new powers. He's married to Black. And if my guess is correct from the smell I got from him from the battle. It would seem that a little one is on the way. I don't think he knows it or he wouldn't have fought like he did during the battle."

"Isn't it against the law for werewolves to have children?"

"Not for members of the royal family. They are allowed if they desire to have their own children. His adoptive parents couldn't have one of their own so they claimed a child the same way that all werewolves do. Obviously this is not a problem the young prince has, he must be at the start of his pregnancy, the smell was faint but it was there."

Cryos took the parchment and made his way to his Lord's chambers. He knocked waiting to be given permission to enter. Once he got it he went in and kneeled and kissed the hem of his Lord's robes.

"What new do you have for me Cryos?"

"My Lord we have placed all the information on Harry Potter and his friends on this parchment. We thought you might like to know what we were up against. It might help up in future battles." He handed Voldemort the paper and waited while his Lord read it.

"Well, well, well it would seem that our enemies are a lot stronger than we thought. We will need a plan to beat them. I want Harry Potter's head on a steak in front of the ministry by the end of the year and I want Draco Malfoy in my bed. He still has to give me my heir. I also want all attack concentrated on the werewolf. Making him lose his baby would destroy some of their spirit."

"Yes my Lord, we will continue to observe them and let you know of any other developments we find."

"Make sure that you do Cryos, I've had enough stupidity surrounding me. I want results."

"Yes my Lord."

"You may leave."

Cryos turned around to leave when he was called back by his master. "Oh Cryos this is a little incentive so that you don't fail me. CRUCIO" After a few minutes of pain the death eater thanked his Lord and left to make plans for their spying missions. After the death eater left the chamber Voldemort turned around and looked inside a bowl inscribed with runes. He passed his hand on top of the water and chanted an incantation. A small Demon appeared on top of the black liquid.

"You called Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, what did your fighters report about Sirius Black when they were fighting him?"

"He wields and ancient staff which as not been seen for thousands of years. We think we may know what it is but we still need to research it more. We will let you know as soon as we get the final results. Beware Voldemort do not underestimate the power that he now has. Surrounded by his allies he is strong. Even by himself he is strong. I bid you good day." As quickly that he had appeared he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Meanwhile back at the castle. Sirius and Remus were making their way back to the chamber to give everyone the good news. They were holding hands like a couple of teenagers and would stop every few feet to kiss. Only the giggling of two fourth year Huffelpuffs sent them on their way. Once in the chamber they noticed that everyone were already assembled.

Harry walked over to Remus looking concerned. "What's wrong Remus, why were you in the infirmary?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I used the map." Harry smirked when he saw Remus laugh at his own stupid question.

Draco who was holding one of the twins made his way to Remus. "He placed a hand on Remus' arm and sent a scan to see if he could heal whatever was causing Remus to be sick. His eyes went wide when he got the result of his scan. He gave Remus a secretive smile and winked at him. "Really Remus you shouldn't be standing up in your condition." Harry paled when he heard his husband tell Remus to rest.

"Goodness Remus is it that bad?" He conjured up a chair for Remus to sit down in and practically pushed him in. Remus seeing the worry on Harry's face couldn't bare to see him sad. He laughed and told everyone that soon he and Sirius would also be parents. Hermione squealed at the news. "Oh wow, Remus now you and I both have something in common." As she said that Ron choked on the water he was drinking.

"MIONE! Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant too?"

"Yep." She smiled at her fiancé. She had wanted to tell him some other way but saw the opportunity when Remus announced his news.

"I love you Ron, I guess the methods we used were not enough because of our different magic. Are you ok with this news?"

"Yes, but we will be getting married a lot faster than we thought. My parents might not be married but my child will not have to suffer the same fate. I love your Mione and I want you to be with me forever." He held on to his beautiful lover and kissed her tenderly. "What will mom Weasley say? We will have to tell them some of the truth."

"Ron we can keep this hidden from everyone the same way Harry and Draco did. We probably will also need to hide Remus' pregnancy too. If Voldemort knew about any of this he would make sure to specifically attack both of us to destroy our unborn children."

Remus felt Sirius stiffen in his arms. "Your right Hermione. We will need to be extra careful when we leave the castle. Draco will you teach us that glamour/protection charm you used."

The blond turned towards the werewolf prince. "Of course Remus, I want my girls to have some little friends to play with. It will be a pleasure to show both of you. Just give me a few days to get my full strength back and we will do this. It will probably be more important to show Remus first since he's a powerful male and will go through his pregnancy faster."

Shara who was listening to everyone being exited about the future arrivals to their family felt a small pang of regret that she too couldn't hold her own child. She felt a hand slip into hers. She looked up to see two beautiful onyx eyes looking at her. She smile and suddenly felt his lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide. Could this be? She had never felt this way about a kiss before. She took a good look at Severus. Yes maybe the reason she never found her mate was that he wasn't an elf; maybe this human man who had a heart of gold was her mate. She would have to think about it some more. She smiled at him again and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They withdrew from each other but stayed in each other's arms. Everyone decide to have a feast for diner to celebrate the news. They invited Albus to join them. The old wizards was surprised but happy. He turned around and looked at everyone.

"This just proves that Voldemort cannot control our lives. Even with a war going on it's important to not forget to live our lives to the best of our abilities. Love, family and friendship can go a long way in winning this war. These are things that Voldemort doesn't understand. He never has experienced any of those. We will be strong together and we will live." Every one raised their glasses to this in a toast. Seven glass of wine and two glasses of milk were raised up in the toast.

Harry holding Marguerite looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. He wanted peace for his children and his friend's children. He made a silent promise to love to the best of his abilities everyday. He looked over at Draco who was feeding Lily and smiled. It didn't take them long to fall completely in love with their daughters. He watches the expression on his husband's face. The love that shone on his face as he looked at his blond daughter and pride when she finished her bottle. He watched as Draco placed her against his shoulder to burp her. Draco feeling his love looking at him returned the look and mouthed "I love you" over their daughter's head. Albus eyes were twinkling at the silent exchange. "Yes this world will be safe as long as it's protected by such love."

The old wizard took the time to look at all the couples. Sirius and Remus were laughing at some joke that Sirius had told him. "Ah some things never change." He then looked at the new couple. Severus and Shara were talking in hushed tones. Neither were touching but the attraction between the both of them was obvious. He watched as Severus brushed his hand against her cheek to remove a strand of hair. The gesture was done with kindness and caused the elven Princess to blush. Chuckling to himself he turned around to the couple next to him.

Ron and Hermione were talking softly as Ron placed a tentative hand over Hermione's stomach. He closed his eyes and let his elven magic feel the new life he had helped create. Hermione watched him as his eyes opened and a few tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide. She smiled and turned around to whisper something to Harry. He started laughing and joked that their son would have to behave himself around his daughters. Draco also started laughing; he joke about seeing a bushy haired red head running around with his blond and brunet daughters. Everyone laughed.

Remus was biting his lips; he seemed like he wanted to ask a question but didn't dare. Ron noticed this. "Do you want me to tell you what your having Remus?"

Remus looked at Sirius who simply nodded seeing how much his husband wanted to know.

"Yes I would love that. It will also give us a chance to prepare the nursery."

Ron placed a hand over Remus' stomach and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them again and started laughing. "Well it looks like our sons will be the next generation of marauders in Hogwarts."

Sirius let out a whoop of joy. A son, they were having a son!

Again congratulations were heard around the room. After having placed the twins to bed everyone bid Harry and Draco goodnight and headed towards their own quarters. Tomorrow new plans for training would have to be made to accommodate the two new pregnant persons and Draco's own training would have to be stepped up now that the babies were born. He couldn't wait to try some of his stronger spells. He wanted to feel like he could help in this war and not just with shields. After a few minutes Lady Shara excused herself to get some sleep. She told them she would wake with the twins during the night and they could both rest since they had a big day ahead of them. She bid them goodnight and left for her room.

Harry dragged Draco to bed where he proceeded to give the blond a full body massage. He knew they still couldn't indulge in some of their usual activities but that didn't stop them from giving each other pleasure in other ways. Draco seeing that the massage had left Harry with a slight problem crawled over to him and took him in his mouth. Harry started protesting but Draco gave him a look that told him to shut up and went back to what he was doing. He licked his way from Harry's inner thigh and slowly made his way towards Harry's cock. He licked and teased his way up and down the rigid member. Harry was soon moaning and holding on to the head board of the bed. "Merlin, I forgot just how talented your tongue is love. Please don't stop."

"Oh I don't intend to love, just relax and let me do all the work."

A few minutes later Harry came into Draco's mouth. He screamed Draco's name and was glad after he got his breath back that they had placed silencing charms on their room. Harry scooped up Draco in his arms and held him until he fell asleep. He couldn't wait to be able to give back to his husband. Draco was so passionate that it hurt Harry to not be able to give back the pleasure that Draco gave him. "Only a few more days love before I can ravish you. Sleep well." He kissed Draco's forehead and fell asleep too.


	28. chapter 27

Hi everyone thanks for reviewing.

Warning! Lots of fluff this chapter as I get back to the relationship between Draco and Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. only the plot is mine.

Mind speech is indicated by ( )

THE KIDNAPING

Draco and Harry were alone for a weekend a few weeks after the twins were born. They had locked themselves up in their rooms while Lady Shara had taken the twins to the elven realm for the weekend and Severus had decided to accompany her. Harry and Draco had yet to find the time to be intimate with each other. But they planned to change that this weekend.

Harry had set up diner with floating candles and romantic music. Draco came in wearing the dress robes Harry had given him for Christmas. He looked every bit like the Unicorn Lord that he was. His robes were of a silvery gray that shone in the candle light. He had let his hair loose which reached mid back. He wore a black chocker with a silver unicorn hanging from it. His eyes showed how happy he was when he looked at his husband. Harry had worn his new green robes he had bought himself during his last Hogsmead visit he too wore a black chocker with a golden phoenix pendant. He looked quite hansom.

Draco made his way towards his husband with one intention in mind. To get those robes off his husband and fast. Harry watched him walking towards him. He saw the raw lust in Draco's eyes. Draco placed his arms around Harry's waist bringing him in for a deep kiss. Both soon were lost in the moment and completely forgot about diner.

Draco took Harry's hand and they made their way to the bedroom. He made Harry sit on the bed while he undressed himself slowly. He took the time between every button to lean down and kiss his raven haired lover. He could feel the wave of passion and lust coming from him. Harry's eyes were now a much darker green. Draco knew that soon Harry wouldn't be able to stop himself from ravishing him. He smirked when he saw the other man fidgeting on the bed. He could see his erection straining to get free. Once he was naked he made his way slowly towards the bed. He took his hands and started running them all over Harry's body. He bent down to kiss him and whispered "I don't think I like being naked alone. Won't you join me?" Harry growled in frustration when he went to kiss Draco who quickly got out of his grasp. "Now, now love didn't I say you still had too many clothes on." He chuckled when he saw Harry take off his clothes faster than you can say Quidich. He soon found himself with an armload of Harry. He laughed and started trailing kisses down his neck.

Harry who had been waiting for this moment for a long time let Draco get his way which was driving him crazy. It seems the blond wanted to take his time in tasting every inch of him. He felt his husband bite his nipples sending shivers down his back. He felt Draco making his way to a more sensitive part of his body.

"Oh Merlin Dray please don't tease I want you inside me now."

He could feel Draco's mouth go around him and he soon lost sight of reality as he let himself get swept by a storm of pleasure. He came quick and hard inside his lover's mouth. As soon as he got his breath back he felt Draco prepare him. Soon the blond was inside him and he felt himself get hard again. They made love for hours. Harry giving back just as much as he got. They felt their souls connect again and again. Finally exhausted and sated they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke up and looked at his sleeping beauty. Pale lashes barely touched the cheeks as he lay in peaceful slumber. His blond hair was messed up from sleeping and love making. His pink lips were just waiting to be kissed; so Harry did. Draco's eyes started fluttering and they opened to see a smiling Phoenix Lord leaning in for another kiss. Yes it started with a kiss but soon escalated to more passionate play between the lovers.

A few hour later two ravenous young men were sitting at the kitchen table eating. Lots of food was consumed since they had missed two meals with their love making.

"You know Draco with everything that we did last night and this morning I forgot to ask you if you had talked to Severus about that contraception potion. I hope we don't find ourselves with more little ones on the way."

"Don't worry Harry; Sev made me a potion which I took yesterday morning. It will last until I take the counter potion. Sev said he would make it when we're ready to have more children. I told him it wouldn't be for at least a few years. He said it would be no problem but I must take the counter potion before five years are up or I will become sterile and we wouldn't be able to have any more children."

"Well that's good news. So let's keep the date in our head in before the time is up we will get Severus to give you that potion." Harry smiled at his husband and asked him if he wanted to take a shower with him. Draco looked at Harry who was giving him his most innocent look but he couldn't hide the lust in his eyes.

"My goodness Harry were you so deprived the last months of my pregnancy that you just can't keep your hands off me now. By tomorrow I won't be able to walk anymore." He chuckled as he felt two strong arms go around his waist. And before he knew what was going on he was being carried to the bathroom where Harry proceeded to draw a bath. The smell of vanilla and spices filled the room. Harry undressed his love. He didn't have much work to do as Draco was only wearing a bathrobe he had threw on when he got out of bed to eat.

Harry undressed himself too and took Draco's hand to get him to enter the bathtub. He took a sponge and lovingly washed the blond boy's back.

"You know Dray; I think I was deprived the last months. I just can't resist you; the feel of your body just drives me crazy." Harry was sitting in the tub with Draco turned his back towards him. He was whispering these soft words in his ears and Draco could feel himself shivering with pleasure. Harry noticed his reaction so he kept on speaking.

"I love how you walk into a room and everyone feels your presence. You are the light of my life; before I fell in love with you I felt so alone. If it wouldn't have been for Sirius and Remus I would have never known what it was to have parents. I was lost and I was looking for a light out of my darkness. This summer I found you. When Severus brought you in all bloodied I realized that all our fights and all our heated words meant nothing to me anymore. I only wanted to be your friend and get to know you." Harry turned Draco around to look into his eyes. That's when he noticed that Draco had tears in his eyes. He took his face in his hands and brought the blond towards him for a slow passionate kiss.

"Draco you are my love, my life, my everything. I want to spend the rest of our lives loving you and being with you. Nobody will ever tear us apart."

"I love you too Harry, and just like you I never really knew what love was before I met you. Please hold me and make love to me. I will never tire of being under of over you love." Draco smirked when he felt Harry slap his arm. They started splashing each other and enjoyed a long and steamy bath. They enjoyed the rest of the day and night just being together. Early in the morning Lady Shara would be back with the twins and their life would become busy again.

The next morning after the twins came back Harry and Draco noticed just how much they had missed their children. Even with the joy of being alone they had always been on their minds. Later that day each were holding a girl as they were sitting and talking in the nursery.

"Don't you think that Lily's eyes are starting to look green instead of blue? I think that they will both be a mix of both of us. Lily will be blond with green eyes and Marguerite will be dark haired with ice blue eyes." Draco was talking proudly of his daughters. He was telling them what color robes would look cute on them and that daddy would show them the ropes when it came to proper shopping as their dad didn't know how to match two pieces of clothes together.

"Hey! I do know how to shop, didn't I buy you those nice robes for Christmas."

"Yes you did, and Mme Making told me you spend at least an hour in her shop trying to figure out what would look good on me until she helped you."

Harry being the mature sixteen year old he was stuck out his tongue at his husband. Draco laughed as he got up and started changing Lily's diapers. He went to put on a small robe on his little girl when he noticed that it was now too small. "Oh Merlin they are already growing out of their clothes. I guess this will give me and excuse to go shopping in Hogsmead this afternoon. Do you mind Harry if I go. I'm sure Lady Shara will help you with the twins. It will simply not do for our children to wear clothes that doesn't fit them right."

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband who just glared back at him. "Don't worry Dray I'm sure I can survive an afternoon alone with the girls. Go and enjoy yourself I know you've been dying to go out and do some shopping."

"Thank you Harry, I won't be gone long." Draco kissed his husband and grabbed his money pouch." Harry knew that Draco would be gone for a few hours. A little shopping for him was like saying that Hogwarts was a little shack. Harry sat down with both girls and placed them in their respective carriers and started reading them a book. Hermione had insisted in buying them many children's classic books. She had drilled him on the importance of reading as part of a proper education. Harry had agreed with her but he also loved to read to them and watch their faces as they listened to his voice. Right now he was reading them Cinderella. As he got into the story he kept thinking that she sounded a lot like him. Slave to her family and taken away from it all by her prince charming. When he was done reading he noticed that the girls were sleeping and he took them both to put them back in their crib.

He made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich when a distress call from Draco came to him.

(Harry, Oh Merlin I'm surrounded by at least thirty death eaters. I can't fight all of them off. Please help m...)

(Draco, where are you? Draco...DRACO ANSWER ME!)

Harry got a feeling that something really bad happened to his husband it wasn't like Draco to not answer a telepathic call. So Harry called all the others.

(Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lady Shara meet me in the chamber. It's an emergency.)

He got a positive reply from all of them. The first to arrive were Sirius and Remus they stepped through a portal that Sirius had created with his staff. Ron and Hermione soon came in followed by Severus and Shara.

Hermione saw the distress that her friend was in. "What's wrong Harry? Where is Draco?"

"That's the problem Hermione; I think something bad happened to him. He just called me and told me he was surrounded by death eater then the communication just stopped."

"Can you use your soul bond to find him?"

"I don't know let me try." Harry closed his eyes and searched for Draco. After a few minutes he felt Draco's presence but it was far away. He could feel that his love was unconscious. He gave some of his strength to Draco through their bond and felt him wake up.

(Draco where are you love?)

(I...I think I'm in one of Voldemort's hideouts. I'm in a cell and there is a guard at the door. I'm not hurt just a bit soar from falling after the spell hit me. I really need to brush up on my training. I should have been able to get myself out of this situation.)

(It's ok Draco we'll get you out of there just hold on while I get a fix on your location and I'll have Sirius make a portal to your position.)

(Hurry Harry I can hear someone coming this way.)

(Just give me a minute to concentrate.)

Draco was panicking as the footsteps were getting closer. At the same time that he heard Harry's voice say (Dray I have your position.) the door flew open and in walked a figure that Draco never wanted to see stand in front of him.

"VOLDEMORT!"


	29. chapter 28

Hi everyone thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this new chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

VOLDEMORT GETS A SHOCK

Voldemort strolled into the cell looking for a scrawny blond boy; instead what he found was a very beautiful man. Too beautiful for words. He took his time to look at Draco. The boy was tall and had filled up quite a bit since the last time he had seen him and now looked like he had quite a few muscles. His long white hair reached the middle of his back. His eyes were an ice blue color that even his father Lucius didn't have. He took his wand and waived it in front of the blond who soon found himself without a shirt. He kept on looking at the man that would soon warm his bed.

Draco was embarrassed to be looked at with the lustful eyes of Voldemort. He cast a wandless shield around himself which hopefully would protect him until Harry and the others could save him.

(Hurry up Harry! Voldemort just took of my shirt with a spell. He's looking at me like I'm his next meal. Oh Merlin that is not something I wanted to see. The fucking bastard is looking at me and sporting a hard on. Harry if you want me to repeat some of the things I did to you last night you will get here NOW!)

(We're coming Dray just hold on a bit longer. We're casting shields on the babies and will be right there.)

Voldemort waved his wand again and the bed that Draco had been lying on became bigger and more comfortable looking.

"Now young Draco it's time to repay your families dept to me. Your father gave you to me when you were born in exchange for more power. I've come to collect that debt, I want an heir and you will give it to me."

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm just simply not attracted to you it wouldn't work between us." Draco was looking around quickly to see if anything in the cell could be used as a weapon.

"Oh but as long as I find pleasure in our encounter is all that is needed." Draco understood the meaning behind Voldemort's words.

"My body does not belong to you. It belongs to my love Harry. And you will never touch me in any way. You're simply disgusting." Draco gave Voldemort his best Malfoy sneer.

"That's were you wrong Draco. I have a written contract that states that if you refuse the terms of the deal you're father and I made then the whole Malfoy fortune goes to me and so does Malfoy manor."

Draco looked at the dark Lord in shock. Had his dad sold out the whole Malfoy clan for power? "Yes that sounds exactly like something that Lucius would do." He thought.

"You can have the Malfoy fortune. Say hi to Narcissa for me when you throw her out of the Mansion. Tell her you had my blessing." The look on Voldemort's face was almost too funny. Then his expression changed to one of anger. He cast another spell to take Draco's pants off but it hit the shield that he had placed. Yelling in frustration Voldemort cast a few more spell before Draco's shield finally was destroyed. Draco was now panting with the exertion that he got from trying to keep his shields up. He knew he was still a bit weak from giving birth to his girls. Before he knew what was happening he found himself only wearing his boxers and Voldemort advancing to touch him. He felt the cold hands caressing his arms. Draco used a blasting curse to get the monster off of him. He shuddered in repulsion at the touch.

"Look what you've done Tom now I'm going to have to bathe for a week to get your stench off of me." Draco looked like he was going to throw up. Just when Voldemort reached for him again a black hole appeared behind him and out of the hole appeared Harry and the others.

Harry seeing how close his Draco had been to being raped just totally lost his control. He send a blasting curse towards the evil Lord and grabbed Draco by the waist. As they were making their way back to the portal demons and death eaters started to pour in from the cell door. Soon a full fledge fight was on.

Sirius who already had his staff quickly got rid of half the demons. Only the stronger ones were giving him a good fight. Severus was also helping him. Hermione took care of a few death eaters but didn't try to over exert herself. It was the same for Remus. But for some reasons a lot of spell were sent his way. Remus smelled another werewolf near him and he knew that the other would be able to smell his pregnancy.

(Sirius I have to get out of here. There's another werewolf here so it won't take long before he realizes that I'm pregnant. We can smell that kind of thing.) Sirius looked over to his husband just in time to see him ducking out of the way of another spell. He noticed how the death eaters were concentrating on his husband. "Damn they know."

Sirius made his way to Remus where he opened a portal and almost threw his husband through it. He sent him to Prince Joshua who would make sure that Remus couldn't return to the battle. He knew he'd have an angry werewolf on his hands later but the alternative of their child being harmed overrode any fear he had of his husband sending him to sleep on the couch for a month.

Ron was trying to shield Hermione from the attacks and saw the portal. He too made his fiancé go through telling her to make sure that Remus stay put. She understood that something had happened during the battle so she did not question him. She could always get answers later. Once both pregnant warriors were through the portal Sirius closed it.

Getting back to the battle they saw a half naked Draco in Harry's arms. Ron incensed that his friend had almost been hurt by the red eyed bastard sent Voldemort arrows after arrows at top speed. Let's just say that he made Voldemort dance. After having neutralized most of their enemies they noticed that Voldemort had grabbed on of his minions arms and was pressing on the dark mark to call for reinforcements. Severus sent a fire ball towards the dark Lord sending him flying in a wall. Seeing their chance for escape Sirius made another portal to the chamber of secrets. Harry carried Draco through and Severus followed by Ron also went through. Sirius got rid of a few more demons and made his way back also. Once everyone was safe in Hogwarts he opened a portal for him and Ron to go get Remus and Hermione.

When they got there, Sirius half expected Remus to come yelling and screaming at him about being able to protect himself. What he saw was Remus asleep on the couch with his mother sitting by him and his father in law speaking with Hermione over a cup of tea.

Prince Joshua was the first to see Sirius and Ron come in the living room. "Welcome son. Your mate is resting. It seems that his condition has been discovered by the enemy."

"Yes we're pretty sure it has."

"Then we will have to be extra careful with your little one. I know that Remus won't be happy but I insist on sending a squad of my best guards to protect him." He saw that Sirius was about to protest so he raised his hand to silence him.

"I insist this is after all the heir to the werewolf throne he is carrying. I will not take no for an answer. Besides a natural born werewolf has not been seen in hundreds of year. This child will be special for our people. He will be a sign of hope for us." He pointed to his wife rolling his eyes. "She is already driving me crazy preparing things for our first grandchild and would never forgive me if I let anything happen to our grandson. We love him already and can't wait to see him."

Sirius couldn't argue with him. He too didn't want anything happen to this miracle child of theirs. For many years they had thought that they could not have children. Sirius walked over to the couch and picked up his husband. He held the smaller man in his arms and kissed his forehead. Remus opened his eyes slightly. When he saw Sirius he smiled and snuggled back in his arms. Sirius chuckled as he opened a portal. Hermione and Ron followed through and as soon as they were home excused themselves to go to bed. It had been a long day.

Harry was in bed holding Draco who was presently sleeping once in a while the blond would toss and turn obviously dreaming. Harry held him tight which calmed him. He too fell asleep. Both being exhausted they didn't hear the twins that evening. Lady Shara with the help of Severus had decided to let both boys sleep the whole night.

The next morning while they were having breakfast and discussing the fight; they decided to step up their training. They really needed to unleash their full potential to beat their enemy. Harry looked at Draco who was busy feeding Marguerite. "Yes yesterday Voldemort got much to close for his liking." Harry turned around when he heard Remus and Sirius arguing and making their way to their kitchen.

"But I'm telling you Sirius I don't need extra protection."

"I'm sorry love but this is not up for discussion. This decision has been made by your father and I can't and will not go against it."

Remus gave his husband a glare that could freeze fire and sat down at the kitchen table stating that he was starved. He filled his plate and quickly ate everything. Draco gave him an understanding look. It wasn't easy being male and pregnant. The hormones were twice as worst then it was for a woman due the accelerated speed of the pregnancy. After the werewolf had finished his meal he felt better and mumbled an apology to his husband.

Sirius simply smiled at him and told him it was ok and he would probably have reacted the same way if he would have been in his shoes.

While they were talking professor Dumbledore came into the kitchen. He was holding shopping bags and handed them to Draco. "It would seem that a merchant found these outside his shop and returned them to the school. I wouldn't have known who they belonged to until I looked inside one of them and found this." He put his hand in a bag and pulled out a beautiful little pink robe and a matching lilac one. Draco jumped up excitingly looking at the contents of the bags. He saw that all of his purchases had been returned. Harry just shook his head while looking at his husband who was in the process of showing their daughters the new robes he had bought them. The cooed and gurgled while listening to their daddy.

Remus was looking at Draco wondering if he too would go crazy once he gave birth to his son. Sirius seemed to have trouble keeping himself from laughing at the blonde's antics. He looked at Remus and told him that they would probably spoil their son like that too.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the chamber where she proceeded to help Draco look at the new clothes for the twins. Ron looked at Hermione who was having a blast discussing baby fashion with Draco. His eyes were full of mirth when Draco took the girls into the nursery to dress them properly. It was kind of nice to see some of the old Draco sometimes. He was still very proud of who he was and it showed with the way he kept himself.

In the afternoon while the twins were sleeping Harry helped Draco practice his animagus transformation. Draco could easily get his silver horn to grow and was covered with short white hair all over. Harry told him that after a few more days he would probably be able to master the change. Draco showed Hermione and Remus the concealment charms to hide their pregnancy and showed how to weave a protection spell with it. After a few tries both of them succeeded in learning the charm. Soon it was time for diner and the whole group made their way to the dinning room that Harry and Draco had added due to the growing crowd of protectors and children.

Meanwhile back at the Riddle house. Voldemort was taking his sexual frustrations on a couple of death eater who had the misfortune to get in his way. A few avadas and crucios later he mumbled something about a cold shower and left his throne room.


	30. chapter 29

Hi everyone. I know that last chapter was a bit short but I'm working on two more stories. One that is a Harry/Draco slash. It will be a bit darker I hope. Also and the other which is all about how Ron gets special powers to help Harry beat Voldemort.

I don't own Harry Potter and friends. I just own the plot and any characters that aren't in the books.

Mind speech is indicated by ( )

TRAINING 101

A few days later you could find the whole crew spending the most time they could while still attending classes and teaching. Draco perfected his animagus transformation and was presently helping Ron put the finishing touches on his. For some strange reason Ron couldn't get his form to have a tail. He was hoping that it wasn't his elven side that was blocking the full transformation. Since his form was small it would help them a great deal when spying on the death eaters. Hermione being the good student that she was had completed hers a few days after her sire had let her know what her forms were. She had scared Ron once by turning into her bat form and hanging upside down in front of the red head while he walked through a doorway. She had received lots of help with her changes thanks to her sire's friend Katharina who was a three hundred year old vampire.

Severus discovered that one of his forms was that of a raven. He had first thought that he would be a dragon first but the Dragon Kings had told him that only when he had his full powers under control would he be able to access his other more dangerous form.

Sirius had laughed when he saw his own second form. It was of course a griffin but his form had a black mane that reminded him of Padfoot's fur. "Great now both my animagus forms are mixed up." He shook his head and made his way towards Remus who was reading a book on animalistic curses given to him by his father. He felt something brush against his leg and heard purring. He absentmindedly patted the cat on his back and scratched the space between his winds. "WINGS" Remus jumped off the chair in surprise. He turned around just in time to see Sirius turn back into himself and fall on the floor laughing. "Oh love that was absolutely hilarious. I think it must have scared your inner wolf to pet a cat." Still chuckling at his glaring husband Sirius made his way towards Harry who was in the process of trying to use more that three spells at the time. He could do three easily but when he added a fourth one the others would become unstable.

"So how are you doing Harry?"

"I will need more practice to be able to place four to five charms at the time. I want to be able to enchant inanimate objects to move in front of spells while still being able to attack my opponent. It's damn hard." Harry practiced with Sirius for a while. He turned around to watch Draco only to see a white unicorn running around the chamber. He knew that Draco needed to learn how to move in his form to make it look natural. It was a breathtaking sight. The silver hoofs hardly made any noise when they hit the floor. Draco noticing that his husband was watching him made his way over and let Harry pet him. He stepped back a few feet and changed back. He grabbed Harry by the waist and brought him in for a kiss. Deepening the kiss they almost forgot that everyone else were also in the chamber with them. Ron cleared his throat making the two men blush.

Ron greeted his aunt who came out with the babies in a muggle twin stroller. She found that it was an ingenious invention. Muggles could be so smart some times. She also had what Harry had called a "diaper bag" this way she could carry only the things she needed. She made her way towards Severus. He lost his concentration when he saw her making her way towards them. He was hit by a spell that Hermione threw at him and was thrown back a few feet.

"Oh my goodness Severus are you all right." She had gotten down on her knees to check him out and was placing her hands all over his body checking for injuries. She didn't seem to notice the effect her touch had on the potion master. He tried to get her to stop and she did; only after her hand brushed a certain part of his body. Her eyes went wide when she noticed his response to her touching him. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, well, well, it's seems that you are feeling quite well. I believe I quite enjoyed feeling your "hard" body under my hands. Maybe later we can talk about this a bit more privately?"

Severus had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. He stood up and thanked her for her help. She leaned into him and whispered in his ears.

"Oh I'll be happy to help you with any problems that may "rise". She kissed his cheek and got back to her walk with the children. Leaving a very flustered man behind her. He watched as she walked away noticing how enticing the sway of her hips was.

Harry and Draco noticed the interaction between their twin's nanny and the potion master.

(Well love did you see that? I think she has Sev wrapped around her little finger.) Harry laughed at his blonde's husband thoughts on the matter.

(I think you're right love. I can't wait until they admit their feelings for each other. It's about time Severus found happiness. And he can't say now that he isn't worthy of her being the Dragon Master Sorcerer. He will be able to live with us in the elven realm.)

Draco got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. (How about we give them a little push in the right direction?)

Harry was wondering what Draco had in mind. He knew his ex-Slytherin husband was quite cunning so he just smiled and nod his head. "Poor Severus he wont know what hit him "

That evening Harry was sitting in the nursery and rocking little Lily. While Marguerite was lying in her crib trying to grab the moon and stars mobile hanging over her. Draco came in and winked at his husband. He was holding a sealed scroll in his hand and called for Lady Shara. When she came into the room he smiled at her. "Lady Shara, Harry and I have decided to give you an evening of rest. You have been very busy these past weeks."

"I don't mind Lord Draco, I enjoy taking care of your daughters."

"I know, but you still need to have a few evenings to yourself."

Lady Shara graciously agreed to the evening off. She was about to leave the room when Draco called her back.

"Would you do me a favor and bring this to Severus in his quarters. He's been waiting for this for a long time." He handed her the scroll. She took it and bid them good night. As she made her way up to the potion master's rooms she used a spell to change her day robe into a much sexier dress. It was emerald green with golden specks. It showed her perfect figure and made her red hair stand out. She had tied it in a loose bun leaving a few strands down on each side of her head. She wore a black chocker with an emerald tear pendant. She stopped in front of the door and nervously passed her hands on her hips. She knocked and soon Severus opened the door.

He smiled when he saw who was standing there. He asked her to come in. "Good evening Shara to what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

"Young Lord Draco gave me the evening off and asked me to come and give you a scroll you had been waiting for." She handed the scroll not noticing the look of surprise on Severus' face. He unrolled the scroll and read.

Dear Severus.

It's time for you to find happiness. Don't loose this opportunity as it is standing right in front of you.

Your loving godson Draco.

Severus took a deep breath and realized that Draco was right. He looked at the very sexy woman standing right in front of him; he smiled at the double meaning of the letter. He invited Shara to have a glass of wine with him. He took her to a love seat in front of his fireplace. She thanked him and took the glass of wine. She sat close to him with her leg rubbing against his. He dress was split up to her thigh revealing a beautiful pale leg. Severus could feel his blood rushing to a certain part of him. Shara seemed to notice the lustful look that he was giving her. She moved closer to him placing her hand on his leg and leaned into him to give him a kiss. It started as a tender kiss but quickly grew to something more passionate.

Severus placed his hands around her waist and drew her closer. She placed her arms around his neck holding him as he kissed her and started to make his way down to her neck. He heard her moan in pleasure at the touches he was giving her. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him with his touch.

"Severus do you have someplace where we would be more comfortable?"

As an answer he took her hand and brought her to his bedroom. She saw the huge four poster bed that stood in the middle of the room. She turned around and looked at him. With a flick of her wrist her dress fell to the ground sliding off her body. She stepped out and was completely nude. She saw the look of awe on her soon to be lover's face. She was not innocent but never had she been looked at with such love and hunger.

Severus was frozen as he watched her undress. He had never seen such beauty. When she looked up at him and smiled he knew he had found paradise. He started taking off his own clothe. A few minutes later they were both lying in bed touching and loving each other. When Severus finally entered her she threw her head back and yelled his name. She was a very passionate and insatiable lover. They brought each other to the peak of lovemaking many times that evening. They fell asleep in each other's arms totally sated and very much in love with one another.

The next morning when Severus woke; he first thought that it had all been a dream. But then he felt a smooth hand caressing his back. Soon the hand was replaced by lips slowly making a trail up to his neck. He felt her lick his earlobe. He turned around to kiss the lovely princess in his bed.

"Good morning love. Did you have a good rest?" Shara smiled at her lover and nodded; she had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Yes but I find that I'm a bit cold this morning, perhaps you can suggest an activity which will warm me up." She snuggled next to him making sure to rub her body against his.

He took her in his arms and purred in her ear. "Come here beautiful and I will show you how to keep warm in the dungeons." Soon all thoughts of leaving the room vanished and was replace by much more pleasurable ones.

Meanwhile in Draco and Harry's room the two young men were also enjoying a few moments alone in their bed. Harry was trusting deep within his love and soon both climaxed. Just a few minutes after they were able to catch their breath they heard the twins crying in the nursery.

"Those two have great timing."

"Well at least this morning we were able to finish what we started." Draco chuckled at the frustrated look that was on his husband's face. He kissed him and whispered a few words in his ear making Harry smile.

Quickly getting dressed they made their way to the nursery to changed and feed the girls. They passed in front of Lady Shara's room and noticed that the door was opened and no one seemed to have slept in the bed.

Draco had a smug look on his face. His plan had worked. Like ha had said before all they needed was a small push in the right direction.


	31. chapter 30

Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I just got caught up in my new story. But now that it is done, I can come back to this one. Thanks for my reviews. I won't be getting a beta; sorry I just write this for fun.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

-PLANS OF ATTACK AND DEFENSE-

Voldemort had a plan. He decided to boldly launch an attack on the ministry of magic. Thanks to his spies he knew exactly the number of aurors and unspeakables were on the payroll of the ministry. His plan was to attack and kill the minister and his closest aids. Leaving the wizarding world in chaos. With their leaders gone, they would crumble from within.

He had death eaters trained to attack the wards. He knew they would fall eventually, since they weren't has strong as the ones on Hogwarts. He had trained assassins who would seek out pre-assigned victims. The demons would handle any outside help that would arrive.

His werewolf and vampire forces would search and destroy any other witch or wizard hiding within the building. The plan was set for the next day.

Voldemort sat on his throne laughing madly. His next target would be Hogwarts, once the ministry falls, the school and its headmaster would be next. He kept on making plans and having meetings with his death eaters deep into the night.

Meanwhile at school, deep in the chamber of secrets, two young lovers were intertwined in each others arms. They had just finished making love for the fourth time that night. Trying to catch his breath, Harry was still in a post orgasmic haze. Draco had been very dominant tonight and only after the fourth round had he collapsed fully sated.

"Wow, Dray were did you get all that energy?"

"I don't know, all that I have been thinking all night was getting you in bed. I guess you have that effect on me."

"What effect, to turn you into an animal in bed?" Harry laughed at Draco's indignant huff. Then he got serious and held the blond to him. "Don't change Dray that was absolutely amazing." He purred into Draco's ear, sending a shiver down his husbands back.

"Keep talking to me like that, and we'll be heading for round five."

They started kissing and rolling around in bed. They were both laughing as their play turned into a tickling war. Soon the tickling turned to something else, and laughter changed to moans.

In another room two other lovers were rolling their eyes at the noise. They could clearly hear the two young Lords actions through the walls.

"I would think my godson knew what silencing charms were."

"They usually do think of them Severus, but for some reason tonight they forgot. Or they must have worn off. I thinking it's the later since we didn't hear anything before now. A giggling Shara placed her arms around the potion master's neck, and drew him in for a kiss. She waved her hand placing a silencing charm of her own on the boys' room.

"Now maybe we can have our own fun my sweet."

Severus started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck while his hands roamed all over her body. Soon they too were lost in a world of their own.

In another part of the castle, another young couple were also expressing their love. The elven Prince and vampire Princess enjoyed bringing pleasure to each other with soft touches and lingering kisses. Ron loved to hear Hermione scream his name, while in the throws of passion. It would always bring him to his own release, to know that he could get such a response from her. Afterwards he held her while she fell asleep spooned against him, while his hand rested on her rounding stomach. He could feel the life force of their son. He too soon fell asleep, dreaming of a little bushy haired red head boy running around the school.

Remus and Sirius were lying in bed, talking about their future child. "You do realize Sirius that our son has a fifty percent chance of being a werewolf."

"Yes love, I don't have a problem with that."

"Are you sure?" Remus seemed worried all of a sudden.

"Now what kind of question is that? I love you don't I, and you're a werewolf."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry Sirius."

"Look Remus, if our son is a werewolf then we will deal with it when the time comes. We can always go to your realm for his transformations, this way he won't grow up thinking he's a monster like you did. He's our son, a part of you and me. I will love him no matter what."

Sirius took a sniffling Remus in his arms. He held him as Remus sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh... its ok love. It's normal to be scared. After all you're just getting used to your knew situation yourself."

Remus looked up at Sirius from where he had been crying.

"I love you Siri, you always know what to say to me to make me feel better."

"I love you too, now shut up and kiss me."

Remus swatted Sirius on his arm, while he leaned over to kiss him. He put all his feelings in that kiss, leaving the animagus breathless. With a wicked grin Remus turned around and said goodnight to his love.

Sirius who was now hard, thanks to the kiss, watched wide eyed as his mate turned around to go to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, Remus Lupin Black, you are not leaving me with this "problem". Soon two shaking shoulders let Sirius know that Remus did have a bit of fun at his expense.

With a growl, he jumped on the werewolf being careful not to hurt their child. He cast a wandless charm reliving both of them of their clothes. He prepared Remus and soon found himself inside of him. Remus had his head thrown back in ecstasy. He held on to Sirius who was now thrusting quickly in him. He felt himself come and felt Sirius stiffen, and with another growl he joined Remus in a very intense climax.

Sirius opened his eyes looking at his husband whose cheeks were flushed from the pleasure he had just given him.

"Are you ok Remus, I'm sorry I wasn't too gentle."

"Are you kidding Siri that was just simply awesome. I should tease you more often." Remus chuckled as he watched Sirius roll his eyes.

"Git, come here you old wolf."

Remus snuggled with his lover and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. Sirius kissed his forehead and let himself join him in sleep.

The next morning it was four happy couples who met in the chamber for breakfast. Severus turned around to face his godson.

"I know you're young and in love, but silencing charms would be nice so that others can sleep."

Draco and Harry blushed, they both had been very vocal last night. Then Draco looked at Severus with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"How could you have heard us Sev. Weren't you in your quarters in the dungeons last night?"

Severus almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Shara was looking at her plate finding her eggs quite interesting. Remus, who was helping to feed one of the twins, looked at the potion master and the elven princess. He winked at Sirius, the animagus knew that Remus was in a teasing mood.

"Severus" drawled Remus trying to keep a strait face. "Are your dungeons getting cold? Why would you spend the night in the chamber?"

Severus looked at Shara who nodded giving her consent.

"Princess Shara and I are in a relationship, if you must know."

"I love him very much." Said Shara startling her lover. Severus had never heard someone tell him that they loved him. He turned to look at Shara who was smiling. Her eyes reflected her feelings. She tenderly took his face in her hands, and brought him towards her for a kiss.

"Severus Salazar Snape, Dragon Master Sorcerer. I love you."

He whispered back. "Princess Shara, sister of Queen Adira, I love you too." He kissed her again, leaving her panting and flushed.

Draco held on to Harry's hand. He leaned over towards his husband and whispered. "He's happy, he's finally happy." Harry gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes he is love; it's about bloody time too."

Harry was petting their pet Kitdel that was now the size of a cougar. He had their pet snake Kiss wrapped around his arm; Draco and he were having a conversation with her. She had discovered the twins and wanted to offer her services in their protection. She told them that they would know how to speak parceltongue when they grew up and it was best if she tough them the correct way to speak it. They were discussing the finer points of the language when suddenly Ron looked up from the table and announced to everyone that Albus was heading their way. The wards he had placed, would let him know of any approaching friend or foe. He reached out with his magic to make sure they were still has strong as the day he cast them. He also told them that Lord Alron was going to come today to finish their weapons training. Their group had decided to intensify the training, they all wanted to live peacefully with their children and return to their own realms.

In the afternoon, Ron, Harry and Draco were sparing with Lord Alron, using swords. Albus had given Harry the sword of Gryffindor. Draco had received a beautiful silver sword with emeralds incrusted in the handle. He had quickly cast a silver protection spell on it, so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt Remus. The three fought for hours, their skills being pretty evenly matched. Ron still held the slight advantage of having a bit more training then the two Lords.

Hermione and Remus were at the library seeking out new defensive and offensives spells. Both of them were looking in the restricted section. They knew that old Tom wouldn't stop and send them a jelly leg curse. Hermione found a spell that would trap someone's soul in a rune stone. She showed it to Remus; he read the description of the spell and gave Hermione a bright smile. They had found what they had been looking for. They spent the next few hours going over all aspects of the spell and discussed the way they could use it towards their goal of beating Voldemort.

Meanwhile in his potions lab, Severus was working hard on some new potions. He had discovered a few old books that must have belonged to Salazar Slytherin, as they were written in parceltongue. Harry had been very helpful in translating them. One potion was to remove one's magical powers for a year. He thought this would be good for the captured death eaters. Now that the dementor's were mostly working with Voldemort, they would need a way to keep the prisoners at bay. He was almost done his first batch. The ministry had arranged for the potions to be given to some newly capture death eaters. This way they would still be able to fight. If they fought back they would try to use their magic, then they would see if the potion works.

Sirius was outside running in the forest in his Gryffin animagus form. This form was much more powerful than Padfoot, so he had to get used to being in it for long periods of time. He even tried to fly, but was only able to for a few minutes. He promised himself he would work on getting his wings to be stronger. They could save his life one day. He noticed how the animals in the forest would clear out of the way when he passed by. Even the more dangerous beast would stay away from him. "I guess Gryffins are the top of the food chain, compared to the other animals." He kept on running for another hour before heading back to the school. He stopped at the edge of the forest and took on his dog form. Students were used to seeing Padfoot but not Gryffus. It wouldn't do, for word of a Gryffin being seen around school, to get back to Voldemort. He made his way to the chamber and sat down watching the boys finish their sword fighting training. He summoned his staff and conjured up some dummies so that he could practice his spell accuracy with his staff. He enchanted the dummies so that they would move out of the way of oncoming spells. He started of slow and quickly worked his way to hexing two of them at a time. His aim was getting pretty good. He didn't notice the boys standing behind him and looking in awe at his fluid movements. As soon as he tried for three dummies at the same time, his aim became a bit off. He had found what he needed to improve on.

A message came to them telepathically. It was from Severus.

(I'm heading over to the ministry to try my new potion on some death eaters. I'll be back in a few hours. Can you tell Shara that I'll be back for diner?)

Harry laughed and answered him back. (Of course we'll tell her, we wouldn't want you sleeping on the couch for a few nights, because of us. And good luck with your potion, if this works we will all be able to relax a bit more.)

(Thank you Harry, I'll contact you as soon as I know for sure if it works.)

With words of good luck coming from everyone Severus made his way to the apparition point and apparated to the ministry, where Arthur Weasley was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Severus, I heard of the potion you had made. If this works it will help with the Azkaban problem. We fear the dementor's are about to leave the prison to join You-know-who."

"I have high hopes that this will work. One dose a year will suffice to take their powers away. Now where are the test subjects?"

"Follow me; we have two death eaters in a holding cell, near the courtrooms."

The two men made their way to the cells where Severus quickly administered the potion to the two men. He pretended to loose his wand on the floor and waited for them to make a move. The first death eater quickly grabbed it and tried casting a crucio on Severus. He was shocked when not even a spark came out of the wand. He tried again this time trying to cast avada Kadavra on the potion master and again nothing happened.

Arthur took out his wand and cast a binding spell on the prisoners who now could not fight back. Aurors came and took them out of the room, giving Severus his wand back. He had taken a chance but it had been worth it. After giving a copy of the recipe to a ministry potion master he left the ministry and headed towards Diagon Alley. He sent a mental message to the others.

"(Harry, Draco the potion worked. One of the death eaters grabbed my wand and tried to curse me but nothing happened. So now once they brew more of the potion they will administer it to the prisoners in Azkaban. This way even if the dementor's leave, Voldemort won't be able to use his death eaters.)

(That's great Sev, I'm glad to hear it. Now prisoners won't have to loose their souls. Maybe the ministry will still be able to get rid of the dementors. They're way too dangerous to keep around.)

(Your right Harry, but I don't know if Fudge is ready to give up his hold on those creatures.)

(Severus, will you come back here soon? We're going to have a meeting, thinking up strategies to fight old Voldie.) Draco asked his godfather.

(I'll probably be back in an hour; I have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley. I'll see you then.)

(All right Severus, congratulations again on a job well done.)

(Thanks Harry.)

The potion master made his way to a small jewelry store. Once inside he made his way towards the counter. An old man came to greet him.

"Severus Snape, my old friend welcome to my shop."

"Thanks Darius, I've come to get the rings I had entrusted to you many years ago."

"You mean the Snape family rings?"

"Yes, I have need of them."

The man nodded and made his way to his office in the back of the shop. A few minutes later he came out holding a small velvet box. When he opened the box, two rings could be seen. Both were made of gold with the Snape family crest, the woman's ring had a square shaped emerald that was surrounded by four diamonds. While the man's only had the square emerald, both rings were exquisite. Severus thanked his friend for keeping these for him for so many years. He pocketed the box and left the shop. He apparated at the Hogwarts gate and made his way to the chamber where the others were waiting for him.

At the meeting they decided that next time Voldemort would be involved in a raid or an attack they would destroy him. They wanted it done and over with. Harry knew that the final battle was somewhere near Hogwarts because of their dreams. They would mobilize the werewolves and vampires that were on the side of the light. Harry and the men would attack by ground while Hermione and the vampires would attack by air. Ron would lead the elves both light and dark. They would take care of any other kinds of magical creatures that would show up. Remus and the werewolves would handle the dark werewolves' forces. Sirius would handle the demons and Severus would take care of whatever dragons and winged forces would come from the sky. Hermione would fight the other vampire clans who weren't loyal to her father's crown.

While they were in their meeting Fawks appeared in front of Harry with a message. Harry read it and paled. "They're attacking the ministry of magic. Albus' spy doesn't know if Voldemort will be at the attack or not. We must go now and save as many lives as we can. Ron paled; his father was at work right now and so was his brother Percy.

They all got dressed in their battle robes and disaparated to the ministry...

TBC...


	32. chapter 31

Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter of the story and I hope you like this. So enjoy.

Sorry it took me so long to update I just had writers block. The next few chapter will be short ones.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

-THE BATTLE OF THE MINISTRY- PART 1- REMUS' VICTORY-

They apparated at the ministry in the middle of an all out war. Curses were flying everywhere and body of the dead where already littering the ground. Draco quickly placed a shield around Hermione and Remus to protect the babies. Harry scanned the area to see where their help was most needed. He saw three assassins sneak into the building, He signaled Sirius to follow them. Severus was already casting fireballs at a group of death eaters who had some ministry workers pinned down. Harry sent a blasting curse towards a group of werewolves that were tearing down doors to get to people hiding inside some offices. Remus was royally pissed that some of his own kind would attack innocent people. Even if they weren't in their wolf forms they were ten times stronger than normal a normal person and could easily tear someone apart. He signaled Harry that he would handle them. Harry nodded back in response and made his way to the other side of the room where a group of aurors were busy fighting another group of death eaters.

Remus made his way towards the group of werewolves casting a shield so no one else could interrupt them and asked why they were attacking innocent people. One werewolf who seemed to be their leader turned around to look at Remus. He saw the young prince who was looking at him with sad amber eyes. He seemed surprised that one of the royal family would come in person in the middle of a battle. They obviously didn't know what kind of man Remus was. After sniffing the air he was even more shock that a very pregnant Prince would come to talk to them. Remus seemed to sense his hesitation. He took the time to look at the warriors in front of him. None of them seemed to be vicious killers like society wanted the masses to believe. They were just trying to fight for a right to live a descent life. Remus understood their plight. He looked at the leader and asked.

"Why are you doing this, it goes against all that my father Prince Joshua as been working for. If you continue this useless fighting you will destroy all the work my parents have done to make our situation better. We have our own realm to live in and where we can live happy and free lives. We can have children and bring them up to have honor and dignity. If you keep on this path of destruction you will surely destroy our kind."

The older werewolf was shocked at the words the young man had said. Never had he heard of a place to live where he could be happy and not worry about hurting someone because of his curse. The man took another look at Remus; he saw that Remus was holding his round stomach protecting his child. His eyes went wide at the possibilities of what the Prince could achieve for his people by giving birth to a child of werewolf blood.

"How can we trust you? We have heard so many empty promises before. If we lay down our arms will we be given safe passage to this realm you speak of?" the old werewolf seemed skeptical. He still wasn't sure he could trust Remus. He kept on looking at the prince's eyes but all he could see was kindness and sincerity.

"Yes, you have my word as your Prince that I will give you sanctuary in our realm. Please get the others to stop fighting and I'll get my husband to make a portal to transport you to Lunariana. You seem to be their leader; could I have your name?"

"My name is Benjamin Jerens." He answered gruffly. Then he turned around and howled at the others to come to him. Soon he was surrounded by about forty werewolves who were looking at Remus with curiosity. They saw his battle robes and royal insignia. They also noticed his circlet on his head indicating his royal status.

Remus saw that they were waiting for him to talk. (Sirius love, if you're not too busy could you come and meet me in the atrium.)

(Give me a few minutes Remi; I've caught two of the assassins I still need to catch another. Ah there he is... Be there in a minutes. I don't know where Voldemort gets these clowns but they sure are easy to catch.)

Remus chuckled as he thought of his husband sneaking around trying to catch what Voldemort considers his top agents. Sirius was probably having a grand time. He turned back to the werewolves who were still glancing at him.

"I am Prince Remus Lupin; I have offered your leader sanctuary for all of you in Lunariana. This is a colony of werewolves where we live normal and happy lives. We have treaties with other countries for the families that chose to live in this realm. You're given special citizenship cards that let the local authorities know that you live under our laws. This means, that you can get married, have children, and even hold regular jobs without fear of discrimination. You will be shown a new way to transform that makes it lest painful and where you keep your mind even without the expensive wolfsbane potion. Please cease this worthless fighting. What my aunt Lady Marcella told you about being able to control the world is bogus. We need to live in peace with the other races of this world, let's stop our fighting now. This way the Grand Phoenix Lord and Grand Lord of Unicorns will have a better chance at beating the monster and you can go and live in one of the werewolves' colonies within the realm. And before you ask about returning to this world every werewolf has access to a portal necklace that lets you come back here and return home at your discretion. This way you can chose to work in the human world of in the werewolf realm. The only ministry giving us problems now is the one here in England. Everywhere else in the world is covered by treaties on which my mother has worked very had to achieve. She could explain things to you better than I ever could. Please give us a chance."

The werewolves seemed to be thinking about his offer. Most of the older werewolves were hesitant; they had been hurt so many times before. They younger crowd was a bit more enthusiastic about the whole thing. They looked to their leader as to see what they should do. Remus started absentmindedly to rub his stomach while he was talking. This got the attention of most of the men and women in front of him. Eyes went wide when they saw the small lump that was very evident. The prince was pregnant could he be telling them the truth about being able to have a normal live in this realm?

One young female werewolf walked over to Remus. "My prince, are you really pregnant? Can we really have children of our own?"

"Yes we can, there is a way for werewolf to get a child. It's a long explanation but everything will be taught to you when you arrive in realm. Do any of you have anymore doubts about leaving this place?"

Many of them shook their heads. Most of them now dared to hope for a better future.

At that moment a ruckus could be heard near them. Sirius came into the atrium with three assassins bound and gagged floating behind him. He dumped them in a heap and made his way to his husband. Curses were still flying all over the place but the animagus seemed to take it all in stride.

"What is going on Remus?"

"I've offered them sanctuary in one of our colonies in exchange for peace. I think we would do well to have them as allies instead of enemies. What do you think love?"

"I think it's a great idea, did you need me for something else I see that the battle is starting to heat up." Sirius was pointing at Ron and Hermione who had just appeared with a few more prisoners. They turned back towards another corridor and disappeared.

"Yes open a portal to my father's home; I want him to help them settle in, then I'll return to the fight."

Sirius took his staff and made the portal to the werewolf realm. He called for his father in law to come through to greet his new subjects. Prince Joshua was surprised to see so many werewolves that wanted to switch side. He smiled at his son who had already done so much for his kind. The other werewolves seemed in awe of the regal looking man that was next to their Prince.

"I'm Prince Joshua Lang; as my son has probably already told you I will help you settle in to your new homes. Please follow me through the portal and my wife and I can begin helping you." Joshua turned towards his son and thanked him. "You are a very compassionate man my boy, with you by my side we will be able to really help all werewolves." After giving Remus a quick hug he turned a round and returned through the portal. Many werewolves followed him. A few took more time to decide what they wanted. Only one remained in front of the portal, he turned around to look at Remus; it was the leader of the pack.

"I will always be grateful for the chance you have given my people your highness. Thank you."

"You're welcome Benjamin and please call me Remus. Now go so that Sirius can close the portal, we need to return to the battle."

Benjamin left and once the portal was closed Sirius and Remus made their way where the death eaters were trying to destroy the doors to the minister's office. Hermione was sending stunning spells but some kind of shield was stopping her spells. Sirius used his staff and finally was able to break through. The death eaters broke through just a few seconds before the shield was broken. Sirius, Remus and Hermione made it in the minister's office just in time to see someone send Fudge a killing curse. They had been too late to save the man. Hermione was royally pissed off. She started sending very strong stunning curses making quick work of the half dozen death eaters in front of her. Ron made it to the office in time to see a fuming Hermione kick some death eater butt. He quickly scanned the room and saw the body of the minister. He understood why she was so made. She didn't like to fail at anything.

"Mione, love I think they're all unconscious already. You can stop cursing them now." He chuckled at seeing his little spitfire send one last curse at the closest death eater next to her.

She blushed and turned around mumbling something about pregnancy hormones and that if her fiancé didn't shut up and stop laughing he would be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks. Ron having super sensitive elf hearing paled and quickly shut up. Sirius laughed and made a whipping gesture towards the red head. Remus gave him a look that made him also calm himself. Ron returned the whipping gesture when the two pregnant people were not looking. Sirius just shrugged good naturally and left to help others in the battle.


	33. chapter 32

Hi everyone. I just want to remind you that I'm still here and writing. It was just a crazy month of September for me. With my kids going back to school and a birthday party to set up and judo lessons I'm beginning to feel pulled from all sides. Enough of my life, here is another chapter in the life of our favorite group of wizards.

Remember I just do this for fun so please be nice in the reviews. Thanks!

Mind speech is indicated by ( )

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

-THE MINISTRY BATTLE PART2- A WEASLEY DISCOVERY-

Draco and Harry were making their way towards Arthur Weasley's office when they saw another red head fight off three death eaters while trying to protect two fallen ministry workers. The young man was standing in front of the two unconscious witches sending hexes and curses as fast has he could. His show of bravery made Harry realize why this one Weasley, who could have easily been a Slytherin, had been placed in Gryffindor.

Percy was concentrating on the battle trying to fend off the three men in front of him. He had never been so scared in his life but there was no way in hell that he would show it and let them hurt his two friends. He also wanted to make his way to his dad's office to see if he was ok. He might have fought with his family but he still loved them. His mother would be heartbroken if anything was to happen to his dad. He sent a stunner to the nearest death eater who fell under the spell and sent an Expelliarmus to the next. He barely dodged a crucio from the third. Ron who had arrived on the scene was shocked to see his older brother fight. Percy had never shown any skill at dueling. Seeing that he was in trouble Ron cast a quick spell to freeze the third death eater. Percy turned around towards the caster of the spell with his wand ready. When he saw Ron he immediately breathed a sigh of relief. But then he got a good look at Ron and seemed puzzled at his change of appearance.

"What the hell happened to you Ronald? Why do you look different?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to find dad."

Percy nodded his agreement as they made their way towards their dad's office. Harry and Draco had told them that they would help bring the two witches to safety.

"Hurry Ron, I think some more death eaters are still left in the building." Harry gave his friend his warning then grabbed on to one of the fallen witches and disaparated; Draco did the same.

Ron turned around and brought out his sword. He would be ready for anything that the death eaters threw at him. They two red head made their way to their dad's department.

They saw the older Weasley fight off a death eater while another one was trying to sneak up on Arthur from behind. In a flash Ron had binded the second man while his dad sent a not so well known family curse towards his own foe. All pureblood families had their own curses that were passed on from father to son. It was a combination of Expelliarmus, petrificus totalus and blinding curse. The death eater never knew what hit him. He was lying on the ground blind and unable to move without his wand which was now in Arthur's hand.

Ron snorted at the humor of the situation. His dad might not have the power that he himself had now, but man could he ever fight. Ron was busy binding the second death eater and didn't notice the strange looks he was getting from his dad and brother. He didn't realize how different he looked. Sure he still looked like Ron Weasley but now he was taller, had more muscles. His hair went down to his shoulders and two pointed ears could be seen peeking through his red hair. He was in his battle robes which coast more that one year of Arthur's salary and he had his circlet around his head indicating his royal status. He also carried a sword which is something that none of the other Weasley children had done before. Just when Ron was going to turn around and talk to his father, Hermione came into the room and made her way towards him. It was obvious that she was also different. Arthur took in her appearance. She was paler than he had ever seen her. Her long hair wasn't bushy anymore but came down to her waist in loose curls. She was wearing her red battle robes that showed a very mature feminine figure. A small bump was starting to show making her pregnancy easily detectable.

"Hey Mione, you missed the fights. You should have seen Percy battle three death eaters and dad made quick work of this one here." Ron pointed at the petrified man. He turned around to congratulate his family on a job well done when he saw a green light speeding towards his dad. In a flash of light he had pushed his dad out of the way. He turned around and sent a blood freezing curse to the death eater who had dared to send a killing curst towards Arthur. Hermione spun around looking at the corridor making sure no other surprises were coming their way. She used wingardium leviosa to make the three unconscious death eaters floated behind her. She would bring them to the atrium where the other prisoners they had captured were waiting to be arrested by aurors.

(Talk with your family Ron, I think it's time you told them about us and about who you really are. They love you and are probably really worried about you by now.)

(You're right love, give me a few minutes to make sure they are brought to safety and I will tell them everything.)

Hermione nodded and left the room with her three prisoners in tow. Ron turned around to look at his dad and brother. He smiled and told them to follow him. They were making their way towards the exit when they say Harry and Draco fighting about fifteen death eaters. His protective instincts kicked in. He drew his sword and started making his way towards his two Lords. By the time he got to them Harry had rendered at least half of them unconscious while Draco had subdued the rest. Ron laughed and shook his head. His two friends were quiet capable of defending themselves. With a small shake of his head to indicate the two Weasley's who were looking at the battle with wide eyes, he let them know that he was going to bring them to safety. Harry smiled at Arthur and returned towards the fallen death eaters to finish binding them and bring them to the other prisoners. He sent a mental enquiry as to where all the others were.

(Hey guys, Draco, Ron and I are at the higher levels just off the corridor to Arthur's office where are you all?"

Hermione was the first to answer. (I'm in the atrium with the prisoners. The aurors are finally able to start taking care of them. They just told me that their alarms are still going off in some parts of the building so there are more of them out there. Be careful. I'll stay here to help out with the cleaning.)

Remus' voice came next. (Sirius and I are making our way to the department of mystery. We want to make sure that none of them get near the room of prophesies and the veil.)

Harry paled at the mention of the veil. He still had nightmares of almost loosing Sirius the year before. (Be careful guys, and don't go near the veil.)

(Don't worry Harry, Remus and I will be careful.)

They last to report in was Severus and he seemed quite busy. (I'm kind of fighting about ten death eaters here, can I get back to you in a few minutes.) After a few minutes his voice came back to talk to Harry. (I'm in the court rooms at the lower levels. I could use some help; there are about a dozen injured ministry workers here.)

Harry turned around and let Draco know what Severus had told him. Both of them made their way to the court room. It just happened to be the one where he had received his trial a year and a half ago. Draco took care of healing the injured while Harry and Severus brought the other death eaters to the atrium where the aurors would arrest them and take them to Azkaban. They were given the magical removal potion right away. They had an antidote for it later if any of them would be found not guilty at their trial.

Draco came up to join them. He had a few of the injured floating behind him the others he had been able to heal were walking next to him. They seemed surprised that a Malfoy would willingly get dirty in order to help them. Draco looked like something the Kneezle dragged in. Draco had a bright smile when he saw his husband; he walked up to him and kissed him. He had used healing magic and how he was charged up. He needed to release some of that energy and only one activity would satisfy him now. He whispered something in Harry's ear and watched as his husband blushed while looking around.

(Damn Draco, what a strange time to get horny. Can't you wait until tonight?"

(Sorry love, it's a secondary effect of my using so much healing power. I think I can wait a few minutes but not more.) Draco let his hand linger on Harry's behind while they talked with the head auror Kingsley Shackelbot. After discussing the fate of the prisoners the two Lords decided to head back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus left for the werewolf realm to help with the new members of the colony. Severus also left for Hogwarts he was going to see Shara. He had a proposal to plan if he wanted to make the beautiful elf princess his wife. Ron and Hermione left to go to the Burrow to have a heart to heart talk with the Weasleys.

About thirty minutes later the whole Weasley clan, including Hermione, was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Ron to start his explanation. Ron cleared his throat nervously and began his story.

"Well mum, dad it started a year ago when I turned sixteen. I started getting these dreams about a huge battle. I saw myself helping two figures fight a basilic on top of a hill. In the background I could see Hogwarts. I knew I was destined to be part of this battle." Ron stopped for a few seconds to see that everyone was paying attention to him. "Last July when Harry turned sixteen the dreams started again. They became clearer when Draco turned sixteen. When I got back to Hogwarts I was visited by a dark elf. He was to become my mentor. Lord Alron told me about my duty to the Grand Lord of Phoenix and the Grand Lord of Unicorns. I was to be their first protector. After proving myself worthy of this honor I started training. I discovered that I am Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir. I am the son of Queen Adira of the light Elves and King Ulrich of the dark Elves. I was given to you as a gift child so I could be born human and become friends with the two Lords. The plan went well with the exception that Lord Draco was placed under the Imperious curse by his human father. We still became friends and are now fighting together to beat Voldemort." As Ron was speaking with his family a bright light illuminated the kitchen for a moment. Two regal looking elves came out of the light.

Queen Adira looked as beautiful as ever and the man standing next to her looked quite dashing in his black battle robes. He had a crown on his head a bit bigger than Ron's. Ron got up to great the two visitors. He bowed to his mother before kissing her cheek and looked curiously at the other elf.

"Alderic, my son, I want you to meet your father King Ulrich. We felt that the moment for your revelation to your human family had come so we are here to help you explain things to them."

Ron bowed before his father and smiled at him. The king gave him a small nod and looked around the Burrow getting a sense of the people who had the honor of raising his heir. Seeing that they were indeed good people he returned his son's smile and greeted the family of red heads.

"Peace be with you Weasley family. I thank you for raising my son to be the brave warrior that he is." Arthur understood that for the dark king that was quite a compliment. He thanked the king and invited him to sit down with them.

Molly who had heard the Queen call Ron her son, was beginning to panic. She didn't want to loose her baby boy.

The Queen sensing the other woman's fear turned around and smiled at her.

"Fear not Molly Weasley, you will not loose your son. He is as much part of you as he is part of me. I have only good things to say of the way that you have raised him to be a fine man." The Queen made her way to sit next to Molly at the kitchen table. She held the read headed woman's hand. "We have a fine boy, do we not?"

"Yes Ron as always been a good boy. Now I see that he's grown to be a man."

Queen Adira looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes I think he is definitely a man. How are you feeling dear Princess Hermione. As your morning sickness passed."

Hermione blushed then paled when the Queen let slip out their secret. "I'm fine thank you your Highness. And yes I'm in my fourth months of pregnancy the morning sickness has passed."

Ron seemed to be frozen as all eyes turned towards him. "Er... that's another thing we wanted to tell you. Hermione and I are engaged to be married and she's pregnant with my child. It's to be a boy." He gulped nervously as his mom and dad glared at him. "Oh and Hermione is a Vampire Princess. She's the two Lords second protector."

He waited for the explosion that he knew would be coming. The only thing that happened was Molly started crying on Arthur's shoulder. His dad turned towards him. "I hope this weeding will happen before the child is born. After all from what you tell it just wont do for the little prince to be born out of wedlock."

"Yes dad that's why we're here today. We want to invite you to our wedding in a months time. We're heading over to Hermione's parents next and telling them too. The wedding will be a mix of elven customs and wizard's too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about Harry and Draco. They explained about Remus being a werewolf Prince and Sirius being the Arch Mage of Griffins. They also told them of Severus being a Dragon Master Sorcerer. They explained that together they were a formidable team that would eventually defeat Voldemort. After a few hours the King and Queen left to go back to the Elven realms. Ron and Hermione also left to go to the Grangers to explain a few things.

It was a very tired couple that returned to Hogwarts that evening but they also felt the burden of their secrets was finally gone. As they fell asleep together they knew their future would be better now that their respective families knew everything about them.


	34. chapter 33

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. It is time for another chapter. The end of the story in near. I know it's sad but all good things must come to an end so we can go on to other things.

Mind speech will be indicated by ( )

CHAPTER 33- PLANS FOR THE FINAL BATTLE

A few days later the two young Lords sitting on the floor in their bedrooms playing with the twins and talking about how they would draw out Voldemort from his hiding spot. They wanted him to come to Hogwarts so they could finish him off. The evil Lord has started making his attacks more daring and more innocent people were getting hurt.

"Harry, I'm sure if you send him a direct challenge in the form of a Howler that is charmed to open when he is surrounded by his death eaters, that he wouldn't be able to refuse without loosing face. If there is one thing that the Dark Lord can't stand is being made to look like a fool in front of his men."

"Maybe I should do that Dray, this way we won't have to wait for him to keep on attacking people." Harry was holding Marguerite and blowing raspberries on her belly. Lily was lying on a blanket playing with Tempest's tail. Kiss was also tickling her under her chin with her tail.

"All right lets get the others here and plan this out."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on calling all their protectors. (Hey guys, can you come to the chamber as soon as possible. Draco and I have thought of an idea to get old Voldie to come out and play.)

Severus was the first to respond. (Ah yes, you want the Dark Lord to come out and play. Only you Harry could put it so eloquently.) Harry heard the potion master laughing in his head. (Shara and I will be there in a few minutes.)

(Thanks Sev)

Sirius was next to answer. He was in the werewolf realm with Remus helping with the new refugees settling in. (Hey Harry, what's going on?)

(Draco and I want to talk about getting Voldemort to come to us so we can finish this stupid war. Now that were both at full power we want to stop him from hurting anymore innocent people.)

(Do you have something in mind?) Came Remus' response.

(Yes we do. Can you make it here soon?) Asked Draco.

(Sure, Sirius and I have just a few more small things to do so we'll be there in about an hour.)

(Great see you then.) Harry was smiling at Draco who was now holding Marguerite who was trying to grab on to Kiss' tail. The snake was shaking her tail in front of the baby like a rattle.

Ron and Hermione were next to answer. (We're in the library finishing our charms essay. We'll be there in about half an hour. Is that ok?)

(Sure Mione, see you then.)

Harry contacted Albus so that he two could help out with the order of Phoenix. The headmaster answered that he would be there in a few minutes. He asked if it was ok to contact the inner circle of the order. Harry agreed. Fifteen minutes Albus Dumbledore arrived followed by Alastor Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbot, the Weasley Clan with the exception of Ginny who was too young and Percy who was a git. The lot was surprised at being brought into the chamber of secrets. Charlie and Bill kept asking questions about the basilic that Harry had killed in his second year. Molly was happily visiting with the twins who had just been introduced to them. She was cooing over the two beauties and admonishing Harry for keeping them a secret. Once Harry explained that they needed to protect them from Voldemort she understood and kissed his cheek, telling him that if ever he needed a babysitter she would be happy to help out.

Afterwards Harry contacted the rest of their allies. (Phoenix Lord, Angelus king of unicorns, Adira Queen of light elves, Ulrich King of dark elves, Darius King of the light Dragons, Marcus King of the dark Dragons, Radus King of war unicorns and Leonus Lord of Gryffins head our call. The Grand Phoenix Lord and The Grand Lord of Unicorns request your presence for a meeting on the upcoming battle against Riddle.)

Once everyone was called Harry and Draco changed to their battle robes. When Severus showed up the members of the order of the Phoenix were surprised to see him holding hands with the elf princess. He too had decided to wear his battle robes showing his rank as Dragon Master Sorcerer. Shara was in her royal elven robes, she had a small circlet around her head with pearls in shapes of stars and moons. She bowed to Harry and Draco and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. She started a conversation with Molly talking about her time as the twin's nanny.

Within ten minutes all of the members of the counsel had appeared in the chamber and were now sitting around a large round table that Harry had conjured. The twins were being babysat by a young elf maiden that queen Adira had brought with her. Princess Shara was needed for the meeting. Harry and Draco didn't understand why their nanny was needed for a war meeting but agreed with it anyways. The last to arrive an hour later were Sirius and a very pregnant Remus. The order members were really shocked to find out that Remus was a prince and that Sirius was a mage. Now that everyone was present Harry stood up and started explaining how they wanted to draw Voldemort out.

"It's quite a simple plan but Draco and I are pretty sure that it will work. I will send Tom Riddle a letter, a howler to be more precise, challenging him to a duel. I will set the time and place of two weeks from now and on the Hogwarts ground. This way in familiar territory we will have the advantage."

Draco got up and continued on with their plan. "Voldemort is vane and doesn't like to be made a fool of. If Harry sends him a message of how he now has me as his husband and how Tom is an idiot, then he should be furious enough to answer the challenge. Harry can also let him know that this will be the final battle. He won't be able to resist that. And with a few well thrown insults in the message he's bound to get mad. And then when he does then he'll start making mistakes." Draco finished his speech and sat down to let Queen Adira get a few words.

"I agree with Lord Draco. I think it's time to put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. I will leave the planning to my sister General Shara of the royal elven army." Seven shocked pair of eyes looked at Shara has she rose to address the group.

"Thank you Adira, ladies and gentlemen, I have thought of this day for a long time now. I have examined the defense that this school offers. I'm pretty sure that the students will be safe within its walls. We will still need to make plans of escape for the children in case of an emergency but we can talk about those later." Shara stopped talking and looked at the two Lords and five protectors; she saw that they had problems understanding that she was more than just a nanny. She snapped her fingers and found herself dressed in full general's armor. Severus' eyes went wide when he saw the beautiful woman he love go from soft spoken nanny to warrior princess in seconds.

She was dressed in a white dress that barely hid her firm and well rounded derriere. She was covered by armor made of a very rare brown dragon hide. Her legs were bare except for two sandals that had ties crisscrossing on her lower leg up to her knees. Her fiery red hair was tied in a braid that went down to her waist. She had a sword sheath on her back and a quiver of arrows. She also had a bow made of some unknown magical wood. She had a dagger in a holster on her leg and some throwing knives in her belt. She had leather fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows; on one was her royal insignia and on the other her general's rank. She looked positively lethal. She turned towards the two Lords and explained.

"My sister gave me the position of being your nanny as a well deserved break from being the head of her army. She knew that I needed time to have some sort of a personal life." Shara caressed Severus' cheek. "I'm glad she forced me to take a break. I was able to find my soul mate." She smiled at her lover and turned back to the others.

"I have been a general in my sister's army for over four hundred years. I have fought many wars. Most of them against our new allies the dark elves, I'm glad to see that the birth of a child could bring peace to our two realms." Shara made a gesture towards Ron who blushed at the attention.

"After the birth of Prince Alderic we were able to settle down and think of this very battle. We elves have foreseen it a long time ago. Now that the time is at hand we will all unite to bring peace to our world. Never in my years as a soldier have I had the honor and pleasure of working with so many races. And all this due to our two Lords and their protectors. Surely it was written in the stars that one day the dark and light magical creatures would unite to save the world from total darkness. As I look around this table I see Vampires, elves dark and light, Dragons dark and light, Gryffins, Unicorns, Werewolves and wizards. With such a force behind Lord Harry and Lord Draco we will be victorious. It will be quite a fight but good shall prevail. Thank you." When she was done speaking Princess Shara had a pink tinge to her cheeks. It was the only sign of her intense emotions. The others stood up and applauded the warrior.

Severus was flabbergasted at the wisdom and beauty of the words spoken by his beloved. He saw the look of pride that the Queen had for her younger sister. Ron was also hugging his aunt. After everyone settled down Prince Joshua got up and addressed the group.

"Princess Shara, you are a credit to your race. We of the werewolf realm are very proud to call ourselves your allies. We are also proud to be allies with all the other races in this room." He indicated Remus who was sitting next to Hermione a Vampire. Something that hadn't been seen in many centuries. Hermione took Remus' hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Our youth have had the good fortune to get to know and love each other before they found out who they really were. They now know that once you can see pas the prejudice of the races that we all strive for the same things; to be happy, to love, to feel safe and to be free. Like Shara has said before me. Together we will defeat the darkness and bring peace to our world."

Prince Joshua at down and after a few more speeches from the other leaders plans were made and forces were assigned their duties.

The order of Phoenix would be inside the castle guarding the children and survelling the secret passages. Since Wormtail had been part of the marauders there was not question that he probably had told all he knew to Voldemort.

The woods would be patrolled by the werewolves and unicorns. They would be lead by the unicorn Lords. The Vampires and Dragons would guard the skies and would be lead by Hermione. She would be stationed at the astronomy tower to oversee the battle. In her pregnant state she didn't dare go directly to the battle field. The Gryffins would guard the front doors of the castle to make sure that none would pass and try to attack the children.

Severus and Sirius would be at the front line to stop any demons that would try to breach the wards of the school. Harry, Draco and the other leaders would wait in the middle of the field for the enemy to come to them. Remus would be in charge of the wounded since he was too far into his own pregnancy to take any chances of being hurt. He would assist in bringing the injured to the infirmary. Queen Adira and her healers would help him out. Ron and Shara would lead the elves. She teased her nephew that this would be good practice for him when he took over for her as leader of the army. She told him that when she started a family that she would step down as her role of general and only stay on as an advisor. Ron knew that as prince of both races he would have lots of responsibilities.

They discussed their plans late into the night and the next morning the howler was sent to Voldemort. Hedwig had been placed under every protection charm that Harry and Draco knew so that she wouldn't get hurt if Voldemort wanted to hex her. She was instructed to give the letter to the Dark Lord when he was surrounded by many of his men. Hedwig being the smart bird that she was nipped Harry's finger to let him know that she understood.

A few minutes later she left and made her way to Riddle Manor. She remained perched in a tree until night fall. She noticed that people were starting to enter the manor. After an hour of watching people go into the manor and not come out she decided that there would probably be enough of a crowd around the dark wizard. She observed the manor and saw an open window, making her way through the window she found herself in the kitchen. She made her way to the throne room and let go of the letter on the Dark Lord's lap. She quickly made her escape knowing that he would try to hurt her if she stayed too long.

Voldemort who had been speaking with his vampire and demon allies was surprised to see a white blur pass in front of him and drop something on his lap. He looked down and saw a red letter. "Who the hell would send me a howler?"

The Dark Lord was holding the corner of the letter between two fingers. The letter started smoking. So he knew that if he didn't open it soon that it would be ten times worst. Taking a deep breath he released the seal that held it closed. A few seconds later a familiar voice boomed in the room.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I Harry James Potter-Malfoy challenge you to a wizards duel. Two weeks from today in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been a thorn at my side since my birth and I intend on bringing you down once and for all. This will be a battle of good against evil. Only one side will come out victorious from this. If you're scared you can always give up and turn yourself in. If not I expect you to show up and face me. And by the way my husband Draco says hello!"

Steam could almost be seen coming out of Voldemort's ears when the letter finally stopped screaming at him and ripped itself apart. He had to answer the challenge. He would use this opportunity to destroy the brat once and for all. He turned towards his minions and advised them to come and bring all the others to Riddle manor. They would be training non stop until the battle.


	35. chapter 34

Hi everyone. I hope you like this new chapter. Sorry it took me lots of time to update. I'm kind of working on another story right too. I've got half of the next chapter already written. So hopefully it won't be too long before I can post it.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Mind speech will be indicated by ( )

A ROYAL WEDDING... OR TWO

A week after the letter had been sent to Voldemort; Queen Adira approached her son on an issue that had been bothering her for a while. She found the red head sparing with his aunt Shara in the Chamber. She watched them for a few minutes and noticed that she wasn't the only one observing the two warriors. The Dragon Master Sorcerer was watching Shara with an intense look. He still seemed to be surprised at the skill that the Queen's younger sister had. But now that he could see it first hand he was even more in awe of the woman he loved and it showed on his face. The Queen made her way towards Severus and smiled at him when she stood next to him.

"She is a thing of beauty is she not?" The Queen gestured towards Shara. The warrior Princess was just in the process of swinging her sword towards the young Prince's head. Severus got a good look at her round derriere when her skirt lifted up a bit because she was moving so fast.

He almost moaned a response but held himself back when he remembered to whom he was speaking. "Yes your highness, your sister is very beautiful."

The Queen was chuckling at the potion mater who just couldn't keep his eyes off his beloved. "Severus Salazar Snape, precisely what are your intentions towards my sister?" She turned around and asked him in a serious tone.

Severus was taken aback by the Queens question. "Er... I love your sister very much. If she'll have me, I want to ask for her hand in marriage." He had a sudden blush on his cheeks. Never did he have to mention his feelings to anyone before; but he knew that to get the Queen's approval that he had to be candid about them. He looked at Adira "May I have your permission to request Princess Shara's hand in marriage?"

The Queen observed him and let her magic out to sense his true intentions. She saw what was in his mind. She saw his miserable childhood, his bleak years at school where he was ridiculed by Harry's father and his friends including the werewolf prince. She also saw his initiation into Voldemort's service, she watched as he turned from the dark to become a spy for Albus. She saw the pain and heartbreak of his life and saw the man that was now standing in front of her; the man that the two Dragon kings thought worthy of their powers. She closed her eyes and felt his deep feelings for her sister. She saw parts of their relationship; she knew that they had been intimate. This didn't surprise her as elves didn't think that sex was a taboo subject. She opened her eyes and smiled at the nervous man in front of her.

"Yes you have my royal permission to ask my sister's hand in marriage. I know you two will be very happy and will live a very long life together."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please call me Adira as we're going to be family soon."

"As you wish, Adira."

The two were silent as they continued to watch the two elves spar. Ron was making great progress being taught by his aunt. After about another hour they stopped and noticed that they had an audience. Shara and Ron made their way to Severus and Adira. Shara kissed Severus who took her hand and led her away from the Queen who wanted to talk to Ron.

Once they were alone Adira turned to her son and told him how proud she was of him. She was impressed that he acquired his skills so quickly. Even an elite member of her army took at least ten years to become as good as he was. Shara had been the exception taking only six years to become general; now it seems her son would even surpass his aunt's skill.

"I guess a mix of light and dark makes for a powerful being. My son, no other elves have ever progressed so quickly in the ranks of warrior. Within two years you will equal your aunt's skill and will quickly surpass her. You will make a great leader, and your own son will probably be just as strong. Speaking of your son; when do you plan on making an honest woman out of the Princess?" She raised an eyebrow looking questionably at Ron.

The red head blushed a deep crimson and mumble and answer.

"What was that Ron I didn't hear you dear?"

"I said we wanted to wait until after the battle."

"I would suggest that you marry her before the battle, in case that something happens then your son would be able to claim his place among the elves as prince. It's won't be the same for your son as it was for me. I was already Queen when you were born. Think about it son. We can take everyone to the realm and marry you in an elven ceremony. Once this is done your wife and child will forever have the protection of the elves. If I'm not mistaken you can also have a Vampire ceremony. It will give you and your child entrance into the Vampire clan that Hermione belongs to. Think about it. Let me know as soon that you decide." Adira kissed his forehead and in a flash of gold disappeared leaving a stunned Prince behind. Ron decided to give some thought as to what his mother had said and left to go to the forbidden forest so he could think things out.

A few hours later he came back to the school with a determined look on his face. He went back to the chamber and found Hermione. Taking her by the hand he brought her to the room of requirements which was now made to look like a scene by a lake. It was beautiful and romantic. Ron held Hermione and kissed her.

"Hermione, I know were already engaged and I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. The final battle is coming in a two weeks and I want to be married to you before that day. I can arrange an elven ceremony and we can get married with all our friends and family present. What do you think?"

Hermione smiled through her tears. She too had been scare that something would happen during the battle and she too wanted to be married as soon as possible.

"Yes Ron, I think we should be married before the battle. I love you. I want this to be a simple ceremony where everyone can come to. I think it will be good for everyone to see that we can live even while were at war." She came close to Ron and held him tightly in her arms. They stood in each other's arms looking at the lake for a while before going back down to the chamber to announce that they were getting married as soon as it could be arranged.

Meanwhile in Severus' quarters Shara and he were lying in bed after a long love making session. It had just drove Severus crazy with need at seeing his lover in her battle clothes. She gave new meaning to dress to kill. Lying in each other's arms Severus accioed the ring box. Still naked and sweaty he got down on one knew next to the bed.

"Shara, my beautiful warrior princess; I love you more than I ever thought I could. No one has ever made me feel this way. I can't live without you and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Shara will you marry me?"

Shara was now sitting in bed looking down at her lover in her naked glory. She had tears coming down her face. She had waited centuries to find her soul mate. A very soft "yes" was heard and she soon found herself in Severus' arms again. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Soon both were again lost in a world of pleasure and love.

In the elven world a very happy Queen started making arrangements for a double royal wedding. Her people were ecstatic that their princess and prince had found happiness in their soul mates. They worked with vigor and it didn't take very long for them to arrange the area where the weddings would take place.

A few hours later Severus and Shara came down to the Chamber to announce their engagement and told everyone that they would get married in a few days. Ron and Hermione started to laugh. When the potion master asked what they found funny, they told them about their pending wedding too. While they were talking, the Queen appeared in the room.

"I see that all four of you have made your intentions clear for a wedding in the next few days. Well the elven realm will be able to accommodate everyone for a royal double wedding. You can invite anyone you want and we will celebrate in our realm.

Three days later the whole kingdoms of dark and light elves were assembled to witness the royal events. Dignitaries from all the other realms attended. Harry was Ron's best man and Ginny was Hermione's matron of honor. For Severus it was Albus who was best man and Minerva McGonagal who was matron of honor. It was simply a beautiful ceremony where both couples exchanged vows. Chains of lilies were hanging everywhere and all the elven maidens had flowers braided in their hair. Hermione's dress was blood red with a long train. On her head was a tiara that her father had given her. It was the crown jewels of the Vampire clan she was part of. The tiara was made of diamonds and rubies. Hermione wore her hair loose coming down in beautiful loose curls to her waist. She had on a pearl necklace that had belonged to her human mother Mrs. Granger. Both her muggle parents had been able to come to the wedding. She smiled at them as they glowed with happiness for her. She was standing next to Ron who was wearing royal blue formal robes. They were embroidered in gold. On his head was a crown made especially for him. It was a mix of the royal crest of the light elves and dark elves. As he passed in front of both his sets of parents he could feel the pride and love coming from them.

Shara's gown was made of the finest elven silk. It was a very pale green which brought out the color of her eyes. On her head was a beautiful tiara of diamonds and emeralds. She bowed before her sister when she passed her. She came to stand proudly next to Severus who was wearing black and silver robes. On the back of his robes were depicted two dragons standing on their hind legs and spitting fire. His robes had been a gift given to him by the two Dragon kings. A simple circlet of silver was around his head. He had lost all ability of speech when he had seen his fiancé making her way towards him. When she stood by his side he took her hand and turned forward to look at the elven elder who would be performing the ceremony.

The wows they share were heartwarming. They promised to love each other for eternity and soon both couples were pronounced married. A great feast was held in the realm. All kinds of creatures attended giving the two new couples wished of a happy life. The celebration lasted long into the night. The two couples disappeared for a few days to have small honeymoons in some private cottages that the Queen had set up for them. Three days later everyone was back at Hogwarts to get prepared for the coming battle.


	36. chapter 35

Hi everyone; sorry it took me so long to update. Well the story is almost finished. I hope you liked it. I had a great time writing it.

Mind speech will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by - - - -

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

THE FINAL BATTLE

The next week the forces of the light and the non evil forces of the dark came together as a single fighting unit.

Groups of Vampires and werewolves could be seen together discussing the upcoming battle. The more they interacted; the more that the old grudges were put to rest. The werewolves had taken a liking to the Vampire princess who would always have time to help them. She was always happy to answer any questions. Many female werewolves would ask her how she was dealing with pregnancy. Many of them wanted to have their own children so they kept on asking their prince and Hermione how they felt. Remus and Hermione didn't mind this at all; it seemed to heal some of the deep pain that had been in the werewolves' hearts. Remus had broken the rules that said that werewolves couldn't bare their own young. This caused a lot of welcome change in his realm.

The weddings that had taken place a few days ago had brought up everyone's spirit. It was good for them to see that even in war life goes on. The twins had enchanted the warriors and had won the heart of everyone. Draco and Harry were proud of their daughters. At four months old they had all the leaders of the counsel wrapped around their little fingers.

As the day of the battle got closer the training got more intense. Soon Harry and Draco were the leaders of a well trained army.

The night before the deadline given to Voldemort, Harry and Draco were alone in the chamber. Molly Weasley had taken the twins for the night with Ron and Hermione going with them for extra protection.

Harry walked towards his husband with a feral grin on his face. Draco kept backing up until the back of his legs hit the bed. When Harry saw that Draco couldn't move he growled and leaped towards his blond lover. Draco's eyes went wide and he started laughing when they both fell back onto the bed. His laughter turned to moans when Harry's lips became attached to his neck. Draco threw his head back to give Harry better access. Harry's hands were all over him and before he knew it he was naked. Draco tried to remove Harry's clothes but he would lose his concentration when Harry's lips would touch a new piece of skin.

Soon Draco was overtaken by the pleasure of the moment. Harry could do no wrong. He knew every spot on Draco's body that would make the blond loose control. Before he knew it he had his husband screaming his name and releasing his seed allover both of them. Once he was done he sat back on the bed and watched has Draco tried to get himself back under control. Harry thought that there was nothing more beautiful than seeing Draco lost in a world of lust and passion.

Harry didn't have time to relax before he was thrown on the bed by his husband. Draco's eyes were full of lust. Harry knew that he was in for a great night. Neither of them would get much sleep that night...

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning the warriors separated into their pre-assigned groups. Vampires and Dragons took to the skies to try and spot the enemy. Werewolves and unicorns took to the forest to catch any earth bound creatures that would try to sneak past them.

Harry, Draco and Ron were standing up front in the middle of the field. Sirius was to the left side of the castle scanning the area while Severus was to the right side. Hermione was situated at the top of the astronomy tower where she was getting constant reports from the air forces. Remus was going around the field placing healing potions in hidden containers where only the forces of light would have access to them.

Harry received word that the centaurs and accromantulas would remain neutral. They would stay hidden in the forest. Harry watched as the Gryffin Lord followed by a pack of Gryffins landed next to Sirius and bowed to his godfather. He saw that they were discussing something with Sirius and the Gryffin Lord. Then Sirius turned towards Harry.

(Harry, the Gryffins will be guarding the entrances to the secret passages under the school. Some of them will be at the entrance while others will be at the exits. This way we can be sure that if someone tries to use them they will meet a whole lot of trouble.)

(Good idea Sirius; tell them to get in position the battle will start soon.)

The forces of the light waited about an hour before the first signs of Voldemort's army being seen. Demons and dementors were making their way through the forest. As soon that the signal was given Hogwarts started locking down its doors leaving only a small door open so they would have access to the infirmary. All the students were in the great hall with some of the teachers. The seventh and sixth year students were also guarding the younger ones. Outside the great hall doors was the order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was using some ancient magic to communicate with the walls of the school to alert him to any intruders. The walls hummed with the magic they had accumulated over the centuries. The stairs moved into certain positions where no one would be able to go from one floor to the other. The people in the paintings all returned to their respective frames so they could keep a better eye out for anything strange. The suits of armor all made sure their weapons were sharp and the ghost roamed in areas where no one would be guarding. The headmaster's eyes were glowing with the power of the castle. "No one would touch his children!"

Outside; the castle started glowing a pale silver. Harry and Draco could sense Albus' signature all over the school's magic. They smiled at each other happy that their friends would be protected.

Shara came to stand next to them. She was leading half of the royal elite guards. They were her sisters own personal guards. The other half of the guards were with the Queen watching over the twins in the chamber.

"Harry, Draco; my troupes report some demon activity in Hogsmead. They should be here in less than fifteen minutes. I'll make sure that they get slowed down to give everyone time to get ready to defend themselves." Shara turned around and made her way to the front gates of Hogwarts. She sent a silent message to her husband.

(Severus my love, good luck and may the blessing of the warriors' heart be with you.)

(And the same to you my beloved; be careful Shara. I want to have many years in your arms now that you're mine. I love you.)

Shara gave him a wave before leaving the school grounds. The elite guard and her soon came upon the first demons. Before they knew it; hundreds of demons, dementors. Vampires and death eaters were bearing down on the forces of the light.

Sirius was busy destroying any demons that came in his eye sight. Using his staff he was hitting death eaters with blinding and stunning spells. He was so busy fighting that he didn't see a vampire creeping behind him. The vampire was about to bite Sirius when he let out a inhuman scream. Imbedded in its back was a wooden steak that pierced its heart. Remus was standing behind the vampire with a deadly look in his eyes.

"No one hurts my husband. Fucking bastard!" Remus gave Sirius a weak smile and returned to his duties at tending to the wounded.

Sirius was grateful to his husband for saving his life. (Thank you love.)

(You're welcome, now watch yourself; I need you to help me raise this little hellion we're having.)

Sirius just chuckled and returned to the battle. Meanwhile Hermione was busy directing the dragons towards a part of the forest where death eaters were hiding. She was drinking a wine glass full of blood when it hit her that this was the scene in her dreams.

Ron was standing a few feet in front of Harry and Draco. He was bringing down any creature or death eater who came too close to his Lords. Draco was holding a strong shield on the red head. Harry was fighting off dementors with his patronus. His unicorn patronus was now a gold color and twice it's normal size. As soon that it touched a dementor it would set it on fire. The dementor's screams were chilling enough to make someone's blood run cold. Draco and Harry kept on holding hands as the fought. With Ron in front of them not many creatures were able to make their way to them. Suddenly Harry started talking in parceltongue.

- Now my friends; you may bite them but only to paralyze them. - -

The leader of the snakes answered. - - Yes Lord Harry. As you wish.- -

A few minutes later some more death eaters fell on the ground unconscious. The aurors were puzzled as to what had happened to them as they couldn't see the small snakes slithering on the ground.

On the other side of the field Severus was fighting off a couple of Vampires. He threw his fireballs at one and used his whip to immobilize the other. Sending them wooden steaks that he had conjured through their hearts making them disintegrate into a fine dust. He jumped when a message of distress came from Shara.

(Severus; my men and I are caught in Hogsmead. We found some towns people hiding in one of the houses. Now we're stuck here taking care of them. Is there a way to get them out of here?)

(I think there's a secret passage under one of the stores. Let me ask Harry and I'll let you know.) Severus concentrated on Harry's presence so he could contact him.

(Harry, this is Severus. Shara and her men are caught in a house in Hogsmead with some civilians. Isn't there an underground passage to school in one of the stores?)

(Yes Sev, I'll contact Shara myself and give her directions.)

(Thanks Harry.) Severus got out of the conversation just in time to duck out of the way of a killing curse. The spell passed next to him and hit a death eater a few feet away.

Meanwhile Harry was contacting Shara. (Shara, this is Harry.)

(Thank Merlin, Harry I have eight civilians here who got caught in the fighting.)

(There's a trap door in the store room at the back of Honeydukes. The passage leads to the school. Try and get them there. I'll tell Sirius to warn the Griffins that you're coming. Call Remus if you have any injured.)

(Ok see you soon.) Shara went to look out the window to see if they would have clear passage to the candy store.

Harry called Sirius. (Sirius tell the Griffins guarding the Honeyduke entrances that Shara is on her way with civilians.)

(Alright, I'll do that right away. Are any of them injured? I can have Remus waiting for them.)

(I don't know, why don't you have Remus contact Share to make sure.)

( Ok I will.)

Sirius sent the message to the Griffins and after talking with Remus they contacted Shara to see is she would need assistance with wounded. Shara told Remus to meet her at the passage exit as three of the civilians were injured.

Remus sent word to the infirmary that they would be receiving more patients. He made his way as quickly that he could in his condition. Just as he was going through the infirmary doors his parents came out of a portal next to him. With a quick explanation they followed him to help out.

Once the wounded were taken care of the three werewolves went outside to help more of the injured.

Hermione was talking with one of the Vampire captains when she noticed some movement in the back of the school. A group of dark rebel dragons were heading their way. She called to the potion master. (Severus, you might want to contact King Marcus as some of his dragons are about to attack us. I think it's the twenty or so that disappeared a few weeks ago.)

Severus looked up to the sky to see that Hermione was right. Lifting both his hands he called the dragon King to him.

(Marcus my friend. Remember those rebel dragons you were talking about.)

(Yes Dragon Master.)

(Well there here now.)

(I'm on my way.)

A few seconds later King Marcus appeared in front of Severus. The dragon King turned around letting out a ferocious roar. The dragons that were flying looked at their very pissed off King.

(My children, stop this foolishness and come back to the dragon realm. Do not believe empty words from an evil Lord who will soon cease to exist.)

One of the dragons spit out some flames towards the king but Severus deflected them with a sweep of his hand. The young dragon's eyes went wide. No human had the power to stop a dragon's fire.

(Who are you human?) The question was asked in a spiteful tone.

(I am Severus Salazar Snape, Dragon Master Sorcerer.)

The dragons landed in front of Severus and Kind Marcus.

(So you have the power of our king?)

(I also have the power of King Darius of the light dragons.)

The dragons looked at the human before them. How could such a lowly creature be worthy of all this power? Severus sensing their discomfort quickly used it to his advantage.

"I warn you that if you stay on Voldemort's side you will all be destroyed, I have no qualms about hurting any of you if it is required to win this war. I want to live in peace with my family and if I have to destroy you all then I will do it." Severus' voice was as cold as ice.

As he was talking Shara had come out of the castle and had made her way towards Severus. She heard his last words and knew that he was serious. She also knew that even if Severus was on the light side there was still some darkness in him and to protect his loved ones he would use it. That was what made him worthy of the dragon King's powers. No matter what had happened in his life to make him dark he strived to be in the light.

She stood proudly next to her husband as he made his stand. After a few minutes the dragons bowed to him and to the King.

(Forgive us your highness, Master Dragon Sorcerer, we were fooled by pretty promises.)

(It's ok, many before you have also been fooled by Lord Voldemort's promises of power. Now go back to the realm. We will talk about punishment later.)

(Yes your highness.) The dragons few back to their realm with King Marcus following them. Severus and Shara got back to fighting. Demons and death eaters were now pretty much the only enemies left as most Vampires had been vanquished. They saw a demon that was three times the size of the others.

"Merlin what is that?" asked Shara. Just then the two warriors had just enough time to get out of the way of a spell sent towards them by the demon. A large crater was left where the spell hit the ground. The demon king was getting angry. These pitiful beings kept evading his attacks.

Severus sent a distress call to Sirius. (Sirius, you're the demon expert. Shara and I require your assistance.)

(Be right there Severus.)

A few seconds later Sirius stepped out of a portal right in front of the demon king. The ruby on his staff started glowing and so did Sirius' eyes. The demon sent him a curse but Sirius used his staff to send the curse back. The ruby in the staff amplified the strength of the spell that rebounded back to the demon making him roar in pain when it hit his chest.

"So you're the bearer of the staff of the angel's heart." The demon took a few steps back. Sirius felt even more powerful then before. He felt the pure light power that came from the staff.

"We demons have no power over this man; demons retreat." The demons voice was heard over the entire field. Demons stopped in their fight to hear their king's voice. Once the king was gone the other demons started leaving the battle. After ten minutes no demons were left to fight. A cold voice could be heard talking with Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort, our allegiance is void. We did not expect to come against the one who yields the staff of the angel's heart. It is the one weapon that demons have no power over. We will not fight him and risk destroying our race. You are on your own Tom Riddle."

When the voice stopped Voldemort started cursing his own men in his rage. He made his way towards Harry and Draco. When he was standing in front of them he smirked at seeing them holding hands. He turned towards Draco and spoke.

"Young Malfoy, I hope you're prepared to share my bed once I destroy Potter." He sent a mental image to Harry of what he would do to his love. It was absolutely the wrong thing to do. Harry started to glow with the force of his power.

"You will never get your slimy hands on my husband."

"Your husband...Well now I will really enjoy making him scream." Voldemort looked back at Draco and licked his lips. Draco cringed at the sight. Draco was also getting pissed off.

"The only one that will be doing any screaming will be you when we destroy you." The blond wizards also started glowing. Soon hexes and curses started flying. Harry placed his wand back in it's holster since he couldn't use it against Voldemort. Casting wandlessly Harry started putting his full power behind his spells. Draco soon followed his lead.

After a few minutes of being constantly hit by a barrage of curses Voldemort stumbled and fell backwards. Harry and Draco grabbed each other's hand and started chanting a soul encasing spell. Harry used the sword of Gryffindor to stab Voldemort in the heart. Draco cast a shield that would protect them from any death eaters that would try to stop them and save their Lord. They needed to finish casting a few more spells without interruptions.

Ron was circling the shield dome; he was hitting and killing anything of the dark forces that came within a few feet of the dome. Shara and Severus were making their way towards Ron to help him finish off the last of the death eaters. They formed a triangle; each protecting a side of the dome. Soon Sirius came and joined them. He was defending the dome and keeping an eye out for Remus who was going around on the field collecting the wounded to bring them to the infirmary. Sirius noticed that Remus' parents were helping him. He felt better knowing that Prince Joshua was keeping an eye out for Remus too.

Meanwhile Hermione was getting the Vampires and Dragons to make some final sweeps over the forest to make sure that they captured any creature that would want to escape justice. She was standing at the top of the astronomy tower looking down at the dome. With her superior vision she could see every detail of what Harry and Draco were doing.

Harry was glowing gold and Draco was glowing silver. They were both standing on each side of Voldemort's body. A mist could be seen coming out of the body. Voldemort's soul was trying to escape again. A gold ray of light shot out of Harry and started surrounding the mist. The same thing happened to Draco but his light was silver. The two lights formed a ball that absorbed the mist. Then the ball of light solidified into a black crystal sphere. Draco released the power he was using to create the dome. Once it was gone Harry took the sphere and threw it into the air. When it reached about a hundred feet in height both he and Draco sent powerful cutting hexes and hit the ball making it explode in a fine dust.

Draco called forth the four winds and sent the ashes to the four corners of the world where no one would ever be able to retrieve every piece to bring back Voldemort's spirit. Draco turned towards Severus and asked him to use his strongest Dragon's fire to burn Voldemort's body. It took only Severus' fire five minutes to burn the body into ash. Again Draco called to the four winds to scatter the ashes.

Once it was done Harry lifted the sword of Gryffindor in victory. The forces of light had won. Cheers could be heard from all over the school grounds.


	37. CHAPTER 36

Hi everyone. We actually are getting close to the end. Wow this was a much longer story than I thought it would be. I started will short chapters and ended writing something close to a novel length story. I just want to say to my reviewer THANK YOU.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE.

A few hours after the battle; once the remaining death eaters had been captured and taken to Azkaban; the school unlocked its doors. Harry and Draco hurried and made their way to the chamber to see their children. The twins were sleeping peacefully while Queen Adira was reading peacefully sitting in a rocking chair. When she saw the two young men she smiled and quietly left them alone with their family. Harry and Draco stood next to their cribs holding each other finally realizing that they were now free of the treat caused by Voldemort. They looked at their daughters sleeping forms and knew that they were finally free. They would be able to take their daughters and show them the world.

"Do you realize Draco that our daughters are four months old and have only left the chamber once to go to Molly's. I think it's time we took them outside to meet everyone."

"I agree but first I want a few days the four of us alone so we can enjoy the peace."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and smiled. He pulled the blond into his arms and kissed him. They made their way towards their bedroom where they planed to have a private celebration. They took their time at undressing each other. Once they were both naked they fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Both Draco and Harry took the time to bring the other to earth shattering climaxes. They loved with their hearts and soul. Later both men fell asleep finally sated from their encounter.

A few hours later they were awoken from their sleep by a knock at the door. Harry got up and put on some pajama pants and opened the door. Queen Adira and her sister Shara where each holding on to one of the twins while standing at the doorway. The little girls saw their dad and started to get exited. Harry laughed and thanked the two women; he took his girls in his arms and brought them over to the bed where Draco was still sleeping. He placed both the little ones in the middle of the bed and turned them towards Draco. A few seconds' later silver eyes met two little pair of eyes; one silver and one green and again the babies started making noise when they noticed that they had Draco's attention. Draco started blowing raspberries on their stomach making them squeal with delight.

Harry watched as his soul mate played with their children. He remembered a time when he tough he was alone in the world and though he wasn't loved. His childhood was one of sadness and pain and looking at his kids he promised himself that his children would know love and laughter throughout their lives. Draco noticed that Harry was quiet and turned to look at him. He saw the pensive look on his lovers face and got up to encircle him with his arms.

"What's wrong love?"

"I was just thinking on how different our daughter's childhood will be from ours. I've just realized that they will grow up in a world totally different from ours." Harry smiled while a tear made its way down his cheek. Draco wiped it with his finger and kissed Harry.

"Yes, we will give them a better life. When we finish our schooling we will go and live in the elven realm with Ron and Hermione. We will be a family and we will have the happiness that we always craved for. Now come and play with us. Look your babies want their daddy."

Harry looked up and saw that the two little girls were silently looking at them while they talked. Harry made his way towards the bed and lay next to them while Draco lay on their other side. The rest of the day was spent as family time and no one from the outside world intruded on their privacy. They locked the chambers and gave orders to the others not to come until they decided to have company. Draco and Harry came out of the chamber three days later with the girls to show them to the other students. It took Draco standing in front of hoards of people to answer all the questions about who and what they were. The newspapers were having a field day in writing the story about their saviors and their two adorable daughters.

The press wanted to talk to the others but the other three couples had made plans of their own but had given their words that once they were ready they would tell their stories too. So the press satisfied with those statements finally left the school.

Meanwhile Remus and Sirius were resting in their quarters. They could hear the celebrations going on around the castle. Remus was quite tired after having run all over the place to heal and help the wounded. He felt a stiffening in his lower abdomen and didn't think it would be anything to worry about. He was now in a hot bath that Sirius had prepared for him. Sirius was rubbing Remus' back while kissing his earlobe making the werewolf moan in pleasure. Both were sitting in the huge bathtub they had in their bathroom. Remus' back was against Sirius' stomach and the animagus was starting to get turned on with the situation. Remus tried to hide his smirk as he could feel Sirius' arousal against his lower back. He was happy that even in his very pregnant state he could still get those responses from his husband. Then a sharp pain hit him in his stomach making him gasp and hold his belly.

Sirius knew from instincts that something was wrong. Remus couldn't speak as another wave of pain hit him. Sirius quickly lifted him out of the tub and used a spell to dry him and dress Remus and himself. He carried his husband in his arms and ran to the infirmary. The infirmary was full but this did not scare off Sirius. He conjured a bed in a unused corner and started calling for Poppy to come and help Remus. Sirius also sent a mental call to his in laws. They might be able to help their son.

Poppy came when she heard someone yell out her name. When she saw Remus lying on the bed holding his stomach and grimacing in pain she knew that the time for the baby was close but he still needed to grow a bit more before he was born. She passed her wand over him chanting some spells. She was relived when she noticed that he was not in labor but had pulled a muscle in his stomach and it was being very painful.

She gave him a muscle relaxant potion telling him it was safe to take during the pregnancy. She wanted him to relax as the pain could really cause him to go in labor. Since the baby was still a bit too small to be born she told him she would everything in her power to make the baby stay were it was for the moment.

"Remus if we can keep the baby inside your for at least another three weeks then when he is born he will be big enough to survive. If he was born now he would have to be placed on a breathing machine since his lungs are not developed enough yet. But since the contractions have stopped I have a feeling that things will go well. Now I want you to stay in bed until the child is born." Seeing that the werewolf was about to protest the nurse gave him a firm warning.

"If you don't want to do this then I will have to sedate you so that your child can be born healthy. Is that not what you want?"

"Of course I want my child to be healthy but can't I stay in bed in my quarters with Sirius?"

Poppy realizing that she had jumped to conclusion quickly let the prince know that he could spend the rest of his pregnancy in his personal quarters where his family could take care of him. "Yes that will actually be better for you as you can relax better in your familiar environment. When you're ready to give birth then you can come here."

It was agreed that Sirius would use his portal to bring Remus back down to their rooms. Once the werewolf was comfortable in his bed, Sirius left to go to the werewolf realm to speak to his mother in law. She agreed to come and help take care of her son while her husband stayed behind to help the new members of their pack settle in to their new home.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After the battle, Ron and Hermione had decided that they wanted to spend a week alone and away from everything so they could have a honeymoon which they had not been able to have because of the preparation for the final battle. They had left everyone a note to tell them how to reach them in case of an emergency; but that if they didn't have to, not to bother them. They had left for the island of Hawaii. They had decided on a romantic getaway and had rented a secluded cottage on a private beach. They were happily playing in the water whey they got the news about Remus. After Sirius let them know that everything would be fine they decided to stay and have so more fun. Ron never really having been in contact with many muggles was having the time of his life observing them. He got plenty of souvenirs to give to his families. His father Arthur would love the new tools that he had found at one hardware store.

They spent their days exploring and their nights making love under the stars. Ron was amazed when his son kicked so hard that he was able to feel him. They had a few shopping sprees where they bought everything they would need for their baby and shrunk it to put it in their luggage.

After a week in paradise they had returned home to be told that Severus and Shara had the same idea as them. The potion master and his wife had left for an African safari and would be gone for another two weeks. Hermione laughed and said the Severus would probably take advantage of the different flora and bring back loads of potion ingredients.

The young couple made their way to the great Hall where they were accosted by many reporters just waiting to interview more of their saviors. Knowing that they couldn't get out of it they agreed to an interview. Afterwards they sent everyone a mental message to tell them they were back. Molly and the Grangers, who had been brought to the castle for their safety due to their connection to Hermione, were enjoying making a fuss over the pregnant vampire princess. Ron just rolled his eyes knowing that when his mothers started to fuss that there was nothing he could do but just sit back down and let them get their way. He smiled at seeing Hermione try to explain to her mother in law that she could still walk from their quarters to the great hall without having someone to watch over her, she glared at Ron when she heard him snicker.

In Africa, Severus and Shara where having the time of their lives. They had ventured deep into the jungle with the help of and local wizard guide. Severus had managed to get rare potions ingredients and a nice little surprise for Harry. A small green snake kept on following them. Using the pendant that Harry had provided to help them speak parceltongue to get into the chamber he asked the snake what he was looking for. The snake replied that he was looking for a master and friend who could take care of him. Severus offered to take him to Harry and Draco who were natural parceltongues. The little snake quickly agreed. Severus thought that he would make a great friend for Kiss the pet snake that the two Lords already had. Severus also found some rare gems that could be used in some rituals so he decided to bring them with him as a gift for Albus. He knew that the old wizard enjoyed gifts that were rare and mysterious. After two weeks into their trip Shara told him that they were going to be parents. Severus just looked shocked. Shara smiled and placed a finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"Severus, say something love; aren't you happy?" Shara was beginning to get worried. After all Severus never mentioned if he wanted children.

"I…I… I don't know what to say. I never expected to become a father, I don't know if I'll be a good father; after all I didn't have such a good role model." Severus took Shara in his arms and hid his face in her neck.

"Shhh… love, I know you'll make a great father. Just watching you with Draco already gives me an idea of how you will be with our son and daughter." Shara chuckled when she felt Severus stiffen in her arms.

"What do you mean with son and daughter?" He looked at her and saw her blush a little.

"Well love, I'm not exactly young for an elf. I'm six hundred and thirty three years old. I made sure that when we conceived that we would have at least two children in case that I can't carry anymore after this."

"What do you mean with 'can't carry more'?"

"Elves females can usually have children from their hundredth year to their mid seven hundredth. But we won't be able to have more until these are at least adults. And in the elven realm that means until they turn twenty five. My sister Adira was the exception to the age rule. As Queen she could bear a child at any age but only one."

Severus took the information in and sat down on a three trunk to digest it all. "So it will be at least another twenty six years before we can have other children?"

"Yes, since it is such a great responsibility to become parents we elves only usually raise them one at a time. Very rarely are twins born but it does happen."

They continued chatting about their future children throughout the afternoon. And Severus knowing that his wife was pregnant decided to tone down their trips. He met Shara's complaints with a stern face. After a few days she gave up on arguing with him and decided to follow in his lead and have fun for the rest of their trip just laying around the pool and enjoying the quiet time with the man she loved.


	38. chapter 37

Hi everyone, this will be the last chapter of this story. Then I will be able to finish the other two stories I'm working on. So I hope you enjoy this final part of this Harry/Draco story.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Thoughts will be indicated by # #

Mind speech will be indicated by ( )

TO LIVE AND HAVE A FUTURE

It had been one year since the final battle. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron were getting ready to graduate. After the ceremony they would leave the human world to go to their own realms. They would of course keep in touch with their human families and each other but now they would be free to perform their duties as leaders of their races.

The Gryffindor dorms were swarming with activity. The younger years had left the day before by train. Today was graduation and only the seventh years with their families were left in the castle. They had a huge party the night before and many of the graduates were now sporting huge hangovers.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the common room laughing at some of their friends who were grumbling about too many butterbeers and too much firewisky. They were sitting on one of their favorite couches watching their one and a half year old daughters. They had not told anyone but Draco had taken the antidote to the contraceptive potion a few weeks ago and they were now awaiting the birth of their first son. No one but the Elf Queen and they knew about the impending birth. Since they were leaving the human world they had decided not to wait to make their family larger. Both having been very lonely growing up they had decided to add to their family quickly. Both boys wanted at least half a dozen kids. And the way they were going they were already half way there.

Harry laughed as Marguerite decided to climb all over Seamus who was lying on another couch groaning and holding an ice pack over his throbbing head. Seamus looked at the little girl who smiled at him and shaking his head he sat up taking her to sit on his lap.

"You know Maggie that you take after your daddy Draco for being intolerable." He said as he tickled her. The little girl's only response was to grab hold of his hair to bring him down for a sloppy kiss on his forehead. "Unk Emus booboo?" she seemed to ask.

"Yes Uncle Seamus had too much to drink last night." Harry laughed as he swept up his little imp in his arms. "Come my little flower lets get you ready for the ceremony. I think daddy Draco has bought you new robes for the occasion." His daughter squealed and smiled while waving at Draco. Harry rolled his eyes. His two girls had taken after Draco in his taste for fine clothes. #Damn they are only nineteen months old. What will I do when their sixteen. # Harry shook his head and went up to the dorms to change Maggie. A few minutes later Draco came up with Lily and soon both little girls were wearing beautiful silk robes. Marguerites were the same light blue that her eyes; and Lily's robes were a beautiful light green that also brought out the color of her own eyes. On both their heads were simple circlets of gold. Marguerite had a small chain around her neck with a unicorn pendant with sapphire eyes. Lily also had a small chain but her pendant was of a phoenix with ruby eyes. Both girls sat quietly as their dad changed their clothes to their regal looking robes. As usual Draco's were silver and his silver circlet was full of sapphires while Harry's robes were gold and his gold circlet had rubies incrusted into it.

Each man carried a child downstairs were they other Gryffindors smiled and clapped at them. Harry blushed; even after a year of being known as the Phoenix Grand Lord he was still uneasy about his fame. Draco as usual took it all in stride. He was proud of what he and his love had accomplished. They were happy that they could leave this world knowing that it was at peace.

The young family made its way towards the great hall. Harry quickly spotted Sirius and Remus. They werewolf prince was holding their young son. The boy was an exact replica of Sirius, even down to his mischievous ways. They constantly had to keep an eye on him. At one year old he had just learned to walk and making his parents search for him was his favorite game. Sirius and Remus had called their son James Alexander Joshua Lupin Black. The little prince was already loved in the werewolf realm. Now with new laws and more freedom for his people the werewolf population was starting to increase naturally. No more taking of children from another world unless the child was in dire straits and needed to be taken out of his environment to survive. Two other werewolf babies had been born after the birth of the young prince. Remus and Sirius had been happy to hear the news.

Hearing their son call out to Maggie and Lily they turned around to watch the two young men that were like sons to them. It was quite a happy and noisy group that was in the middle of the great hall. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione and their ten month old son soon joined the group. Little prince Eric Arthur Weasley soon joined the other three children playing on the floor. He couldn't walk yet but could crawl at amazing speed showing his vampirism heritage.

About fifteen minutes later, Severus and Shara came into the room both holding one of their own twins in their arms. Severus had his daughter Kirelle while Shara their son Darien. The four month old babies were looking with great big eyes at the colorful ceiling.

After everyone had taken their place Headmaster Dumbledore started the graduation ceremony.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome all of you here today. In front of me is see the hope of the future. Many generations have passed through the halls of this school and many more will do so in the future. Today we celebrate the new witches and wizards who have completed their education; it has not been an easy time for these young ones. The second rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort as unfortunately tainted the years that these students were enjoying in this school. Thanks to a group of individuals the future generations will have a more peaceful time while being educated. Let us hope that this peace will last for many years."

Albus finished his speech and invited a few of his professors to come and address the crowd. As expected Severus announced his retirement as he was leaving with Shara to live in the Elvin world with their family. Sirius and Remus also announced their own retirement. They were heading for the Werewolf realm. Prince Joshua had made it clear that he wanted a few years with his wife where he could travel the world and he wanted Remus to take over the reins of his princely duties. Remus had reluctantly agreed. Only with the promise that Harry and Draco would come and visit often did he accept; and in a ceremony a few weeks ago he had become his Royal Highness Grand Prince of the werewolf realm and Sirius had become his prince consort. Their son was now crown prince. Both men looked forward to being able to help the new world that they had come to love.

Ron and Hermione were moving to the Elvin realm along with Severus, Shara, Harry and Draco, they would be staying at the royal palace. There they would have their own wing where they could raise their family. Hermione had no intentions to follow the twenty five year rule for raising children. She had already planned that her children would have at least two but no more then four years difference in their ages. So in a few months she planned on getting pregnant again. Being the princess of Vampires did have its privileges.

Hearing her name called Hermione went up on stage to make her head girl speech. A few minutes later Draco did the same as he was head boy. He had teased Harry about his superior intellect when he got the position and Harry had only responded with tricking him into bed for one of their very pleasurable romps. Harry had asked a breathless Draco who was now the superior intellect. Draco had just laughed and shut him up with a kiss making them forget all about head boy duties and such.

As Draco made his speech he could hear Harry chuckling in his mind reminding him of that very night. Draco finished his speech with a small blush. He would get back at his husband later. As the ceremony was about to end Headmaster Dumbledore made one final announcement.

"I would like for all of you to give a big hand of applause to the graduating class of 1997" A roar of applause and cat calls was heard through the school. As the noise went down the professor gave his final words.

"Now it is with both pleasure and sadness that I announce my own retirement." Gasps were head throughout the hall. "Yes it is time that I pass the reigns of this school over to some younger blood. It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to your new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." Now it was applause that could be heard. A blushing Minerva stood up and acknowledged the applause.

"It was one hundred and thirty nine years ago that I first came into these halls as an eleven year old boy. And I have been associated with it ever since. From the night I was sorted in my house of Slytherin up until today, I will always have fond memories of this place." People were shocked when they heard what house the world's most famous living wizard had been in. They would have never guessed that the leader of the light was a Slytherin.

Albus just chuckled when he saw the reaction of his friends. "Yes believe it or not, I was sorted in Slytherin. I was the fourth Slytherin to become headmaster of the school. Now it just goes to prove that you can't judge a person by his school house; they are always more then they appear. Now all I can say is thank you for giving me all these wonderful years. I will leave this school in capable hands."

Once the headmaster was done he finished the proceedings by inviting everyone to a final feast. Afterwards he too would move to the Elvin realm. He would live his final days in peace surrounded by the ones he loved the most.

After the meal was done everyone gave teary goodbyes to their saviors. Each promised to return for visits and to keep in touch. The four graduate students stood on the platform waving to their friends as the train left the station. It would be a long time before they would see them but they always would make sure to come back once a year to stay in contact with the human world.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sirius and Remus were the first to leave. Sirius opened a portal to the werewolf realm and he sent their belongings in first. He turned around to get another good look at the school. So much had happened in his life. Between his years as a marauder, his twelve years in Azkaban, his marriage to Remus his soul mate and the birth of his son; his life had been anything but boring. Taking his godson in his arms he gave him a strong hug.

"I'll see you soon pup, remember that I'm just a portal away. Remember our kids have a play date once a week."

"I know Sirius, it just feel funny to know that I won't be seeing you everyday. I guess its all part of growing up." Harry returned his godfather's hug. "Take care of yourself Sirius and I'll see you in a week. I love you."

"Love you too pup, now go so I can kiss my little grand goddaughters goodbye." Harry laughed as he handed Sirius one of his girls. Remus was busy talking with Draco and making sure that he reminded Harry about the play dates.

"Now you know Draco how Harry isn't the best to remember things so I leave it up to you to remind him."

"Don't worry Remus I'll take good care of him and I'll always make sure he remembers his appointment." Draco smirked at seeing his husband glare at him. After everyone had said goodbye the Prince of werewolves and his family left through the portal.

The next to leave were Severus, Shara and their children, their goodbyes were shorter but just as tearful. The friends they had made in the wizarding world were dear to them.

When they were ready to leave Shara grabbed Severus' arm while they both held one child; with a snap of her finger they disappeared from view.

Ron and Hermione were the next to leave. Ron had a lump in his throat; saying goodbye to his human family the Weasleys was not easy. He had known them all his life and he loved them deeply. Hermione too had trouble saying goodbye to the Grangers. She was crying and holding on to her mom.

"Take care of each other Hermione. Please come back to see us. We will miss you terribly." Said Helen Granger.

"I will mom; I'll write to you and keep up updated on how we're doing."

After Ron had given a hug and kiss to everyone in his family he turned around and took his son and Hermione in his arms. He looked at Molly and winked at her. "I love you mum and I'll see you soon. I promise to come and visit at least once a month and if I can't then I'll let you know." After he gave his mother his final promise Ron snapped his fingers and his family was gone.

The last five to leave was Harry, Draco, their children and the Headmaster. Harry did the same as Sirius; He looked at the school on last time. Just like Sirius his time in Hogwarts had not been boring. The sorcerer's stone, the basilic, the dementors, the tri-wizard cup, the department of mysteries and his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his sixth year. His only year where he was able to finally enjoy himself had been in his seventh. Although it had been a busy year with NEWTS and his children he would have never traded it for anything else in the world.

After saying goodbye to the Weasley family who had practically adopted him and the member of the order of the Phoenix; they gathered around Harry who snapped his finger and with a pop the savior of the wizarding world was gone.

EPILOGUE

Albus Dumbledore lived another thirteen years in the Elvin world before he passed away. He went of to his next great adventure with a smile and surrounded by his family. Harry had been very sad to see the great man finally pass away but somehow as the headmaster gave his last breath Harry saw the ghostly forms of his parents greet the Headmaster's spirit. He smiled knowing that the old man would be in good hands.

Severus and Shara lived for the rest of their lives in the Elvin realm. Four more children would make it a total of six in all; two other sons and two girls. They lived for many years watching over the new Snape family. Severus lived to be one thousand and fifty years old. Shara decided to join her soul mate in the afterlife and in a beautiful elfish ceremony she joined her husband in death. Their children mourned their passing but they also saw the good side of things. Their parents would always be together.

Ron and Hermione both being immortal beings lived in the Elvin realm for the rest of their lives. They had five children who helped keep the peace with all races. They outlived all their friends but with the books that Hermione had written their memories would always be remembered.

Sirius and Remus lived in the werewolf realm for over two centuries before Remus passed away. Sirius lived another fifty years after the death of his husband. He lived to see his great-great grandson many times removed become Grand Prince of werewolves. The animagus was a great leader and when he joined his husband in death he did so quietly in his sleep. Remus had waited for him with their friends. When the two lovers were reunited their joy was felt all over the world.

Harry and Draco lived in peace with their friends; they split their time between the werewolf realm, human realm and Elvin realm. They had the six children they had wanted. Their son being born five months after their arrival in the realm; another set of twins, this time boys followed and their last child a little red head girl, who was the exact image of her grandmother Lily, was the last to join the family.

Never had there been such peace in the magical world; for over five hundred years the wizarding world lived with peace before another dark lord darkened the horizon. He had been quickly dealt with by a young witch who had been prophesized to do so. Harry and Draco watched as nineteen year old Camilia Weasley defeated the dark lord. Camilia was just as beautiful as her great grand mother Ginny Weasley. Ron had been very proud of his grand niece.

Both Harry and Draco lived to be almost seven hundred years old before they passed away on the same night holding each other. Both had lived a long life full of love where neither of them ever felt alone.

END…

THANK YOU FOR ALL. PEACE BE WITH YOU AND I'LL TALK TO YOU ALL IN MY OTHER FICS.


End file.
